Unexpected Romance
by P.K. fire03
Summary: When young heroine Sophie meets the strange Pierre, the two head off for adventure that takes them all over Hyrule in search of the peculiar lad's mother; they'll have epic fights, awkward sexually encounters and the occasional gay joke. But will happen when Sophie ends up getting tangled in a massive conspiracy dealing with Pierre's Father? Please Read and Review, it's not so bad!
1. Escaping the Tower

Chapter 1: Escaping the Tower

Someone scales a massive tower in the dead of night, barely holding onto anything and going up. Winds whip around our hero as she climbs the nearly impossible task. The heroine clinches her teeth tightly as she moves on while enduring the wrath of the gale forces that seem to be trying to keep her away from the top. "Of course I had to be the _one_! They _couldn't _pick _someone else_. I mean of all _people_, her _royal_ pain in the ass _chose me_." She sighs while looking forward to see if she's making any progress. "_At least_ I'm _almost_ at the top of this _freaking thing_." With that thought, she struggles to get up and makes it. The young teen catches her breath, "Finally, I'm here…_The Sky Tall Tower…_"

She brushes some of her black, curly hair aside to see her surroundings better. "It's _pretty nice_ for a place that's said to hold a _great evil_." She glances around the area, noting all the elegant furnishings, decorative vases, and even a gorgeous canopy bed. "_This_ reminds me of _something_ her highness _would have_…" The adolescent suddenly hears the sound of footsteps and quickly finds a place to hide. From under the bed, she curiously peeks to see someone entering through a pair of large doors which shut immediately after said person enters the room.

She could see a few distinct features on the stranger; first, he's a guy with a pretty lean figure. Second, he's paler than any ghost or even the moon itself. Third, He's wearing some sort of light bluish outfit with a matching hat. "My_ conclusion_…this guy's _definitely_ gay!" She giggles quietly as he approaches his bed. Sitting down, the pale boy sighs tiresomely and falls back onto the soft comforter.

"_Why_ can't _anyone_ see that…_I am not my father_? I mean, it's freaking annoying that I'm _mistaken_ for _him_ on a daily bases and, _no one_ chooses to rectify said _mistake_!"

His rant makes the heroine giggle more as he continues. "_Another thing_ is _that every_ girl wants me to _fuck_ with them! _As I said before_, I am _not_ my father! _Goddesses_, why the _bloody hell_ would I want those _kinds_ of _women_? I'm _only_ seventeen and besides, I'm not a fan of _sex before marriage_!" He flips his silky, medium length lavender hair while not noticing the spy under his bed whose giggling has gotten out of control.

The teenage male hears this and begins to make a threat, "Oh, _laugh_ at me now _father_ because _I'm going to kick your little_…" He realizes that the noise is coming from under him.

The stranger finally gets off the bed and looks under it to find a girl laughing her ass off. "_Who_ are you, madam?" He asks while looking at her curiously. The heroine abruptly stops laughing when she sees him.

Then, she flees from under the bed in a rather frantic yet hilarious fashion. "You'll _never_ take me _alive_!" She exclaims ridiculously before accidentally crushing into a nearby pillar and knocking herself unconscious on impact.

The stranger starts to freak out, "**Oh my goddesses**! Is she…_dead_?" He scurries over and places one of his elfin ears against her chest. Surprisingly, he finds her still living. "_Thank goddesses_ she's alright. Though she does have _tiny breasts_…" An awkward silence fills the room as he slowly moves his head away from the girl's small tits. He hits himself in the face, "_My lord_, why the _**bloody hell**_ did I just say _that_?"

The pale teen sighs slightly as he carefully scoops up his sleeping visitor. He starts carrying her to his bed. He gaze unknowingly tender, lands upon her face. "_I must say_…She's lovely. Her cheeks look soft and those lips…_so tempting_…" He quickly snaps away from her while blushing slightly. "_What the hell_? You're _not supposed_ to…_act like this_…especially around…_girls_." While mentally scolding himself, the stranger places the girl gently on the canopy and covers her with the plush comforter.

He sits down on the edge while resisting the urge to glance at her face again. Then he starts to contemplate, "_How did she get up here_? The base of the tower alone is nearly hundreds of stories high. Also, _wouldn't she be dying from lack of oxygen in this altitude_…?" He stares wearily at her once more before quickly returning to his thoughts as she sleeps. "_Very strange_ indeed but nevertheless, I will _eventually find out_ sooner or later. For _now_ though, I wait for my _unexpected visitor_ to awaken…"

Sighing slightly once more, he slowly glances back to the young teen. Observing her delicate body features that are hidden by the comforter, he notices how slim she is and again, sees her all so tiny breasts. "_Stop looking at those!_ _What kind_ of person _stares at a girl_ while she's _sleeping_? Well in this case, _unconscious_…" He slaps himself so hard so maybe he'll stop staring her and thankfully, it works as he turns away. The mysterious adolescent gazes contently at the stars through the massive openings surrounding his chamber. He smiles silently as he takes in the night air while resting his faintly crimson eyes. "Nights like this…remind me of…_her_." He softly breathes as he continues to gaze calmly upon the starry sky.

An hour later, the young heroine awakens to see the gay-looking boy from before. Her eyes widen in fear as he notices she's awake. "_Oh thank goddesses _you're alright! I thought _you'd never wake up_…" He smiles softly.

She suddenly freaks out, "Holy Triforce! Oh my goddesses help!" Before the pale teen could react, she punches him so hard in the eye that he falls to the floor.

"_Oh my goddesses_, what the bloody hell was _that_ for?" He hisses bitterly while nursing his suffering eye as he staggeringly gets up.

She stares awkwardly at him with her pale sapphire eyes. The girl realizes that she just totally attacked someone who was helping her. She apologizes while nervously chuckling, "_Oh my bad_, it's just you scared the _living hell _out of me. Are you ok…?" She tries to make amends by getting out of bed and helping him up when he stumbles again.

He accepts the apology, "It's _alright_ but god, you could've made me _blind_…literally!" The suffering teen sighs tiresomely as sits down on his soft bed while still nursing his eye.

He looks at the girl; she wears a dark green tunic with a leather strap and belt that holds a sword behind her. She also has a matching bandana that sits upon her semi-curly black hair. A small fang peeks out from the right corner of her lips. Lastly, a small decorative satchel is tied to her belt.

She suddenly freaks out, "Listen, I'm _really, really_ sorry for _what happened_! I _never_ meant to _hurt _you!"

He keeps on staring at her strangely and accidentally gazes at her tiny breasts again.

"I know what _you're _thinking!" She yelps slightly, finally catching the pale male's attention.

He quickly rebuttals out of fear, "Oh my god, I _swear_ I _wasn't_ looking at _them!"_

The black haired teen interrupts him while covering her small chest bumps, "I'll _admit_ that I've _small tits_!" Her voice shrinks to almost a whisper, "_Bet_ you think I'm ugly with _these_…"

He blushes slightly redder than before and stutters nervously, "I don't think _they're tiny_! Please don't kill me, I'm _only_ seventeen!" He covers his face, waiting for another mega-punch to his other eye. Awkward silence makes another appearance as he shuts up and slowly uncovers his face curiously.

A smile creeps up on the young adolescent's face as she starts to giggle. In seconds her giggling becomes roaring laughter, "Oh goddesses, you're so fucking funny! _Even_ your _outfit_ is a freaking riot, you're _so_ gay!" She laughs her ass off so hard that she falls off the bed.

The pale teen blushes madly while he hits himself in the face. "I am not gay! _Seriously_, I am not into men! I _like_ girls, _though_ I am _saving myself_ until _marriage_." This only incurs more of the silly girl's laughter. He twitches nervously while hears her go on and on about him being so gay. After several minutes of laughter and embarrassment, she stops slowly while still having a few giggles left in her.

"_Anyways_, I'm Sophie and _what's your name_?" She cocks a sweet grin as he stutters out his answer, "I-I am…Pierre…_nice to meet you_, Miss Sophia."

Sophie comments in a slightly irritated voice, "It's _Sophie_, _just_ Sophie."

Pierre sullenly looks down and apologizes, "_Oh sorry_, I _didn't know_ that…"

She smiles sweetly again, "_Listen_, it's _alright_ Pierre."

He glances up and sees her smiling. "Well, I _must _remember _that_…"

She tilts her head, "Huh, _what_ you're _talking_ about?"

He shakes his head a little, "Oh _never mind_ about _that_. _Anyways_, I am _somewhat puzzled_ of how you _even got here_ in the _first place_?"

The wild teen's eyes shift back and forth in awkwardness. "Well, I kind of _climbed_ my way up here. _Took_ me a _while_ but _somehow_ I _managed__ it_."

The pale teen expresses his awe, "That's _amazing_, considering the _fact_ this _tower's base_ is nearly hundreds of stories high!" He tilts his head slightly and curiously asks, "I have another _question_…why are you _here_?"

Sophie puts on a thinking face and tries to maul the inquiry over. "Now that's a _good question_ right there." She utters tiresomely while trying to figure it out. "My only _answer_ is _this_, I was _sent_ here to _remove_ something… Her _highness_ wasn't freaking clear about _it_, said _something_ about a threat…" She soon after finds herself unable to speak.

A rather ominous silence enters the room, all is quiet and it seems that time in this moment has stopped.

Her pale sapphire eyes unconsciously study the clothing that Pierre's wearing. A light blue turtleneck sweater with big black buttons and has black lining around the neck line, ends of each ridiculously long sleeve and the bottom drape over his slim figure. Underneath is a pair of semi-long shorts that are a darker shade than the sweater and dark scarlet sandals wrap gently around his slender legs. The last thing she notices is that a light blue beret sits upon his ashy lavender hair. It has a golden rim that encases the most beautiful ruby and also, it possesses a black pompom on each side of the hat. She also notices that his eyes are a dark crimson and that he has T-shaped marks below his eyes.

The pale adolescent finally breaks the silence, "Sophie, are you _ok_?"

The young lady shakes her head and responds with a small laugh, "Yeah, it's just I kind of _zoned out_ for a bit."

"Oh that's good." He smiles kindly.

She then randomly asks, "Hey just _wondering_, how come you _stay _here? This isn't _exactly_ a _good_ place to have fun."

The albino teen gives Sophie this strange look; it's a mix of sadness, guilt, and perhaps even of longing.

He then sullenly looks down, "This is a _prison_…not the kind of jail that _keeps_ bad people there for punishment…" The young girl listens intently as he continues. "More like a _cell _where…captives of a horrid monster are…taken to."

She abruptly interrupts, "Whoa, whoa; you're _telling_ me that you're a prisoner!"

He nods a little before speaking again. "Yes and no, I am a prisoner but _not_ for the _reason_ you're _thinking _of..."

Sophie questions him with a slightly more adult tone, "Then _why_ is it that you're trapped here?"

Pierre takes a deep breath before telling her, "I _doubt_ you'll understand…"

His guest shouts with a laugh, "Oh _just tell_ me already, gay guy!"

He twitches in slight anger, "_Before_ I answer, I am _only _saying _this_ one more time, I am not gay!" The silly teen giggles while seeing him twitch.

The wind faintly blows through the chamber as if trying to set the mood.

He takes a deep breath and exhales before answering her. "Long time ago, two people fell for _each other_ under rather curious circumstances… One of them was _gifted_ with _magic and riches_… The other was cursed and had to _bare_ great agony as well as losing everything to _one sole master_… _These_ people met one day when the master of the cursed came to take away a _beautifully red_… _'__Rose__'_…" The pale teen stares at Sophie while he continues his vague story.

"The _gifted _managed to _subdue_ the beast of inhumanity… He _took_ her _away_ to a place far away… _As time went on_, they finally put the past behind _them_… Eventually after she _conceived_ his _son_, the _two lovers were married_…" The black haired teen chirps in, "Aw, that sounds like a fairy tale!" The albino male ignores her cheerfulness as he goes on. "Ten years pass, for reasons unknown, _she disappears_… He then _locks_ his _precious child_ away in a place _no one_ would ever find him… The _child_ forgets what the outside is _like_ and _barely remembers_ his _beloved_ parent…" He finishes with a sorrowful sigh.

She looks at him and bluntly states, "I don't get it. That doesn't make sense at _all_…"

"_Of course you don't…__you may never will_…" He utters under his wispy breath. "Can I ask you something?" The pale teen asks while gazing at the girl by his side.

"Yeah, I guess." She answers nicely with hint of awkwardness.

"What's _the world below the clouds_ like?"

Sophie snorts in amusement, "Are you fucking serious?"

Pierre nods intently while looking at her with a puzzled look.

She laughs her ass off again while the albino starts getting pissed.

"Hey, don't laugh at me! So what if I don't know much of _out there_!" He shouts at her in slight irritation while she continues to cackle like mad. "Sophie, _please_ s-stop _laughing _a-at me!"

The kooky girl laughs vigorously, "I-I'm _sorry_, it's j-just t-that I _n-never_ h-heard _something _this…_h-hilarious_!" She giggles continuously as her friend hits himself in the face again.

"I am being _completely__ and __utterly serious_, _madam_!" The albino's voice becomes slightly high-pitched as he continues to get pissed off.

This fit of humorous laughter and maddening stupidity lasts for only a few minutes more before Sophie finally calms down from her damn giggles. "Ok, let me _get_ this _straight_…Yourdad locked you up…_without_ _telling_ you…the _fucking_ reason _why _he did it?" The now completely serious girl questions Pierre.

He nods while answering in a low voice, "Yes, that's _exactly_ how it _went_; he _didn'__t even_ give me an _answer_."

His new friend takes a deep breath before bluntly stating, "_Ok then_…I'm _fucking _breaking you _out of here_."

The pale adolescent's eyes squint in disbelief, "What the _bloody_ hell? Are you _nuts_?"

The possible manic just shakes her head before taking one of Pierre's delicate hands and drags said male towards the massive yet elegant doors that lead out of his chambers.

"Do you _realize_ what _you're __doing_ is _kidnapping_?" He yelps out while weakly resisting his captor.

"Yep, I _don't care_ if it's _considered_ rape; we're _freaking_ getting out of _this_ shit hole!" The brave heroine comically comments while shoving the doors open.

Sophie and her forced captive find that on the other side of this doorway is a spiral staircase that has so many steps one would think it'd gone on infinitely. They begin to make their way down steadily as Pierre nervously shudders in silence.

"_Pity_ she _doesn't know_…of the _monsters_ that _lurk__ in the __dark_…" As soon as this thought came to his mind, something shadowy lunges at the duo. The quirky heroine smirks slightly while quickly pulling out her sharp blade.

"You _don't __scare _me ugly and _besides_, I _love_ _challenges_." She giggles enthusiastically while starting to fiercely slicing at the enigma.

She pulls her friend along as she slashes through the stairwell as more creatures of the night continue to slither out of hiding. The albino stares in captive awe and shock as the energetic girl leading kicks ass all over the place.

"Ok, this _girl_ _can't be normal_. She just can't be!" His thoughts violently scream as she continues to astound him by killing the deadly monsters that try to block the passage to freedom. Mere minute seem to feel like long hours as this goes on to finally; Sophie and Pierre escape the dreaded dungeon and flee to a nearby open field that sits calmly next to a deep forest.

"_Any __other __good ideas_, miss _almost_ got us _killed_?" Pierre bitterly remarks as he pants heavily while sitting down.

"Hey, you're out _aren't you_? Besides, _that_ was fun! I _want_ to _do it again_!" Sophie happily laughs while also panting while lying on the grass on her back.

The albino teen looks around himself, slowly taking in the clear scenery. He then looks back at the crazy bitch who just took him away from the tall pinnacle. He smiles while shaking his head, "I _guess_ you're _right_…; even if you're _bloody insane_." He chuckles lightly while stretching out his long arms and legs. "So, _what _do _we _do _now_?"

The tired heroine yawns, "Maybe we_ should_ set up _camp_ for the _night_."

Her friend responds with a slight yawn, "Yeah, I _suppose_ we _could_ set up camp; _how about in __the woods_? That'll _keep_ _us_ _hidden_ for a _little while_…"

The kooky teen grins as she slowly gets up and starts heading to the woods. Pierre follows her from behind while only slightly looking back at the Sky Tall Tower.

"I have escaped… _Father_ will surely find out… _Perhaps_, I can _use_ _this chance_…to find…_her_."

He mentally whispers as he walks along with Sophie into the woods.


	2. In the Woods

Chapter 2: In the Woods

A small fire dimly burns within a makeshift camp as the two travelers try to keep warm. A cold brisk wind blows over, sending strong chills up Pierre's spine as he begins to shiver and attempts to keep warm near the flickering flames.

"It's _bloody freezing_ out here! _S-Sophie_, do you _have_ any _blankets_? I could _use_ one _right about now_ please…" He yelps a little as more of the cool night air passes by.

"I _do_ but; you're _going _have to _come closer_ to _get them_!" Sophie giggles as she pulls out some blankets as if from nowhere, well actually from her tiny colorful satchel.

"_How did__ you do__ that_…?" The pale teen stares once again in awe as his friend pulls out the soft cuddly blankets.

"_This satchel_ can _hold_ a lot of things, and I _mean a lot_!" The kooky girl giggles in answering him.

"_That's_ the third _most impressive thing_ I have _seen_…_today_ anyway…" He remarks while walking over and sits down next to his strange rescuer.

"Here you go…" Sophie smiles cutely while wrapping herself and Pierre in the soft material along. The shy guy blushes slightly as the girl starts to cuddle for warmth. "_What the bloody hell?_ I only _wanted _something to _keep _me_ warm_…but _this_…_oh dear goddesses_…" He mentally freaks out as his new friend rubs herself against him while quietly giggling.

"_Is she_…_trying to_…_turn me on_? Oh fuck no, she's…_cuddling for warmth_, _you dunderhead_!" The blushing teen silently scolds before hearing the weird adolescent starting to talk.

"Hey, _do you know_?" She asks curiously.

"Ah, _what is it_, Sophie…?" He rebuttals quickly while nervously blushing some more.

"_That_…you're _really __fluffy_!" she laughs like a crazy hyena while embarrassing the albino some more.

"…_No_, I _didn't know_ that I'm…_fluffy_…" He answers with nervous laugh while trying to escape her grasp in the cozy blanket.

"Also, _do you know_…?" She giggles once more while slowly getting closer in an innocent yet slightly curious way.

Suddenly out of frightened instinct, the extremely flushed male shoves her away. "_Too close__ Sophie, __way too close_!" He shouts in embarrassment.

"Aw come on, how _else_ are we _going_ to _keep warm_?" Sophie gives him a funny yet serious stare while asking this.

"…_Sorry_…it's just, I _tend_ to get…ah, _what's the word_?" He stutters anxiously in front of the girl. "Cluster phobic, ok; I am…_cluster-phobic_."

The kooky teen responds with a comedic smirk, "You really _must be gay_ to be _frightened_ by a _girl like me_ that only wants to _cuddle you_."

Pierre's expression shifts to a very bitter one with a sharp glare. "How many _fucking times_ do I have to _remind you_ that…? I am _not and nor I shall ever be __gay_!" He snaps at Sophie while his blood red eyes piercingly cut right through her giggling fit.

The girl starts off talking serious, "…Ok then, we've _officially established_ that…you're _homophobic_!" She giggles once more, as if the albino never had snapped at her to begin with.

He sighs tiresomely, deciding that it's completely hopeless in trying to be serious with the heroine. Sophie again starts to cuddle with her cluster-phobic friend. After an hour, she drifts off to slumber; she unconsciously nuzzles herself into the crook of Pierre's slender neck.

"_Oh dear god_, that _feels so good_…_damn it Pierre_, don't indulge like this!" The pale teen mentally scolds while resisting the temptation to moan out of pleasure. "Oh if father saw_ this_…he'd _probably try_ to make me…_oh fuck no he won't_!" He again resists moaning as his friend again unconsciously hits his neck's sensitive area.

In an attempt to ignore this, his gaze lands upon the campfire; it glows dimly yet its warmth radiates through the cold air. His eyes slowly grow weary and he too, begins to drift off to a realm of slumber. He yawns silently before completely closing his drowsy peepers. Time passes by slowly as the team sleeps peacefully in the dark. Pierre stirs in his sleep, his face twitches and he barely lets out a moan. In his little realm, everything is covered in darkness, nothing but a thick enigma surrounds the pale teen. "_Where…am I_?" He asks himself silently while trying to figure out where is exactly.

A massive gale blows over, as if signaling the entrance of some deranged villain. Alas though, no one like that appears; though he can hear the low sadistic laughter in the foggy air. "_Who__ is that? __Where__ are you?_ Show yourself, whoever you are!" He frighteningly commands as the laughter gets louder.

A voice full of lustful venom rings out of nowhere, "_You called me_?" Pierre nods while still trying to take control of his mind. "_My dear boy_, _please __return__ to where __you__ belong: __home_."

He shakes his head in strong defiance, "No, no I won't!"

Again with another blast of cold air blows in as the voice speaks once more. "_Fine then_, looks like I'll have to _come and get you_!" Before he notices, a tentacle wraps around one of his legs. Suddenly it begins to drag poor Pierre through the dark. He tries to scream but the voice sadistically mocks. "_In the dark_, _no one_ can_ hear_ you. _In the dark_, _no soul_ can _see_ you. _In the dark_ is _where_ you _belong_, my_…_" Before the voice could finish; the freaked adolescent wakes up in a cold sweat.

His crimson orbs frantically look around to see if whatever that thing was is still there. After a few moments, Pierre calms down by taking in a deep breath and exhaling a second later. "It was all…_a bad dream_? Thank goddess!" He sighs in relief while reveling silently in his head.

He then looks at Sophie; who's still sleeping comfortably in the warm blanket that surrounds them. She softly breathes while sleeping, unknowing that her friend stares at her cuteness. He blushes as she slightly stirs; causing her tummy to be exposed.

"Stop being _so damn cute_, Sophie! _No_…_you_ can't blame _her_ for _you_ being a pervert, _Pierre_!" He mutters madly to himself. She again cutely curls up in a ball to keep warm in her sleep. The albino somehow blushes so red that he looks almost normal skin color now. He turns around and notices it's still very dark. "At least it was a _dream_…" The young man yawns and decides to go back to bed. He adjusts himself into the soft blanket while also avoiding getting too close to Sophie. Then he closes his tired eyes and falls back into dreamland.

Hours go by; dawn's early light gradually creeps upon the trees and throughout the deep forest. The young heroine begins to wake up as the glow crawls upon her sleeping face. She lets out a cute yawn as she rubs the sticky gunk out of her pale sapphire eyes.

"Oh _it's morning_ _already_…" She quietly mutters to herself while again letting out another yawn. The kooky girl fixes the matted curls in her dark ebony hair before stretching her legs a little. "_Damn_, I bet it is 6:00 _right now_…" She comments to herself while walking aimlessly in a circle around the campsite.

Her sight shifts toward the dormant albino; who's still cuddling in the soft blanket from the night before. "He looks _so fluffy_ when he _sleeps_." She giggles while striding over to him without making a sound. Sophie crouches down and starts to poke him softly. He makes this cute whine in his sleep when she pokes. The prankster giggles more and then moves her poking towards his slightly exposed tummy; her touch gently tickles the stomachs' sensitive area.

Pierre starts to wake up and also giggles a little, "_W-what's happening_?"

The silly adolescent keeps poking at the poor boy's belly.

He starts to laugh like hell and squirming weirdly, "_S-Sophie, p-please s-stop_!"

She answers with a mischievous smirk, "_Nope_…!" The possibly insane tickler keeps tickling her cute victim, who's still laughing and squirming.

"Stop it; you're _going to make_ me_ pee_!" He unknowingly starts to cackle manically as Sophie pokes a certain spot on his tummy. So, after several minutes of tickling him to the point he nearly pees himself but clearly doesn't; Pierre finally somehow have gotten her off him by shoving her gently away.

"Ok, I think I _shall make it clear_ to you _Sophie_; _don't_ ever poke _me in morning_…_ever again_!" He shouts like a ninny while his rescuer just ignores him by being distracted aka chasing a bunch of fairies around. "Are _you_ even _listening_?"

The pale teenager questions in a shouting manner to get Sophie's attention back. "_What_; I _couldn't hear you_ over _the sound of me chasing breakfast_!" She giggles as her short attention span again allows her to go back to chasing the fairies.

The disgruntled male face-palms himself and sighs tiresomely, "I swear it's like _talking_ to _one of __father's __minions_…"

Thankfully for Pierre, Sophie doesn't hear his little side comment and continues to chase the tiny flying creatures like an idiot. "Get back here, _oh delicious __food_!" She happily yells as she begins to literally destroy the campsite in hunting her small prey. The crazy gal makes a last ditch effort in catching breakfast by dive-bombing onto the mini balls of light with wings.

"_This is just_…_ridiculous_!" The albino seventeen year old mentally scoffs at the sight and begins to bonk his head against one of the nearby oak trees.

As 15 minutes pass, Sophie fixes up the site while also has started a fire in which the fairies are being cooked till golden brown. As for the now slightly regretting this idea guy, he's collecting fire wood while muttering to himself.

"_The __one person__ who decided to come up that __damn tower__…had to be this __crazy, not to mention cute__ girl! I __should be thankful__…yet I feel I __should kill the author__ for __putting us through__…what I feel will be the…__most bloody fucked up…adventure ever_!"

The pale teen mentally breaks the fourth wall while Sophie cleans.


	3. The Sorcerer Knows

Chapter 3: The Sorcerer Knows

Within the dark corridors of an ancient yet stunning palace that's beyond the heavens, someone scurries frantically towards a massive door.

"Oh, master will be _upset_…_when he __hears_…_about this_!" The nervous person thinks while carefully opening the humongous doors. Beyond these marvelous doors is the most extravagant throne with a main color scheme of dark violets, bloody crimson and a touch of gold mostly.

The frightened stranger enters in the luxurious room while quietly muttering, "_He's__ going to __freak_…_he's__ going to be so __mad_…"

The room has been light with black candles; they glow dimly and slightly reveal the poor fool. The person is a young man with dark inky purple hair that an ebony cap covers mostly. He's wearing a matching short sleeved tunic with a brown belt that holds it in place. A white undershirt covers his arms and tights of the same color protect his legs from the bitter coldness of this particular room. Black boots scuffle in shear awkwardness across the room.

"Oh, it's _one_ of my _shadow link clones_. Do you _bear any news_, _my minion_…?" A venomously sweet voice questions from the other side of the place.

Shadow Link gulps as he kneels on one knee and answers in fear, "_Yes…__my lord_. I've…_something_ to tell you…"

A sharp gale slices his left shoulder, "Then, _get on__ with __it_!"

The loyal servant looks at his master with the widest azure eyes. "Well, it's seems…that _something_ took place…_last night_…at the _Sky Tall Tower_…"

Another harsh wind blows, "The _Sky Tall Tower_…? _I was just there __last __night_! _Please_ do _tell me_…now or _I turn you into stone_!" The voice bitterly snaps.

The terrified enigma laughs nervously, "I got reports…of an _incident_. See, _apparently_…_your son_…"

He gets interrupted by his heartless boss. "_My son_; who still is pissed at _me_ simply because he _denies_ that he's _meant _to be my _heir of evil_…?"

Shadow nods reluctantly, "_Yeah_…he kind of…_how should _I put this _delicately_?"

A pair of crimson eyes glare coldly, "Put _what_ _delicately_, oh _ignorant slave_?"

The shadowy servant finally spits it out, "_Lord Vaati_, _young master _has been _abducted_!" He braces himself as thunder and lightning begin to occur. From a throne, someone rises up and starts to make his way toward his servant.

In the painfully dim lighting, the master wears a dark violet cloak that compliments a light lavender long sleeve tunic with a golden belt to hold it up. Scarlet pants and sandals cling to his slender legs and upon his long silvering lavender hair, sits a dark purple cap that has a magnificent ruby that's cradled by a golden border. Vaati grabs Shadow Link's neck and hold up his idiotic minion menacingly. "What the _fuck_ did you _just_ say? _Repeat yourself_…now!" He fiercely barks the order as lightning clashes behind him.

Shadow answers while being savagely choked, "_He's be-en k-kidnapped, m-master_!"

His masters' eyes widen in utter shock. "_My son_…has been _kidnapped_?" He tightens his already iron grip on his pathetic pet. "_My son was taken_ _by whom_, number 76; _kidnapped_ _by whom_?"

76 gasps for air, "I-I don't k-know, the _surviving m-monsters_ t-told m-me only t-that _the kidnapper_ w-was _really strong!_"

The mad man gasps and briefly lightens his grasp on his servant, "I'll _kill _the _fucker who did this_...!"

Then he chucks his bitch to the wall; possibly snapping his neck in the process.

He clutches his pale hand in rage as he leaves his awesome throne area. "_I swear_ to the _fucking goddesses_ I'm going to _kill_…!" The extremely furious sorcerer makes his way through the seemingly endless maze of tight twists and cunning turns. Some of the other shadow link clones moves out of his rampaging way; they stare in sheer horror of their masters' malice.

One of them whispers jokingly, "Oh, _someone's _going to _get it __good_."

Another answers with a harsh hiss, "_Shut up_ before _he __hears_ _you_, you _dumbass_!"

Vaati slightly turns and glare bitterly at his workers. He bellows angrily along with the severe wind beside him, "Stop _slacking off_ and get back to _work_!" Then he again starts heading toward somewhere as his idiotic henchmen scatter like a swarm of frenzied ants.

The wind mage finally reaches to another big set of elegantly made doors; he opens them and enters to what seems to be a master bedroom.

He closes the doors behind him while sighing tiresomely. "I _swear __this_ _can't_ _get any_ _fucking worse_; it just can't…" He mutters while he gets onto a massive canopy bed that's clad in crimson and ebony.

"_Why__ did __this__ happen_? There's _no way in hell_ that anyone and _I mean anyone_; could've taken my _precious son_ without me knowing of it as it _happened_."

He glances toward a small yet elaborate picture frame; in it is a picture of him with 3 girls, a woman with feathery noir hair and finally; a young boy who looks a little bit like him that's wearing a suspiciously familiar light blue hat and sweater.

"It seems that it was _only__ yesterday_ when _that__ photo_ was _taken_…" Vaati then turns away while rubbing one of his eyes out.

A knock on the door abruptly ends his tranquil recollection. "There better be a _damn good reason_ for _disturbing my angst-time_!" He grunts angrily as the door opens slowly.

"_Pardon_ the intrusion _please_, _Lord Vaati_." A rather tall shadow with red eyes and black hair that's holding a small navy blue book enters the room after first bowing.

"Oh, _it's just you_ Matthew…"

Matthew nods and again speaks, "_Sire_, I see _you're upset_…did Number 76…?"

His liege nods in a slightly depressed manner.

"_I see_…I came here to _check up_ on you." He strides over to his master.

"I'm a _bit pissed_ that someone _took __him_…I'm also _very __sad_." His servant agrees silently for a moment.

"Shall I _fetch_ one of the _harem__ girls_?" The rather concerned enigma asks.

The main antagonist rebuttals with a bit of worry in his voice, "Though_ that_ sounds _fucking awesome_; I'm _not ready_ for sex…_yet_. _Especially_ since _my son_ is in the hands of some _deranged manic_!" He moves some misplaced hairs to the side of his sexy face.

Matthew mundanely stares before opening his mouth. "_Master_, is there _anything_ that I _can do_?"

The wind mage glances at him for a moment and makes an off topic comment, "You kind of _remind_ of…_her_."

His assistant tilts his head in utter confusion. "

_Oh never mind_ Matthew…" He sighs while face-palming himself for saying it in the first place.

"Ok then, _sire_; _again I ask_, is there _something_ you _desire__ to do_?" His obedient puppet asks while plainly looking at him.

He looks at him with a glint in his eye, "I need you to get _every monster_ into the _main hall_. I've _something_ for them _to do_."

Matthew smirks happily seeing his master getting out of the temporary slump, "Of course, _milord_; it _shall be done_ at _once_." The butler gets up and bows respectfully to his boss before leaving him alone in his rather spacious quarters.

"_Excellent_…I better get ready." Vaati smirks to himself while getting off his fluffy bed and heads to his private bathroom which is equally has luxurious as the boudoir. He goes to this marvelous vanity where he starts to literally become very persnickety about his appearance. The over-compulsive magician reaches for a sterling silver hair brush; he begins to gently brush his flowing mane of pure lavender.

"I have to look _fabulous_ if I'm going to do this _right_." He quiet chuckles while grooming his satiny hair. So spare all of you the terribly long primping scene; 15 minutes pass by before he finally leaves for his meeting with his army of bone-headed monsters.

The now slightly giddy magic-user walks down several flights of stairs; which are very annoying to go through. So, by the time he's down on the first floor; he's fucking tired. "_Note to self_; install _fucking warp tiles_ that lead _up and down_ these _blasted floors_!" Vaati mentally shouts while catching his breath.

After doing so, he enters through a colorful door way which leads to a balcony overlooking a massive main hall full of monsters of all kinds. Matthew waits silently near the outer most point of the balcony. The horrid sorcerer chuckles once more before becoming serious and heading towards it.

He walks up and gazes down the restless crowd of hording beasts; all of them making very unclear grunts and snarls.

The vile villain clears his throat before he starts his announcement. "Moblins, Wizzrobes, Octorocs and _every _damn shadow link clone in the _fucking__ radius of my __fabulous__ voice_; lend me _your ears_!"

At that moment, everyone turns their undivided attention to their master who again clears his sexy throat. "_Excellent_, I've a _little problem_ I like to _share_ with you; and_ no_, it's not the fact that I've crazed _fan__girls_ trying to _rape_ me in my _sleep_!"

He points to one of the clones who nervously slinks downs before getting on with it.

"Ok, _recently_ a _terrible event_ has taken place within the _Sky Tall Tower_ as of _last night_. _My son_…my _precious __heir_, has been _kidnapped_ by some _bloody __bitch_!"

Everyone gasps in horror while a few on the side murmur quietly.

"I _know_ it's _hard_ to take _this_ in; _trust_ me _I know_. Alas, we've no leads on the dastardly culprit…But, that's where _my main reason_ of _summoning you all_ here comes in." He grins in the wonderfulness that's his plan.

"From _this day forth_, _most of you_ shall go find _my son_. Do what you must; _even if means_…"

He cackles evilly. "Kill all who dare oppose you! Now then, this meeting's _adjourned_ for _now_; _meaning_, get the fuck off your lazy asses and go!"

He bellows as a lightning bolt zaps and kills a random moblin.

This causes everyone to scatter frantically across the room before completely clearing out of the place.

Vaati face-palms himself, "Another note; _fix evil __lightning __bolt__ effect_…"

Matthew nods and jots it down in his little book.

The right hand man asks, "Is now a _good time_ for the _harem girls_?"

The sorcerer shakes his head, "_Not now_, later when dinner is done perhaps though."

His butler nods, "_Yes my lord_…"

The wind mage begins to stroll towards yet another dark passage with his loyal servant following him on his heels. He walks while contemplating silently and occasionally looking at the huge windows.

This long interlude of constant strolling continues for the next 20 minutes or so before he stops when he and Matthew on another balcony that overlooks a bunch of dark storm clouds.

"_Matthew_, I wish to be _alone_…" Vaati murmurs as he orders his assistant to leave.

The shadow respectfully bows, "Call on me _again_…if you need _anything __else_, _milord_…" He fades away; fulfilling his masters' desire to left alone.

The wizard again, begins to worry while slightly lowering his guard. "Oh son, _wherever_ could you _be_?"

He sighs while getting a closer look to the nearly black clouds. "I know you're _out there_. No matter _where_ you're _taken_ to; I'll _find_ you, _regardless of the consequences_."

His bloody crimson eyes glare with a hint of both malice and worry. "And as for the person who _dared to do this_; I'll see to it _that_, the _punishment_ will be _more__ painful_ then _dying_…"

Vaati again softens his expression to a rather sorrowful one. "Until then, I'll keep _waiting_…_Pierre_…"

He turns his back to the dreary outlook of storms and darkness and returns to the warmth of his own palace.


	4. Foggy Paths and Warnings

Chapter 4: Foggy Paths and Warnings

"_Where _are we _going_?" Pierre asks Sophie as the duo move along on a dirt road within the dark woods.

"Well, I think it's only _fair_ that we head to _Hyrule castle_…" She answers while looking up slightly.

"_Hyrule castle_; like where her…_highness_ _lives_?" He again asks while slightly tensing up to the thought of it.

"Yup, the one where _Princess Zelda_ or as I _like_ to _refer_ to her as; her _royal pain in the ass_." She giggles while strolling forward.

The albino teen chuckles slightly to cover up his anxiety, "I'm going to guess she _isn't_ _so nice_…"

His kooky friend nods as she turns her head back a little. "Yeah, she's the _very reason_ I _came out here_; she told me to rid her of a _threat _at that _damn tower_. Anyways, _aside from meeting you_; I'd say there _wasn't_ any _threat to begin with_ and she was just _messing with me_…_yet again_!"She shouts while punching a fist into her right hand.

Pierre looks at her while mentally agreeing with her, "I _hate_…_the princess_…that _fucking_ _home wrecker_…" He sighs before asking yet another obvious question, "Do you _even know_ your way around _here_?"

Sophie stops in her tracks and turns to him, looking at him with confusion. "Ah…_nope_, _no I don't_…"

Her rather frail-looking buddy face-palms himself. "I swear to _goddesses_, it's a _bloody miracle_ that you _found_ the tower _last night_, _isn't_ it?"

His pal just shrugs her shoulders before turning her back on him and continuing her path.

He again face-palms himself before too, start to walk once more. "It's _times_ like _this_ that I _wish that I had a_…_map_; _that's it_…!" The albino mutters to himself happily while pulling something out of one of his sweater's hidden pockets.

"What's gotten you all _happy of the sudden_; finally begun to _loosen up_, eh?" The heroine giggles while over hearing Pierre.

"One, no; I've not begun to _loosen up_; and two, I_ just_ _remembered_ that I stashed a _map _in my pocket from a _while back_ when I was _still at that hell hole!_"

Sophie snorts in excitement, "_Good_, maybe it'll tell where's the _closest town_ from _here_ is."

The pale teen unfolds the neatly folded map; starts to study it carefully while still going on the trail. "Ok, we're _currently_ in _Wander Woods_ and _the next town_ is on the _other side_ of this path…_it's called_…" He narrows his crimson eyes to read the extremely neat yet small print. "_Burswick_, it's called the town of _Burswick_." He repeats himself for clarity.

"That's _fucking awesome_…!" The crazy gal exclaims as she quickly dashes ahead only to hit a huge weeping willow and fall back onto the cold dirt.

"Should've seen_ that_ coming from _at least a mile_…" Pierre thinks ironically while coming over and helping the poor girl up. "_Are you ok_?" He asks while unknowingly starting to stroke her slightly scraped forehead.

"Yeah, _I'm fine_ but why are you…_stroking_ me?" She asks as she secretly enjoys the feel of his gentle fingers caressing her.

He abruptly stops when he realizes, "_Oh din_; I didn't _even know_ that I was _doing that_!" The usually pale teen blushes so vividly that he's almost normal skin color or even more pink than that. "_I'm so sorry_…" He utters while covering his flushed face with his extremely long sleeves.

Sophie giggles happily once again as if nothing happened, "That's _ok_ with _me_." She turns to the tree and notices that there's a fork in the road that it makes. "So, _which way_ we go?" The heroine asks curiously.

The blushing male looks at the map while still covering his pinkish face, "_It seems_ we _have to go_ to the…" He points to the left path which a thick fog cascades endlessly onto. "_Left_, we have to go to _the left_ and we should be at _the town gate_…" He puts the map away; also he's no longer blushing.

"That _sounds good_ with me, I _love_ fog." She comments with a hardy laugh.

Her friend stiffens at the sight of the fog, "I'm…_afraid_…" He plants his scrawny legs to the ground; though then his companion drags him with her into the foggy path.

The brave heroine tries her best not to trip on anything as she navigates through the clouded passage. Her friend's still as stiff as a board; she drags him along regardless of this. "_Come on_, you're being _ridiculous_! It's just a_ little_ _fog_, _that's all_!" She grunts irritably while pulling her frozen in fear friend.

Suddenly, Pierre screams like a girl and jumps into Sophie's arms; clutching her with a death grip. "I _felt_ something _fucking _brush up against _my bloody leg_! This is one of _many_ reasons why _I'm absolutely afraid of fog_! You _can't see anything_ that _touches you_!" He shivers while holding on to her.

"_Fine_, I'll _carry _you to _Burswick_ if I _have_ to!" The courageous protagonist comments with a little spite in her voice as starts again while cradling the somewhat cowardly boy.

"_Damn it, the author is calling me names_!" Pierre again breaks the fourth wall mentally while all of this is occurring.

So, several hours pass as the troublesome twosome somehow makes their way through the foggy path.

Finally after at least 4 hours of carrying her overreacting pal, Sophie arrives at an old pair of rusted iron gates which lead to the seemingly deserted and misty town of Burswick.

The heroine unceremoniously drops her frightened cargo out of her usually strong grasp. Pierre falls down and comments bitterly, "You _could've_ put me down _more nicely_!"

Sophie glares slightly before giving him a mega-punch in the eye, "_Bitch_ _better not make me do that again_!"

The albino quickly reverts to his shy self while getting and apologizing. "_Sorry_, I'm _terribly sorry_ for _acting_ like _that_…" He bows while rubbing his poor eye.

The sweet girl can't stay mad for long and forgives him by hugging the shy guy. "I _forgive_ you!" She giggles like always before looking at the town. Her partner too, looks around the rather ominous surroundings.

"Sophie…I _think_ we _should_ _just_ go _through_ here; _find another town_…" He whispers while hiding something in the back of his mind.

"_Ah, nonsense_; we'll just go the _local inn_…if there _is_ an inn _around_ here and _ask someone_ about _this_." She overpowers her pal with her whimsy and drags him along yet again.

"I _really_ think we _should_ just _go_!" The nervous teenager laughs while still keeping something from her.

The strong-willed person ignores him; she searches for anything that vaguely looks like a motel. She searches on foot with her worry wart of a pal following behind her very closely.

"Sophie, I'm being _very_ serious _when I say this_; I'm _fucking _scared as _shit _right now because of _this scenery_! It _feels_ like I'm _going_ to get _raped_ by some weird-do _Lady Gaga impersonator_!" Pierre freaks while clinching onto his female protector.

Sophie looks at him with a 'what the fuck expression', "_Bitch seriously_; stop _breaking_ the _damn fourth wall_! The _author_ already has _a hell of a time_ just _doing this_! _Goddesses_…" She snaps bitterly while too, breaking the wall for the third time.

"_Hey_…look over there; I think I've _found_ what I've been _looking for_." She giggles while pointing toward a rather old timey inn.

The pale albino gazes towards the motel, "Oh, I _see_…good idea for _once_, oh _crazy_ heroine." He comments jokingly while still being a pansy about the damn scenery.

The twosome then goes to the rather old place and enters through a rickety door which falls off the hinges when Sophie knocks on it. "_Oh fuck_, I'm so sorry…" She apologizes out loud.

The team finds themselves in a bar-like place with an old man sitting behind a horribly built desk.

The old man wheezes hoarsely, "That's ok _whippersnapper_, that _damn_ door has been through _worse_." He laughs a little.

"Alright then; hey, I've got a _question._" Sophie speaks up while getting seat at an empty table with Pierre sitting right next to her, shifting his eyes suspiciously.

"_Ask away_, dear girl." The rusty gentleman encourages with a firm smile.

"Thanks; why is it that, _this town is_…?" She asks curiously.

The old timer completes her question, "_Empty, void of any lively people_?"

The inquisitive teen nods. He looks around carefully as if to see if the coast is clear.

He looks at some of the other guests and then sighs.

"Well sweetie, _this town_ is…_terrorized_ by two…_witches_." He hoarsely utters while earning stares of sheer fear from the strangers in the room.

"_Witches_…?" Sophie stares at him with curiosity.

The old man nods slowly. "Yup, _witches_ my child. These _heartless temptresses_ cause us _much grief_…"

He's interrupted by a barrage of comments from random people.

"They _kill _for _pleasure_!" A man shouts loudly from the back of the room.

"Those _terrible tyrants_ turned _my husband_ to stone! _Stone_, can't you _believe it_?" A sad woman with child sobs.

"They commit _the taboo_ _of lust_ against _the goddesses_!" A nun shouts in an Irish accent.

A final comment from a lowly beggar on the floor, "They'll _destroy everything_ if we anger them!"

The mildly aged elder calms everyone down by saying, "Shut the _fuck_ up!" After that outburst, the crowd fall deathly silent. "Anyways, _as I was saying_ kind traveler; _this town_ is under _constant fear_ of _them_…" He finishes his sentence.

"Ok then, it's time to _kick some ass_! I'll _defeat_ those _bitches_ myself!"

The over-confident heroine proclaims before Pierre forces her to come down and pulls her close to whisper something. "What the _bloody hell_ are you saying? Those…witches _will eat you alive_… if not; they'd at least _torture_ you till you'd pass out or _worse_…" He lets her go and stares with worry in his smoldering crimson red eyes.

"Why do you always have to be a worry wart?" She plainly asks while slightly glaring.

"_It's just_…" He hesitates to answer. "I…_don't want_…you to…" He can't bring himself to say anything in response.

His friend sighs silently while grinning stupidly, "_Don't worry_, I'll be _just fine_; you'll see." She giggles cutely, causing her pal to once again blush vividly. Then, the courageous gal goes to the old man, leaving the snow white male alone to his thoughts.

"_You fucking don't understand…you'll never understand…I'm afraid that …those witches are…_" He stops his thinking when he notices Sophie giving a look to come with her out the door. He goes to her, as he leaves; he looks at the old man for a moment.

"_Beware, they're sadistic_…" The aged stranger mumbles to the pale teen.

He nods before leaving with his guardian. The daring yet weird duo begins their search for the lair of the two dastardly witches.

"While you were _day-dreaming_, that nice old dude told me _where_ we _might_ find _their place_." Sophie mentions as she and her not so brave pal head into a shadowy canopy near the edge of town. "If we go through here, he said we should find _an iron gate adorned with black roses_." She explains as they continue to walk together through the hauntingly strange route.

Pierre shutters silently while listening; he mentally whispers to himself. "The _nightshade gate_…it leads to _their bedeviled manor_; where the most peculiar _occurrences_…_take place_." He then speaks out, "I still think we shouldn't…I mean, we could _get caught_…and _be killed…or worse_ as I bloody said _before_."

His crazy friend ignores him while giggling happily forward with no sense of true direction. He sighs to himself while pitifully following her; as well as keeping an eye out for anything…suspiciously familiar.

The young albino doesn't pay attention for once and ends up crashing into Sophie; causing the both of them to clash with something hard and cold.

"Hey, watch where you're going Pierre!" The miffed protagonist huffs cutely while getting and then helping her clumsy partner up as well. As he looks up, Pierre's crimson eyes widen in slight fear in realizing where they are. The slightly huffy hero too notices it. Before them, lies a rusty iron gate with black roses consuming it nearly whole open, the path beyond leads to the most elegant yet seeming abandoned manor. "Well, looks like _we made it_. Hey, what is _this place_ called?" She asks her personal assistant while waltzing in through the gates.

Pierre mentally answers without saying it to her. "_Bittersweet Manor_…home to _twin sadists_…" He gulps in fear while making his way to the front door where Sophie awaits.


	5. The Bittersweet Sisters

Chapter 5: The Bittersweet Sisters

Sophie goes through an elegantly made French door while dragging Pierre yet again along with her. She looks around to see that before her are three lovely doors; each with a unique design of their own. Her friend shutters still in silence, "Each _door_…leads to _one_ of _their traps_…" He mutters to himself while not seeing that his kooky friend heads toward the door in the center.

"I wonder what's beyond _here_." Her curious nature takes over as she opens it.

Pierre gasps while he realizes that she just opened one of the doors. "Sophie, _be careful_; I've…_a feeling_ that something _really, really bad_ is going to _happen_!" He shouts worryingly as he dashes after her.

The heroine ignores him while giggling down the seeming endless corridor that's only lit by dimly glowing candles. "Worry warts _usually die_ before _the first room_!" She comments while having a laugh once more.

"I'm _fucking serious_; you really _don't know_ what's here!" The pale male tries to warn her once more; trying to keep up with his unsteady pace.

His playful pal denies him the attention and finally makes to the end of the hall where yet another beautiful door protects the entrance to the next room. "_Oh goddesses_, what _the fuck_ is up with all these _pretty doors_?" She asks herself as she opens it and goes on to the upcoming room. Pierre dashes faster only to trip himself short of the doorway; which closes itself after Sophie enters.

"_Damn_, those _two_ are _clever_! It _seems_ I'll have to go _another_ _way_…" He glares venomously at the closed path and goes back to the starting point.

Meanwhile, the young heroine finds herself locked in a fabulous dining hall with delicious looking confections all over a massive dining table.

"I might as well _eat something_, I mean if I'm going be _stuck_ here…oh _farore,_ I sound like _her royal pain in the ass_." She slaps her face silly before going to sit on one of the soft looking chairs. Sophie then takes some chocolate chip cookies and milk; licking her lips in sheer hunger.

"This stuff looks _fucking awesome_!" She exclaims before eating them like crazy. Her tongue enjoys the pleasurable taste in her mouth.

"It tastes like…_heaven_!" She comments wonderfully on the sweet delicacies. Before Sophie notices it, her eyes are somehow now full of sleepiness; her body slowly becomes unable to resist the urge to shut down.

"What…_the hell_?" She murmurs as she drifts into slumber. Finally after mere moments of weak defiance, the poor girl is now asleep in her careless slumber.

Soon two female voices can be heard. One giggles childishly, "Hey _big_ _sis_, look at what _we caught_! It's a _girl_ in a _ridiculous_ green tunic!" She chimes happily the same way Sophie usually does but only eviler.

"_Oh dear sister_, I see this. Though _we failed_ to _catch the other intruder_, _this_ one _surely_ will do..._for now_." A more mature and venomously attractive voice answers its counterpart.

"So _big sis_, what _game_ do we _play first_? I say we go with _hide and go boom_!" The childish voice snickers in excitement of blowing up her victim.

"_No, no dear sister_; _too messy_ and we just got _the maid_ to clean up from _the last time_." The other shoots down it her sister's idea.

"_Aw…fine_, _what_ do you have _in mind_?" The immature one asks her sibling while whining a little.

"I think I've a game _we can both enjoy_. _Let's play check up_ and strap _her_ down onto a gurney. It's _certainly_ a much more…_fun_ way to _interrogate_ a…_uninvited_ guest." The villainously seductive one chuckles lowly.

Then after that, Sophie has mysteriously disappeared from her seat.

Pierre currently searches through another path, taking in his surroundings carefully. "I've got to _reunite_ with Sophie _fast_…_no telling_ _where _she is." He enters through a small door to only find some overworked maid dusting off things.

She has dirty blonde hair which is in braids and has a frilly headband with emerald bows on the sides. She's wearing a dark green maid's uniform with a frilly white apron with mint green trimming. The last noticeable detail from the pale teen's hiding spot is she wears an old clockwork locket.

"Oh crap…_the maid_, why did it _have to_ be _the maid_…?" He mentally freaks out while accidently drawing attention to himself.

The dark blonde comments jokingly while grabbing his shoulder, "_You know_; you _could've_ just _ringed the bell_ and _not sneak in like this_."

Pierre gasps and then nervously laughs while speaking, "Hi Emma, _how have you been_? I've been _absolutely_ fine!"

Emma gives him a stern look, "Good, _except_ it seems _you_ have snuck in…_without permission_." She slightly glares in a firm yet caring way while pulling Pierre into a chair.

"_I can explain that_! You see…"

The maid makes a good deduction, "_I'm guessing_ you finally _escaped from that damn tower_…didn't you?"

He closes his mouth after she just said that. The albino teen stutters, "Yes but…_I had help_…from this…_really_…_ah what's the word for a girl like her_?"

The servant laughs a little, "It'd be either _cute or pretty_."

He blushes madly red at the thought of her and those words together.

"I _won't_ say anything…_lover boy_!" Emma snickers quietly while dusting off something vases.

Pierre squeaks a rebuttal to Emma's mostly true statement, "I'm _not_ in _fucking love_ with _her_! She's…_just this random_… girl who _saved_ me!"

She snorts a little. "Of course _not_…_you want to_…"

The pale teenager cuts her off. "_I don't want to fuck her_!"

Emma sighs and tries to calm him down. "_Pierre_, calm down; _I was just joking_. Seriously, you take things _too realistically_…" She laughs while cleansing the place of filth.

"Well… it's not _funny_!" He scowls in somewhat cute way. He worrying sighs while starting to frantically pace back and forth, "_Anyways_, I'm _looking_ for…her; because _irony_ has it that your…_mistresses_ have _booby trapped_ the place." Pierre looks at Emma seriously while she works.

"And you got _separated_; figures, those _horrid twins_ love to _play games_…" She takes in some air before resuming her work.

"_You don't think_…?" He stares at her in horror, realizing something.

"I _wouldn't put it pass_ them, they _can't resist_ playing with a _new toy_…" She returns the same fearful stare.

The teenage male freaks out while thinking still of what might be happening to his friend, "_Oh my goddesses_, _oh my fucking goddesses_!"

The dirty blonde shakes him to calm him down, "_Listen_, maybe they _won't be_ as…_severe_; since it's probably…_her first time_, so we _might_ be able to _stop them before_…" She reassures though not completing her sentence.

He nods and the twosome leave to find Sophie.

Sophie slowly comes to, finding she's unable to move. "What…_the fuck_?" She asks while struggling against her restraints. The young heroine stops only to look around her, seeing that she's in some sort of lab or torture chamber. She notices beside her is a table full of really sharp things and several bottles full of some strange potions. "How _the hell_ did I _get here_? I swear to _fucking farore_…!" She curses in vain as she again, tries to break free.

"_Aw_ look, _our patient_ is _awake_." A childish voice giggles sinisterly.

"Oh you're _right_, _dear sister_." A much more mature voice snickers venomously.

"_Who and where_ are you? Tell me, so _I can kick_ your _fucking_ _asses_!" Sophie growls while now attempting to gnaw her way to freedom.

"Oh my; what a _fowl mouth_, then again _we should introduce ourselves_ before she gets…_too pissed off_." The more seductive of the two voices chuckles venomously.

The sweeter of the two voices chimes in laughing, "Yeah, _good idea big sis_!" The resisting captive watches bitterly as two shadowy figures step into the light of the surgical lamp.

One of them looks like Pierre except; she has extremely long lavender hair that a ponytail in a spiky scarlet bow with a white lining keeps up. Her eyes are the color of bloody crimson; lust and darkness exudes from their very cold gaze. She's wearing a maroon turtleneck shawl with a ribbon similar to the one in her hair tied around her neck and an alluring amethyst brooch sits upon it. Under the mini cloak, the pale young woman has on a frilly yet gothic looking dress that its color scheme varies from dark maroons to light pink. Small maroon gloves cover her probably small hands.

"_Allow_ me to _introduce_ _myself_, I am _Vanessa_." Vanessa chuckles vilely while gesturing to the girl next her.

The second girl looks slightly young and different from her sister. Her skin is actually a little darker than Sophie's and her hair is an inky dark purple. Her eyes though have the same cursed hue of red, seem rather sweeter and more cat like with still the same darkness radiating from within. She wears two of the same ribbons like her sibling in her hair; spiky pigtails make her hairstyle. Another ribbon is tied around her neck, except the bow is in the back like a choker. She has on a black and white long sleeved dress that is trimmed with fin-like purple frills and some more of the scarlet bows.

She shouts while giggling mischievously "And I'm _Shauntell_!"

The two then both shout out in perfect unison, "We are…_the Bittersweet sisters_!" They laugh manically in front of their still struggling prey.

"_That never gets old_!" Shauntell happily flails her arms around like a complete idiot.

"_Dear sister_, would you _please stop_ with that?" Vanessa tries to control her rather sporadic sister's waving.

"_No_ way, I'm _having fun_!" The crazier of the two responds with more flapping.

She forces her arms down, "_Stop it_ this instant!" The sadistic pale lady mutters when she finally manages to get her sibling to stop, "That's _much_ better…"

Shauntell sticks out her tongue, "_No fun_…!"

Sophie just looks at them, "Ok, _are you really sisters_?"

The paler of the two glares while answering with a sickly sweet yet bitter tone. "Yes, _twins in fact_…"

The heroine remarks once again, "You _two_ sure _don't look like twins_! In fact, your…_twin_ doesn't_ look anything_ like _you_." She points out bluntly.

"_I know that_! We're _twins_; just not…_identical_ twins." Her captor answers again while holding back the urge to choke her.

"Then _why does_ she _call_ you _big sis_?" The current tied down teen points out.

"I just _like_ calling her _big sis_; _goddesses you're stupid_!" Shauntell shouts out while again flailing her long sleeves and arms.

"_Dear sister_, you're doing the _fucking autistic flapping thing_…_again_!" The elder Bittersweet twin tries to stop her twin from again, doing that ridiculous flapping thing the author does when she's excited or something.

"_The author should stop writing these references before it gets too freaky_." Sophie thinks to herself while watching those two somewhat immature teenagers being ridiculous.

"Seriously, _stop it_ or _I'll tie you up like last week_!" Vanessa threatens while forgetting about the intruder for a few minutes.

"You know _I can't help it_!" Shauntell freaks while still moving her arms around like mad.

"_Yes you can_, it's _just_ you choose _not to_!" Her caring yet nasty sister rebuttals while still, trying to gain control of the situation. "_Now stop this_! _You know_ it's _inappropriate_, _I know_ it's _inappropriate_; so please…_stop it_!" She tries to be slightly reasonable with her twin. "_Besides_, we've an…_guest_ whose _been waiting_ for to be tort-… _I mean_; _played_ with for a _while_! _Again I shall ask_, please _knock it off_!" She forces the uncontrollable limbs down and decides to tie up her sister really good; intricate knots all over and even a crotch rope to somewhat pleasure her. "Now see _what_ you _made_ me do?" Vanessa sighs while facepalming herself.

"I _didn't_ make you _tie me up_! _Though_, I _wanted_ to do _something like this_ later…" Shauntell comments while struggling and slightly enjoying the bondage.

"Oh yeah, _forgot the one thing_…" The elder twin shoves a ball gag into her sibling's mouth and straps in tightly. "_There_, now you _don't _get to _play_…_for fifteen minutes_. Feel free to _struggle_ though." She chuckles in some sadistic amusement while watching Shauntell wiggle and moan a little in pleasure.

"That's _some fucked up shit_ right there!" Sophie spats out only too, have a ball gag shoved and strapped into her mouth.

"_Prisoners_ have _no right to talk_ anyway." The possibly lustful sorceress smirks.

Suddenly, Pierre and Emma bust in through the door. The maid sees what has happened, "Vanessa…_what the fuck_?" She plainly questions while just staring at the two bound girls.

Pierre freaks at the sight of his friend, "Sophie…_oh my goddesses_!" He frantically dashes over and removes her restraints, while also unhooking the gag of her mouth. "_Did those two hurt you_?" He asks while glaring at Vanessa and Shauntell.

"_Nope_, they just _fought_ and that _weird pale bitch just tied up her sister_." The heroine happily points to the bound younger twin, whose apparently enjoying it a bit too much.

"Oh, now that's just _some fucked up shit_ right there!" He bluntly shouts.

"_I said the same thing_ before getting _gagged_." She laughs at his not so original comment.

The twosome looks over to see Emma explaining to Vanessa some things. "_I see_…" The mature sister goes over to Pierre. "So…_my little brother_ has a _girlfriend_?"

Her little bro freaks out like crazy. "She's _not_ my _girlfriend_!" He growls while clinching his teeth madly.

"Oh, _so you are gay_…?" The sadistic older sister snickers cruelly while pissing him off more.

"I _just explained_ it to _her_!" He points to his partner, who just happens to grasp the situation. "I'm _not fucking gay_; do you see _me with other men_? _No_ because I'm _not_ _mother fucking gay_!" The albino male snaps while attempting to punch his older sibling.

"_Oh come on_; you're a _fucking gay magnet_! _The way_ you _tend_ to things and the fact you _scream like a girl_ is _undeniable proof_ that you're _possibly bisexual_!" The Bittersweet mockingly taunts him while laughing her ass off.

"_She's got you there_!" Sophie adds on to the insulting accusation while too, laughing her ass off.

"_I'm not fucking gay_! I shall not repeat myself again; I'm absolutely, _without a doubt_; not _gay_ you _assholes_!" Pierre snaps and lunges at Vanessa.

"Whoops, _you missed_!" She dodges effortlessly while allowing her young brother fall down.

"Ok…will _anyone explain anything_ to me?" The kooky gal speaks up after the fact Pierre gets up and again tries to punch her sadist of a sister.

"Sophie…_I can explain how I know them_!" He stutters while giving up on kicking his sister's ass.

"Then start talking! _Cause…I'm bored_…" She bluntly states while sighing a little.

"Well…I know these two because…" He tries to explain only to get beat to the point by Vanessa.

"He's _our little brother_; our _annoying_,_ possibly gay as hell_, little brother." She comments while slyly snickering.

"_What_ she said _minus _the gay and annoying _parts_!" The younger brother repeats the answer. "Ok, how the fuck you…?"

The elder Bittersweet twin again responds while chuckling, "We have the _same father_..."

Pierre facepalms himself while groaning.

"_Then how is Shauntell_…?" Sophie asks yet another stupid question.

"Shauntell and I may _share the same father_ with this _little nuisance_…" She purposely ruffles the pale teen's hair and hair just to make him madder. "But, we have _different mothers_ and…" she whispers into Sophie's ear. "He _definitely takes after_ his _mother_." She giggles while the young brother tackles her.

He finally manages punch her; even he just punched in the tit, "Vanessa you _dick_!" He gasps when he realizes what he just did.

"Pierre…you've _three seconds to run_ before _I fucking hunt you down_ and _kick your ass_." She hisses while starting the countdown, "1…2…"

The frantically nervous male dashes, "Sorry, I'm _so sorry_!"

The vicious enchantress reaches 3 and warps after him screaming, "Get back here you _fucking pansy_!" A series of explosions and blood curdling noises begin to sound throughout the manor.

"Should I help him…?" The main heroine asks Emma while just doing nothing to help.

"Not really, she _won't_ _kill_ him…though _he might not be able to move _for a _while_…" The fearful maid answers while not much confidence.

She goes and unties Shauntell, "You had to get her mad _didn't_ you?" She mundanely questions.

"Yes, _it's more fun_!" The crazy twin laughs childishly while enjoying the sounds of destruction and Pierre possibly getting his ass handed to him by Vanessa.


	6. Saturdays are Crazy

Chapter 6: Saturdays are Crazy

"_Oh fuck_, since when it does it _rain_ so _hard_!" Pierre stares in awe as he and Sophie try to leave. A lightning bolt strikes down upon the extremely muddy ground. He screams like a girl and jumps into his female friend's arms.

"Seriously…_this shit again_!" The crazy girl remarks while dropping him to the floor.

Vanessa laughs her ass off, commenting sadistically, "I _told_ you he _screams like a girl_!" The vile sibling cackles manically along with the thundering background of lightning.

"_I do not_! I _scream_ just like _any other male_!" The pale younger brother hisses at his cruel sister.

"_You screamed like a girl_ when _I kicked your ass_ last chapter and you _just_ did it now. So, don't be a _fibber_ or me and Shauntell…" She snickers while thinking about some form of punishment that's way too rated-R for this fic.

"Vanessa, what did we talk about? _No fantasizing about abusing your little bro in that way_!" Emma interjects before this gets way off track.

"Oh _fine_ Emma _but_…" Her mistress smirks villainously as she grabs her; pulling her extremely close so that their breasts press against each other, "That _won't stop_ us from…having _our private Saturday night_." She chuckles while attempting to make out with her bitch.

"Vanessa, _not in front of…the guests…_" The poor servant whimpers as her sadistic boss starts to lick her neck.

"Sophie, _don't look at it_; you'll catch _her lesbianism_!" Pierre covers his innocent pal's eyes and tries to drag her away from the somewhat sexy scene.

"_I want to see_!" She stupidly comments while her overreacting companion takes her away.

"No, no you don't; you'll be mentally scarred for the rest of your life!" He answers in a high pitch squeak while finally managing to get her another room, away from the extremely hot girl to girl shit.

"Ok, I think we're _safe_…" The albino teen sighs tiresomely while letting go of Sophie's eyes. "So, it's ok for _you to be gay_; but, it's _not ok_ for_ them to be gay_…?" The heroine giggles knowing that she's pissing off her friend.

"One, _I'm absolutely not gay_! I think we _covered this_ back at _the tower and in the woods_. Two, it's _disgusting_ to say the _least_!" The extremely effeminate male points out while also scowling at the author. "I swear one of these _damn_ _chapters_, I'm _going_ to…" He gets hit in the head with a frying pan.

"_Sleepy sleepy_ little bro!" Shauntell giggles insanely. "_No making death threats to the author_!" She laughs her ass off while Sophie too, giggles like crazy.

"_Oh god_, he got hit with a _frying pan_!" The main female character cackles a little before getting back to normal. "So…when's dinner?" She asks the younger twin while rubbing her tummy.

"When _big sis_ stops _fucking_ up _Emma's fine ass_…so, I say _another hour or two_." She answers her tiny breasted guest with a giggle.

"Ok _sounds_ fair, aside _the fine ass part…_" Sophie responds while picking up Pierre's unconscious body.

"_So_, do you guys _have_ a…" Shauntell points to a pretty door like before.

"Yeah, go _through_ there and _you'll find one of the guest rooms._" Her guest thanks her before taking her little brother into that room.

An hour of highly scandalous rape scenes later, dinner is served; everyone is seated. "I'm so hungry, _I could eat a cucco_!" The kooky girl licks her licks.

"_I'm so hungry_; I can eat a _whole man!_" Shauntell devilishly smirks while hungrily drooling over her meal.

"_What the fuck_?" Pierre freaks and goes on a ridiculously long rant of why cannibalism is sick and twisted.

Vanessa facepalms herself as a groan slips out of her mouth, "Oh no, _not this bullshit_ again. I thought we've gotten _passed_ this _long ago_!"

"Also, it's _against_ the hylain code of _decency_!" The albino nag continues to be a pain in the ass.

"Since when did you care about _that retarded excuse for a law manual?_" The crazy older sister is tempted to chuck a bomb; even though she'll hold back off it a little longer.

"_Are you fucking kidding_…? I always _followed_ that damn _code of conduct_!"

Shauntell curses out in front of everyone, "Bull…shit! _That's absolute bullshit_!" She summons a massive bomb and chucks it at her annoying sibling.

"_Oh my goddesses_, we're all going to _die_!" The frantic maid flees from the scene as the heroine hits the deck.

"Shauntell Bittersweet, _have you gone mad_? Emma just cleaned this place and now it's _wrecked like last time_!" The elder Bittersweet twin yells angrily while pulling her sister out of the room.

Sophie gets up and walks over to a now in agony Pierre. "_Maybe you should've not pissed her off_…" He looks at her with oh you think glare. "Ok, _be a little bitch_ for this chapter. It's all going to lead into _another interlude _anyways…" She gets hit with a frying pan from the other room.

"As dear sister said before, _NO SPOILERS_!" Vanessa shouts out while spanking Shauntell with a paddle.

After several hours of paddling Shauntell and other shit, everyone goes off to bed. Pierre goes into a guest room, while shivering in fear of his sisters dragging him into yet another insane venture. He sighs tiresomely as he enters into the luxurious bedroom. The albino teen goes to the window and gazes deeply into the rainy scene. "I can't _believe_ it, _tonight not only_ to do I've to spend with _those two monsters_…Sophie thinks I'm a _bitch_…" He mops depressingly. "Mother…I _really_ do _wish_ you were _here_…if _only_ you were…" The sad boy sniffles a little. "I…_hate the rain_…it _reminds_ me of…_that day_…" His crimson eyes glance continuously at what seems to be, an endless storm.

"Pierre, _are you in there_? Listen, I'm _sorry_ if Vanessa _and_ Shauntell were _dicks to you_ and that your _friend_ was _almost raped_…" Emma's voice calls out from the other sides of the bedroom door.

"_That's ok_, thank you for the apology!" He shouts back while momentarily turning away from the rain. After that, it becomes quiet again and the pale teenager returns to sulking in his own emotions. "I…should be thankful…even if tonight was hell…I'm thankful for…this…" He murmurs while drifting off to sleep.

In Sophie's room, the ditzy heroine lies on her bed. She looks up to the plain white ceiling and yawns sheepishly. "Ok, _tonight was fucked up_…but I can't help _feel_ that…_those girls_ are lonely…_just like him_." She thinks about her new pal and how he too, for the longest time, was alone. "I just _can't kill_ them; I wouldn't be able to anyways…_tomorrow, we move on_; if the _rain's gone anyways_…" The sleepy girl turns to her side and yawns once more. "I guess _a little_ shuteye _wouldn't_ hurt…" She falls asleep in the comfort of the warm boudoir.

Emma peers in and smiles before closing the door and leaving her. The maid thinks to herself, "I'm amazed that someone like her found him… _I'm kind of glad_. Though If Vanessa heard me say that, _she'd pick on me like always_…"She snorts while shaking off that thought. "It's time for bed, can't to go to sleep. I need the damn rest…_Saturdays are crazy_…" She mutters while yawning a little.


	7. Send in The Helmaroc King

Chapter 7: Send in The Helmaroc King

"Pierre…_where_ could you be, _my son_?" Vaati gazes upon the dark storm clouds below from his towering balcony. "We've _already_ searched _all_ of the towns _nearby_ that _damn tower_…" He scowls viciously with heartless glare.

"_Master_, did you _request_ me…?" Matthew comes by with his little navy blue book of records.

"_Yes_ indeed my _loyal_ servant; I have _asked_ you to _come_." The seemingly concerned mage turns to his right hand man.

"Have you _any luck_ so far with the _other searches_…?" He asks lowly; clinching his left hand in a fist.

"I'm _afraid none_ at the _moment_…" The shadowy being answers solemnly.

"Ah I see…_pity_; it seems we're _dealing_ with a _professional_ _kidnapper_ who _apparently_ knows his way around _places_…" His master narrows his bloody red eyes in utter distain.

"Well, I _wouldn't_ say _that_ milord…_more than likely_; some _poor fool_ who _clearly_ doesn't know _who_ he's _dealing with_…" Matthew rephrases that statement to please his liege a little.

"I _guess_ you're _quite correct_ in _saying so_, Matthew." The mage smirks slightly before going to back to his semi-serious yet worried face. "_Alas_ though, _this bastard_ still has _my precious child_…" His cold piercing stare sends shivers down the assistants back.

"You _needn't_ to _worry_ too _much_ sire; we _shall_ make _decent progress_ in _due time_ sir…" The dark male assures his boss while bowing in reverence.

"Ah; _thank you_ for _that_…" Vaati mundanely remarks; still keeping that sense of dread in his mind. "_Anyways_…has that _damn_ Princess Zelda _come up_ with _an answer_ about…_that_?" He questions bitterly.

"_No sir_, she's _still_ being a _bitch_ about _it_ sir." His trusted advisor replies; opening his little book.

"So, she _wants_ her country to _perish_ under _my power_, does she?" His master growls hatefully.

"I do _believe_ so, sir…" He answers once more.

"Then _tell her_, if she _doesn't_ answer; there will be _bloodshed_!" Vaati cackles manically at the thought of her royal pain in the ass suffering his wrath.

"_Of course_ master…" Matthew nods calmly.

"_Excellent_…" The wind mage smirks cruelly.

"_Anything else_ we _need_ to _talk_ about sir…?" His somewhat plain butler asks; closing his book after just writing in it.

The sorcerer's voice sharp and precise, "Oh yes…_could_ you _send out_ the…_Helmaroc King_…?"

"The _Helmaroc_, sir…? I _thought_ we _weren't supposed to_…?" The shadow clone tries to remedy the idea.

"Well, I'm _not_ going to _just stand here_ and let my son get _further away_… Besides, _Helmaroc_ is _good_ at _hunting down people_; _particularly_ people who have _been taken_ from _me_!" The vile wizard proclaims venomously.

"Sir, I _think_ it's _a tad early_ to _send in_ the _heavy artillery_. Aside from _that_, the monster _itself_ is _extremely prideful_ and _hard to coax_ into _doing its job_." The shadow link gulps for the first time; worrying about what might happen.

"Oh, that _fucking bird_ will do _my bidding_; lest it'll _become my dinner_." Vaati glares stingingly directly at Matthew. "Now go _and_ do it!" He orders menacingly.

"_Yes_ lord Vaati…_considered_ it _done_!" The servant obeys with little hesitation; leaves his boss alone.

He walks down a seemingly endless hallway with a hint of worry. "I'm _sure_ master is _right_ in _doing_ this…but, I _can't_ help feeling _this tactic_ is _too much_ for something _so early_ in _the works_…"

Matthew makes a left turn into yet another long passage. "No, _don't you dare doubt master's request_…he's _always_ right…"

He tries to keep his grip even he gulps nervously in doing so; continuing on with his order. "Besides, Helmaroc _hasn't left its perch in years_…_the exercise_ will be _good for it_…" He eventually makes it to a massive cage in a very secluded part of the palace. "_Helmaroc King_…Lord Vaati _demands_ you to _report_ to _his presence_ posthaste!" The shadowy person exclaims in an ordering fashion.

A hideous cry bellows from within the cage as the sound of sharp talons clang against the steel floor. From the darkness, appears the most colossal sized bird; clad in dark navy blue and some other light colored feathers on its body. Its regal head is covered in deep maroon feathers and it bears the most fearsome looking mask. It narrows its cold piercing golden eyes when upon seeing a mere shadow giving demands.

"I know you _hate_ being _bothered_…but he has an _important task_ for you." The loyal worker tries to reason with said monstrous fowl.

Alas though, that earns him a huge talon crushing him. "And why _should_ I _lower_ myself to such a _measly task_!" Helmaroc crows distastefully while still trying to crush the now pissed off messenger.

Matthew explains threateningly, "Because, if you _don't report_ as _asked_, Lord Vaati _shall devoir you for supper_! Can't you _comprehend_ that?" He smartly smirks; glares at the beast dead on with seriousness abound in his pale red eyes.

"Fine, _I shall do so_ but; if this is _a waste of my time_, I'll _eat_ you!" The prideful creature removes its heavy talon off him and leaves to find his master.

"Phew…_that_ was _too close_!" The tall shadow gasps as he starts to head back to the awaiting mage. He hurries down the extremely narrow hallway; he paces himself with each quick step. He makes a turn to the right and then ultimately retraces his path to once again be where his liege stands.

"Have you done _what I've asked_?" Vaati asks while stretching his slender legs.

"Yes, though I _personally_ think _that bird_ needs _anger management_…" Matthew bows respectfully to his master.

"_Excellent_, I _presume_ it'll be here…_now_." The somewhat impatient sorcerer predicts; with that comment, Helmaroc flies to the edge of the balcony and perches there, holding its magnificent head high.

"Ah, my _glorious_ beast; I've _summoned_ you here because there's _someone_ I _need_ you to _find_…" He starts to explain when the atrocious monster interrupts with a hateful caw, "_Pathetic_, that's _beneath_ me and you _know it_, Lord Vaati. I'm not _some tracking animal_; I'm _one_ of the world's _most feared predators_!" It venomously snarls.

"_Indeed_, you _are_; though you _should_ _know as well_…" The frightful mage zaps the prideful creature. "That you _live_ because _I let you_. Now _listen_ to me, you _dimwitted fledgling_; I _need_ you to _search and reclaim_ someone _very special_ to me!" He hisses vilely; watching his feathered servant suffer from the shock before.

"_Mind you_, this person _isn't just your average petty prey_. Oh no, _the person_ I need you to _catch_ is _my son_; Pierre." He narrows his cold, unforgiving crimson eyes. "You _bring_ him _back_ to me; _unharmed_ regardless of _your instincts_, he's to be brought _back alive and unscathed_!" He makes his point across.

"And if I don't and _just kill_…" The fowl demon again gets zapped by lightning.

"Oh, I think you wouldn't _fucking_ dare even _finish that sentence_!" Vaati declares violently with the Helmaroc King finally agreeing reluctantly of pain and fear.

"_Of course_…Lord Vaati…" The cantankerous heathen obeys and flies off with a limp.

"You _handled_ that _fool_ most _excellently_, sir…" Matthew honestly compliments his master's bold technique.

"_Thank you_ Matthew, now it's only _a matter of time_ before we can _rest easy_, my _obedient_ wing man." The wind mage smirks in self-satisfaction while watching his fiendish pet fly off into the dark clouds below.


	8. Pierre's Magic

Chapter 8: Pierre's Magic

After staying for a few rainy days and somehow convincing the Bittersweet sisters to temporary stop their mischief making; Sophie and Pierre head off toward Hyrule Castle once again, first though they must still trek through the seemingly endless forest path.

"So, _how long_ is this _path_? I mean, we've been _moving_ through _this damn forest_ for _hours_ and still _no exit_!" The miffed heroine complains while her shy pal looks at his map.

"Well, it says here we _should_ be _getting_ out _soon_. Not _right now_ soon, I mean; _just plain_ soon…" He answers mundanely as puts away said piece of paper neatly into his sweater pocket.

"Ok, _sounds_ good _but_ it _doesn't_ help!" She shrieks noisily at the poor albino.

"_Calm down, calm down_; it's _not_ like we're being _stalked_ by something _huge and deadly_!" He retaliates strongly; getting up in her face.

Then of course, they hear a hideous caw echoing from above the sky.

"_Did you hear that_?" The female protagonist asks bluntly.

"No; I _didn't_ hear that _vile beast's call!_" Pierre frantically tries to hide in the fauna that grows in these woods.

"Get the hell out of there, you gay asshole!" Sophie cusses indifferently, only to get reprimanded by her fussy companion.

"I _told_ you at least _four_ bloody times _already_; I am _not fucking gay_! Nor I'll ever be _bi curious_!" He hisses bitterly before quickly returning to his hidey hole, pulling his befuddled pal in with him; when the sound again echoes from above.

Helmaroc having traveled for days on end; soars over the forest and senses some prey, allowing its voice to be heard in the form of vicious caws. It dives into the semi-lush place and in the process; destroys numerous trees and clearing the space. It looks around attentively, searching for something that has made itself scarce due to it. "Come out, I _know_ you're _here_. No use _hiding_!"

It narrows its gleaming gold eyes as it vigilantly scans its damaged surroundings, readying its sharp talons to strike at any moment. "You're _merely prolonging_ your _doom_, _wretched prey_…" It shifts its sight gradually, ever waiting for whoever is hiding in the wreckage it made upon landing. It then starts to move, walking around flaunting its uncontrollable arrogance. Suddenly it quickly lunges towards the left, clutching something in between its powerfully razor-sharp talons.

"I got you…_what_?" The Helmaroc king realizes instantly that it's holding a dead piece of wood that has purposely diverge its attention away from its main kill.

"What's _foolishness_ is _this_?" it growls brutally, crushing the weak timber into to sunder; then starts to once again survey the barely living area. "Now, I'm really _pissed off_!" It squawks menacingly as it walks around again, tempted to smash everything in its path.

"That's _one fucking huge bird_!" Sophie gazes upon the massive monster with the intent of slicing its head off; clinching her silvery blade tightly. "_Wonder_ if I could get a _clean hit_ on it _before_ it _spots us_." She stands up a little before her partner yanks her back down.

"_Stay down_ or it'll _see_ us! Do you _want_ to _die_?" Pierre freaks on the over-confident girl. "That _thing_ is _too much_ for _you_!"

She shrugs off his warning, "_What the hell_? Pierre, I can _totally_ _handle_ this!" She ignores him; swiftly charges herself straight to the monstrous creature, only for her to get pegged down by its razor sharp talon. "Oh _fuck_…" She gasps under the agonizing weight of her enemy's foot.

"So, you're _my next victim_? It's _rare_ for me to _kill_ a _female swordsman_." Helmaroc licks its peak hungrily, forcing more weight down upon on the poor heroine.

"_Damn_ it; let me _go_!" She squeaks out of searing anguish.

"Why _should_ I? You're a _mere pest_; you _should_ be _honored_ to be _killed_ by the _Helmaroc King_!" The prideful Helmaroc declares while slowly squeezing the life out of her. From within the hiding spot, the young albino watches his only bud getting crashed by some big asshole.

"If I try to _help_ her, the _truth_ would be _revealed_… But if I _don't_, she'll be _destroyed_!" The mental conflict in the young lad's mind stifles him as the horrifying beast starts to play around with its prey.

"_Ouch, ouch_; it hurts!" Sophie shrieks loudly in pain, and then she starts to slice her sword at the monster's feathery body; in attempt to damage her predator. "_Take that_, you _bastard_!" She shouts in anger while still slicing the fuck out of the giant demon.

"Your _petty_ _attacks_ are _futile_ at _best_!" Helmaroc tosses her around with its mighty peak; whacking her to the ground multiple times.

"Oh yeah; _take this_!" The clever swordswoman finally does something right by shoving the sword into the mask of the ferocious heathen; thrusting it with all her strength, making said mask crack.

Helmaroc screeches in horror, "Ah, _my mask_!" It flings her across to a dead tree in a desperate act to save its beautiful accessory; alas though it breaks off revealing the bird's vile face and colorful plumes.

"You'll _pay_ dearly for _ruining my look_!" It venomously hisses as it lunges for now unconscious main character at full force.

Before it could do her in though, a flash of magic subdues the cavernous animal temporary. "Who _dares stop me_?" It tries to regain its vision to find out who hit it.

The pale teen picks up his limp companion and treks off, fleeing from his hunter. He runs unevenly with Sophie on his back and silently mutters to himself, "_Thank god_ she _wasn't_ awake to _see_ _that_! She'd _freak_ if she _saw_ me _use magic_…" He sighs before reverting back to survival mode, quickens his already speedy pace; hearing the hateful caws and roars from the Helmaroc King giving chase.

"_Fuck_, it's _going_ to _close in_ on us at _this rate_!" Pierre curses under his raspy breath, still continuing the chase; taking the most indirect route possible to shake the fearful being off his trail.

"You _can't_ run _forever_ you _little worm_!" Helmaroc smirks cruelly as it soars up high for a better view; ironically, it can't see a damn thing from this high. So, it nose dives to a much lower altitude; it scans the tree tops and little gaps to seek its fleeting prey.

The young sorcerer keeps up his pace, still carrying the seemingly lifeless protagonist on his back; praying to goddesses that the vain fiend wouldn't catch them before they made it out of the woods. "If only I could _somehow_ _defeat_ it, I _know_ Helmaroc's _going_ to be _tough_ to _beat_; even now that its _gaudy mask_ has been _broken off_…and _exposed its weakness_" He makes a sharp turn on right; dashing along an endless path of blossoming bushels.

"Also, I have Sophie to _worry_ about, _thanks_ to her _brash approach_; she _won't_ be _much use_ to me _now_…" He mentally plots out the next course of planning, still helplessly running for his life from the killer tyrant in the heavens.

"I swear to _bloody goddesses_, I need a _plan_; one _that_ actually _works_!" He fiercely shouts; finally finds a short-term place to hide in, a small opening in a gnarled up old oak tree.

He sighs in slight relief as places Sophie carefully into the spot, "At least, you'll be _safe_ here…_for now_ at least…" The worry wart gathers some huge leaves to camouflage the opening. "This should _keep_ you _out of sight_ till that _damn_ Helmaroc is _gone_…" He mutters lowly before finishing covering up everything.

"I'm going to _regret_ _this later_ but; _what choice do I have_…?" The male albino sighs silently before changing his usual demeanor into one of a more evil kind, heads off to face the somewhat arrogant beast.

"I _know_ you're here you _wretched human_! _Come out_, so I can _end_ your _miserable existence_!" The Helmaroc King lands onto a vine covered clearing close by where Pierre and Sophie are currently at. It begins to slash down anything that gets in its way, determined to literally eliminate the bitch that broke its once majestic appearance. "Make it _easier_ on yourself, you _fucking coward_!" It scornfully hisses as it crushes all the discarded logs under its massive talons. "And _give up already_!" The brutal beast mockingly caws; continuing its undying rampage of destroying everything getting in its path.

An insulting voice rings out from somewhere, taunting the Helmaroc coldly, "_Give up_ to an _ignorant animal_ like _you_? _Never in your lifetime_, Helmaroc King or _should_ I say; the sorcerer's _little pet_?" The sound of sadistic laughter follows shortly after.

The powerful titan snarls in deep distaste, "_Who dares insult me so foolishly_? _Your life_ shall _end_ where _you stand_!" It strikes down a barren tree as a sigh of power, alas though it doesn't seem to frighten away its new target.

"Such _childish words_, are you _sure_ you _want_ to do _this_?" Pierre steps out, looking more serious than before; he glares venomously at his large opponent with severe bloodlust.

"Oh, _it's you_; I've been _searching_ you." Helmaroc narrows its beastly gold eyes in a threatening motion. "I _hate_ to _break it_ to you _young master_; _oh wait_, no _I don't_! I'm _going_ to _take you back_ after I _rid_ the _world_ of that _little whore_." It chuckles villainously while readying itself to attack.

"Oh, you mean _my lady friend_? I _dare_ say you're _quite incorrect_ in _saying so_." The young magician bares pure white canines within a devious smirk, slowly starts building up magical energy in his right hand.

"You see, _she_ gave me _freedom_ from that _bloody tower_ and; I'd _prefer_ her _alive_. So, _before_ you _make_ the _worst mistake_ in your _lifetime_, _ask_ yourself this; do I _want_ to _live_?" He snickers bitterly as the energy progressively surges into his hand; gradually forming a radiant orb of pulsating magic.

"Oh, I _think_ you _know_ the _outcome_ of _this_, young master…" The despicable fowl clenches its sharp peak smugly before lunging at him with freighting speed. Its sly target warps out of its path, causing Helmaroc to crash into the ground.

"You're an _embarrassment_, you know _that_?" The somewhat willful mage whispers to his highly temperamental foe before jumping back; avoiding a swift sneak attack.

"Shut up, you _little runt_!" Helmaroc roars out of sheer anger as it charges again; ironically missing him again due to said teenage boy warping out the way.

"_Little runt_, am I? Still the _dumbass errand boy_ my father _orders_ around, _I see_." He torments relentlessly, still evading the rash moves while almost done completely charging that magical orb of death in his right hand. Finally, the vicious monster has had it and makes a final attempt to end and hopefully, knock out the albino teen.

"_You're mine_!" It proclaims as it closes in on him at a ridiculously fast pace. Suddenly, Pierre unleashes a powerful blast directly at the weak spot upon the Helmaroc King's head. In seconds, the once fierce beast falls down to the feet of its maker; barely breathing as it coldly glares upon the young master.

The dying creature utters in a hoarse tone, "_You_…I…_will_…" Its life is ended in instant with a shocking sensation in the last few moments before it could even make its sentence full.

"_Forgive me_, but I've _absolutely_ no_ sympathy_ for _those_ who _harm_ Sophie…" Pierre numbly speaks as he leaves the now dead Helmaroc King to fester and decay.

He goes back to the hiding place to see his feminine hero still sleeping; also he's back to the way he normally is. "Thank din, she _didn't_ _wake_ up at _all_…" He smiles softly, kneels down to eye level with the unconscious girl; he strokes her cheek gently.

"It _seems_ that…you've become _something_…I _don't know_ why _all of the sudden_…but, _thanks_…for _everything_…" He whispers sweetly into her elfin ear before noticing a colossal gash on her head.

"Oh my, that _brute_ did a _number on you_; _didn't it_?" The pale male places both of his hands upon the bleeding wound, closes his eyes and begins to chant something in a rather old language. In seconds, the damage on Sophie's head gradually fades away; already forming a scab then the mark entirely disappears into the skin.

He stops after the gash has been entirely healed, "_Hopefully_, you'd _never_ find out the _horrible truth_…" He murmurs mentally as he strokes some of her curly black hair over the spot where a hideous mark once was. He yawns tiresomely, stretches a little before lying down next to her.

He yawns once again before taking a nap, "About _me_…and _him_…." The sleepy seventeen year old closes his faded crimson eyes, peacefully begins to drift off to dreamland once more.

As they sleep, Sophie stirs in her sleep; shivering as if she's freezing. She unconsciously moves towards the warmest thing closest to her, she latches herself onto the resting boy; snuggling him in a desperate act to gain warmth.

The young teenage girl continues her subconscious efforts to generate enough heat for her body, using her pale pal to do this strangely sweet endeavor; by cuddling him in her slumber.

Time passes slowly as the two gradually recover from their encounter with the late Helmaroc King, though the kooky heroine briefly wakes up; she can hardly keep herself awake and ends up falling back to sleep.

As for the secretive young sorcerer, he dreams once again of horrid nightmares; full of truth yet painful images of fantasy.

Within this dreadful illusion, Pierre again finds himself in the darkness of his own mind; wondering about alone. "How _ironic_ is it _that_, you said _you'd never use magic_; yet you _murdered a monster_ but _with_ only _one hand full of energy_…" The voice from the last dream chuckles coldly.

The pale albino rebuttals with some scornfulness in his tone, "Well, _I had to_; it would've _killed_ her!" He glares deeply into the enigma that is forever abysmal. "That _vile creature _would've _killed_ her…_and I'd be_…"

"_Alone, as always_; you know _that_ could've been _easily avoided_ if you'd _just stayed put_…" His unknown bully taunts him with guilt. "Be _thankful_, if it were _me_, she would be _nothing_ but a _lifeless statue_." It chuckles evilly while revealing to the now startled teen, a statue of Sophie; frozen with fear in her stone cold eyes.

He hisses severely to the hateful unseen fiend, "No…_no it can't be_; I'd _never_ let that _happen_!" He angrily sends a bright ball of pure electricity directly in the seemingly endless abyss, only for everything to go white; He wakes up once again in a freezing sweat.

The somewhat mortified guy glances over to his side, seeing his shivering bud gives him slight relief; he then cradles her into his over-sized sleeves to keep her warm and also to keep himself sane. "_Oh thank goddesses_, it was _only a dream_…well, a really _freaky nightmare_ anyways…" He utters in a mousey whisper.

Pierre cuddles the sleeping Sophie, warming her up with his flimsy body; twiddles with her delicate curls that wrap easily around his slim fingers. "I _swear_, I'd _never_ let you…_go_…" He hoarsely mutters while continuing to soothingly fondle her, still messing around her swirly ebony hair.

The young heroine starts to wake, finding herself in the clutches of her traveling partner; she moans a little. "_What happened_…?" She asks in a somewhat tired voice. "And…_why the hell;_ are you _holding_ me?" The now fully awake main protagonist bluntly questions, causing her now blushing friend turn into a light pink in his usually pale ivory face.

"Well, you were _knocked out_ and I was able to _save your ass_ for _once_. _Nothing_ more, you _crazy person_ you…" He cleverly leaves out important details so his inquisitive buddy doesn't suspect too much.

"Ok, then tell me _where the fuck_ is _that fucking bird_ that _tried to kill_ us!" She cusses madly while desiring a more clear answer.

The now anxious boy laughs nervously as he tries to explain the story without giving himself away, "_Oh that musty old thing_, it accidentally_ killed_ itself…and _nothing else_!"

His sly lie manages to fool Sophie when she responds with a giggle, "Figures, monsters _always_ seem to either _run away or kill themselves_!"


	9. Mood Swings and a Promise

Chapter 9: Mood Swings and a Promise

Sophie walks along a dirt covered road with Pierre once again reading his handy map. "I'm _starting_ to _hate this place_, _when_ are we _going_ to _get out of here_?" She turns to her pale friend for an answer, kicking a small pebble out her way while continuing to move.

"We're _almost_ there; the exit _should_ be just _ahead_." He points out directly forward, puts the map way while he keeps moving; hoping his calculations are correct.

His impatient partner threatens with a friendly smile and giggles, "Ok, _if_ you say _so_; but I'll _kick_ your _ass_ if _you're lying_!" She laughs happily while skipping along ahead, making the pale male fearful as he too; traverses through the earthy path.

Thankfully for him, his guess is indeed correct; they've finally gotten out of Wander Woods. Beyond the exit, belies a massive lush field, where from a far distance is the shadowy outline of a castle.

"_Awesome_, we're in _Hyrule Fields_! I bet we _could_ make to it _Castle Town_ if we _keep on foot_ for _the next day or two_." The energetic heroine dashes through the vibrant emerald grass.

"_Wow_, I've _never_ been to _such a place_… It's _breathtaking_; no _man_ could _ever_ _replicate_ such _color and life_ like _this_…" Pierre poetically compliments upon seeing the fertile plains for himself, taking in the fresh air that smells surprisingly great; he enjoys the very scenery that now surrounds him. "You're right Sophie, _this place is awesome_!" He happily agrees to her earlier comment without realizing she's way ahead of him.

The nonsensical heroine calls out after just figuring out that her travel buddy is way behind, "Ah Pierre, _where are you_?" Her sapphire blue eyes squint to see him coming her way slowly, as if he's taking in the sights and sounds. "Aw jeez, _should've_ guessed he'd _take time_ to _look around_! Then _again_…" She thinks to herself. "It's _the first time_ he's seen _anything_ like _this_…since _being stuck_ in _that tower_ anyways…" She shrugs her should nonchalantly, deciding to wait for the enthusiastic sight-seer; even it's a complete waste of her time. After waiting a good 15 minutes, not to mention trying to entertain herself; the impatient main character finally stops waiting when her slow-mo pal reaches to the same spot as she is. "What took you so long; Hyrule Fields isn't that much fun…" She inquisitively remarks.

The rather giddy young man replies with a laugh, "_Sorry_, it's _just_ I _haven't_ seen _anything_ like this _before_; so I _wanted_ to _pace myself_ while also _admiring_ the _scenery_. I _must've_ gotten so _caught up_ that I _made_ you _wait_ for _too long_…" He apologizes by bowing respectfully before forging on through the rather lively pasture.

"_That's ok_, just be _a little quicker_ next time." His adventurous comrade accepts his apology with a hardy giggle, while also making her way through the vast field.

As the hours go by rather slowly in the summery haze, Sophie tries to start a conversation with Pierre; who's still captivated by the lovely greenery abound.

"So, what was life like when you were a kid?" She asks as she wipes some sweat off her brow.

"_What_ do you _mean_ by _that_?" Her curious teammate answers her with his question.

"You know like…_where you lived_ or, was there _anyone_ you _knew_; _that_ kind of _stuff_…" She explains with ease while yawning a little.

"Oh, _I get it_; well I _can't_ say that I _actually_ had a _normal_ childhood _per say_…but, I'll _try_ my best to _tell_ you _about it_." He responds with a kind expression.

"As a _kid_, my _family_ was _already_ rather _dysfunctional_ from _the start_; as you could've _noticed_ from my _twin sisters_." He starts to spin a tale for her to listen.

"There's _more_ to _them_ than _most people realize_, but I rather _not_ go into…_that subject too much_…" He takes a deep breath while continuing on. "_Besides them_, there was _me_, my _mother_, my _father_ and I also had _another older sister_ who was _much younger_ then Vanessa and Shauntell…" The pale teenage explains with slight hesitation, pushing his bangs out of his crimson red eyes. "_Anyways_, we _were_ a _happy_ family; _despite_ a lot of _blundering mishaps_. The person I _loved_ most was my…_mother_; she was _the kindest person_…" He starts to sound somewhat melancholy; his eyes bare a somewhat bittersweet expression. "She _always_ used to _clean up messes_ after _everyone_, _even_ if _it_ was _massive_; she'd _cleaned_ it in _no time_… She also had _quite_ the _knack_ for _keeping everything in order,_ which is _impressive_ to say _the least_…" He goes on, starting to tear up a little. "She'd _even_ knew how to _play the piano_, the way she'd _made it sound_; no one _could_ ever _match up_ to her _skill_…"

His intensively attentive friend urges him to go on, "Tell me _more_, she _sounds cool_!"

He nods calmly, "For the _longest time_, I _thought_ she'd _never_ leave me…then _came_…_that day_…" Pierre almost stops talking for a moment, as if not wanting to say anything more; alas he musters the words to keep going as he walk besides Sophie.

"_That day_…when _everything_ began to _collapse_ around _me _and my_ family_… _Strangely_, it _all_ happened _so fast_; I hardly _remember_. Mother _had_ to _leave_, for _reasons_ no _person_ could _fully_ _comprehend_… " Some tears fall off unknown to the poor lad, as he keeps telling the only person near him. "_She fled_, _ran away_ to _somewhere_…_never_ to seen _or_ heard _again_… then that's _when_ I was _locked away_…" He rapidly breaks down to his knees, sobbing into his sleeve covered hands; no longer about to stifle his emotions.

"_Oh Pierre_, I _didn't_ know _that_…" Sympathy compels the kind girl to comfort the crying young man. "Listen, _don't cry_; just _please_ don't _cry_…" She shushes him as she makes an effort to comforting said sorrowful person.

The albino shouts in vain, "It's _so painful_! If it _weren't_ for that _fucking home wrecker_…!"

His concerned chum urges him to stop his emotions from getting too far, "_Calm down_, there's _no need_ to be _upset_! _Listen_, after I _report_ to _her highness_; we _could_ go _looking_ for _your mom_."

He stops for moment, gazing upon the generous maiden in surprise.

"_Trust_ me, I _promise_ to _help_ if you put a _halt_ on the _waterworks_; okay?" She smiles confidently, with a reassuring pat on the head; she makes a promise that she'll probably keep.

"_Are_ you _sure_?" He mutters lowly, still in slight disbelief about what she just said to him.

"_Yes_, I'm _very sure_!" She answers with much energy, glomping him to make the hurt go away.

"_T-thank you_…Sophie…" The young man gratefully hugs her. "_I'm so glad_…that I've _you_…" He cuddles her tenderly, as if out of some strange instinct; as if he really…

Then the sappiness ends with both them resuming their trip, the peppy swordswoman dashes ahead like always; only the secretive sorcerer dwells still on the emotional outburst that has occurred. "_Am I…falling for_…? No, _it can't be_; it's much _too early_ to be _thinking_ about…_that_. Then again, she's _going_ to _help me_…even with all that's _happened_… _Is it me_, or is _nature_ taking its _course_…?" Pierre wonders deeply as his feet take him toward the same direction as the person they're following.

"I _can't_ be _sure_ yet…maybe, _with time_…" He keeps on contemplating with unnerving focus, not realizing that he's about to once again, accidentally bump into Sophie. Of course, boom; the clumsy fool falls right on top of her.

"_Pierre_, I told you _once_; _this_ has to _stop_!" The freaky gal flips out on him, as if she already have forgotten that she made a promise; out of good humor though with her giggling childishly.

"_Sorry_, I _didn't_ mean to…!" He tries to appease her, frantically spazzing out in embarrassment.

"_Would_ you _stop_ with the '_oh my goddesses, I'm sorry_' routine!" She punches him on the head, thinking it'll knock some sense into that skull of his. "Seriously, _it's no big deal_! Just, _try_ to be more _aware_ of your _surroundings_, Ok?" The tough teenager makes her point clear as crystal, also tries to be nicer about it; though it doesn't stop the behavior of the extremely squeamish guy.

"Still, _I'm very; very sorry_!" He bows down in fearful reverence, only to insult with the usual running gag.

"You are _truly_ the _gayest_ guy I've _ever_ met!" She laughs her ass off when the now pissed off teammate flies off the handle…again.

"What the _fuck_? I'm _not bloody gay_! I keep _telling_ you _this_, over _and_ over; _yet_ it _doesn't_ get _through_ that _thick skull_ of _yours_! It's _amazing_ how _you_ think _I'm fucking gay_! One _last_ time for clarity's _sake_, I'm not _fucking_ gay!" He cusses hatefully, having the intention of chasing her all the way through Hyrule Fields and to Castle Town; though he clearly doesn't the balls to do so.

The sun sets after several more hours of venturing through the eternally emerald green glade, the two adventurers decide to set up camp for the night; naturally Sophie somehow manages to set up the fire and cook up some free-range fairies on sticks. As for Pierre, he's forced to set up a temporary shelter for the night; made of the blankets from his extremely prepared chum and random sticks that were laying around somewhere. "Ok…this _should_ be _good_ for _the night_…" He yawns carelessly, glad that his part of the job is complete; he goes over to the burning fire. "I've finished making the tent…even if it's just blankets and twigs…" He reports to the girl beside him.

"_Cool_, want a _fairy_ on a _stick_?" She offers him a dead fairy on a stick; it has been cooked to a golden brown.

"Oh, _no_ thank you…" he gags at the sight in utter distaste.

"It's not _that_ bad!" She insists on him eating it, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I _take_ you _word_ for _it_…_just not right now_…" He stutters while slowly backing away from the small well-cooked corpse.

"You _ate_ it the _last time_; why _not_ now?" She continues to try and force the odd delicacy onto her now twitchy friend.

"_Last time_, I was _starving_! Besides…I'm _not faring well_, I'd _probably_ vomit it out as _soon_ as I _ate_ it…" He inches further away, now nervously chuckling.

"_You lie_…!" She points out like a whack job, then lunges at him; forcing the strange treat into his mouth.

The teenage albino struggles under the crazy bitch's weight, avoiding keeping force fed the meal at all costs; resisting the urge to kick her off him so not to be a dick about it.

"_Eat it, eat it_; eat the _damn thing_! You'll feel _much better_ if you eat _something_!"

Pierre screams like a girl while struggling frantically, "Help me, this _crazy bitch_ is _feeding_ me _fried fairy_!"

Sophie stops for a short while, only to laugh her ass off since her possibly pansy friend has yet again; squealed like any little girl would. "_My god_, what the _fuck_ is up with your _scream?_ It's so _gay!_"

Of course you know what comes after that comment; the pale teen attacks her with an array of words most people shouldn't use, "How many _fucking_ times do I have to _fucking_ tell you? I'm not _fucking_ gay, _you sick bastard_! And if you _say_ it _one more time_…" He twitches weirdly while a creepy smirk creeps up his thin lips. "I'll have to do _something_ that the_ author_ _wouldn't_ let me _do_ at _this point of the fic_, I'll give you a _hint_; it involves _a whip_ and _someone_ being _tied up_ real good!" He unknowingly starts laughing evilly, not noticing that he's starting to freak out Sophie; who pulls out a frying pan from her awesome storage satchel.

She carefully approaches him, readying her blunt instrument; so that she can maybe fix her mentally defective teammate. "Ok, _got to time this just_ _right_…" She whispers lowly, taking a deep breath as she closes in on the still cackling like hell boy; holds said metal cooking pan high. Suddenly, wham; she bashes his head to the ground really hard. "Are you _ok_ now?" She asks with a concerned stare.

"_Thank you_…for _that_…I _needed_ that…" The albino answers weakly, rubbing his head that probably has a lump now.

"Ok, cool man…" The heroine awkwardly puts away her blunt instrument, and then takes her suffering chum by dragging him; to the makeshift tent for bedtime.


	10. Stranger

Chapter 10: Stranger

The adventurous duo finally make it to Castle Town after getting up really early this morning, much to Pierre's painful displeasure; since he's still recovering from that damn breakdown last night. "At _last_, we're _finally_ here; _good ole_ Castle Town!" Sophie graciously shouts out, dashing into the central square; dragging her still tuckered out companion with her.

"_That's_ all well _and_ good…but; _could_ you _please_ be _a little quieter_?" The albino teen groans tiresomely as he's being dragged along against his will, not caring really just; being too weak to move right now.

"_Nope; I can't_!" She giggles happily, still being a loud mouth; goes on with her path.

"It's _just_ I'm _so excited_ to _finally report_ to _her royal asshole_! _That_ means I'll be _off duty_ once I _do_ that!" She explains hyperactively with a high pitched squeal that causes a few of the surrounding hylains' elfin ears to bleed a little.

"Ah, _my ears_; they're _going_ to be _deaf_ if you keep _bloody yelling like that_!" Her indifferent pal hisses in agony, covering his ears to block the extremely noisy heroine's voice; even though it doesn't help much. "

_Aw come on_, _don't_ be _such_ a _gay_ pansy!" The bumbling swordswoman's somewhat repetitively funny comment causes the albino to freaking snap, run off after shaking loose of her grip; possibly leaving due to the fact that he really doesn't want to harm her but he's sick and tired of the same running gag.

"_Seriously_, if I _wasn't_ so _damn_ polite…!" He hiss bitterly, not realizing that he has left the safe side of his traveling partner; still frizzled on the whole gay thing. "Where the _hell_ does she get off _using_ that _damn term_ so _loosely_? I _ask_ you!" The temperamental teen rages on, not really paying attention to where he's going; suddenly he accidentally bumps into someone.

"_Oh_, are you…_ok_?" A mundanely kind voice questions after the incident occurs. Pierre looks up from the ground to see, what seems to be a woman that has adorned an ebony cloak; that hides her head and in her hands is a basket of bright ruby red apples.

"Ah…_yes_, I'm _fine_ madam…" He watches carefully as the mysterious maiden holds out her rather frail looking hand, as an offering to help him up.

"I'm… _sorry_…" She murmurs lowly in that monotonous voice like before.

"_Oh_, _I'm_ the _one_ who _should_ be _sorry_; I mean I _wasn't_ looking _ahead_ like I _should've_…" He blushes lightly while taking her hand, to get him up from the filthy cobblestone road; he bows in respect. "_Thank you_, could I _ask_ for your _name_?" He smiles sweetly, hoping to learn the name; so he can properly thank the kind person.

"I _can't_…I…just _can't_…" She murmurs coldly, in a worrisome manner; as if she's afraid. "_Alas_, all I _can_ _give_ to…_you_…is _this_…" She takes one of the scrumptious crimson fruits out of her worn out wicker basket, offering it as a token; even he didn't ask for it.

"But _isn't_ that your _apple_, _it_ looks so _delicious_ yet; I _couldn't_ possibly _take_ something…" The somewhat codependent mage tries to be courteous, feeling guilty of taking something so wonderful; even if he craves it so.

"I _know_…you _must_ be…_starving_…after _coming_…_all this way_…from the _forest_…" She places the coveted ruby apple into Pierre's pale hands, with strangely good care.

The young man gazes upon her with suspicion, wondering how she knew about the forest; and who is this foreign passerby.

"I _couldn't, _not _without_ at least; _thanking_ you…_what_ is your _name_, I ask _once_ more…" He attempts to be honorable, also trying to figure who she is; only to see she has already fled the scene. "_That_ was rather _peculiar_…" He again, speculates in sheer inquisitive thought; about the woman in black.

"_There_ you _are_! I was _looking everywhere_ for _you_!" Sophie's annoyingly loud voice bellows though the massive restless crowd, causing the lad to turn; only to see the kooky girl panting for some air in front of him.

He swiftly tucks the precious fruit into his pocket before she could see it, making sure not to arouse any suspicion; hoping she doesn't ask if any has happened.

"I _understand_ that you _hate_ it when I _say_ it, but _this place is huge_; and you could've _gotten mugged_!" She shrieks harshly in trying to discipline her run away pal.

"I'm so _sorry,_ that I _ran off_…" He apologizes in a small tone, not wanting to deal with her.

"Ah, _ok then_; now let's go to _Hyrule castle_." She quickly forgives the poor boy, taking his hand; starting to head off to the magnificent castle.

As they leave, the cloaked woman watches from afar; hidden behind one of the town's buildings. "…_Beware_…the _princess_ isn't _kind_…Pierre…" She hoarsely whispers, knowing no one would ever hear her; before wandering off into the ever expanding sea of people.

Minutes pass by, the dysfunctional duo manage to make it to the palace's main gates; two guards block the opening with seemingly great accuracy.

"Halt, _who goes there_?" One of them questions, holding his spare somewhat incorrectly; probably this one's first day.

"Dick you _idiot_, it's the _adorably breast-less_ Sophie; _seriously_ and you're _going_ to _poke your eye out_!" The other answers with a forceful slap to his dimwit co worker, not realizing that his bluntly mean comment causes the young protagonist to sniffle in embarrassment. "What's _wrong_, oh _wonderfully tiny tits_ Sophie?" The inconsiderate bastard doesn't realize that she's crying due, to the fact that his indifferent comments about her petite tits; earning a harsh glare from Pierre.

"My _titties_ are _tiny_! I'm _ugly_ with these _things_!" She cries in shame, covering her small secondary sexually parts; finally making her now pissed off pal go nuts.

"What the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with _you_? I swear to _fucking nayru_, what person _refers_ to a lady's…_you knows_; like _that_! She _knows_ they're…_under_-_developed_, yet you _make_ it a _point_ to _bully her_ like _this_. You _sir_ are a _bloody idiot_, and _what_ you _spew_ is _stupidity_; _pure fucking stupidity_!" He gets all up in guard number two's face, poor Dick tries to get in-between.

"Sorry, Barry _loves_ to _remember_ people in _the most_…" He tries to prevent a fight, alas though; the albino teen continues to rage, "_Perverted_ manner? _Kind sir_, that man's _fucking asking for it_!"

He vigorously lunges at Barry, who really doesn't care about this; just laughs his dumb ass off. "_Die_ you piece of _shit_!"

With that, a mini brawl takes place, for once; Sophie isn't involved.

"_Oh goddesses_, I'm _so sorry_ about _this_; please _don't_ tell _her highness_! This is Barry's _eighth offense_ this month _and_ He'll _be_…oh, I _don't_ want to _even think about it_!" The freaking sorry excuse for a first timer begs for mercy from the still sniffling heroine.

"_Take_ this _and_ that, you _bloody dick_!" The pale as hell male kicks the pervert's ass, not caring if he does end up being arrested for assault; just that bitch doesn't get away with belittling someone's insecurities. "I'll _scratch_ those _damn_ eyes out! You _odious face fucker_!" His rage is a little more than what's expected, oops made a mistake; it's fucking over 9,000 damn it! He literally death punches the sad sack, bashes him to the ground; who the hell made this guy so damn strong? After a proper ass kicking, with many unrepeatable insults and unmentionable references; the two adventurers enter the castle without further problems from the other protectors.

"Pierre…_that_ was _fucking_ awesome!" The main character openly admires him for not being a gay pansy for once.

"_Well_, I usually _don't_ get _like_ that _actually_; it's rather _barbaric_ what I _did there_…" Her blushing teammate glances away from her, too self-conscious about his behavior earlier; he wishes he hadn't done that to now a possibly hospitalized Barry. "I _only_ did it _because_ he _shouldn't_ have _pointed_ out…you know, _those_…" He tries to avoid saying something really stupid.

"Well, I'm kind of _sorry_; it's _just_ I get _so_…_damn emotional_. I _hate_ having a _pussy_!" Her spunky coed flips out for no reason, cussing out the fact that her body betrays her; at every chance it gets to. "If I _wasn't_ a _girl_, I would be _happy_ because_ I_ wouldn't _have_ to _worry_ about my _tiny tits_…" She explains her reason for hating her gender, causing poor Pierre to blush; since now he has a freaking mental image of a male Sophie.

"I guess that's _fine_…" He answers while awkwardly laughing, still thinking about a very masculine Sophie.

All the while, the two chatterboxes wander into a beautiful porcelain throne room; accented with extravagant gold and noble navy blues along with many other hues of color. A young girl sits upon an elegant throne, her golden blonde hair cascades from a gorgeous tiara with a bright magenta bow in the form of a ponytail; the interior decorations compliment it so well. Her somewhat cold cerulean eyes watch the odd couple as they enter her domain, tapping her frail gloved fingers against an arm of her royal chair; observing mainly her loyal subject with some distain. Her silent concentration is abruptly ended by the sound of trumpets, the cue of her imperial introduction; she hates that damn repetition. She stands up as it's tradition to do so, gazing down upon the bowing swordswoman and…what's this? She takes sudden notice of a strange person in her court, he looks somewhat familiar; he could he be?

One of the guards declares the rather annoying presentation, "_Presenting_ the fair, honorable and _extremely_ alluring _princess of Hyrule_; Princess Zelda!" She bows slightly before resettling herself up said comfy chair.

Zelda orders with falsely kind voice, "_Rise_ Sophie, tell me; _did_ you _rid_ of the _threat_ within _the tower_?" She waits for an answer, numbly fiddling around with her lovely locks.

The curly black hair responds with somewhat respectful tone, "Your highness…there _wasn't_ a _threat_ to be _found_…" She hides a fowl glare under a shroud, not wanting to be humiliated as usual.

The strangely distant princess yawns mundanely, "I _gather_ that, _by the way_…_who's_ your _diminutive_ friend?" Her unusual interest is turned towards to Pierre, who's bitterly staring at her back with those bloody red eyes.

"Well, I _think_ I _should_ let him _answer_ that _question_…" The presently worried girl mutters, gesturing the scowling albino; hoping not to talk anymore.

"_With pleasure_…" He smirks cruelly, thinking about something; cringing insufficiently in his freezing fingers. The pale teenager bows, as if he has done something like this before, "Pierre, my _fair lady_. It's _such_ an _honor_ to finally meet _her noble grace at last_."

The vain noble giggles with bittersweet delight, "Ah Sophie, _what a charmer_; you _always_ seem to bring someone _interesting_. _Where did you pick him up_?" She curiously asks with mysterious intent.

The young lad cleverly comments in place of his kooky pal, "She _rescued_ me from _that horrid tower_, I'm ever so _grateful_…"

Zelda utters in a mousey tone, "Ah, _so you were in the tower_…" She glances deeply at the rather peculiar visitor. "_Thanks_ for the report…you're _dismissed_." She waves those people away without a care…or so it seems. As they leave her sight, she smiles with mild pleasure. "Farewell, oh _son_ of the _devil; perhaps we'll meet again soon_." She snickers vilely. "Guards, have you seen his…?"

Her one of dull-witted henchmen retorts lowly, "No, _she has eluded us once again_…" T

he weirdly suspicious royal frowns in disappointment. "Oh, that _damn raven_ can't just _stay_ put! I want her _gone_, as _long_ as she _lives_; _everything_ I've _done_ is for _not_!"

She throws a childish hissy fit in front of every remaining person. "If it _weren't_ for _her_, _everything_ would've been _perfect_; I _absolutely hate_ her!" She cusses hatefully.

Hidden in the dark shadows of the castle, the woman in ebony listens silently; flees as someone comes her way.

In an instant she's gone, all that's left; an old raven's feather and a festering apple.


	11. Harem Harassment

Chapter 11: Harem Harassment

"_What the fuck_, you mean it _failed_; _how the hell _did _that_ happen?" Vaati yells severely at one of the measly shadow clones.

"Sire, I _swear_ it's _true_; Helmaroc is _dead_…"

The wind mage's hateful crimson eyes widen in surprise then shift to a darker shade, perhaps restraining some unbridled rage in turn of recent events; just waiting for the right time to let it all out.

"_Who_ did the _deed_, 43…?" He asks in a deathly whisper.

43 gulps nervously when he answers with a frightful squeak, "We _haven't_ figured _that_ out _yet_…" The frightened shadow link flees in terror when the wind starts to blow fiercely, knowing all too well what that means; escaping just before the lightning touches down on the spot he just was standing on.

"So _help_ me, I'll _fucking_ rip the _bastard's_ arms off when _I get my hands on_…!" The temperamental sorcerer screeches like crazy, throwing another one of his destructive fits of violence; with Matthew just entering to see it all. The tall shadow observes his master's discontent with failure, he knows about the death of that damn bird; thankful it's gone now. "_Fuck_ this, _fuck_ that; _fuck_ Hyrule and _fuck you Zelda_!" His really aggravated liege continues to rant and rave like hell, not caring he's starting to wreck the place; ruining some of the decorative accents such as some rare vases and even some fine tapestry.

"My, Lord Vaati _hasn't_ been _this pissed off_ since…those _damn four idiots_ tried to _rescue_ one of his _daughters_…from _him on mistake_…" He shivers in remembrance of that. "He _really kicked their asses_ that _day_…" He sighs in mere pity, knowing all of this emotion; is really for the loss of his master's son.

Waiting a few minutes more, Matthew mundanely stares at Vaati's surprisingly ample supply of energy; he has blown up 20 servants and that's just the moblins. Finally, the loyal butler makes an attempt to speak up; believing his cantankerously cranky boss would listen at this point.

"_Master_, do you _need_ to _talk_? You've done quite _a lot of damage_ to _your own home_; it's _disturbing_ to _watch_ when _you're like this_…" He elaborates smoothly, seeing his master gradually calm down; as he listens slightly. "I mean, this _kind_ of _behavior_ doesn't _befit_ you; Lord Vaati. I can _somewhat comprehend_ what you're _feeling_, but; all that _rage_ could be _redirected_ into a _more progressive manner_…"

The emotionally unstable mage answers with a sneer, "_What_ are you _saying_? You _want_ me to _fuck_ the _harem girls_?" He questions his obedient assistant, who returns his inquiry with a small blush.

"_Not_ what was I _thinking_, though if that's _what_ you _think_ would _help_; I could _fetch_ a few of _them_…" His master nods and orders with great desire.

"_Make it so_!" The respectful servant bows before quickly leaving, to retrieve a small handful of fair maidens; from Lord Vaati's ever expanding collection. He doesn't hesitate to go ahead, taking numerous turns and twists through a seemingly void corridor; not wishing to waste anymore time.

"_I got to make this fast_, those _women_ can be _kind of horny_…_especially_, when they _haven't_ been…_used_ in a _while_…" Matthew mutters lowly, heading into another elegant door in the left; opening it carefully. He enters into one of the most massive bedrooms that he has ever seen; it's full of beautiful yet obviously hypnotized girls, all varying in ages such as 18 and up. "_Oh lord_, there _must_ be at least _a few hundred of them_…maybe; _even a thousand_…" The tall shadow is startled to see this many females all cooped up in one place.

He takes a deep breath before attempting to ask some to come with him, hoping that none will try to seduce him; heaven knows how much trouble that would be for him.

"Ah, will _some_ of _you_ come with me…Lord Vaati's _stressed_ out…" He nervously stutters when one them of comes up and starts to cuddle him, this one's a golden blonde with such a nice figure covered in fine jade silk; vivid emerald eyes and such a gentle touch… "Emerald, _please_ stop; master _wouldn't_ be _pleased_ to see _this_…" The poor butler blushes madly as Emerald snuggles him.

"But, I hadn't _cuddled_ in _forever_; _besides_ _you're so soft_." She giggles, as if she weren't under some spell.

"I _know_ but, you can _cuddle_ Lord Vaati…" Matthew slips out of her grip, hoping to avoid anymore contact with the ladies.

"He _never_ wants to _cuddle_…" The fair maiden frowns a little before accepting the fact, he can't break the rules; also heads for the door to wait.

"Ok, _one_ down…_maybe_ I _should_ just take _three_…" He mumbles to himself, unknowing he's about to be tickled by another one. This next harem girl has light blonde hair that's held in pigtails by two satin blue ribbons, sapphire blue eyes and some really huge knockers; all wrapped up in satiny cerulean lingerie. She tickles him in the ribs, making the poor bastard laugh his ass off; struggling to get away.

He begs for mercy, "Sapphire, _no_ ha-ha; _please_ ha-ha-ha _stop_!"

Alas though, Sapphire tickles him all over; it seems she loves to tickle the fuck of him. "_This is fun_, master _never_ wants to _tickle_; _never_!" She replies with cute laugh, pressing her large titties onto the poor victim; keeps on tormenting him.

"_I-I_ ha-ha-ha _understand_, b-but; save _that_ for ha-ha _ma-master_!" The obedient servant cackles uncontrollably, squirming to escape; even though Sapphire's fucking strong as hell.

Thankfully, some of the henchmen notice this; with a lot of effort they manage to get the tough tickler off him. "Call if you _need_ any more _help_, Matthew!" One of them shouts out before they go back to what they were previously doing, probably slacking off again.

Matthew graciously calls out, "_Thank you_ boys!" He sighs a little before looking for one last maiden to bring to his master.

"_One_ more, then it's back to _master_ once again…" The loyal man mutters lowly to himself, glancing around the demeaning collection; praying to find one who isn't so clingy but would do the job. His deep crimson eyes wonder aimlessly, unable to make a clear decision; suddenly he notices a young girl.

She has vibrant red hair which is held by two drooping buns, dim amber eyes; she looks like she could be at least in her mid teens. He watches her dawdle mundanely, as if hasn't a thing to do at all; she's perfect.

"_Pardon_ me, _miss_…" He beckons out to the oddly mute girl, she glances over and comes to him; he notices the small freckles on her deathly pale cheeks.

She answers emotionlessly, "_Yes_…?"

He asks in his usual polite manner, "_Would_ you _care_ to _come_, Lord Vaati _needs_ some…_stress relieved_."

The speckle faced teen yawns in boredom, "Sure, _why not_; it's _not_ like I've _anything_ better to do…" She causally sashays to the other two, waiting for courteous servant; to lead her and her fellow harem girls. Then of course, he guides them to his liege's elegant boudoir; where the vile sorcerer waits on his plush bed with semi-permanent scowl.

The shadowy enigma calmly announces, "_Sir_, I've _brought_ three of _them_…"

Vaati replies with a snap of his bony fingers; "_Send_ _them in_." With that, the lovely trio enters in; they begin their work. Emerald starts massaging his back, as Sapphire rubs his feet; the red head straddles her legs onto him. "_Excellent_, Matthew; you can go _now_." He chuckles like a sick pervert, already loosening up; shooing Matthew away with a wave of his hand.

"Of course _sir_…" The able butler bows before leaving, hoping he'll never have to go fetch another one again.


	12. A Glimspe of the Demon Prince

Chapter 12: A Glimpse of the Demon Prince

The dysfunctional duo are currently residing in a ransack inn, that apparently has a milk bar in the basement; where they're eating some dinner. "_Yum_~" Sophie promptly dines on some tasty fish, taking huge bite; devouring it like mad.

Pierre mundanely watches with slight distaste for her deplorable table manners, as he takes a small nibble out of his mutton; mentally denying the existence of this scene. His ravenous friend wolfs down her savory meal, a few chunks hit him; causing him to cringe in his small fingers and twitch a bit in his visible eye. "Sophie, _could_ you _please_…_stop_; _what_ you're _doing_ is…_terribly disgusting_…"

He awkwardly stares away for a bit when she asks back with her mouth full; "_What_, what am I _doing_ that's _so bad_?" She doesn't get a response from him, her companion pinches the bridge of his nose; perhaps holding back a bunch of unflattering words.

"_Please_, just _close_ your _mouth_…" He mutters in embarrassment. "It's _sickening_…when people _do_ _that_…" He wipes his face with a napkin, cleaning off the bits and pieces of the mauled fish; like a freaking OCD.

The kooky girl cutely giggles, once again gnawing on her delicious meal; not caring about how she's totally grossing out her persnickety pal.

"_Do_ you even _have_ the _slightest idea_ of what _common courtesy_ is? Because I'm _starting_ to _think_ you _don't_…_at the moment anyways_…" His bloody red eyes stare at her, both despising the hideous sight of her extreme gorging; as well as secretly admiring her beauty in this light.

"Aw _come on_, you're _acting_ like a _fucking pansy_; _man up a little why don't you_?" The curly black haired heroine remarks with a straight face before crackling up, proceeding to sloppily finish up her meal.

"One's _personal masculinity_ doesn't _require_ him to be an _impolite salvage_, quite frankly my…_friend_; I'm very _manly_…in _my own unique way_ as it were."

Sophie blankly stares, "I _didn't_ understand _what_ you _said_, too many _fancy words_!" She laughs it off, thus encouraging Pierre to be more irritable; his mouth bares a slightly jagged scowl.

"_Pardon_ me, I _need_…_some nice fresh air_; I'll be _outside_ if you _require_ my _assistance_…" The albino teenager stands up from his seat, leaves the rather noisy bar and his unfinished meal behind; hoping to clear his head a little.

"_Ok then_, see you in a _bit_." The main protagonist calls out happily, already having gotten over what just occurred.

Her traveling buddy heads out, he sits on a nearby bench; sighs tiresomely.

"_Wonder why_ she _likes_ to _tease me_, I mean; I'm…" He can't even complete his thought without him doubting it a little. "_Tough_… But, _maybe_ she's _right_; this _isn't_ like _home_…"

He gazes upon the brilliantly pale moon, its delicate light touches the ivory skin on his face; kind of makes him appear like he's glowing.

"Alas home _isn't_…the _best_ place… _now_, at least _out here_; you've _freedom_…" His smoldering red eyes admire the luminescent sphere in the starlit heavens, he breathes softly; inhaling the brisk evening air.

"Oh, I wonder _where_…_she_; could _be_? I _wonder_…if _she's_ staring, _at the same sky_…" He reminisces silently, about the mother he's missing; not realizing two of the castle guards are closing in on him.

"_Should_ we _really_ be…_doing_ this, it's _wrong_; also it's a _breach_ in _the deal_ her highness _made_ way back..." One of them whispers guiltily.

The other shushes him harshly, "Well, _orders are orders_; regardless of _how anyone else feels_. As long as _her highness is pleased_, we _must_ do as _she commands_…"

They both ready themselves to snatch him when, a shadowy figure stops them in their tracks.

"_Can't_ let you _do_ that, _young master's coming home with me_…"

Pierre snaps out of his peaceful, fear takes over; as he sits there helpless in shock.

"_Who_ are you?" The nastier of the two protectors demands, holding up his sword defensively.

The strange being chuckles mockingly, cold ruby red eyes glares with discontent; though thin lips smirk devilishly with some sharp teeth showing. "As _if_ I'd _tell_ two _measly assholes_ like _yourselves_, besides…"

It glances over the young lad, who shivers unconsciously. "I _got_ to _make_ this _quick_, _Matthew_ was _pretty damn serious_ about _this_; m'kay?" It cruelly laughs, pulling out a jet-noir blade; licking it as if taunting its enemies.

The shyer of the two cusses out angrily, "Oh why you _little bastard_!" With that, the suspicious guardians charge at the enigma; only for it to slip into the shadows. Suddenly it reappears behind them, slices their heads off swiftly; with such precise movement.

"Now then, _young master_; it's _time_ for you to _return home_. Your father has been _going freaking nuts_, also; I've a _tight schedule_ to _keep_. _Shall we go_?" It steps causally, moonlight faintly reveals the being's form; it's a young man with dark black skin and light grey hair. He wears a uniform tunic similar to the other shadow clones.

The frighten youth quivers fearfully as he tries to move back away, "_You…why…the hell_…" It seems he's so freaked out, he's unable to either do anything; his own body betrays him.

"Now _young master_, _don't_ be _that_ way." The bizarre creature chuckles cruelly, pointing his sharp weapon at the poor guy's chin. "_All_ I _want_ is to _bring_ you _home_, m'kay." He simply states as he maintains this stance, enjoying his prey's few squeaks of horror; even though he has a ridiculously strict agenda as per his boss's clear orders. Before said shadow clone can get any nearer, Sophie quickly blocks him with her own blade; defending her pal.

"Sophie…" Pierre gasps slightly, both relieved and nervous still.

"Pierre, is _this freak_ giving you _trouble_?" She glares bitterly at the shadow before her, taking notice of the fresh pair of corpses. "Let me _guess_, you're _one_ of those _miniature dark clones_? _Answer_ me this, _what the fuck_; _why_ you're_ here_?" She spits hatefully onto the dusty ground, assuming the offensive rather rapidly.

"I don't have to _explain_ myself to a _mere human_…" Her freaky foe replies with a confident smirk. "Besides, _this_ will _end badly_ if you _don't_ step aside; _girly_…" He amuses himself with the snarky comment, believing he'll definitely win.

"_Girly_…oh, _mother fucker_; you picked _the wrong bitch_ to _fucking mess_ with! _Girly_, _hey bitch_; your _ass_ is _mine_!" The really wiled up swordswoman goes in swinging at him, she performs multiple fast slashes and stabs; she's extremely determined to make that guy suffer. Thus, ensues quite the furious battle; with the startled mage still paralyzed with emotional anxiety. Cling-clang, metal clashes aggressively against metal; a repetitive sound pattern between the two fierce sword bearers as one blocks the other's attempts of offence.

"Is _that_ all you got, _girly_?" The shadowy fiend tauntingly wags his finger before slashing his opponent's left arm, leaving a big wound; which immediately starts bleeding.

Wincing only twice, the young heroine charges at him; using the speed to her adventure and releases a great spin attack. "Take this, _hurricane slice_!" Her rapid spinning makes it look like she's literally a mini hurricane, she collides with her foe; dealing some damage back in while scarcely withstanding the agony of her recently obtained injury.

After that, she jumps back; instantly regretting because now she's a bit woozy. "So, _before_ I go on; _who are you_ ass fuck?" She pants heavily, trying not to fall down; resisting the urge to surrender.

"_Well_, I guess _it's only fair_ to _tell_ you; after all you'll be _dead_ soon _anyways_. I'm _known_ as _simply_; _23_." 23 coldly his beastly eyes narrow down at her, licking his lips hungrily; highly anxious to kill her.

The adventurous young lass stretches a little, ignoring the searing pain of the bleeding cut; "_23_ eh? What a _lame ass name_, _what_ are you; some _worker drone_?" She spitefully comments, knowing it'd piss off the bastard; just waiting for a chance to finish this quickly.

"Oh you _fucking bitch_, you just _sealed your fate_; _right then and there_!" The now extremely agitated enigma lunges at her, his ebony blade closely held to her neck; whispering hateful things under his raspy breathe.

"Get off, _fucking pedo_!" His strong rival kicks him off with one of her legs, harshly inflicting pain into his unprotected groin; thus forcing him off with ease. She follows up with a swift shield bash, regardless of the pain she feels; she goes on into whooping some ass.

Pierre finally works up the nerve to stand on his own two gangly legs, not letting his sight shift away from the battle at hand; fearing that both he may lose the only friend he has and being forced to return to a place he doesn't want to. He notices how much blood is oozing out of his protector's arm, that vivid substance which resembles the color of his eyes; the very sight of it causes him much guilt.

He tries to seek shelter, though it's pointless to; seeing the situation getting worse with each minute. The pale teen's crimson eyes widen in horror as suddenly, Sophie falls down; barely breathing as 23 is about to end her life.

"_Stop, stop it_!" He shouts with both fear and unseen rage, catching the attention of the shadow clone; he begins to prepare for a fight.

"If you _fucking dare_…" He hisses hatefully, as magic begins to serge through him; the wind blowing fearsomely as if wishing to serve as a weapon.

"Lay yet _another appendage_ on her, I make sure you'll go to _bloody hell_!" He exclaims mightily, as if mimicking someone else; the severe gales surround him with such a formidable presence.

"Ah, so I _finally_ get to see _the real you_; _the Demon Prince: Pierre_." The shadowy being chuckles sadistically, turning his attention to the threatening young mage; desiring to have a fight to the death. "I _always_ heard _stories_ about you, _stories about how master made you into a war machine_; now let me see _the great demon's son_ in _action_!"

Sophie slowly loses her energy, before everything fades in darkness; she catches a mere glimpse of lightning coming from her surprisingly fearful friend, "_Pierre_…?" She faints briefly afterwards, unknowing of what's to come next; drifting away from reality's harshness.

The furious albino glares coldly with unforgiving bloodlust driven eyes, "_You_ shall _pay_ for your _ignorant treason_, like _all others_ who dared _challenge_ me; _death_ is _the price_ you shall _pay_!" The gusts and lightning form an electrifying blade, he clinches it firmly in his hand; meaning he's totally going to go fucking badass on this fucker.

23 starting off with a lunge toward his opponent's chest; thinking he'll nail him, instantly regrets doing so for the speedy wizard warps out of the way in a flash. He surveys the area thoroughly, trying to figure out where his sly foe is going to appear; not realizing that he already lost the game. Thrust, the instrument of his demise is purged from the back of him through chest.

"_You feel it_, _your heart exploding_?" A heartless laughter echoes as his heart explodes, ending the poor bastard without much of a fight; standing tall behind him is the vile child of a madman.

"Now I _think_ I _should_ get _rid_ of _the evidence_, I _needn't_ for _more_ insolent fools _hunting_ me down; _do I_?" His voice slightly similar to a certain character, only not so evil but insane; with that he obliterates to corpse before him with one blast of energy. Red fluid splatters wonderfully, like a once thriving rose; tainting the fertile earth in sweet scarlet.

"_Those two should go as well_!" He laughs manically as he does the same thing, destroying any proof he was here; once more painting the ground red.

His hysterical laughter goes on as he lets natural instinct take over, he eyes the unconscious maiden; "Oh yeah, _forgot about her_; I _sense_ a _great force_ in _her_. I must make myself scarce, someone's bound to find her and ruin everything; so _he-he-he_ I'll just _take_ her _along_."

He scoops the seemingly fair maiden into his slender bloodstained arms, the wind swirls around them like a cyclone; within seconds they're gone.

The woman in ebony watches in horror of this, "Oh…Pierre; _don't_ let _the darkness_…_consume_ you…" She murmurs before once again disappearing once again without explanation of how she got there in the first place.


	13. Landing into More Trouble

Chapter 13: Landing into More Trouble

"_What_…the…_where_ am I? _Everything_…looks so _small_…what's _holding_ me…?" Sophie falters between consciousnesses, the real and fantasy; not knowing what's really going on. She can barely make heads or tails, though as it seems; she's ridiculous high of the ground. The young heroine feels something keeping an iron grip on her, so she doesn't fall. She can't keep herself away, due to the loss blood from last night's brawl; along with the high altitude. Dizziness over comes her, everything's distorted; thus the poor thing ends up falling asleep once again.

Little does she know, Pierre's still freaking acting weird from that match; carrying her as if she's precious. He doesn't allow much movement, since he's flying; he can't risk dropping her or leaving himself venerable for long. "My, if _only_ that _old man_ could _see_ me; I got _my first catch_!"

He's not himself; he sounds more like some derange person hungry, only for two things.

Said two things are best left unsaid for now, for it's kind of not good story telling if they're exposed at this point on; it's way too early.

Now then, the somewhat insane pale teen keeps marveling in the fact; that he's got a cute girl in his astringe clutches. "Pity she got _damaged_, then again; I _wouldn't_ have had _a chance_ to do _this_ if _she didn't_. Besides, that _shy guy _me _doesn't_ have _balls at all_; if it _weren't_ for _me_, they _would've_ been _done for_!" He mockingly laughs at his real self, the frail yet smart lad; who wouldn't even have done anything this crazy.

Once again, the somewhat weak main character awakens; only to get a clearer picture than last time. But, this doesn't stop all the confusion and dizziness in her mind; she still barely can think straight. Let alone, figure something as a simple as she's flying above the land of Hyrule out; everything is blurry.

She gazes upon something, to her it's a blur; the something that has been holding on to her. "_Pierre_…_is that you_…" She moans tiresomely, earning the eye of her ironically messed up bud.

"Oh _you're awake_, _how troublesome_; I was _hoping_ you'd _come to_ when we _land_." He sounds different, like more venomous yet seductive; a silver tongue.

The slightly loopy girl freaks out thinking he's someone else, "…_What_ have you _done_ with _Pierre_? Cause I _know_ that _sure_ as hell, _that you're not him_!" She struggles roughly, only to get shushed severely.

"Now now, we _wouldn't_ want to _fall_ to _our death_; _would we_? The _truth_ is; I'm indeed _Pierre_, just a _different_ _side_ of me." The strangely vile person chuckles coldly, enjoying the childish expression on his passenger's cute face; mad yet befuddled. "_What's_ with _the face_, don't _believe_ me?" He chuckles once more.

The courageous girl bites him out of low tolerance, "Give back _the real Pierre_, you _fucking faker_!" Ignoring the throbbing of her poor head, she assaults him; risking lives in the process.

"Hey, _stop_ that; you _foolish maiden_!" He hisses venomously, attempting to keep his perfect altitude; while keeping her from totally hurting him. "Do you _wish_ to _perish_, because that can be _easily arranged rather quickly_; _doesn't_ take _much_ for me to _simply drop you_!"

He makes a good point, so; she stops…for now.

"_That's better_, be _thankful_ I _didn't_ take _advantage_ of you in _your sleep_: was _tempted_ to _though_." That earns him the biggest ass kicking, despite the fact their flying over Death Mountain and risking falling into the magma filled peaks; his violent passenger freaking shreds his ass to pieces.

Next you know, their fucking free falling in the stupidest way possibly; with Sophie going "_Weeeeeeee_~!" like the usual crazy nutcase she is.

Pierre still in his more aggressive form curses explicably, "_DAMN IT WOMAN_, you _doomed_ us all!" He keeps on swearing like ass hole while falling towards the earth, as a meteor would; asides that impact would be less severe yet still severe enough to kill someone.

His body contorts itself, hoping to find a position that would be suitable; to land on with the most minimal damage. Said action of course, ends up with the crazy chick being on top of him; then SPLAT! It's a miracle; somehow they've survived the fall, ironically though her possibly insane bud happens to be her cushion and has been knocked unconscious with face first in the volcanic soil.

"That was _AWESOME_! I _want_ to go _again_~!" Sophie giggles like a twit before realizing she's sitting upon her unconscious pal.

"_Holy shit_, I _squashed_ him; oh _goddesses_!" She suddenly gets off of him, causing her injury from the previous night to hurt.

"_Oh fuck_, I _forgot_ about that _damn_ thing; _mother fucker_ nicked it with _that damn cheap shot_. _Times_ like _these_ always _point out_ that; _I'M TOTALLY PREPARED FOR IT_~!" She epically fails in doing a pose before quickly getting back on track; she pulls out a red potion and drinks it, which magically makes said wound vanish with numbness in said arm as an unintentional side effect.

"Ok, got my arm _taken care of_; now I _have_ to _deal_ with ." She turns to find Pierre still sleeping, face in the filthy ground and not caring; maybe because he isn't awake yet.

"_Aw_, how _could_ I _stay_ mad at that _fluffiness_? Then _again_, he was _acting_ a like a _fucking dick_; _what_ to _do_?" The whimsical teen puts on a cute yet serious thinking face, trying to figure out something; then she gives herself a bad headache three seconds later.

"_Ouchies_, this _shouldn't_ be _THIS_ _hard_…" She pounds on her forehead to make her ideas flow more easily, even in retrospect; this is what a dumbass would do. Finally after two minutes of wasted time, she thinks of something.

"Hehehe, I'll tickle him!" She gets that kitty-like smile as she goes to him, she proceeds to poke the fuck out of him; allowing him to laugh himself awake.

Pierre's normality returns when he laughs uncontrollably, "Sophie, _hahahaha_; what the _FUCK_?" He cackles as his silly assaulter keeps tickling, taking pleasure in punishing him for what happened beforehand; also loving the idea of poking people.

"I see you're _back to normal_, but; you still _MUST BE PUNISHED_~!" She giggles childishly as she continues to discipline her albino teammate, probably just figuring out that he wasn't normal before.

After several minutes of torturous tickling, the kooky gal explains what happened earlier before he woke up finally; describing it as best she can… "_Then_ you were all like, _be thankful I didn't FUCK you! _So I was like; all yeah, _TAKE THIS_!" She mimics what she did to him in his demonically messed up state, "I kicked _your sorry ass_ until we _started_ fall _and_ I was like; _WEEEEEEEE_~!" She flails her arms around to simulate the scene. "Finally, I _landed_ on you after you _crashed down_ first~." Sophie finishes with her traditional giggle.

The young mage's jaw drops, he blushes in sheer humiliation of all this; "_Oh my goddesses_, I'm _SO SORRY_! I don't even _remember_ anything but; _PLEASE FORGIVE ME_!"

He covers his face in shame, only for his compassionate pal to uncover it; "So, let me get _this straight_; you basically _blacked out_ during _that time_…"

Pierre nods as his answer.

The somewhat clever girl replies with a serious face, "Then I _can't_ blame you, because; that _wasn't_ you _talking_…" She pets him, out of some strange instinct; you can't really tell if it's pity or actual concern.

"I've got a _question_…_last night_, _before_ I _fainted_ like a pussy; I _saw_ you…" She begins to inquiry, noticing how Pierre's tensing up; probably knows what she's going to ask. "My _question_ is _this_; do you know _magic_?"

The pale sorcerer first tries to hide the fact, "Magic, _don't_ be _absurd_; _what_ would've _made_ you _think that_?" His playing dumb doesn't fool the sharp girl, despite her cheerful appearance; she's quite perceptive.

He laughs nervously, "It _was_ all a _bad dream_, yeah; a _REALLY TERRIBLE NIGHTMARE_!" His second attempt to deny the truth doesn't bode well, since now; his strange traveling partner has that glint in her eye.

He sighs in defeat, knowing very well that he can't take her on; without everything falling apart. "Fine, you _caught_ me _red handed_ madam; it's _true_. I bet you _think_ I'm a _monster_ now, I mean; who _hasn't_ used _magic_ and _ended up going crazy_?"

He shyly turns his head away, for Sophie then makes him gaze at her; "I had a _funny feeling_ you had _something strange_ to _hide_, it was _either_ you were _secretly gay_ or _this_; thank _din_ for _this_!" She laughs all the mature aspects of this conversation off, though now she'll face the wrath of her totally hetero bud; since she has made yet another gay joke.

The pissed off mage cusses loudly, "WHAT THE _FUCK_? HOW _MANY TIMES_ DO I _HAVE_ TO _FUCKING SAY IT_; I'm not _GAY_!" He flips out on her, like always; with his weak futile pummeling.

"_It's nice to have the normal you back_~" Sophie giggles childishly as her magical bud continues to be a freaking pissed off pansy.

"_Halt, you're surrounded_!" Multiple voices shout out simultaneously.

Pierre stops his petty beating suddenly, recognizing the fact that he and his kooky friend are surrounded by shadowy clones and moblins, he squeaks in fear; "_Oh my fucking goddesses_…"

The curly haired heroine notices them too, "_OH COME ON_, we _JUST LANDED_ here; _that_ damn _writer_ always _trolling_ us!" She cusses at the author, while breaking the fourth wall for the fifth or sixth time in this fic.

"Take the _fourth wall_ breaker _and_ her _obviously_ gay companion to the _captive cells_, _number 15_ will decide _their fate_!" One of them commands, just like that; the dynamic duo is taken back to an imprisonment camp with lots of cursing from the albino teen.

"Get in there, you assholes!" One of the clones chucks them harshly into a makeshift cell, locking the doorway behind them; "_Can't wait till 15 comes and punishes you_~"

It cackles like an over energetic hyena, only to be hit on the hand with an iron boot by his fellow henchmen; "_Oh shut the fuck up 24_!"

24 gives them the weirdest 'fuck you' stare at them, "_Make me 69, I fucking dare you_!"

69 middle fingers him tauntingly, "Fine I will, you _FUCKING FUU_!"

This angers the guard on duty quite easily, "Hey, that's _RACIST_ you _BASTARD_!"

Thus the stupidest brawl takes place, with the two main characters utterly confused about the whole thing; what the fuck is a 'fuu' anyways?

"_Will you two idiots SHUT THE HELL UP_?" A female version of the darkly dressed clones sashays around, barking an order viciously; not caring if her tits are slightly exposed and pervs are looking at her hungrily.

They stop fighting because of two things, one of them being she looks like she'll kill them if they don't; also her titties are so irresistible.

"_Now then_, what's with _the talk_, I _hear_ there's a _fresh_ pair of _prisoners_ that _I haven't seen yet_; show me them…_NOW_!" The bumbling nitwits clear the scene to reveal their newest captives, Sophie glares bitterly at the huge rack this bitch has; Pierre covers his face with his over-sized sleeves in fear.

The bitchy gal again, fashionably walks over; she gives them a good look over. "_A small breasted cunt _and…" Her heartless yet beautiful sapphire eyes catch a mere glimpse at the poor boy's face. "_Little Pie_; is _that_ you? _Where_ da _fuck_ were you?" She growls in a cute yet mean way. "_Never mind_ that _shit_ for now, _all that matters_ is; me getting _your sorry ass_ back home. _Master's_ been _furious_ and _literally_, _killing a lot of us_; cause _you've been missing_ and _he be stressing like a bitch_!"

The young wizard gives her this awkward stare, "Well number 15, you're still _the same bitchy whore I know and hate_; pity there's _no cure_ for _being slut_." He chuckles cruelly, knowing she can't kill him without being killed herself; reveling at how she's now reacting like a little brat. "_Personally_, you _should_ stop _wearing_ the _uniform_; your_ big _breasts _don't do you well_ in _that dreadful attire_~" He makes yet another snarky comment.

15 grimacing glares at him, "Be _thankful_ I _don't fucking kill_ you _right now_!" She angrily storms off with the passé of shadow links following behind her.

Sophie stares him weirdly, "_What the hell was that_? _It was funny_ but not you, are you sure you're _back to normal_?"

Pierre answers bluntly with the straightest face you've ever seen, "I'm _normal_ alas though; if you _knew_ that woman as _well I do_, you'd be _doing the same_…"

She awkwardly stares at him once more, asking out of sheer instinct; "_You fucked her_?"

He goes ballistic, "_OH FUCK NO_! I told you _IN THE BEGGINGING OF THE DAMN FIC_; I'm _still_ a _virgin_ and I'm _saving_ myself for _MARRIAGE_!"

His crazy pal laughs her ass off, "Oh _yeeeeah_~! _Now_ I _remember_, _damn_ you're _still_ so _fail_!"


	14. Mola mola

Chapter 14: Mola-Mola

Sitting alone within their cell at the brink of evening twilight, Sophie and Pierre mundanely stare at cracks in the stone ceiling; they're bored out of their minds.

Pierre silently thinks in slight fear as he watches the small crevices, "We got to _get out_ of _here_, it'll be _humiliating_ if we're _forced_ to _confront_…" The pale guy stops short in his sentence with a dreadful moan, "Oh; _he'll_ have _one fucking field day_ if _catches_ us, then he'll probably _fuck_ 15 like he _does_ on _Sundays_…" He furrows his thin eye brows in distastefulness of that thought, knowing how all of this plays out if he and his kooky friend don't escape here soon; cursing coldly under his breath.

As for the other one, she turns her attention to the setting sun; "_Damn_…it's already _evening_…"

Then she gets one of the most obvious ideas, "Pierre, you should _warp_ us _away_ from here…"

Her magical partner instantly shoots down the plan, "_Wouldn't_ do us _any good_, I'm _terrible_ with _warp spells_; besides if I use _magic_ again…I may _kill_ you on _accident_ without even _knowing it_, you've _seen_ me _when_ I'm _mad on power_; _gods_…" His bloody eyes remorsefully stare at her, still guilty about the night earlier and today; "_Forgive_ me; I'm _useless_ at the _moment_…"

Sophie tries to get another idea, hurting herself a little in doing so; has the cutest thinking face with her little tongue sticking out like a cute kitty. "It's _ok_ but; we _need_ to get _out_ of here, I _don't_ want to be _some bitch's bitch_!"

She curses childishly under her breathe, earning an; "Shut the _hell_ up! I'm trying to _masturbate_ here!" One of the guards' shouts out like a freaking retard, as he rubs himself out; probably thinking about 15's giant melons.

Pierre shivers at the thought of something…can't say it here but, involves that someone he can't mention at this point; for obvious reasons.

His still contemplating partner keeps on thinking, trying to at least crank out one idea; with that adorable kitty like expression. "_What_ about of we _call_ on the _author_…she'd _know_ what to do…"

She breaks the fourth wall in saying so, earning yet another; "Shut the _fuck_ up or I _kill_ you!" From the same douche-bag who's currently getting on with himself.

Her pale companion also automatically puts that down too, "The _author's_ too _busy_…besides, _that_ would be _cheating_ the _readers_ a _good chapter_…enough said, let's get _some sleep_ damn it…" He yawns and falls asleep, tired from the humiliation of today; also wanting some peace.

As for his weird pal, she attempts to think up of some more escape plans; not realizing how tired she is already.

As the dim twilight turns into a dark unseen night, the young swordswoman begins to drift off to dreamland herself; almost forgetting that she's a captive in a small cell with a somewhat useless young mage. Her faintly sapphire eyes gradually shut themselves; the bright torches in the camp seem like mere embers in the pitch blackness, which seems to make her succumb to tempting slumber. Finally, after perhaps a few hours of faulting between sleep and consciousness; Sophie begins to dream without a care in her tiny prison cell. She's dreaming; she's within the cold confines of a decrepit palace, walking endlessly without stopping.

"_Where_ am I?" She asks herself while shivering a little, "It's _cold_ here…"

The strangely lost teen glances around her surroundings, noticing nothing but the corridor a head of her; long and foreboding. As she keeps herself warm by rubbing her arms, she proceeds to moving further down the seemingly abysmal hallway; knowing nothing that lies before her unknown path.

It goes on as if an eternity passes, when the somewhat quivering heroine discovers a door; opening it promptly without a second thought. What she finds is mysterious, a small room with a young boy holding a bright red apple; "_What would you do_, if you _possessed_ the _forbidden fruit_?" He asks in an oddly familiar voice, tilting his head slightly. "_Would_ you _eat_ it, _give_ it to the _one_ you _love_…?"

Curiously, Sophie takes a baby step forward; "I _don't_ know what you're _saying_…"

Her small company utters under still breath, "_Would_ you…_love_ it…even _if_ it meant, _certain death_…?" He smiles sinfully, with such an innocent face; how could he do such an expression.

"_Ah_, you _can't_ _speak_ now…? _That's funny_~"

He mocking laughs as the main character tries to answer, but to find herself unable to; she has been silenced.

"_That's fine_, I _want_ you to _listen_. This _fruit_…is the _reason_; all of _this_ is _happening_. All _because_ a _man_ and _woman_ made _this fruit_, thus; _enraging_ a _spoiled brat_."

He asks curiously after shining the tempting apple briefly, "I'm just the _bearer_ of _this fruit_…_care for a bite_?" The strange child holds it out, with a childish smile on his seemingly innocent face; "It's fine; _one little bite_…wouldn't _hurt_ to _at least_…_taste it_."

Sophie denies herself of that small temptation in cruel silence, having the gut feeling that; something horrible would happen if she gives in to his offer.

"_Oh well_, you're _bound_ to _taste_ it; _one way_…or _another_~"

The peculiar child chuckles before pulling a string; which automatically shuts off the lights; Sophie wakes up to an early dawn.

"Shit, _now_ I'm _having_ the _weird dream scenes_; _damn_ it…"

She takes in a deep breath to calm down from her little fright spell; only to feel something poking her in the back; which causes her to quickly turn around. What she sees before her, a really fluffy mole-like creature that fur that varies from light sand to dark chocolate brown with few tuffs making it look like it has a cute hairstyle, it has this really long snout has the cutest dark brown button nose; also a pink flower holds up a sport of two hairs up on its head.

It greets the young hylain with a huge toothy grin, "_MOLA-MOLA_~!" It once again pokes at the black curly haired girl, sniffing her attentively; as if it's looking for something. "_Mola-mola_, I smell _DELICIOUS CHOCOLATE_; mola mola~!"

Pierre wakes in a cranky mood and then squeals like a little girl at the sight of this next scene, the fluffy mole thing's seemingly attacking Sophie; "Oh my _FUCKING_ goddesses, _MONSTER_!" He shrieks angrily while he rushes over to; rip that freaky thing off his kooky friend, who's…laughing?

"That tickles~!" She giggles happily as said nosey animal sniffs all over her, poking it's nose into everything on that ticklish chick; "Mola mola, I know _I smelled delicious chocolate_…HERE IT IS; _MOLA-MOLA_!"

It sticks its slender snout into one of Sophie's hidden pockets, pulls out a honking bar of the precious chocolate; before being forcibly yanked right off her.

"Sophie, are you ok? Did that…THING, hurt you?" The albino worry wart questions while glaring at…whatever that thing is.

His giggly pal answers with her strangely inviting smile, "_All_ it did was _tickled_ me _really good_, besides; _all_ it _wants_ is the _chocolate_. No _harm_ done, _silly Pierre_~" She laughs in content, though; her still cranky companion continues to glare at said mole-like creature that's devouring the tasty treat.

He inquires the thing with a distastefully glare, "_Who_ the bloody hell _are_ you?"

The surprisingly brown thing responds with a toothy grin, staring at him with beady syrup brown eyes; "Mola-mola, _my name's Mola-mola_; mola-mola~" Mola-mola snickers in a way a little kid would after just pulling an awesome prank, it smiles in pleasure; as it returns to gorging on the yummy food.

Still unsatisfied, the pale mage asks another question; "Ok _Mola-mola_, are you a boy _or_ a girl?"

He notices that thing turns its head slightly and answers hardly; "Mola-mola, I's be a _LADY_; mola-mola~" She laughs merrily, something that reminds said persnickety boy of Shauntell; that crazy chick whose sister tied her up a few chapters ago.

He shutters in remembrance of the crazed girl, "Dear din, _not another one_…" He mutters with a whisper, trying to not to feed into the brownish mole's behavior; "Just _ignore_ it…"

After several minutes of chocolate eating later, as well as Sophie explaining to the strange creature about how they got here and why they're here;"_Mola-mola_, so you _peoples_ are _trapped_ here; _mola –mola_?" Mola-mola scratches her neck with her sharp dark brown claws as she tries to understand the problem.

The kooky main character and her albino bud nod in unison, they watch said mole-thing yawn briefly; then she grins yet again with that jagged tooth-filled smile of hers.

"_Mola-mola_, I's can _helps_ you; _but_! _Mola-mola_, you must _give_ me _mores_ of zee _NOMMY CHOCOLATE_, MOLA-MOLA!" She cheerfully makes a simple request; Pierre gives his traveling partner an awkward glance, probably thinking this is a really bad idea.

Alas, he's ignored when the black haired swordswoman smiles in agreement with this crazy animal; "Ok, _deal_~!" She searches through her always handy and colorful satchel quickly, only to find yet another chocolate bar; "_Thank_ nayru, I _always_ keep _extra candy_ in _there_; _here you go_." She hands over the delectable treat, almost losing her hand when Mola-mola takes a big chomp at it; thankfully she takes only the chocolate into her mouth.

Within minutes, the candy bar has been devoured most savagely; the brownish mammal suddenly starts to dig a hole in the spot she's been in. Like lightning, she tunnels a way out of the cell; which the brave duo takes despite the pale mage's great displeasure.

"_Have_ I _told_ you _lately_, _that_ I; _HATE DIRT_!" He acts like a prissy little kitty as he follows the overly energetic teen in front of him inside the cramp underground, crawling as fast as he can when suddenly; the noises of all of the shadow clones and monsters at the camp freaking out due to the fact their prisoners escape.

The peculiar group keeps on moving within the uncomfortably homemade escape route, unknowing of where they'll end; all they know is that they have to keep following Mola-mola's trail. Filth of all kinds clings onto the once clean clothing of the young hylains, rapidly making them dingier and dingier as they make their way to freedom; which again strikes a deep nerve with the freaking OCD boy in the back. It feels like forever since they first left, even in truth; it's only been a good hour. Digging deeper into the fertile soil, Mola-mola carves out a path continuously; without any true sign of wearing down or tiring herself. Eventually, she breaches for the surface and her long snout peeks out; sniffing for a moment. Then, the now dirt-covered mole-thing pops out of the now moist dirt; meaning she dug her way to some sort of wetland.

She cheerfully calls the dirty pair of adventurers with that loud voice of hers, "Mola-mola; _HERE WE ARE_, mola-mola~!" She uses her powerful digging mitts to pull herself out of her freshly made hole, exposing her very short legs; thus allowing both Sophie and Pierre to exit the seemingly endless tunnel.

"_Thanks_ for _helping_ us!" The curly haired heroine smiles with glee, then glances around; noticing that they're now in a strangely misty forest.

In an instant, Mola-mola quickly says, "You're welcome, mola-mola!" Before rapidly returning to her hole, taking off; leaving these two alone in this strange new environment.

The young male comments with a weak smile, thinking about a certain someone, "_She_ was quite…_the weird one_, anyways; _thank god_ we _got out of there_. If I _had_ to face…_that person_, I'd surely _either_ die of _embarrassment_; or something…_worse_…"

His dim crimson eyes glance around as well, taking in the sights; noticing that this isn't like the woods where Burswick resided. No, this place seems rather…placid; there's dew on most of the plant life here which makes it glisten beautifully. The mist here isn't as thick, it's more like a see-through veil; cascading over everything within this particular region.

"_Where are we_…?" is the question that both of them are silently thinking.

Unnoticed by them, a fleeting glimmer flickers beyond this clearing deeper in this seemingly tranquil place; watching and…giggling innocently.

"_Little brother…come to me_~" It whispers sweetly, alas though; it's unheard.


	15. The Princess of Illusions

Chapter 15: The Princess of Illusions

Princess Zelda yawns in utter boredom, in her silky pink nightgown she reclines into her plush canopy bed; glancing slightly to a nearly full moon.

"_Today_ has been _absolutely_ dreadful, _not only_ that _little wretch_ is _still loose_ but; _tonight's_ a horrid _full moon_…" She glares in petty hate at the faintly glowing circle, tiredness gradually overwhelms her; "I remember _the stories_ that go on about _some strange creature_ appearing _during_ each _full moon_…"

In a crude attempt to entertain herself, she begins to tell a story to herself; "_Within the illusionary forest, hidden by the eternal mist; resides the princess of illusions. She's so beautiful, some say; you'd fall enchanted if you've ever saw her luminescent veil. She glistens under the pale moonlight, with such an innocent smile; as she unknowingly casts her mysterious spells. The princess of illusions only appears oddly enough, on nights with a full moon; so her powers are at their peak_…"

The somewhat spoiled girl once again yawns, this time; more loudly before going on. "_Her magic creates wonderful fantasies that many could've sworn, were real; though mostly it turns out that they were mere dreams. On those kinds of nights, there is no such thing as a bad dream or nightmare; only entrancing dreams and happy scenes. Though, there's something more of this seemingly pure maiden; her magic does more than create illusions…_"

Her cold sapphire eyes glare more piercingly at the bright moon, she bites her pale lips in slight nervousness; "_They say; you'll become a mindless lover, if you dare gaze upon her for too long. She'll take you away into her little realm, a place you can never escape; a place in which one can dream forever…_"

Once she finishes telling her story to herself, she falls asleep facing away; no longer desiring to see the moon's radiant light.

Back at the misty woodlands, as Sophie and Pierre slumber under the makeshift shelter of a nearby weeping willow; a glistening veil of pinkish light drizzles delicately from the moon above upon. In the tranquil silence, a shimmering figure cloaked in this beautifully beaming light floats upon the still night air; dancing gracefully with a faintly glowing maroon veil that's gently entwined around this strangers frail arms. An innocent giggle comes from a petite mouth, a pair of deep maroon eyes set their sights upon the two slumbering teen; realizing something about one of them.

A gentle voice comes from the glowing being in the sky, "_Is that you_…~?" The floating stranger drifts towards them, the moon's pale light exposes lengthy satiny light lavender hair that glimmers wonderfully; as it keeps getting closer to those unknowing teens. Stopping just before getting too close, those same deep yet pure eyes lay their soundless gaze upon Pierre; who's cuddling Sophie for warmth in his unconscious state.

It whispers with a adorable smile, "_Oh, it's really you; I'm so happy I've found you_~" Frail fingers clothed in soft ebony material soothingly caress his pale face, only causing him to only once; stir in his sleep.

"_It's fine, you'll be so glad that I've found you; you and your little friend_~" The faintly luminescent visitor giggles in child-like joy, after it's thin fingers leave the albino mage's face; tiny specks of pure radiance flutter shyly from the dimly glowing veil. These seemingly insignificant flakes cascade all over the place, lightly blanketing the misty scenery like a quiet yet breathtaking snowfall; this peculiar creature leaves a path of star-like dust as it enters into the frightfully dark forest.

"_Follow me, to a world of wonder; dear guests_~" These words enter the elfin ears of the small group, which wakes them up promptly.

Both sapphire blue and crimson red eyes behold, the scenery has changed to a shining wonderland; curiosity settles itself within them quite easily. A few specks land into Pierre's eyes, causing something in him to change; he hears something.

The words once again echoes within the soft spoken wind, "_Follow me, follow me_~" Though usually, at least one of this pair goes off in a hurry but; Pierre surprisingly makes the first move this time. His eyes have become rather dull, drowsy looking; as he begins to enter the forest following the glittering path for some unknown reason.

As for Sophie, she hasn't change much; "Pierre, _WHERE_ are you _going_?" She calls out in a questioning tone, worrying for the first time in her life; she decides to pursue him out of worry. The normally clear headed lad; is now under some strange influence, going after whatever beckons him.

The voice he hears, reminds of his mother; "_Come to me, oh come to me; I wish for you to be in my arms_~"

He nods slightly in his dazed state, murmuring his response with a weak smile; "Yes, _I'm coming_…_mother_…" His slender legs carry him as fast as they can, leading him deeper and deeper into this dark place; getting further and further away from the now sparkling campsite.

Not too far behind, his concerned friend tracks him; shouting for him to come back. "_COME BACK_, I _know_ I'm _going_ to _hate myself_ for _saying this_ but; I think we _SHOULDN'T_ go in _THERE_!" She tries to get the pale young man to listen, alas all he's doing; is following a glistening road and a voice she can't hear.

"Come on, _please hear me out_; I've a _BAD_ feeling about _this_! _Shit_, I _sound_ just like _him_…" The worrying heroine quickens her desperate pace, as she almost loses him; unnoticing of how the scenery is changing around them.

It shifts through many lovely places, it transforms from a dark eerie forest to a pretty flowery archway; with flowers glowing dimly in the same mysterious light as the shining flakes. She doesn't care about any of this; she's only concerned with her friend, whose mumbling nonsense at the moment. Suddenly the scene changes again, this time; to one of the corridors in Hyrule Castle.

"_Please return to me, I've been waiting for so long; please_~" The alluring voice yet again, increases the half-asleep teen's desire to come toward it; he answers back, "_Oh mother_, I _can't wait_ any longer; _I'M COMING_!"

He laughs out of character, a sense of happiness has entered into his mind; all he sees is a small cottage with a shadowy figure standing within the far distance.

In realty, Sophie and Pierre are actually running the luminescent trail left by the mysterious figure from before, they're practically coming toward it's hiding spot; it's little home.

As they make their way in the misty forest, the voice begins to ring into the heroine's ears; "_Come to me, oh come to me; dear child_~"

Said main character shouts in bitter resentment for this, "_Who_ are you? _Are you one behind this_? I _WANT TO KNOW_!"

It answers with that angelic giggle, "_My such a temper, it's not like Vanessa's or Daddie's; but still_~"

The now pissed off girl growls a little, chasing her still ditzy companion; "Ok, when _this_ is _over_; I'm _GOING_ _TO KICK_ _YOUR_ _ASS_!"

She curses out the peculiar sound, only to receive this as a reply; "_Silly girl, I know you won't; you're so nice~ Just wait and see, once you reach the end of this path; something wonderful will be waiting for you and him_~"

This only causes Sophie just to get madder, though doesn't realize who's she's actually dealing with. Time passes rather quickly, the scenes within this illusionary place seem so vivid; until the wacky pair reaches a massive clearing. In this particular clearing sits the most lavish manor anyone could've never seen, it's like something out of a dream; it's really that marvelous.

Still ignoring his usually adventurous bud, Pierre dashes into the conveniently open doorway; "_I'm home, MOTHER_~!" He exclaims merrily, unaware it's not what he thinks it is; it's all a magically induced figment of his hopes.

Thankfully, at least one of the main heroes isn't under the same blissful delusion; she storms inside after him.

Awaiting under the protection of shimmering veils, the mysterious stranger from before rests comfortably; a pure hearted smile comes to such gentle lips. Upon a rather plush surface, gangly legs clothed in ebony stockings lay peacefully along with the rest of the body; which lies on what seems to be a luxurious canopy bed. Some moonlight enters through a miniscule opening, it sheds some light upon this person; she appears to be a young woman in her early twenties. Her skin so deathly pale, almost like Pierre and Vanessa's; yet it has this eerie glow to it. Her hair curls slightly on end, it's quite beautiful in this light; a golden crescent sits on the top right side of her head with three smaller ones on the ends of each and an orchid colored headband with golden studs keeps it in place. That same crescent shape repeats seamlessly throughout her assumable, mainly her golden earrings that cradle a jewel that resembles her eye color slightly in crook of their shape. Dark Violet material is lined with the most lovely golden border on her sleeveless outfit, the moon shape appears once again on the top layer of what seems to be some sort of dress; alongside with some other minor details. A petite maroon brooch that's surrounded by a golden rim clasps onto what seems to be the glistening veil from before; it wraps around the shoulders first from behind; and then it flows out elegantly. It's extremely long, so she has it entwined around her slender arms; which are clad in silky black frilly arm-length gloves. Under the main layer, a flowing; faintly orchid colored see through skirt sits on top of a black silk one that covers most of her lower half.

She twiddles with a bang that covers one of her innocently charming eyes, possibly just waiting for those two to come; the two young youths she laid eyes on earlier. She hears the frantic footsteps of her arriving guests, smiles with great pleasure; "_They have come_~"

She sits up when she hears Sophie freaking out on Pierre, "Pierre, _SNAP OUT OF IT MAN_; you've got to _FIGHT THIS_!" The overly nervous main character slaps her loopy pal several times, hoping to just wake him up; which causes this attractive maiden to tilt her head cutely in curiosity.

After a minute of constantly bitch slapping, the pale lad comes to his senses once the pain in cheeks kicks in; "OWCH, my _bloody fucking_ cheeks; _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL_?"

He rubs them while spewing out obesities, making the temporarily unnoticed female gasp in slight surprise; "_Pierre_, you do _NOT_ curse like _that_; _daddie doesn't like that_~!"

Hearing his name, the now rosy cheeked adolescent turns around; then gulps in sheer horror of seeing who called him. He pulls nervously on the musty collar of his filthy light blue sweater, "Oh…Vinellia, it's been ages…"

He receives a very cute glare from Vinellia, she begins to lecture him a little; "_Pierre_, that's a _very-VERY_ naughty thing to _do_; _swearing like that_. Are _you_ a _monster_, _No_; you're _my itty bitty baby brother~!_"

She pouts cutely before her darling smiles returns, the peculiar older sibling suddenly leaves her lovely bed by levitating; then cuddles her precious younger brother. "_Who cares though_, as long as I get to _hold_ you; _cuddle you_~" She laughs like a little girl, snuggling the awkwardly silent male; who notices that his teammate is gawking in utter befuddlement.

The curly haired swordswoman stutters out an inquiry while brushing some sweat off her brow, "Ok, _PLEASE_ explain to me; _WHAT THE FUCK_ is going on here?"

This earns her a gasp from the glittering maiden, who narrows her once pleasant eyes with a mean stare; "_You know, it's impolite to swear, now apologize~_" Her veil flashes briefly, as if a spell has been cast; Sophie becomes overcome with the same wonderfully strange influence that had Pierre under for a while.

In remorse, she apologizes with a respectful bow; "I'm _sorry_, _please_; could you ever _forgive_ me…?"

The really pretty maiden smiles with that innocent smile, "_Of course, just don't be so rash about your words next time~_" Her glistening veil flashes for a second time, thus allowing her temporarily controlled puppet; to return by to her normal self.

The young albino sorcerer gulps again in anxiety, "_Dear nayru, she never does that kind of magic on purpose_…" He glances at his elder sister, who then in turn; stares right back him with his face reflect in her mirror like eyes.

"_Vinellia_…c-could you t-tell m-my _friend_ here a-about y-yourself…" He stutters hesitantly, tries to avoid gazing directly at her; knowing he'll something weird would happen if he does for too long.

The faintly shimmering young woman pets her little relative comfortingly, glancing slightly towards the girl she just manipulated into saying sorry moments ago; "_Sure_, _anything_ for you; _little Pierre_~" She affectionately complies with a small kiss on his small light blue beret, just before; floating back to her luxurious canopy bed.

"Well, you can call me; _Vinellia_~. My _daddie_ named _me_, he's _so nice_~" She giggles happily like a little kid again, "Pierre's _my little baby brother_, my _cute little Pie_~" She uses the same nickname as 15 did in the previously, which causes Pierre to blush in utter embarrassment; thus also makes his buddy laugh her ass off.

"Little Pierre _and_ I would _play merrily_ with _daddie_ all the time when _he was so tiny_, we'd _played_ all _sorts_ of games; _hide and seek_ was _our favorite_~" She claps her hands in joyful recollection, only furthering the embarrassment for her young sibling; as well as the hysterical laughter of Sophie.

"We used to everything together, I was really sad; when daddie took little Pie away..."

She frowns sadly, tearing up a little; "I was so upset, I…ran away with my darling lover; who I married briefly after that day…"

The young mage's crimsons eyes widen in surprise, "_Oh goddesses_, she actually _MARRIED_ Kurai? _That guy_ was always _so weird_, so _depressed_ looking; he _scared_ the _hell out of me_." He shutters in remembering that person, recollecting how Kurai caused daunting nightmares whenever someone would go near him; also everything else that was so damn wrong about him.

He hears his sweet sister go on, "_His_ name was _Kurai Noir_, he _loved_ me _dearly_; in fact her gave me _this wonderful ring_~"

Vinellia flashes an lovely blood diamond ring before them, gazing upon it with bittersweet melancholy; "I _remembered_ when he _gave it_ to me, it was _truly one_ of _the happiest days_ of _my life_; until he _left quickly_ afterward…"

She sheds salty tears; they roll down from her moist maroon eyes, down to her pinkish flushed cheeks. She sobs some more, her voice becomes rather distorted; "He_ left _me, _all alone_; _without_ even _saying anything_…!"

The albino young woman wipes her wet eyes dry, possibly stuffing down what emotions she has had; probably since the day she left.

She smiles pleasantly, disregarding her little outburst; "Now that_ I've_ _told_ _you_ about _myself_, _who are you_; _little girl_~?" Her voice gradually returns to it usually calm yet childishly innocent tone, as she questions the young female before her.

Sophie answers with a toothy grin, "Sophie!" She laughs her ass off more, probably still stuck on that; Pierre's nickname is Pie.

Pierre nervously shifts his bloody crimson eyes back and forth, "Vinellia, _why don't we_…"

Vinellia finishes for him, as if she's been expecting it; "_Go to bed_? That sounds _lovely_, allow me; _you weary things_~" With a swift snap of her fingers, suddenly; the strange pair instantly fall asleep.

She giggles in a slightly disturbed way, she levitates them into her plush bed; and then she goes into said bed in between them. With a queer smile, she wraps her arms around her dear little brother; "We'll be _together forever_…just like _daddie_ wanted~"

As she drifts off to sleep, her veil glows again; this time causing the room itself into a fantasy world within the clouds. "Just…like _daddie_…~"


	16. The Fleeting Past

Chapter 16: The Fleeting Past

As morning's early dawn creeps up with warm sunbeams, everyone still dreams; everyone except Vinellia who's just waking up. She sits up while stretching, yawning softly as she rubs her eyes out; "_Good Morning_~"

She whispers with that sweet giggle of hers, her mirror like maroon eyes glance over Pierre and Sophie; who are sleeping peacefully under her little spell.

"They're _so adorable_ in _their sleep_, though _their dreams_ are…" Her expression drops to a mere frown, a subtle hint of sorrow and crazy enters in; "_Weird_, I _haven't_ seen _those kinds of dreams _in _years_; _those_ that are _full_ of…_fears_~"

Her delicate fingers twinge as she goes on, quietly murmuring; "_I used to hate those kinds of dreams_, I'd _make_ them _go away_ with one _simple yet unexplainable act_; then _he came_…~"

She begins to recollect the days of past, her veil glimmers with that strange glow again; changing the surroundings into what seems to be child's bedroom. "_He was invisible at the time, watching me in shadows; daddie always knew he was there_~" Three blurry images appear before her, one them glowing next a huge purple blob; while the last one's just a shadowy figure.

"_From that point on, he started to have feelings; which I eventually had returned…~_"

The scenery changes constantly, as if; showing a moving slideshow before her eyes.

"_I used to play with him so much, I remember the little tidbits he'd do just to get my attention; I was so naïve back then.._.~" A scene passes by as she speaks, of a young lad with snow white hair who wears an coat of ebony; with a torn scarlet scarf around his neck performing a magic trick for her younger self.

"_Even though his parents had made him for evil, I knew he had this wonderful warmth inside; that cold black heart of his…_~"

She starts to sniffle, tears sitting in her eyes; making them twinkle a little. As the pictures continually change, she keeps on telling her story. "_He made bad dreams come forth, that drove people mad; making my job difficult to keep up. I managed to always expel those…nightmares, even though he frightened people and made daddie weary; I loved him_…~" Memories shift seamlessly, one shows people suffering in their sleep; another shows Vaati threatening to harm the strange lad while he's in front of her.

"_Then the day came, when little brother was locked up_…"

All the scenes meld into one big one, revealing that a fight had taken place; "_Daddie, you can't do this_!" Her voice resounds from one of two blurry images, the other angrily bellows; "I _must_ do _this_, for _your brother's sake_; he _must stay_ in _that tower_ for _the next 8 years_! I shall _not_ hear _any more of it_!"

She cries a little after the bigger of the two figures leaves the smaller one alone, who shouts hatefully; "_If you do this, I'll run away; I'll never come back! You'll see; you'll see the mistake you've made_!"

Then suddenly, that particular picture rapidly shifts into a something different; a memory of the young lad who's now much older in this one.

"_My love_ let me _give_ you _this_; my _gift_ to you, the _most beautiful person_ I've _ever known_…" He voice's low yet charming, shocking light blue eyes stare directly back at her; the very ring she wears shines brightly from a small velvet box.

Vinellia grasps her chest as she breaks down crying, in painful remembrance of that day; "_Oh Kurai, why did you leave so abruptly; why!_" Everything returns back to normal after one last scene plays, a wedding in which two lovers exchanged vows; kissing in the end before vanishing completely.

Her voice is full of distortion, thankfully; the sleeping teens don't see any of this. She mourns like some insane person, quickly leaving her soft nest; she hastily floats toward a pristine vanity. On its shining porcelain surface, a dusty old picture frame that's adorned with pewter petals; a picture of her and the person that's presumably Kurai holding hands forever sits in still life. The deathly pale woman gazes at it, longingly with petite tears dripping off her face; that resembles the alabaster porcelain of her little makeup table.

"_I mustn't cry too much_, I've my_ little brother_ here _now_; I _shouldn't_…"

She places the musty old frame facing down, no longer desiring to wallow in her own self pity; "I _know_ he's _never_ coming back…"

She murmurs lonesome before taking a few deep breaths; this is calming her rather easily, wiping the last of her watery droplets as she does breathes.

Sophie wakes up just as the possibly unstable maiden calms herself, she stretches a little; "Man, I _don't_ know what's _worse_; me having _dreams of fruit _or _what_…" She comments with a loud yawn as she rubs out the sleep out of her eyes, the somewhat awake heroine then notices; said glittery chick's up.

"_Morning_, hey; you _don't_ _look_ so _good_." She points out, glancing at Vinellia with a concerning gaze; "Did _you_ have a _rough time_ sleeping?" The kooky girl asks out of curiosity, unaware of how terribly right she is; so unknowing of what's going on.

Her friend's elder sister answers with a weary giggle, "I slept _wonderfully_, _no reason_ to _act so worried_; it's _not good_ for _your health_ to _worry so much_~" Her little fib fools the young inquisitive swordswoman for now, though; it sounds like she's still a tad upset. She then asks her own question to draw attention away from her well being, "_Anyways_, how did _you_ sleep last night, had any _good dreams_; _nightmares_…_maybe_?"

Her nice guest replies with a small sigh, "Well, I dreamt about this little boy; he keeps asking me things."

Vinellia interested to hear this, urges her to speak more; "Oh, what _kinds_ of _things_~?" Further distracting the adventurous teen from her own burdens, wanting to simply to get away from the gloominess of before; "_Please_ tell me, _everything_~"

Sophie shrugs her shoulders briefly, "Well, he _asks_ me _things_ like; _what would I do if I had the forbidden fruit_ or whatever he _calls_ it. It's really _weird_, and _this_; has been _recurring_ since _recently_." She yawns once again, slowly forgetting her previous worries; for now anyways. "At _some_ points, I _can't_ talk and he _tries_ to _get me_ to _eat_ it; _good thing_ I can easily _walk away_ from it. That's _usually_ when he _says_, '_you'll taste it soon; whether you want to or not'_. After _that_, he _turns off the lights_ and; I _wake up_ all _confused_ like a _retard_." She sticks her tongue like a kitty, making a cute befuddled expression; which could've easily made Pierre blush vividly.

"Oh, that _sounds_ rather _interesting_; maybe you're _conflicted_ with _something_?" Vinellia giggles once again, this time with her usual childish tone; her mirror-like eyes wonder placidly in strange inquiry. "

_What_, you _mean_; like I _want_ to do _something_ yet I _don't_? That's _crazy talk_!"

Sophie objects with a hint of irritability, only earning yet another sweet laugh from the seemingly strange female; "So, it's a _possibility_; _silly girl_~"

The tom-boyish protagonist rebuttals in slight denial; "_Maybe_ it's _just_ a _random dream_, yeah; _just a dream_…" She gets out of bed, possibly to stretch her legs; "I _mean_; I've _never_ had a _dream_ as _random_ as _that one_, maybe it'll just _go away_…"

She walks around the beautifully decorated room, her pale sapphire eyes reflect some of the meager sunlight that appears from a nearby window; she inspects when she gets closer to see it's a strained-glass window.

There's a depiction on it, of two people having tea in a small garden; one of them is shining and the other appears to be shadowy due to the way the sun's shining.

"What is…?"

She asks with a wondering stare, only to get this; a mere murmur from Vinellia's petite lips, "If you _curious_ about _that_, that _was_ my…_lover's_; it changes _depending_ on _what a person thinks about_…~"

Maroon eyes observe in meager pain, seeing that certain image brings back another memory; "_That day_, was _so long ago_; I _hardly_ _remember_ it…" She murmurs softly so Sophie can't hear, the sparkling elder sister tilts her head by a small bit; "_That_ day, we _officially_ met; I was _so naïve_ back then~. _He and I_ had _tea_ in _his little world_, he was _so shy_; I could see _the hurt_ in _his eyes_…~"

Vinellia stops talking for bit, remembering what her lover used to sound like, "_Hello…my name…is Kurai_…" Those were the first words Kurai had ever uttered to her, face to face; with that mature tone of his. She sighs longingly, watching her little sibling's friend; inquisitively walking around and has completely dropped the conversation before.

Pierre slowly opens his dim crimson eyes, "How _long_ did I _sleep_ in?" He mumbles lowly, tiresomely; he turns to see both girls are up and about already.

He scratches his meagerly messy ashy lavender hair, "Good morning, I _guess_…" He mumbles quietly while getting out of bed, then makes it all nice and neat; like most OCD do. In minutes, everything is tucked perfectly; no wrinkles are seen in the sheets, even the pillows are fluffed to perfection. He smiles in self-satisfaction, "_Nothing_ quite like, _making the bed_; to get you _up_ in _the morning_."

The pale teen turns around with that same grin, only to find his traveling pal and own sister giggling; "Don't _laugh_ at me, _just_ because _I like things in a certain way_; DON'T _JUDGE_ ME!" He twitches irritably, just making worse for himself; as Sophie laughs hysterically.

The giggly girl comments with such a silly face, "Oh _goddesses_ Pierre, _how much more_…"

She quickly stops herself when she notices the albino charging up magic, seeing a rather furious glint in his bloody red eyes; "I _fucking_ _dare_ you; _finish_ _that question_, _RIGHT NOW_!" He growls bitterly at her, not in an 'I hate you' way; more like 'shut the fuck up right now' way.

She before she can respond; Vinellia objects with a cute pout, "_LITTLE BROTHER_, you know _BETTER_; don't _CURSE_ like that. For _one thing_, _daddie_ taught us _better_ than _THAT_ and two; it's so _UNGETNLEMANLY_ of _you_ to _do so_~!" She lectures him like a parent would do with their child, well; an overbearing one always. "Also, you _know_ how _terrible_ using _magic_ in _anger_ is for _you_; _you_ could _hurt_ _yourself_ and _those around you_~! Now then, _calm down_; or I'll do…_the thing_~"

She snickers with such a innocent yet mischievous essence, instantly causing Pierre freak out in a nervous frenzy; "O-ok, just; _DON'T DO THE THING_!" He quickly backs down, knowing he'll get one hell of a beat down or worse; if he ticks his usually sweet sibling off.

The deathly pale girl smiles innocently once again, "That's _better_~" She giggles endearingly, yet; there's a hint of sadness that somehow has escaped from the inner workings of herself.

Her mind once again accidently wanders in disorienting recollection, ignoring her younger sibling as he speaks worrisomely; "Something's…_off_ about you, _since_ we go here; you've been _acting_ _frightfully_…_peculiar_…" The pure white young man keeps on elaborating his point, "I _know_ I _haven't_ _seen_ you in _years_…"

His inattentive relative objects with a weak mumbling, "_Almost_ eight years, eight _painful_ years…" Then she becomes quite again, most likely going back to wherever her mind is thinking at this moment; allowing him to speak one again.

"_Ah yes_, anyways; I _need_ to know. Did _something_ happen, _between_ you and…_Kurai_?"

Suddenly, out of the weirdest subconscious impulse upon hearing that name; Vinellia blankly stares directly at her adolescent brother with her eyes briefly glowing radiantly like her veil. Just like that, Pierre falls unconscious; due to the fact he didn't cover his eyes in time. His body floats magically into her frail arms, which cradle him affectionately; as one would with something so precious.

Sophie turns around as soon as she hears the thudding sound, her eyes widen in utter surprise; seeing this.

"_Sophie_; is it, I _desire_ something…" The dimly glowing woman whispers with her voice, increasingly becoming distorted; "_You're_ to _find_ the _one_ I've _lost_, he's _near_…" She requests weirdly as she cuddles her new captive, like a soft plush doll; "_He's here_…in the _forest_…find him, in _the dark_…" The young swordswoman doesn't know why but, she obeys out of instinct; also out of fear for her sleeping pal's safety.

"Ok, I'll do _that_; just _don't_…" She backs away slowly when she notices lightning cackling from the possibly insane female's fingers, reluctantly; she leaves to go searching.

Vinellia keeps her hold tight on Pierre, "_Little brother_…"

She sheds a few miserable tears, "I _want_ to _hold_ you like _this_, until _my lover_….can _return_; and _fill what he left years ago_…"


	17. The Loving Madness

Chapter 17: The Loving Madness

Sophie stumbles over discarded branches clumsily, as she enters into a path that leads; to a black emptiness. Darkness covers her surroundings, sounds of mystery haunt her; fear creeping right before her pale sapphire eyes. She tries to feel around, only to find nothing; nothing she can feel physically anyways. "I got to _find_ _what_, that crazy bitch's _wanting_; or Pierre _might_ be…"

She contemplates, as she wonders deeper into the endless noir; aimlessly moving on with some worry on her part. "_Shit_, I _can't_ _see_ a nayru _damned_ thing!" She curses in frustration, which leads her to; bumping into a conveniently placed tree.

She falls backwards a little, only to feel something attempting to grab her; something with claws. Thankfully, the young heroine manages to angle herself to the dirty floor; narrowly escaping what could've resulted badly for her.

"_What_ the _hell_ was _that_?" she asks in a panic as she crawls on her back quickly from the direction she has been heading toward. Hearing the steps, she gets up as quickly as she can; she begins to book it through the darkness. Making a yet another frightened squeal as she falls again, she feeling the breeze of whatever's following jump over her.

"_Holy shit_, I'm _going_ to _die_…"

She squeaks in fear, not able to see what's near her; only adds on to the gripping strangle hold that this dreadfulness has on her. Something grasps at her arm, boney and cold; is all she feels from this thing. "_LET GO_!" She shrieks in horror, struggling viciously against it; only to find out it's a hand.

Well, it's what it feels like to her; "_Who_ are _you_?" She growls bitterly, still trying to escape whatever's trying to take her; only for a bright light to blind her suddenly. As it dims rather rapidly, the shape of an eerily shaped lantern is revealed to her; a tiny white ember flickers in its iron prison. The now on edge swordswoman, opens her eyes on to see nothing's holding onto her now; as well as a floating lamp.

"Ok, _this_ is _getting_ fucked up; _real fast_!" She backs away slowly, the flickering light fixture returns her movements; coming closer to her. With that, she makes a mad dash into the darkness once more; with the strange lantern following her closely behind.

She still can't see well, with all this void blackness; which ends up with her crashing into another tree. "_Fuck_, _this_ is the freaking _second_ _time_ today!" She shouts madly, briefly forgetting the faintly glowing flame has been following her; only for her to see it again and back herself against the gnarled surface of the unseen tree.

She shakes in horror, even though it's just floating there; as if it's waiting. As a few minutes past, she gradually overcomes her initial fright and then stares curiously at it; "_What_ is _that_…?" She murmurs a question from her barely trembling lips; her intrigue furthers its usual bounds, as she starts reaches for it. Sophie quickly shuts her eyes before grasping what seems to be the handle, she pulls it out of the air; opening her eyes to see it's nothing more than a mere lamp.

"_Ok_, I've been _scared_ by _a lot_ of _things_; but a _LAMP_!" She laughs off the silly notion of being afraid of something so simple, though in retrospect; she has been freaked out since the very beginning.

"_At least_; I _can_ sort of, _see_ now…" Taking a deep breath before heading forward, holding the small light in front her; to light her way. Being cautious, she glances as diligently as she can; with the small amount of lighting she possesses. The adventurous maiden notices what's on the filthy soil, bones that seem as if; been here for some time. She shivers slightly as a brisk gale hollowly blows through the thickness of the noir, hoping to goddesses; that nothing's going to take her by surprise like before. Nervous footsteps echo restlessly, her heartbeat seems to rise with each turn and twist; discovering more and more bones.

"Oh gods, if _this_ is _anything_ like _that_ _damn Shadow Temple_…" She vaguely remembers one of the many dungeons she has once entered with someone else, "_This_ would be _the part when the _…" Suddenly, something cold and boney clasps onto her free arm; ensuing in yet another frisky struggle.

"_Oh fuck_, not _you_ again; _whoever_ or _whatever_ you _are_!" She flashes the lamp in desperation, only for it to get really bright again; though not as bright as last time. Like last time, whatever has been grabbing her lets go; this time she could feel it shudder severely.

Sophie tries to get a good look of god knows what, only to catch the brief glimpse of; a soulless pair of shocking aqua eyes.

As quickly as it has come, it flees without hesitation; disappearing into the pitch black depths of the ebony woodlands. "_Mother fucker_; HEY, _GET BACK HERE_!" She freaking flips out, frenziedly giving chase with the teensy lamp in hand; running directly to an third tree within the first 20 seconds of it.

"I _swear_ to _fucking din_, if I _EVER_ _find that_ _MOTHER FUCKER_; I'll…!" She grumbles out obscenities while getting up, grasping onto her only source of light tightly; prior to advancing onward. No longer really caring for her surroundings, the highly agitated chick continues on foot; resuming the hunt with no idea where her elusive target lurks in all this shadowy scenery. The petite ember weakly glows, gradually getting dimmer as she moves forward restlessly; making it all the harder for her to know the area she's in. As hours past by seamlessly, the main character grows wearier now with each step; as if some unseen force is draining her of what vitality she has left. "I _need_ to take a _break_…" She yawns loudly, which echoes once again through the unmercifully cold forest; scaring her a little. The tired traveler settles down onto what seems to be, a nearby stomp; and takes a load off.

This, is a huge mistake on her part; letting her guard down too soon. The freezing sensation accompanies a skeletal-like grasp, returns once more; clamping its prey's arm in a restricting grip. She tries to shake it off, only to find herself unable to; making the extremely tight clutches even harder to escape from. In futile desperation, she waves the barely lit lamp; which the mysterious limb easily knocks out of her scrawny hand.

A chillingly monotone voice bluntly asks, "Would you just _shut the hell up_?"

The terrified protagonist recklessly refuses the request, "LET ME GO, YOU _MOTHER FUCKER_!"

This earns her a non-physical slap to the face, "Would you _just listen_, _goddesses_; I've been _trying_ to have a _word_ with you _this whole time_…" Piercing aqua eyes glint faintly in the continually dimming light, glaring irritably; "Allow me to _introduce_ _myself_…" Another lanky hand picks up the metal lamp, bring the colorless ember up; revealing a young man's ghostly pale face.

Messy snow white hair shines dully, that's pretty much all Sophie can make out; for the rest of this stark stranger is clad in black.

"My name…is _Kurai_…" He whispers meagerly, wincing in slight pain; "_Now then_, who are _you_…?"

The spiteful teen flips out with so many curses at hand, it's not funny; "Sophie and…_WHAT THE FUCK_? Are you _fucking insane_, why the hell _would_ you _troll_ me like _that_? I mean, what are you; _a rapist_?"

Kurai answers with a straight face, "Sophie, _firstly_; I am _INSANE_! _Secondly_, I'm _no_ rapist; that's _someone else's_ job. _Third_, I was _defending_ myself; hence _the floating lamp_ and _all those conveniently place trees_." After explaining himself so promptly, he lets go slowly; only to get a bitch slap in the face.

"_Mother fucker_, you _PUT_ those trees there on _PURPOSE_!" The totally pissed off chick yells, getting all hissy in her breath.

"Yeah, _that's right_; as a _defense_ madam!" The ghastly male points out with no regret at all, holding up one finger; "Now, I _ask_ you _another question_; why are you _here_?" He inquires once again, catching the kooky gal by surprise; waiting for her response nonchalantly.

She replies with an awkwardly nervous look on her face, "You're _Kurai_, _right_?" She questions with a gulp, the deathly pale freak nods noiselessly; "Ok then, this _crazy bitch_ named Vinellia _says_ you're _her husband_ and sent me here _looking_ for _you_; she _kind of_ has _my friend_ as _her hostage_ at the _moment_…" She twiddles her fingers like some little kid would do when they're waiting, making a cute kitty face; sticking her tongue out for a bit.

The peculiar gentleman widens his eyes slightly, "_Vinellia_ sent you; Well, I was _actually coming home myself_…"

He elaborates some more, "Sophie, is it; _follow me_…" He pulls a string that seems to have appeared out of nowhere, which opens a door within a nearby tree; "_Into the elevator_…" He leads her along into the wooden elevator; then pulls another string which closes them inside of the strange thing, "To _the villa_…" He murmurs quietly, it begins to move upward; or so how it feels to them both.

A few minutes later, the moving machine stops and opens its elegantly designed doors; revealing they're back at the gorgeous villa.

"_How the hell_…" Sophie's mind is seriously confused now, the lanky young man speaks up; "As I've _told_ you; _previously_, I'm _insane_."

He gives her a mischievous smile, full of sharp teeth; like some sort of animal would have.

"_Can you_…?" The amazed girl babbles gibberish, earning a small explanation from the still smirking Kurai; "I've the _marvelous ability_ to _manipulate_ many things, _sort_ like Vinellia _does in a way_; except I _mess with logic on a much larger scale_."

He walks toward his cozy home with the still befuddled adolescent, knowing fully that; his lover's waiting.

Vinellia rocks back and forth with Pierre still sleeping in her arms, she appears to be a mess; twitching a little in her uncovered eye. She hears the opening of the barely used front door, readying a sparking orb of glistening magic; "_Who's there_!"

She hisses viciously, only to hear; "_My love_, I am _terribly sorry_ to have _left you alone_ for _so long_; may I _come_ _in_?"

She lowers her guard down a little, questioning this: "_No_ it _can't be_; _can it_…be?" The shimmering maiden watches with those mirror like maroon eyes, the one she missed the most; strolling in causally like a black cat does.

"Vinellia, _before_ you get _very angry_; I can _explain_…" Her shady lover cautiously comes nearer to her, she places her little brother aside onto her bed, before glomping the fuck out of the strange person before.

She cries happily, cuddling him tenderly, "_It is you_, it's _really_ you; I've _missed_ you~!" She clutches her frail fingers to his back, pressing her fine body onto his; "I've _missed_ you, _so much_; I _thought_ I would _NEVER_ _SEE YOU AGAIN_~!" She proceeds to shed hot salty tears upon his torn ebony trench coat, sobbing uncontrollably; like a little kid reunited with its parent. She soon feels, the strong yet gentle pushing motion; of her needing to back off from her once missing lover. Her reflective maroon eyes gaze into his lifelessly cold aqua ones, curiosity rears its wondering head: "Can I _ask_, why…?" She murmurs softly, giggling once more; like a small child.

"It's…_complicated_…" The starkly strange male replies with low whisper, "I'll _explain_ once _those two_, are _out_ of the house; it's _not_ for _their ears_ to _hear this_…" As they have this conversation, Sophie tries to wake Pierre by tickling him; which of course works too well.

The pale young man laughs his ass off, "_SOPHIE_, Th-that _tickles_!" He keeps on cackling like mad, while having his sensitive tummy being tickled like hell; "Oh dear _NAYRU_, _make it stop_!~"

Vinellia giggles sweetly, with a smile of relief on her frail lips; "Ok, one more thing…"

She kisses Kurai on the lips tenderly, murmuring to him; "Don't _leave_ me _alone_…_ever again_."


	18. Relieving Stress

Chapter 18: Relieving Stress

"Master, _what_ makes you _so tense_; is there _anything_ I can do?" Emerald sweetly giggles while rubbing her master's stiff shoulders, against on her own will for she's still under his spell like all of the other harem girls; "After all master, I'm here to _please_ you in ANY way I can; tee-hee~"

Vaati mumbles lowly as he lets out a moan of pleasure, "Oooan, Emerald; little lower and go a little to the left."

Said blonde masseuse giggles once more, before obeying and; doing so. "My, master needs to _relax more_; tee-hee." Her frail fingers work their magic, trying to work out some of the kinks; that seem to make the madman's back ache.

"If only I could my lovely jewel, alas; my son's still out there in _the clutches of some deranged freak_…" The somewhat worrisome sorcerer murmurs lowly, letting out another moan of content; as one of his problem areas is being rubbed out.

"Oh I see master; it must simply _painful_, having to _worry_ about things like that. Even so, you _shouldn't_ stress over it _too much_; it's _bad_ for your _health_." The hypnotized slave keeps on at it, obediently relieving his anxiety; even though if for a little while.

"I know but you don't understand, you may never know; how it feels…"

Said dreary wizard's words, kind of set something off in Emerald's head and she responds; "You're _wrong_ master, don't you remember; _when you first took me away_? As I was told, my father _couldn't sleep_ for days on end; because he was _just like this_…_worrying_ about me. So, in a sense; it's kind of like that." She paws at his knots attentively, making her way downward then upward; in precise repetition.

Vaati responds with tiny smirk, "_Oh yeah_, now I see; I _remember_ that." Then that smirk becomes a nasty scowl, "I also _remember_ those damn heroes _rescuing_ you, then again I _shouldn't_ dwell on that; for I have you _now_." He again, sneers like a badass he is; chuckling in pleasure. "Care to _indulge_ me with _a song_, you know how I just _love_ to hear _your voice_; my precious gem."

He charms her with his silver tongue, making the mindless maiden blush vividly; she giggles a little more before answering. "Of course master, _anything_ for you; tee-hee~" She clears her throat briefly, after that; she begins to sing with such a harmonious voice.

She serenades in a beautifully tragic way, "_Long ago, far away; there's legend that the wind whispers to this day. The sky shall become grey, on the day of reckoning; with the gales beckoning to the lost soul. Soon, the kingdom below; shall fall into another's control. Floods from a mighty storm shall drown; the tainted crown of the royal family, who has committed a terrible crime. Time is growing shorter, as the water will rise; leading finally to their demise..._" She continues her somewhat dark melody, "_Blood of red, shall be shed; once they're dead. Upon the final hour, to the forbidden tower; the lost soul returns_…"

Vaati gently stops her with his thin finger to her silky lips, shushing her silently; "Darling, such a _sad_ song; from such a _beautiful_ creature."

He strokes her golden blonde hair, perhaps to entertain himself as she begins to speak again; "Sorry master, I _didn't_ mean to; I was singing _what_ I thought would be…your _desires_. Oh please forgive me; I messed up so _badly_, master…"

She apologizes respectfully, only to get licked on the cheek by a suddenly horny bastard; "It's ok, _besides_; I feel like going for _another round_~"

His lips brush sensually against hers, causing the mindless girl to moan in pleasure; suddenly they start making out. Within seconds, he forces her down on her back onto the plush surface of the luxurious bed; still passionately and forcibly kissing her. One of his slightly effeminate hands pushes up her silky jade green skirt, which bunches itself once he can make it go any higher; exposing her dainty little clit. The other fondles one of her breasts, toying with the overly sensitive nipple which is concealed under the top which goes with the skirt; thus forcing her to moan and whine a little as they keep on making out like love sick teenagers.

Matthew accidentally walks in, thinking he's not busy then sees this; here's his reaction to it: "Sir, I've…_OH MY GODDESSES!"_

He blushes vividly before fainting as his master dropped his somewhat puffy pants, so he can get into hers; meaning he's going to split her like a piece of wood with his sexy staff. He rubs himself against Emerald, who's enjoying this blissful pleasure; even though she's just a brainwashed sex slave.

"_Ooh Master Vaati please_, take me in; I want to feel you inside of me _so badly_~." She lets out wet sounds as her molester pokes and prods her with his huge cock, practically begging to be penetrated; and Vaati wouldn't deny such a request as he licks his lips hungrily.

He chuckles with lust in those deep crimson eyes, "I know you do, _I know you do_; Emerald." With those words being said, he inserted himself into her moist carven; thrusting in the process with his throbbing manhood.

His sexy little harem girl gasps suddenly upon impalement, which said process is repeated constantly; he fucks like the villainous man in purple everyone knows he is. He bucks his hips forward, thrusting with such vigor that; the bed is banging itself against the wall rhythmically.

Sweet screams of pleasure come from the fair maidens mouth, "OH FUCKING GODDESSES MASTER, YES; _YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_!" She tries to buck back but, it's futile to do so; when the boss man is at work destroying what used to be her inner vaginal walls.

Oh the sexiness is too much, even for the writer; who's writing all this hot madness down DAMN IT!

Vaati manically as he continuously shoves his hardness into her, feeling the moistness that comes from her now burning and bleeding womanhood; ramming that poor bitch's head against the solid oak headboard. Said captive squeals so loud, it's soundless; she's seeing stars as they both reach their climax. He finally cums inside the now tightly clasping clit, releasing the sticky whiteness from his horny wood; relieving himself of the stress and tension that he has had since the beginning of the fic or at least 69% of it anyways. After that awesome sex, the now tired as hell wind mage lays beside the golden blonde, who's gasping for air after all that damn noise making; he smirks in self satisfaction of doing her so good.

The lanky shadow finally comes to, as he's shaking as he stumbles to stand up while covering his eyes; so that he doesn't see anything too bad. "As I was saying _before_ sir, I've some _news_ you'd _like_ to _hear_…" He peeks slightly only to see they're not doing it, but they're exhausted as fuck; "Maybe I should _tell_ you after you've gotten _some rest_ from…_earlier_…" He blushes again, coughing a bit to either clear his throat or just ease the awkwardness; we don't know.

Vaati chuckles lowly in amusement, "Matthew, _don't_ be such a _virgin_; you're _easily_ too _sensitive_. I thought you'd be _used_ to me _doing it_ after _all these years_, you know; _having_-."

His respectful servant objects in quick retaliation, nervously stuttering a little; "S-sir, p-please _don't_; I-I'm _only_ doing m-my_ j-j-job_!"

His liege laughs his ass off, "Oh _Matthew_, I'm only _half kidding_ at _this point_; yeah." He inquires out curiosity, "So, _what news_ were you _meaning_ to _tell_ me; oh loyal wing man of mine."

He snickers like a dick, as said tall shadow clears his throat before saying this; "_Well_ Lord Vaati, it's seems we've _finally_ spotted _young master_…"

In an instant, he's abruptly interrupted by his master going, "WHAT!"

Matthew straightens himself out as he continues to report, "We've spotted _your son_ sire, _not too long ago it seems_; he was in the Illusionary Forest. One of our men _attempted_ to follow but, _unfortunately_ due to _peculiar implications_ with _a certain nightmarish man_; said clone _wasn't_ able to catch up with him in _time_…"

The albino sorcerer gets up from his comfortable canopy bed, grabs his somewhat squeamish puppet by the collar of his shirt and whispers with a sinister hiss; "I just finally had my _stress_ removed, only for _you_ to come and _tell_ me this; _this load of failure_."

Said shadowy being stammers for once, like all the other clones; "I-I'm sorry s-sire, that's _w-what _they s-said…"

Dark crimson eyes glare intently into another pair of eyes, reflecting the color of blood; which frightens the poor dark creature. The sorcerer's lips begin to move, curling into some sort of cross between a scowl and a smirk as he whispers once more; "I just got _the most wonderful idea;_ why don't you make yourself _useful_ and, bring me back my heir. After all, time's _literally_ running out; on _both_ him and…_you know who_."

Matthew nods in fearful silence, only answering briefly; "Y-yes, _milord_…" After that unsettling scene, Vaati releases his iron grip; letting the obedient enigma go off to do his task.

He turns to see a rather worried Emerald, who asks him; "_Are you ok_, you _usually_ aren't _so upset_ with _that guy_; is there something _wrong_?" Her emerald eyes stare at their master with such concern, "Does master _want_ me to…?" She starts to ask a question only to be stopped, by a pair of thin lips brushing themselves onto hers; murmuring something inaudible.

All at once, they go for round three; which won't be shown due to lack of story progression at this point.


	19. Helpful Hero

Chapter 19: Helpful Hero

In the overcrowded streets of Castle town, a woman cloaked in ebony seeks shelter from the rain that's pouring down on all as she tries to protect her one possession; her little wicker basket full of bright red apples.

She shifts through the confusion, while receiving comments such as; "_Watch_ _where you're going freak_!" and "_What_ _a hideous thing_!"

This strange woman doesn't shown her face, which is hidden by her cloak's hood; she keeps on going regardless of those petty insults. "I…must…_find someplace_…for the…night…" She weakly murmurs under her breath, as she forces herself to go further through the unrelenting sea of people; even though it looks like she's bound to collapse from unseen exhaustion.

"I..._fear_ for…my…" Before she can finish her sentence, some jerk bumps her aside; sending her falling into the filthy and wet cobblestone encrusted ground. Her basket has fallen over, the precious ruby red fruits have rolled out on the dirty street beside her and no one helps; for everyone cares only about themselves as it seems.

She gets up with what meager strength she has left, gathers her apples and wipes them off; before putting back into the small wicker basket. "_Hyrule…can…be so selfish_…" She mentally speaks, knowing how these people only have inherited such traits from their ruler; the princess Zelda. She dusts some the moist muck off her, before proceeding to once again; walk through the oversized masses of people. The young maiden in black wanders without stopping once more, finding that most of the inns are not so accepting of a girl like herself; so she must take shelter elsewhere. All alone, she travels; with no one lending her a helping hand. She forces herself to keep on going until; she stumbles over her own two feet, once again falling into the painfully hard cobblestone walkway. Thankfully this time, the petite basket full of her delicious looking fruit has not fallen over; none of the apples have left their safe nest. It's only her, the poor thing struggles to get up; alas though she's grown so weak that she can barely move any longer.

"Hey miss, _need a hand_?" For the first time in ages, a kind voice offers help to said cloaked person; "It must be _hard_ roaming the streets _like this_, I really do _insist_ on; you _staying_ with me for the night…"

A caring hand grasps her thin wrist, this stranger pulls her up to her feet; under that hood dull lifeless crimson eyes see the person before them. It's a man who looks like he can be in his early forties, despite his childish face; he's an adult. Dark blonde hair so iconic along with sapphire blue eyes, which doesn't match the color of his tunic; which resembles of the evergreen you'd discover in a far off forest in the Snowpeak mountains just north of here. In a sense he shares some of Sophie's traits, except he doesn't have curly hair or a fang peeking out of his mouth; also he has a green cap instead of a bandana.

"_Thank you_…but, I _can't_…" She mumbles mundanely, "It would be…_such a…burden_…for _you_…" She declines the generous man's offer while picking up her tiny basket, as she starts to leave; she hears him speak some more.

"_No_ it wouldn't, if _anything_; I'm _more_ than happy to _oblige_. Also, I _can't_ stand by and watch; _when someone needs help_…" His words sound so true, despite this; the darkly clothed maiden again respectfully declines.

She speaks up for a moment, "I'm…_very grateful_…for _your…offer_…alas, I _mustn't_…dwell…here for _any longer_; I must…_leave_…soon…" She bows in a strangely polite way, as she again walks away; only for her to slip then bang her head really badly onto the stone wall of a nearby house. Said collision knocks her unconscious, causing the dirty blonde rush over there; out of most likely worry and the fact he's one of the few kind people left in this place of misery and cold heartedness. He picks her up, into his surprisingly strong yet slender arms; then carries to his home.

As she sleeps in this unconscious state, the peculiar woman dreams of a different time; a time she vaguely remembers. The image of a manor where she had once seen comes to mind, waiting at the front porch is a young boy; who resembles Pierre very much so. The small lad beckons to her innocently with such a sweet smile on his face, as she once had heard; "_Mama, mama; mama_…" All of that vanishes in a swift instant, changing the scene to a rainy day; a blur of black is seen fleeing the stately mansion. The concerned cries of that boy's voice echo, unrelentingly; "_Mother come back, mother; MOTHER_!" Alas though, his begging doesn't reach the ears of this mother; she keeps on running with a look of both guilt and regret.

The mysterious maiden wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily; not realizing that she's in bed with a bandage wrapped around her now exposed head. Her seemingly emotionless eyes start to swell, tears gradually form in them; "_My son_…" She can't stop those tears from falling, as they silently roll down her cheeks; those once pale cheeks which are now dreadfully red with perhaps some sort of fever. She ceases them for now, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself; believing it'd be wrong to cry at this time.

"_Miss_, are you awake?" The friendly stranger pokes his head through the open doorway, he gives a small smile; "Ah, I see you've _awakened_; you had me _worried_ for a _while_."

His sickly guest asks in a weak voice, "_Why…and how_…?"

He answers as he comes over to her bedside; "You _slipped_; then _hit_ your head really hard, I _had_ to take you in. I _couldn't_ just leave you _out there_, in that terrible storm; it _wouldn't_ have been _right_ to do that…" He feels her burning forehead, pushing aside a few strands of what seems to be black hair from it; "It seems you've a fever, _that's not good_; wonder if some pumpkin soup can _fix that_…" He murmurs softly, as he pushes her back carefully into bed; "You _rest_ and I'll _start_ dinner, ok." He pets her head briefly, before leaving; he shuts a wooden door behind him. The black haired guest glances around her, taking notice of her surroundings gradually; being dark save for the mere glimmer of a lit fireplace it's kind of hard for her tell where she is.

After a few moments of silence, she begins to quietly think; "…" She shifts her attention to a window that's close by, the scenery outside is nothing more than a storm turned mad; "_He…saved…me_…" She continues on, "_I wish…he didn't, if he…knew; he'd turn me…in_…" These sour thoughts dredge up a memory, a flickering image of the princess; "_She…wants me…dead, I'd gladly…die; if only…my son wasn't…going to…be hurt…_" Her mind discreetly keeps on going, "_Oh my son…my precious child; oh…I wish I could…be with you; if only…I could…_" She gradually drifts into slumber, thanks to her lack of energy; also the warmth of the fire coaxes her to sleep.

Once again she dreams, only this time; the scene is her running through a thorny thicket. Short breathes come raggedly from her chest as she runs, the look of fear lingers in those plain eyes of hers; what could cause such an expression? The answer comes as quickly as the question, the sound of horses galloping ring loudly in the air; follow by the shouts and yells of men in uniform. She flees for dear life, running without even pacing herself; oh the horror.

"_You must perish, oh hideous creature; by the order of her highness!_" These words echo furiously, as she tries to escape; stumbling only once or twice. She dashes into what seems to be, a thick fog; which aids in her escape from these frightening soldiers. The coldness of the night gets harsher, thankfully; she has her cloak to keep her warm. Even if it's for a little while; the maiden in ebony goes deeper into the seemingly endless fog; this action leads to her getting lost.

The scene melts into black; she can't see a thing yet, a voice so familiar rings in her ears. "_Ah yes…I'm fine, madam…_" The image back in Castle town comes to mind, a memory of the young lad who she bumped into; suddenly appears. His voice keeps on speaking, repeating the conversation they had; such a brief one at that. This thought keeps on going, with her leaving him so unexpectedly after arousing suspicion; which sends a sharp pain in her chest. This pain, it could be guilt; for not telling him the truth. After all; she has been following him since he and his childish friend had left the forest, out of what seems to be concern and worry. Once more, the dream shifts to a different part; a more fearful one. The sight of this particular young man becoming something horrid, it scares her; it breaks her heart so see this.

As quickly this image has come, it fades into darkness just as quickly; once again leaving her alone. "_If only I…didn't make…that deal; then…none of this…would've…happened…_" These words are hers, admitting something; perhaps shedding some light on this matter. "_If her highness…wasn't so…unforgiving, she would've…stopped at…wanting my…lover's head; yet…she…desires my…precious child_…"

The picture of princess Zelda appears, she speaks with such venom in her wretched voice; "_Not only are you a shadow, but a shadow that possesses the forbidden fruit; your sins won't be forgiven ever. Even if it takes the rest of my life, I'll find that brat of yours; I'll find him!_"

The cruel girl's expression changes from that of rage to, one of deceitful intent; "_If you and that tainted child of yours avoid me capturing you and survive until his eighteenth birthday, I'll leave you two alone; but your son mustn't see you until then as well. If I catch either of you though, it'll be both of your heads on my platters; do we…have a deal_…?"

This seems to be what started all of this, fleeing and running; as well as leaving her dear child way back then. Her mundane voice begins to murmur weakly, "_Now…my son…is paying for…what I, myself…had done_…"

Before this feverish dream could escalate any further, she wakes up in a cold sweat once again; only to see that she's alone. Her lifeless crimson eyes, glance around the room; reacquainting herself with the surroundings she's in. She utters under her shallow breaths, "_No matter…how many times; it…hurts more and more…whenever; I remember…all that…_" A tear slips from one of her eyes, she once more utters under her weak breath; "_I'll keep…this act….up until, that…day; the very day…when my son's…truly safe…_" The raven haired woman hears footsteps coming from the other room, most likely they belong to; the man in green.

"Miss, _are you awake_; I've made the soup." This dirty blonde stranger enters the room, with a bowl of pumpkin soup; as well as a childlike smile on his face. He comes to her side, feels her head with his surprisingly big hand; "_Still feverish_ I see, _well_; this soup _should_ help…" He laughs a little, only to receive such a silent response; which adds some awkwardness into the air. "Maybe I should _stop_ talking…" He sighs briefly, before feeding her a spoonful; "I hope you _like_ it."

The quiet woman shyly takes in said spoon full of mushy pumpkin in her mouth, the taste oddly satisfying; which earns the generous host a low "_Mmm_~" from her slender throat.

The dirty blondes with that sweet smile again, "Glad you _like_ it, all I ask is that _you eat the whole thing_; you need _something_ to keep your _strength_ up. After all, you did take quite the fall _and_ with that fever; you're going to need _plenty of it_."

He keeps on talking, as he hand feeds his somewhat sickly guest; "By the way, _I'm Link_." Link informally introduces himself, in a friendly way; then he asks for her name in return after a few more spoonfuls of that hearty soup.

"…" Is his shy guest's answer, perhaps either she's too weak to speak or; trying to avoid exposing herself anymore than she has to. The thoughtful person speaks up, "You _don't_ have to tell me, I can see you're _uneasy_ with _all this_; so it's _fine_ if you don't _tell_ me." He politely points out, only wanting to be a good person; with no desire to haggle this person on too much about the subject.

"_Thank…you_…" He hears her hoarsely thank him, in return he murmurs; "You're welcome…"


	20. What the Hell

Chapter 20: What the Hell

After days of running endlessly, Sophie and Pierre have stopped by a small lakeside clearing; where they've been sleeping as well as hiding for a short while. As they sleep somewhat peacefully, the kooky heroine once again dreams; of the strange lad and bright red fruit. "It's _funny_ how you _don't_ realize it…" The mysterious lad chuckles coldly as he rubs the shining crimson fruit, taunting the kooky girl; "You might as well give _yourself_ in, just one_ little_ nibble _wouldn't_ hurt; _would it_…?" He once again offers her the tempting gift, only to be denied of a yes by her; once more. Like always, the dreams ends abruptly with the lad turning off the lights; as well as the young heroine's awakening.

"_Oh goddesses_…I really need to _stop_ eating _fried fairy_ before going to bed…"

She mumbles lowly, as she lets out a brief yawn; "Maybe a _quick dip_ in the lake will clear my head." She starts to strip herself of her clothing, casually tossing aside her tunic and all the under layers; as well as her brownish tan cotton leggings and leathery boots. Once all the clothing has been removed without guilt, all that remains is her now bare body; tiny breasts and all exposed to the elements that surround her.

She jumps into the cool water, promptly enjoying it since after all; who doesn't like to skinny dip in the middle of nowhere?

Cool water clashes instantly with her milky skin, it leaves this tingling sensation; which causes her to shiver for a mere moment before quickly getting used to it. She swims in peaceful content, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness; gliding with unusual grace. Such a scene, many would probably mistake her for something else; not the usually sporadic teenage heroine we all know. "_Aaaah_, this feels _soooo good_; haven't swam in a _long time_." She smiles with subtle pleasure, proceeding to indulge herself some more in this refreshing lake; almost forgetting about her sleeping travel companion. A gentle breeze caresses the rippling surface of said water, creating translucent rings upon said unstable surface; going along with the small wave that the young swordswoman makes as she floats calmly in the crystal clear liquid.

While Sophie spends more of her time in the beautiful lake, Pierre dreams once more; of being alone in the dark.

He stirs frightfully in his slumber, murmuring words unconsciously as he sleeps; "No…no…I won't…" In the dream, he's face to face with the darkness that has been haunting for the longest time; as well as being confronted by the same venomous voice who keeps on taunting and tormenting him.

"_Oh dear boy, you don't realize what you've gotten yourself into; pity you don't see what's going to happen if you keep running away_." It mocks him cruelly, taking wonderful pleasure from taunting him like this; "_Face it, you're just making it all the more painful for you and her; hehehe_."

The pale lad scowls bitterly at the nothingness, he hisses out hatefully; "Shut up, and show yourself; YOU BLOODY COWARD!" He commands only to be denied of his wish, since the damn whatever just doesn't do it and instead says this; "_Why should I, I'm technically not here; only a figment of your guilt ridden conscience. Also, fuck you_." Said bodiless being bluntly points out, which briefly startles the albino; only for said pansy-like male to wake up just in a cold sweat.

"_Oh shit_…that was one of the…_weirdest_ nightmares yet…" Pierre murmurs quietly, rubbing his eyes out lazily before noticing; the fine ass on Sophie. Bright red blood steady makes it way out of his pointy nose, a hot sensation washes over his face; "_Oh…my…fucking…goddesses_…" He quietly yet desperately tries to wipe away the crimson liquid from his nostril, only to see more than any virgin his age should; bare breasts and the daintiest clit anyone has laid their peeping eyes on. Suddenly, this strange tingly feeling comes over his concealed manhood; as if it's hardening all because of him just plain looking at that naked girl's body. "_Oh my goddesses, I think…AH_!" He groans awkwardly, strangely his pants have gotten surprisingly tight; which is pretty damn irritating if you happen to be guy just like our poor male protagonist. "_Pierre, you SICK BASTARD; what the bloody hell is wrong with you?_" He scolds himself harshly, in agonizing silence; greatly disliking his sudden reaction to seeing Sophie nude and out in the clear.

"_What kind of person does this, watch a lovely girl…like THIS; oh father would just LAUGH his damn ass off…_" He growls at the thought, of his own pervy dad just laughing his sorry ass off; just because the poor lad is too chicken to go for it. He ceases with the mental bashing, for now; because his small-breasted companion has him captivated once more. The fluid movements of her eccentric yet playful attempts to clean herself, so mesmerizing; it seems that his hormones are progressively taking over.

Pierre unknowingly licks his lips in lustful hunger, desiring to wreck that chick; only to restrain himself since he has promised himself to stay pure until at least after marriage. His frail hand slowly creeps towards his pants, as if out of instinct; he rubs himself to relieve the throbbing feeling from his surprisingly bulging pelvis. He pumps it for a little while, as he continues to observe his unclothed partner; "Oooan~" Wet sounds purr from his thin throat, softly yet rhythmically; "Oh Sophie…~" He moans in pleasure, proceeding to indulge himself further; as he keeps on rubbing his hidden erection. All the while, the black curly haired heroine is just enjoying herself; only to notice her temporarily pervy pal is up.

A few seconds of awkward silence before this, "Pierre, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She asks noisily like a retard, which of course; freaks out the albino when he realizes he has been seen.

The pale lad tries to make something up on the spot, "N-nothing, n-n-nothing at a-a-all!" He covers his eyes for a second time today, to be courteous and also block from any imminent attacks to the face; you readers catch the writer's drift.

Sapphire blue eyes look in curiosity at the now flushed male's weird behavior, she calls out to him; "Are you SURE, because it doesn't look like NOTHING from _what_ I _see_ all the way over here; stay there so I can get a BETTER view!" She steadily leaves her refreshing pool of cool water, disregarding the fact that she's bare; with everything just plain exposed. She strolls over towards the still frightful guy, kneels before him and tries to remove his damn arms from his face; "_Nothing_ to be _afraid_ of; just let me, see your face." She reassuringly smiles as she attempts to get those ridiculously long sleeves out of her way, even though; in truth she's the source of Pierre's strangeness.

Sophie manages to get them down, her eyes meet his; she notices how pink his face has become. "_Are you ok_, it looks like; you got _sunburned_ dude."

Her blushing bud stutters unevenly, trying his best not to gaze at her tiny tits or where the sun don't shine; "S-s-s-sun-b-b-burned, y-y-yeah; _s-sun…burned_." He laughs tensely in a high pitched tone; most people would definitely see this as a sign of him lying but, not our main female protagonist. She places her small hand against his unusually rosy cheek, only to feel incredible warmth radiating from it; as well as a lot of sweat perspiring from said usually pale mage.

She gasps in slight surprise, not realizing that he's just plain horny; "Oh goddesses, you're _burning_ up!" Such an innocent way of putting it, indeed her sweltering friend is warming up; even though he's not ill at all.

He grasps her surprisingly dainty hand, only to force it away from his feverish looking face; "F-forgive m-me, it's j-just…" He hesitates still, biting his lips a little in worry; "_U-um_…" His wine red eyes consciously shift their sights from the attractive girl before them, only hoping she'll just get dressed and get this over with; this just killing him a little in the inside. He doesn't dare stare at her, when he timidly requests; "Could y-you…_g-get d-d-dressed_, p-please; _just please_…"

The kooky girl gazes at him, befuddled before responding with a petite smile; "Ok." She gets off of him, heads to the pile of clothing she had left behind when she went swimming this morning and starts to get dressed; once again covering up everything that shouldn't be seen by anyone but their lover. After a few awkward minutes of quiet stillness, the energetic heroine is fully clothed; "Ok, I'm _guessing_ we should be _heading off_ again; _no telling_ when those freaking weirdoes that are always after us will _show up_." She makes a good point, while the albino dude gets himself up; "Might as well get going, okay?" She laughs for a bit, as she promptly cleans up the makeshift campsite and by clean; she just clears away the twigs and shit. Her now shy partner assists in this endeavor, a few minutes pass by; only for both to be finished on their way.

As the dynamic duo head on to their next unknown destination, Pierre discreetly analyzes the figure on his lovely lady friend; "What a _woman_…" He unclearly thinks to himself, with a mere accidental pervy smirk; which just leads him into slapping himself hard when he realizes what he's doing. "_What the bloody hell, haven't we been through this; stop BEING A PERV! Honestly Pierre, you're starting to become JUST LIKE 'HIM'; and WE ALL KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT IF YOU DON'T FUCKING STOP RIGHT NOW_!" He mentally yells at himself, punishing himself; in efforts to avoid what may well be the unenviable. "Then again…" His eyes keep on spying the pretty little thing before them, just making her all the more tempting; to do thing most unmentionable. "I wouldn't mind…OH DAMN IT!" The deathly pale adolescent almost starts to have another erection, just then he punches his groin; to cease it instantly. "Oh fuck, that _SHOULD_ put an end to _THAT_…for now…" He groans painfully as he walks on the dirt road, not allowing the object of his newly found attraction about any of this; who's minding her own dandy business.

Sophie strikes up a conversation as they keep on moving, "I've been _thinking_…" She turns her glance towards her frightfully frail friend, "You _remind_ me of _someone_, I _can't_ put my finger on it; but you do…"

This startles said boy easily, he tugs on the ebony collar of his light blue sweater guiltily; "Oh really, _who_ do I remind you of; S-Sophie…"

He quivers in fear, as she continues on; "I don't remember _his name_, but I do remember _this_; he's _WAY INTO A LOT OF PURPLE_!" She laughs her ass off, not noticing that the poor lad takes a long sigh of relief; "Oh; is _that_ all, that _sounds_ rather…_humorous_." He chuckles cutely, even though the thought of his father comes to mind; thank goddesses his silly pal doesn't know the truth. The giggling swordswoman continues to talk, "Yeah, it's such a _gay_ looking color; on a guy…"

Suddenly it gets all quiet, only for Pierre to start laughing his ass off for once; "SO TRUE, hahahaha; so _FUCKING_ true~!" He takes so much enjoyment, just happy for once that; he isn't the one being called gay. He falls down while cackling madly, this goes on for a few minutes; despite the lack of humor after the third minute.

Sophie rolls her eyes in slight annoyance as she's been forced to pull the chuckling pale dude, "Honestly, it's not _THAT_ funny; you've a _weird_ sense of humor Pierre…" She points out bluntly, even though said laughing ninny is still cackling his damn ass off; thus not being able to hear her properly.

Hours pass by, the laughter has ceased; as the two protagonists wander aimlessly on the forest path. "So, _where_ do you think your mom _went_?"

Sophie asks this out of the blue; only to get this response from Pierre; "_Honestly_, I've no clue in Hyrule; it was _so long ago_…" He gets all quiet, which nearly causes yet another awkward scene; until his more optimistic lady friend continues the chat.

"_Well then_ looks like we have to _search everywhere_; just like when I've to _rescue_ Princess Zelda. Oh _should_ I say, _princess bitchy bitch_; seriously _that damn blonde_ gets herself _kidnapped_ in _more ways_ than _one_. I mean; the _stories_ involving _saving that sorry bitch's ass_, there's _more of them_ in _my head_ then there are in _hylain history_!" She distastefully frowns in recollection of all the times she had to do the unrewarding job of rescuing her pain in the ass; which sparks her deathly pale pal's curiosity, "_Oh really_, care to tell me?" He inquires while also staring at those tiny curves of hers; perhaps this is just a clever way of getting his dirty mind off of all the crap that's been going on, now he's cursing the writer in sign language.

The kooky teen sniggers at his hand gestures before starting, "Ok-ok, I got a good one; _imagine standing in for her while being carried off to Ganondorf's place_…" She sets the scene, "That bitch was SO tired of being the bitch to Ganon-_dork_; she forced me to be her for a couple of months, that _didn't_ go _so well_."

Pierre interrupts with a look of concern, "_Wait-wait-wait_, you were _KIDNAPPED…_ by _GANONDORF_? Did he…_molest_ you?" He questions worryingly, Sophie replies bluntly; "No, he didn't; in fact I _KICKED_ his sorry behind all the way to _TERMINA_!"

This gives her inquisitive friend some peace of mind, "Oh, good; _very good_…"

She proceeds to ramble on relentlessly to pass the time, "_After that_, there was _that one time_ when all those damn _shadowlings_ invaded Hyrule Castle; those little guys were APPARENTLY '_sent'_ to pick up '_something'_. Unfortunately, that '_something'_ turned out to be _her highness_; thus I got dragged into ANOTHER lame ass adventure." She goes on and on about all the tales, regaling her past journeys to her strange mate; who's just plain mesmerized by her.

He carries on listening to Sophie somewhat unbelievable stories, while thinking quietly as well as ironically; "_Wonder if she would…? Oh goddesses no, she'd never fall for a guy like you…besides; if she finds out what you're really are_…"

He mentally talks to himself, as the object of his interest chatters away comically; "_Then again…maybe; just maybe_…? _Oh give it up, there's ABSOLUTELY no way she's going to feel the same as you do; also I HIGHLY doubt that she knows. After all, she can be thickheaded; maybe that's how it 'should' be_…"

His little psychological chat with himself stifles with his ability to see where he's going, thus in turns this; he accidentally falls on top of the small breasted heroine. His cold lips press against hers, not intentionally because he doesn't realize just yet; that he's basically pitching sweet woo to that chick. "Pierre…"

She murmurs in a soft yet freaked tone, "_What the hell_…?"


	21. The First Taste

Chapter 21: The First Taste

Pierre stares in horror of what he has done, his crimsons eyes become little slits; as fear overcomes his very being as Sophie mutters something softly.

"_Pierre_…" She keeps repeating his name in a small whisper, while quietly thinking; "Oh my goddesses, I _never_ thought _my first kiss_ would happen; _EVER_…!" She stops murmuring for a moment, just plainly stares into his eyes; those frightened eyes.

Her unintentional first kiss frantically apologizes, "I'M SO SORRY, I _SWEAR_ IT WAS AN _ACCIDENT_; AN _ABSOLUTE ACCIDENT_!" He quickly gets off of the still surprised girl and helps her up, only to find her looking a little flushed in the face; bright crimson blush shines on her milky white skin. "Oh dear goddesses…"

He quivers in fear, knowing that a punch to the face isn't too far behind in his future; only to hear this from her: "I…I _don't know_…what to say to…_that_…" She slowly turns away from him, shyly twiddling her fingers; "Never _thought_…a _guy_, would _kiss_ me; because…_you_ _know_…" She glances at him with those sapphire eyes of hers briefly, "I'm…oh, _just forget it…_" The unusually timid heroine turns away once more, only to start walking again; hiding this strange new feeling in the pit of her tiny stomach.

Her pale partner follows her, while avoiding looking at her; a silent stillness looms over them both as they forge on to their next stop. As the hours tick by, these two teenage protagonists walk through the woodland path; without a sound or even a mere glance at each other.

The pale mage feels guilty as hell, "Now she must _HATE_ me, after all; I…" He thinks to himself, unknowing of how his lady friend feels; who's wondering the same thing.

"Kissed me, he _kissed_ me; I…_don't know _what to say to _that_…" The kooky girl ponders this over and over, not paying too much attention to the dangers of the forest; "I _could_ act like _nothing_ happened…_then again_; my mom _always_ told me; '_be honest'_…" She continues to contemplate, as she obliviously avoids what seems to be; poorly set traps. "But what if, he's a jerk about it; _damn it_…! It's just too…"

Her thoughts are interrupted by the most girly shriek ever, "SOPHIE, HELP ME!" She snaps her undivided attention to an imprisoned Pierre, who has gotten himself trapped in a net; "I tripped over something…_again_, and now; I'M TRAPPED!" He struggles to escape his entanglement, only to be dragged off by something; "_HEEEELP_!"

The young rescuer jumps into action quickly, "HOLD ON, YOU PANSY!" She comically blurts out, as she runs like hell; chasing whatever has abducted her pale companion. She dashes as fast as she can, never taking her eyes off the poor captive lad; "Don't worry, I'm _COMING_!" She shouts as she whips out a grapping hook from her wonderful item bag, twirling hastily as she continues to rush; the brave girl then hurls the hook towards her little dude in distress. The hook surprisingly latches itself on whatever on the first try, suddenly with mighty yank; Sophie stops this unknown kidnapper in his or hers tracks. She runs over to find that it's a moblin, who's now chattering inaudible nonsense; perhaps out fear of being sliced to bits. She puts away her little grapping hook, only to pull out her sword a moment later; which she uses to slash the pig-like goblin's legs so it doesn't run.

After that, she cuts the pale lad out of the net; "Are you ok?" She asks with a face of worry, Pierre nods with a small smile; then the young swordswoman turns to her new prey. "Ok _piggy_, what's with you taking my _little friend_ here; moblins _usually_ don't set up traps. They just _guard_, so; _SPILL IT_ OR _I'LL SPILL YOUR BLOOD_!"

Her aggressive behavior frightens the wounded beast, who without any hesitation blurts out some words; "Please; _miss sword lady_, I was _only following orders_ oink! We moblins were sent to find _little prince_!" He points to the albino boy, who shyly looks away; knowing that his secret might finally be exposed. "_Boss man_ said; if we brought him home, he'd stop _killing_ us OINK!"

The somewhat silent male's thoughts swim, as he tries to think of something to avoid revealing his dark secret; "_I just can't tell her yet_, she _mustn't_ find out; it'll _too horrible_. Especially now that we've _kissed_ each other, _even if it was an accident_; it still _counts_! What am I to do…_maybe_, though it's a bit of a _desperate tactic_; it's the _safest_ way to go…_for now_…"

The ugly as fuck monster trembles in fear, as Sophie turns her head towards her now quiet partner; here comes a turning point.

"_Pierre_, what does he _mean_ by '_boss man_' and '_little prince'_?" Her sapphire eyes piercingly stares at said guilty looking guy, who answers timidly; "Sophie, I can _explain_…"

It seems he's about to give answers, when suddenly; he flashes a light at her. This abrupt action it seems has, put the courageous girl under some spell; "Now dear, _please sleep_; I need to _chat_ with _that moblin_…" The secretive sorcerer snaps his thin fingers, thus putting the girl in a spell-induced sleep while she's standing up; "So, it _seems_ we need to _talk_; _Mr. Moblin_…" He turns around slowly, eying the now scared as fuck boar; in a way that would someone remind of his own parent. Blood red eyes glare bitterly, he crouches to his father's minion's eye level before talking in one of the most seductively threatening voices anyone has heard; "Oh my, _what am I do to with you_; you nearly did something you _and_ I would _both regret_. I _can't_ just let you go, you'd surely _tell_ everyone and; _that won't do me any good_…" He tightly clinches onto the hideous creature's skull necklace, choking it relentlessly; "_Do you want to die_, because; I can easily _arrange_ _that_…"

"P-please _little prince_, I w-was only _f-followin'_ _orders_; _d-don't_…" Frightened oinks and squeals come from the nasty freak's fat mouth, begging for mercy knowing very well that; this kid could literally turn him into a pile of stone or even worse.

There's an unsettling stillness in the air, as a sinister smirk comes to Pierre's lips; "_Orders_, hehehe; _that's funny_. Downright _humorous_ really…" He chuckles coldly, some sort of dark emotion comes forth as he continues to speak; "That _word_, reminds me of _how truly pitiful_ father _is_; he does _nothing_ but…give _orders_!" His eyes become darker, more demonic as he begins to laugh insanely; thankfully no one else is around to see this go on. Briefly, he stops laughing and states bluntly; "I _promise_ not to _brutally_ _murder_ you up front _if_, you _keep_ your little honking snout _quiet_; do we have an _understanding_…?" He clicks his tongue, as he waits for a response; from a now hushed minion.

The moblin gulps nervously as it gives an answer, "I-I can't, '_boss man'_ _worries_ about you…" It turns it's small eyes away from their future killer, as it proceeds to speak hoarsely; "He's a _m-mess,_ 'boss man' gets all _weepy_ then _s-snaps_ into _this angry-ness_; p-picking _a lot of us_ off when he's like _that_…" It oinks lowly, as the already painful feeling of its skull necklace around its fat neck gets tighter; "As I h-hear, he _m-misses _you…_you know_; l-like how…_y-y-you m-miss your mot-her…_" With one final tightening, the possible psycho has choked the pig-face creature to death in silent aggression; distastefully scowling at the thought.

"He only _misses_ me, because _his plans_ need me; I..." He murmurs something inaudible before glancing at the slumbering girl, his expression changes from this dour maniac and back to slightly normal; a feeling of guilt washes all over him. "_Oh dear nayru_, what have _I_ done; I…_killed_ a moblin and _hypnotized_ the one chick I…" He blushes such a red, it reflects the color of his eyes; "_Kissed_…" He touches his slightly chapped lips, recalling the accident that occurred earlier today; "I bet…she'll _hate_ me, for not only _kissing_ her; but _this too_…" The milky skin mage goes to the still standing girl, who sleeps blissfully unaware of what just happened; he touches her soft pale pink cheek with his frail looking hand which slivers out of a really long sleeve from the somewhat filthy sweater. "_Such warmth_, I haven't felt _this warmth_ in so long; _not since_…" He begins to shed salty tears that gradually run down his now flushed face, "_Mother_…oh _mother_, if only you _could see_ me _now_; I _know_ you'd be _horrified_ of _what_ your son _has become_…" The images of a woman in ebony smile, pop into his temporarily unstable mind; as he unconsciously starts to hug his resting comrade for comfort. "I _don't even know_ anymore, _mother_; should I even _pursue_…" As he vents some emotional stuff, Sophie's dealing with her problems; her own dreams.

The young heroine is face to face once more, with the mysterious lad; who's holding a bright red fruit with a small bite mark in it. The strange boy smirks, "So, you finally got your _first bite_; did it _taste sweet_…"

His recurring visitor answers shyly, she blushes a little while replying; "It…was good, _really good_ but; _I don't know_…" She gazes that figment of her dreams in his soulless eyes, with a look of confliction; "I…_like_ him, _a lot_ but; he's…_so_…"

She pauses for a bit, only to be disrespectfully interrupted; "Pathetic, _utterly pathetic_; miss little hero…" The nasty male floats around her, still holding the shining crimson fruit mundanely; "It _sickens_ me that you _keep stalling_, _just_ like _your little white friend_; who I think is most likely _homosexual_…"

The quirky teenage heroine spiteful snaps at him, "I _don't_ need to take that _kind_ of shit from you, _you fucking faggot_!" The spunky girl stomps at the ground, "In fact, why don't you _shut the hell up_; and _FUCK OFF_!" She doesn't give a damn as she punches him really hard, which in turn; snaps her out of the magically induced sleep she's been in for the last 10 minutes or so. She wakes to see a sniffling Pierre, hugging tenderly; like a little boy needing his parents' affection.

The worried adolescent asks, hugging him back out of some unknown instinct, "_Pierre_…" She softly murmurs into his long elfin ear, as she starts to caress his slender sides; letting him lean on her. "_Shush_…" She keeps on comforting him, while feeling so damn conflicted deep inside; "_Should_ I _tell_ him…?" Her mind wonders curiously, only for her to shoot the idea down mentally; "_oh not now_, _not_ when the _guy's_ crying like _a pmsing bitch_; besides…_I'm not 'there' yet_…"

She closes her sapphire blue eyes once more, as her pale pal gazes at her with his crimson red eyes; realizing she's awake soon after. "Sophie, I can _explain_…" He attempts to open up, alas a gentle touch; ceases his voice momentarily as his cheeks change to a more pinkish color. "You see…_I_…_what I'm trying to say_…is _that_, I…"

He struggles to get the words out, only for his hero to reply in the same way; "Don't _say_ it…_please_; I'm not…_ready_, hell…I've _never_ been _ready_…for _anything_ like _this_…" As the spur of this point in time enters into its climax, their eyes meet; their colors meld into a light violet in each other. "It's just…_I'm a hero_…who _never_ gets the…you know, _damsel_… so, I'm really _not_…."

She goes with one of the worst similes ever, only for her awestruck admirer to wipe away his tears and smiles with a sense of melancholy; "Listen, no one is _ever prepared_ for _what_ destiny has in store; I _know_ this _too well_. So, I _want_ to say _this_ before _things_ get to be _too much_ for the _both of us_; thank you…" He causes her to blush for once, as their faces close in on each other; that's when one of them accidentally slips and kisses the other again.

This time, they don't say a word; only enjoying this short yet wondrous feeling of their lips connecting. Pierre makes sure that his guardian angel doesn't see the rotting corpse, as he then lets some primal thinking take over; meaning he's making out with someone who's just as unsure of herself as he is. These two unlikely lovers keep on locking lips, for what seems to be hours to them but; is actually a few minutes. After that, Sophie forces her now flushed companion to stop and tells him while bashfully glancing away; "_You're_…like the _first_ guy…I _actually_… you know, _kissed_…" She continues as her flustered friend listens, with open ears; "So, I _don't_ know…_what to say_…._except_; I…won't _admit_ anything…_not just yet_." She winks with that childish smirk of hers, only causing the now dazed lad to redden even more; which makes her giggle a little.

"Ok, before _this_ gets _too mushy for my taste_; let's try to find a _town_. We should try because _one_, _if I know moblins_ and that if there's one; there's _bound_ to be a _group_ somewhere close. As for _reason two_, I _need_ to get _some supplies_ for the trip; _never_ can be _too overstocked_."

The giddy heroine makes a good point, as her pale comrade agrees after regaining some of his composure from that little make out session earlier; "That _actually_ sounds like a _plan_, also; we can _ask_ people _if_ they know anything about _my mother_…" He then temporarily becomes depressed, only for his kooky gal pal to grab his hand and starts dragging him with her; as they head off once again.

Thankfully, they manage to find a small farm village just a couple of minutes later; which is good because Pierre's starting to get another erection just staring at that girl's ass when she's not looking.

"So, we better find an _inn_; so we can _turn in_ for the night." Sophie checks her surroundings for a moment before deciding head to what seems to be, the local tavern; with her currently horny teammate in tow.

The dynamic duo get a table near the bartending station, when they notice that practically every costumer happens to be either a monster or a shadow; which makes said twosome a bit apprehensive. So, to avoid any big fights; the black haired adolescent chooses to first go to the bartender who's serving out alcoholic milk.

The bartender has inky purple hair and dull reddish-brown eyes, he takes a quick gander at the weird dame before him before asking; "_What will it be miss_?"

He eyes her with suspicion, hearing her answer; "Do you know _anywhere_ me and my little buddy can _stay for a night or two_, because we've been _traveling_ like hell…" He holds his free hand up to her face, while sliding a beverage down to another paying costumer with the other; "_Sure_ kid, but _first_; why don't you and the albino that I'm assuming that is your buddy; have a _drink_." He offers up two cups, "Lon-lon _or_ Chateau Romani…"

The main character objects with unusual resentment, "_Water_ would be _just fine_; sir."

She glares hatefully at the bottles of milk, whilst said bartender sniggers for a bit; "Ok, _whatever_ you _want_ kid; so can I ask _why_ you here…_aside_ from getting _some drinks_." He pours cold water from a glass pitcher into the two cups, not caring if his newest clientele is still miffed about the milk; thinking she's probably has some issues she won't talk about.

"_Can't say_…" She replies bluntly as he hands her said clear liquid, not wanting to get involved more than she wants to; that's when she hears his gruff voice again.

"Here you go, _two cups_ of water; that'll be _two rupees_…" After paying with two small green rupees, the small breasted chick takes the cups with her; heading back to her table as the guy who served her drinks stares at that fine ass. "Dat ass…sweet nayru, _bitch be bringing it_~" He calls out perversely, earning a nasty glare from Pierre; who sips his water with seething anger and jealousy towards the curt shadow.

He murmurs lowly, "So _help_ me, I'm going to _start a fight_…" The guy he's sitting next to, happens to be a drunk wizzrobe who's plain spewing nonsense; "_Hey pretty lady_, why don't _you and your lesbian friend_ come to my house and get it on….yeah; _getting it on like Donkey kong_~!"

He hits on the pale teen, who punches him right in the toucan mask; "I'M NOT FUCKING GAY, _OR_ A CHICK FOR THAT MATTER; _YOU BLOODY BIRD FACED FUCK_!" Said aggressive mage proceeds to brawl with the drunk, clobbering the fuck out of the beaked freak; only for his female companion holds him back before he hurts himself.

"Calm down, _this dick_ isn't _worth fighting_; let's ask the owner for _where the inn is_." The young heroine forces said pissed off albino to stop, while she makes her way back to the bartender; who just sniggers when they come by.

"I take it that _your bitch_ started a _fight_ with _Mr. Flanders_…"

Pierre retorts bitterly, glaring hatefully; "_I'm NOT her BITCH!_"

He hisses hatefully, only to be ignored by the guy when tells Sophie; "The inn's right next door, my _little bro_ runs the place; now _excuse_ me…I need to put _someone_ out of their _misery_." He takes out a chainsaw and heads out back, the sounds of brutal hacking and frantic screaming can be heard; this is when they flee from the scene in fear. Ironically, the bartender was right; the motel's just beside the monster ridden pub. The two enter in to see a tiny kid sitting at the front desk, it's a boy with light grey hair and the weirdest yellow eyes; sorting out some rupees by size and color.

He looks up to see the strangers coming forward, with a small smile he speaks in the cutest squeak; "Hi new people, can I _help_ you?"

He asks as he shoves all the colorful gems off the wooden desk, "Do you people _need a room_?"


	22. Temptation

Chapter 22: Temptation

Pierre's usual deathly pale face reddens with hidden embarrassment as he and Sophie enter the motel room, which has a nice looking queen sized bed for two; as well as one bathroom. Thoughts of sharing a room with the girl, just plain turn him on as his traveling partner; decides to unload some of her things into a wooden chest that happens to be at the foot of said large bed. As she bends over, the somewhat horny guy stares at dead on; thus a thought comes into his little head. "I'm so freaking _tempted_ to _touch_ it but, I MUST _refrain_ from any more _awkward activities_; no matter how…._sexy she appears when she just_…DAMN IT PIERRE!" He mentally scolds himself, only to hear a yelp from his somewhat unfeminine friend; somehow she has fallen into the chest and has gotten herself stuck.

"Pierre, give me a hand here…" She struggles to escape, only to hurt herself; "_Damn it_!" The still conflicted teenager slowly walks over, only to get flushed all over in his face; at the sight of her ass in the air shaking like it just doesn't care.

He swallows nervously before going for the grab, his seemingly frail hands clinch those surprisingly supple butt cheeks; getting a small moan from his fine assed protector on accident. In a moment, his mind temporarily goes down the wrong road and clinches those soft cheeks a little tighter; just to hear a more audible moan from her again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, _PULL ME OUT_!" She complains with a distasteful growl, only to feel more aggressive groping occurring on her sexy rump; she hears a sinister snicker from the pervy culprit.

Crimson eyes grow darker with lustful intent, he licks his thin lips in gradually revealing hunger; "_Hehehe_…" He continues to ignore her, as he basically molests her with his hands on her cute bottom; "You _know_, you've _the nicest ass_ I've ever _seen_; though I must admit it _feels_ better _than_ it _appears_…~" He chuckles darkly, not realizing what he's doing; letting his other self take over for this small bit.

This starts to make the young heroine worry pretty badly, recognizing that sort of tone; "Son of a bitch, _NOT YOU AGAIN_; give Pierre back his body _WHATEVER YOU ARE_!" She shrieks noisily as she frantically thrashes about in the wooden container, trying to set herself free; only just making it harder for her to actually slip out.

Her request is denied for the time being, as Pierre's inner crazy consumes him for now; only desiring to fulfill one of his many fetishes he had dreamed of in his little twisted mind. He mockingly scoffs in reply, "_As if_, that _pathetic other me_ hasn't the _balls_ to do _this_…so; _take it_ like a _good girl_ and I _might_ let you go~!" His currently captive companion represses anymore pleasurable moans, she makes one last escape attempt; this time though she unintentionally bucks her leg. This in turn, delivers a hard blow to his tender testicles; which sends him crashing down with a high pitched squeal from his vocal cords.

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF NAYRU!" He returns to normal at that time, though now; he's in too much pain to assist Sophie who sighs with relief that her pal is back to normal. After a few minutes, her pale partner again tries to be of assistance; this time putting his hands on her rather curvy hips. He pulls with what little physical strength he can muster, after all; being gifted with magic doesn't mean he's too strong in the brawns department. So, a few more minutes pass by before finally; yanking her out completely while falling backwards and hitting the wall with his head.

The curly haired adolescent straightens herself out, prior to speaking; "_Thanks_, thought _I would never get out of there_; though…could we have done it _without_ the _GROPING_!? I mean, my _booty_ is _EXTREMELY SENSTIVE_ as it is; don't need _anything_ else making it _worse_!" She scowls bitterly, still pissed off at him; she quietly goes into the bathroom.

The albino mage rubs the back of his head, there's this guilty feeling in his belly; "_Oh goddesses_, what did I just do…?" He comments lowly to himself only have himself answer back, "_Touch_ that _fine_ _ass_, that's _what_…" He gasps in realization, "_Oh my fucking farore_, it happened…_again_; curse me _and_ my damn _mental stability_ when it comes to…_her_!" A frightened expression pops up on his face, eyes widen in horror; the feelings of shame and fear drown him relentlessly. He fearfully asks himself this question, as his so called kidnapper leaves the potty; "What if…_this happens again_, but…when she's _asleep_; _unprotected_ from…_oh god_…!"

He silently freaks out on himself, only to get slapped in the face; "CALM DOWN DAMN IT!" Sophie shouts piercingly in his elfin eyes, almost making him deaf for the second time in the fic; "Seriously, _get a grip_; dude!" She tries to shake some sense into her strange mate, hoping that he'll stop; only to find that shaking him is just making it all the more confusing and stressful. So, the main protagonist stops for a moment; their eyes meet once again. Sapphire blue gazes directly at crimson red, one pair dilates as the other widens; both wondering what the other's going to do. There's that ever so stiffening silence, the tension lingers; as someone speaks up. "_Sorry_, it's just; you were _freaking out_…" She comments apologetically, never letting her sight leave his; only to get this as reply:

"_It's o-ok_, th-thanks for the concern…"

He stutters briefly before taking a deep breath, an attempt to recompose himself; "It's just, I was contemplating about _earlier_; I _honestly_ wasn't _thinking_ _about_…that. Alas though, there was this…_urge_ inside of me; _taking over_ my entire being. It's like, as if; I _wasn't_ able to _resist_…" The weird sorcerer admits shyly, his shining white cheeks are flushed with a little pink; "I want to _apologize_ for _that_, I feel so damn _guilty_; for _taking advantage_ of…the _situation_ prior to _this_…" He coughs a bit before turning away from her face, then the kooky girl turns his face back to facing hers;

"I _forgive_ you, _though_ I'm just curious; _why_…?"

She tilts her head slightly, in utter befuddlement; waiting for an answer from the now quiet adolescent. A few seconds go by before she sighs in disappointment, "_Not_ going to tell me, are you; _it's fine_…" She releases her grip on his soft light blue sweater, standing up to stretch as she points out; "It's getting kind of _late_, we should really hit the sack; _m'kay_…?" The sitting mage nods without saying a word, in agreement; tonight has been rather tiring for them both.

The unlikely duo takes up residence in the bed, which is firm but also somewhat comfortable; the comforter veils their bodies while keeping the cold away. As they sleep, as they dream; something stirs in the shy guy's mind as he slumbers beside the funny girl. The faint images flicker aimlessly, of his mother waiting; he attempts to go to her.

Unfortunately, it seems something's stopping him; "I want to _find_ you…_at least_, that's how _this started out_…"

He speaks to the faded image, which just silently stands still; never really moving.

"Then, _she_ came into _the picture_…"

He refers to his friend, the one that has shown him so much in a little time he's been down here; "_At first_, I _thought_ she _was_ crazy…_just crazy_; then I _realized_…"

The thoughts of all the times with Sophie flood his little dream, of her being the hero as well as her almost being the victim…his victim; "_I_ must also be _crazy_…for not foreseeing _this_ earlier…"

Memories float by as he continues this recollection, "I-I…_love_…her…" He admits to the still picture of his mother, his voice quivering with little fear; "I love her…_yet_, I'm _afraid_…of _what_ will happen _if_ she _finds out_…about; _him_…"

Everything fades into black prior to the appearance of storm clouds, which cover a cloaked figure; "He's a monster, he _made_ me _this way_; a _demonic freak_ with _problems_ that are _so damn complex_…"

He glares bitterly at this figure, who just cackles bitterly in the very same voice that has been haunting him for like ever; "_Personally_, I think you _should_ just _give up_ because _the more_ you keep _denying_ it; _the more_ your _inner darkness_ is going to _consume_. Besides…" His figment of his guilty conscience stares at him, the colors of crimson red are reflected in both; "You're _my little heir_, Pierre; _my precious little heir_. There's _nothing_ you, or _that girl_; can do to _change_ that…._ever_…"

Suddenly a bright light flashes, thus; waking the poor guy in cold sweat.

He glances around his dim surroundings, to find that he's still in the motel room; with Sophie sleeping soundly for the first time in a while. He sighs in brief relief,

"Thank din, it was _only a dream_…oh goddesses who am I _fooling_; it's _too recurring_ to be _just_ a dream…"

He mentally chats in his head, thinking it over; "_That old man_ keeps getting _in there_, mostly _his voice_ but still; he's _THERE_…_mocking me_…" He scowls bitterly, only to be distracted by a slightly exposed Sophie; whose tiny tits are practically begging to be played with. A nosebleed steadily falls out of his pointy nose; cheeks become suddenly extremely flushed with such rosiness, "_Oh. My. Goddesses_…" Those three words keep repeating in his head, as more and more of his lovely mate's body exposes itself; since apparently Sophie likes the sleep in the nude in bed and that she tosses and turns in her slumber.

It's too easy, oh the things he could do to her; "_But; I must resist_…" The albino sorcerer gulps in anxiousness, knowing if he goes for the kill he's not only further messing with the girl's trust; but as well as breaking his personal promise of abstinence until after marriage. Various thoughts, both against and for this enter in; both sides at conflict with each other deep in the recesses of his inner mind. Once more, the slumbering heroine unknowingly coaxes his lustful desire; everything aside some blanket covering her clit is seen.

Pierre makes one last attempt to resist by trying to go back to sleep, turning his back away from the nude body beside him; so he may be less inclined to pursue her finely shaped…soft fleshed…sensitive figure. "…"

A few seconds of silence, this isn't good; "Maybe…a little…_taste_; wouldn't _hurt_…"

The horny adolescent convinces himself, before ultimately facing the unsuspecting victim to be; he licks his slightly chapped lips hungrily. He gently pulls her close to him, so as to not disturb her too much while sleeping; he pulls the sheets over them both to cover up some of the acts he might do. His nostrils sniff the surface of her supple skin, there's this sweetness to her scent; "_Oh sweet nayru_, she smells…_delicious_…"

He is easily enticed by this, already feeling his manhood hardening; the pervy young man's curiosity advances.

"Wonder…how she…_tastes_?"

He then does something most awkward, he gingerly licks her; with his surprisingly lengthy tongue. It slivers tenderly around the base of her neck, savoring the flavor; he moans instinctively as well as the sleeping beauty before him.

"Maybe this…was a _bad idea_…"

He starts to have second thoughts, only for Sophie's personal scent gets into his nostrils again; "_Then again_…I should _finish_…what I _started_…" He ignores his good moral standing yet again, as he returns to licking the now hot flesh of his unknowing companion; "_Oh goddesses, yes; oh she's simply divine~_."

A tiny grin curves up his thin lips, which are covered in wet saliva from his tongue; the fact is this only a taste and it seems he wants more. He works his way downward from her neck, gradually to the mid section between said cute neck and underdeveloped breasts; finally his moist appendage begins its assault on the fatty corpuscles known as woman's breasts. At this time, he starts to massage his concealed erection; whilst feeling those tiny tits with his slippery tongue. Pleasurable sounds come from both the pale male, as well as Sophie; both in which in a way are enjoying this. He softly circles one of the areolas, just prior to; sucking on the bright pink nipple. This makes his sleeping pal stir a little, she releases a meek whine; it almost appears that she's waking up. "Oh shit…" Thinking fast, Pierre caresses her soothingly; temporarily stops sucking to whisper something. He keeps at it until she's at peace once more, before promptly returning to his sucking and massaging; both which are suspiciously two things his father had done to a number of women. But let's forget that now, he sucks continuously her somewhat erect nipple; nibbles on it occasionally to spice things up. Soon, he takes his free hand and; begins to toy with the twin.

He proceeds to sexually attack the sensual muscles; he smirks in coveted pleasure, "_Now_ I can _see_ why _he_ likes…_why the hell…_?"

His good conscience yells at him, despite him going forward with his plans; "_Stop this, you don't want this; you're doing what that son of bitch has been trying to get you to do for the bloody last 7-8 years! DAMN IT, listen to ME…ME_!"

The horny adolescent ignores his thoughts for now, as he leaves the frail nipples and licks downwards; to the navel and onward. He finds himself face to face, to a steaming hot; moist succulent pussy. Rather than licking it, like he had originally planned; something compels him to knead the sticky vaginal flesh. So, he takes his finger slowly; poking the delicate flaps. Then without any warning, he commences the action; of playing with it.

"Such a _tender_ spot, hehehe; _I like this_~"

He grins like a certain purple mad man we all know and want to screw with, as his finger enters in; the feeling of soaking in cum is instant. Meanwhile, his throbbing cock is almost ready to explode; surely he's not thinking about…putting it in there.

"Of course, I'd _never_ do _that_; _too soon_…"

No, instead of shoving it in there once he's done toying with the burning womanhood; he takes some blanket as he opens his pants. His cock is big, not sexy violet villain big but; close to it though. He suddenly releases himself, stifling as much noise as he can; while also continuing to massage the inner caverns of Sophie's clit. This last for like a few minutes, before finally; he finishes his private business with a low grunting sound.

"_Oh dear din_; that felt _awesome_…"

The relieved wizard pants a little, then remembers that he's fingering his still resting protector; "Note to self, _clean up the evidence_…" He locks away that mental note, before finishing off the other thing he was doing; pleasuring the fuck out of his unassuming partner. He takes immediate notice of the fact that, she has orgazismed all over his hand; "Oh crap, she _came_ too…?"

He takes a deep breath just prior to committing another sex act, drinking the remains of Sophie's cum; both off his hand and her soaked vaginal region. This is surely both, a wonderful experience as well as another dark secret he has to keep from her; though unknown to him she has been awake the entire time. The surprised yet flustered heroine doesn't move, knowing that she'll be in big trouble if he knew she was up; feeling everything he had done. Few more minutes later, the dirty deed is done; Pierre retreats back to the part of the bed where his pillow awaits him. Quickly, he falls back asleep; with mixed feelings about what he just done.

As for the now sweaty chick, she thinks to herself; "Knew he had _issues_, just didn't know that they were '_those'_ kinds of _issues_; at least he finally _came out of the closet_…I got my _answer_…"

She's surprisingly happy, she smiles at him with a longing gaze before; falling asleep feeling good knowing that her shy friend had finally confessed to her unknowingly with his obscene actions.


	23. The Fortune Teller

Chapter 23: The Fortune Teller

Dawn rises the early sun, it's quite a sight as; the ray's warm light creeps upon the quiet motel room. The slightly sticky blanket has been tossed into a laundry hamper, by an OCD oriented Pierre; who's cleaning up the room like hell. He straightens out practically anything he can get his mitts on; perhaps this is a reaction to the guilt, of what he had done the night prior to this silent morning.

As for Sophie, she's in the bathroom, taking a nice shower while washing off anything left over from last night's pleasure fest. The two unlikely travelers both had their secrets about last night; one knows of what the other had done, as for the other doesn't know about his partner being awake. So, for now; they'll keep quiet about it. An hour or so passes by, before the young heroine is fully dressed; and heading out to the local bazaar to get some supplies.

As for the albino lad, he worries in silence; "What if she _finds_ out, she's _not_ only going to _kick_ me in _the nuts_…she'll; _MURDER_ ME!" The feeling of guilt strangle holds him, while he cleans the place; just to steady his jumpy nerves. After 20 minutes or so, he successfully has made the place spotless; from floor to ceiling. "…" He takes a deep breath before collapsing onto the bed, which has freshly new sheets; "I made a _mistake_…" He mumbles in embarrassment into the soft fabric, "I'm _no better_ than…_him_." He hisses on the word 'him' bitterly, recalling his perverted father; who'd probably laugh his purple ass right off at the sight.

Meanwhile, Sophie walks upon a dirt road through the local bazaar; which it's name suits it so well for it's really a bazaar place. The peculiar sights that surround her vision include, several oddly shaped shops made out of tents or small huts; as well as many strange people doing amazingly weird stuff just for attention. She glances around, seeking out a place that'll have the supplies she'll need for the journey ahead; only to hear such a peculiar voice.

"_Ah, young heroine; I've just the fortune for you_!"

She turns around quickly, to see; a rather weird wizzrobe. Its colorful mask resembles that of a toucan's, on the beak sit a pair of tiny spectacles; a dark red colors its rather long robe.

"What the hell…?"

Those are the words that easily slip off her tongue upon seeing it, only for said robed monster to reply with no indifference; "_Nothing is of the hell, for I've only your fortune to tell; silly girl~_."

It laughs like some annoying, crazy person you'd see in the local mental ward; "_Follow me, for you'll see the path; to destiny_!" It enthusiastically flees to a small brownish red tent, out of curiosity; the small breasted girl goes towards the unsuspecting clothe hut.

As she as she enters through the flimsy flaps, she's face to face with that colorful beak again; "_Yes, you come for my prediction; trust me when I tell there'll be no contradiction~_."

The surprised teenager suddenly leaps backwards, "Oh my fucking din, DON'T DO THAT!" She noisily shrieks like a mad Chihuahua, yes; the author just referenced one of her characters to a tiny dog that pees on everything.

"_Oh great, another wall broken; let the fortune be spoken~_." The freaky bird thing also ironically breaks the fourth wall, before proceeding to seat the unlikely costumer; then epically tripping over on its way to its seat and crashing into a huge pile of clutter.

"_Fret not, I'm ok; today anyways_~." It pops its head out of what seems to be a pile of everything but the kitchen-sink; dusting itself off briefly before; the whimsically insane wizzrobe sits on a fluffy cushion. "_Get rid of that nasty frown and sit down, for I'm willing to show; what I know~._"

Of course, the suspicious main protagonist doesn't trust the beaked freak for a second; "Ok, _listen_; I don't have _time_ for this bullshit! I just need to get _some supplies_, so I can get back on the road; _ok_!" She nastily snaps at the rather loony being, who just brushes her fowl words aside; as it reveals a crystal ball from under a musty dust rag. It swirls its extremely long sleeves over the clear orb, muttering some sort of magic spell; or gibberish…the author isn't sure. Anyways, as it continues to lowly mutter whatever nonsense; the crystalline ball begins to glisten faintly inside.

"_Oh… orb of the oracles, reveal to us our fortune; so we may absorb its genuine knowledge_." It caws ominously as the glistening gets bright, more radiantly vivid; which catches the attention of the now awestruck Sophie. "_Let there be proof; oh orb of the oracles; give us the truth~!_" As all of this happens, the shimmering crystal ball forms an image; of a woman in ebony resting in bed. "_Ah I see, the one of destiny; one of the broken family_."

It then seamlessly shifts to reveal Pierre's image, this makes the young heroine wonder; "Pierre…?"

The crimson cloaked wizzrobe replies with a pinch of sadness in its voice, "_Ah, a child without a mother; a mother without a child…_" It gazes into her sapphire eyes deeply, "_Don't you realize, what's before your eyes; orb of the oracles is so wise. This young lad is awfully sad; for his mother is so out of reach…_" The shining orb reverts back to the vision, of the woman in ebony asleep in bed; "_She is who you seek, she is who the child seeks; forsooth the orb speaks the truth_!"

After a long time of listening to it, the curly haired teen speaks up; "So _what_ you're _saying_ is; that's Pierre's _mom_?"

She questions with some serious intent, only to receive this answer; "_Tis the truth, what further proof must I show…_"

Another question comes from the inquisitive swordswoman, as she hastily shakes the soothsayer; "Ok, could you tell me _where_ she is; that's _the proof_ I need!"

The whimsical monster caws, "_Of course…alas, there's a price; something of equal value shall suffice._" This instantly makes the tomboyish girl pull out her wallet; she shifts inside of it to find something; before finally pulling out a shiny silver rupee.

"I bet _this_ is what you _want_, right; Mr. Wizzrobe~."

She hands the silvery currency to the masked strange, which slips it into its long sleeves; "_Excellent, now I shall show; the rest of what I know_…"

An hour or so passes by, Pierre still confined in the rather lonely motel room; as he already finished cleaning the place himself. He's resting on the bed, staring at the plain white ceiling mundanely; not giving a damn for once. Out of mere boredom, he slips a hand into his sweater's hidden pocket; only to pull out the bright red apple from several chapters ago. "Oh my, how _long_ have I had _this_? It would be a _shame_ to _waste it_…" He eyes the somewhat delicious looking fruit with such a questioning glance, "Is it rotten, it doesn't appear to be…"

The pale lad brings said tasty looking fruit up to his pointy nose, sniffing for a mere moment; to find that it still smells quite delectable. "_When_ did I get such _a thing_…?"

His thoughts instantly recall the stranger who he had so clumsily bumped into, the same stranger who had given him this apple out of seemingly sheer generosity; "I _never_ did found out _who_ that was…" He quietly thinks to himself, as he shines the bright ruby red fruit against the light blue fabric of his sweater; just before cautiously taking a bite.

Its unique taste stains his slippery tongue, the sweet juices trail down a little from his thin lips; "Mmm, I _adore_ apples; hadn't had one like this _since_…" His thoughts then turn to the memories of his mother, holding a basket full of apples; with that mundanely kind expression of hers. "Mother _loved_ apples too, she _loved_ them _a lot_; I miss _her_…"

With that soundless thought, he proceeds to gradually consume the coveted fruit; savoring every single second of the fine citrus's flavor. A few minutes more pass by seamlessly, prior to him having devoured the entire ruby red apple in his hand; leaving nothing more than the measly core and seeds. He sits up then gets off the bed, to properly dispose of said slowly rotting core; only for his kooky traveling partner to burst through the door with sheer force. "Oh my goddesses!" He falls backwards from said force, only to stagger for something to help him get up; "What's gotten into you woman!?"

The freaked out teenage boy questions with some spite, which is ignored by the silly girl who then shrieks out energetically; "I KNOW WHERE YOUR MOM IS!"

Her words come out so rapidly, her diminutive friend barely understands; "Could you please _repeat that_, this time a little _SOFTER_ and _SLOWER_; thank you…"

He requests with such venom, which again is ignored by Sophie who less quickly re-states her sentence; "I know where your mom is!" This time her message got though, because this happens next; Pierre goes silent for a few seconds before uttering something.

"_Really_, is that so…?" He goes to her, clinches onto her shoulders; "Please tell me you're not lying, is it _true_; that you know…?" He wants to make sure of what she said is true, because he's already been through a lot of bullshit and the author personally thinks that; he should get a break from this.

The young heroine nods with a cute giggle, "Yeah, some _wacko wizzrobe_ told me that; she's back in _Castle Town_. Though, I had to _pay_ the guy to find _that_ out; _crazy son of a cucco freaking going nuts_…"

She mutters on that last bit, just to be kissed on the lips by an extremely happy Pierre; "Thank you, thank you so much; _THANK YOU_!" He keeps saying with all that energy, never once shows signs of letting go; which kind of creeps the curly haired adolescent out. Without any warning, said possibly crazy sorcerer dashes out of the room; dragging his fellow mate out of the cheap motel and heads in the general direction of Castle Town.

He doesn't stop for nothing, despite the protests of the female protagonist; "_Hey_, hold your horses; _we still need supplies DAMN IT_!"

She's disregarded still as her giddy companion continually drags her along, mentally screaming for joy; "Mother, I'm coming; just you wait!"

The dysfunctional duo pass by the fortune teller's tent, with the crimson cloaked wizzrobe quietly murmuring into a gossip stone; "_Oh Matthew, got some news; the young master's going to Castle town. Yes, my predictions have no contradictions; the mistress is indeed there. Though, I must advise against saying anything to Lord Vaati yet; that would be very naughty. Besides, it'll be safer for her to be where she currently resides; as well as easier to bring young master home faster. Of course I know what I'm talking about, and yes; I've found your so-called 'kidnapper'. Trust me when I tell you, it's a she…not he; but she. Well then, I think you have you wanted; though I wouldn't go pursuing so early…_"

It hears Matthew's voice before shutting the stone off, "Thanks for your assistance, the payment will be sent promptly; _I'm going now_…"


	24. Story Of Evil

Chapter 24: Story of Evil

Princess Zelda sits alone in her throne room, waiting rather impatiently; still rather pissed that her guards haven't apprehended the devil's son.

"If _this_ continues, _everything_ I've made for myself; shall be _destroyed_. Damn the day, _that day_; when _she_ came!"

She distastefully curses out someone so familiar, not out loud of course; "When that _little raven_ crawled from that hobbled hole, when _she_ had met _him_; the notorious wind mage. Sure, _at first nothing happened_; just the usual _eloping_ bullshit he does with _every_ little _whore_ he finds. Then _that_ happened, they had given birth to a _son_; _his son_."

She begins talking to herself, perhaps to entertain herself while recollecting some events; "Want to know _why_ that's _not good_, I'll _tell_ you; it's because _he_ now has _someone_ to _take his place_. Eight years, _eight fearful years_; have gone by now. Still, no _sight_ of _that wrench_; she's _good_ at _keeping_ her word."

She wrinkles her nose in disgust as she refers to the woman in ebony once more, "Though, she can't _hide_ forever; not from _the sin_ she had _committed_…"

A villainous smirk comes to the corrupt noble's face, further distorting her image that once was so cherished; but now is hated quietly by the people who dare defy her. "By his _eighteenth_ birthday, I'm sure _she'll come out of hiding_; that's when _she_ and _he_ will _perish_ by these _beautiful_ hands of mine."

Gloved hands cringe with excitement, as the possibly insane ruler beings to cackle manically; "Just wait, _their heads_ will roll; by the _guillotine_ that is…"

She laughs even louder, only to realize someone's near; "Who's there, show yourself; I _command_ it!"

Her royal pain in the ass demands bitterly, only to hear a taunting voice; "Oh princess, _silly_ princess; such _silly_ thoughts."

She glares harshly, "Oh, it's you; _damn_ messenger. _What_ is it that _your 'master'_, wants now; my fine ass I _suppose_?"

The unseen messenger scoffs rudely, "Excuse me princess, I'm just _merely_ delivering my master's words; _give up now or die with the rest of this pathetic land you call a kingdom_."

Zelda scowls distastefully, "Tell him _this_; I will _never_ give up until _he and everyone of his abominable family member's are dead_, you hear me? _Dead as __door nails_, so that Hyrule is _safe_ and I; no longer _fear_ of _any heinous rebellions_ spurred by his _despicable_ wife _and_ child!"

Sapphire eyes coldly stare aimlessly, only to hear this response; "Fine, _have it your way_; princess. My master will _surely_ be _satisfied_ with it, for _that means_; he'll have the _delightful honor_ of _killing you_~. Besides, you've _no right_ to say such insults; _little whore_…~"

An eerie laughter resounds throughout the luxurious castle, just prior to the deafening stillness; that is silence.

The heartless princess mocks her now gone visitor, "Such a fool, it'll be _me_ killing _him_; once I end _their lives_~." She cackles lowly before seeing her guards returning, seeing that they still haven't found the people of her hateful desires; "So, _did you find anything_; as if I need to ask…"

She yawns briefly, listening with not much care; "Princess, I'm afraid we couldn't find who you've requested; it seems she and the pale boy are still out of our reach..."

She frowns in disgust, "Pathetic, _all of you_; truly pathetic! I give you the _SIMPLEST_ task in the world, find me _that bastard's son and wife_; yet _you can't even do that right_. What do you have to _say_ to that, _oh wait_…allow me; _we're sorry and we'll try again_. Well, I had _ENOUGH_ of _that_; leave my sight or be _EXECUTED_ for _failure_ to _fulfill my royal request_!"

She shrieks heinously, scarring the fuck out of her loyal minions; practically kicking them out of the throne room.

Meanwhile back at Link's cozy cottage within the tree infested outskirts of town, where it's still raining thought not as badly but still; the raven haired woman is still resting in the warmth of the small guest bed. She sleeps so peacefully, as the fireplace dimly glows in this stillness; only to be broken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Her generous host answers it, only to frown slightly; "Oh, it's _you people_; what do you want _now_?"

Two bumbling guards stand there, trying to keep their looks professional; only to be failing epically. One of them speaks up in a haughty accent, "Listen you, _her highness_ sent us here; to _check_ you _out_. You see, _rumor_ has it; you've been _off the radar_ for quite some time…"

Link interrupts with a quiet defiant stare, "Ah, so you're _trying_ to get me to _go back_ to _her_; _the little girl_ who kept _bullying_ me and _my family _for _decades_. I think _not_, thought I _hate_ to _repeat_ myself to _you people_ but; I'm _retired_…"

He growls lowly as the other one speaks up, in a meek voice; "Forgive us, it's just; we're looking for _a potentially dangerous duo_. Have you seen _these people_…?"

Said weakling shows the currently out of service a wanted poster, of a young pale lad and…the woman in ebony; "If you _happen_ to _see them_, please _report_ it to _us_ or _anyone_ in _the royal guard_ straight away; her majesty has become _fearful_ of _them_ trying to _start a rebellion_…"

The man clad in evergreen eyes them suspiciously, "_Oh really_, they don't _look_ like _rebels_; more like _poor people_ who got _accused_ for something _Zelda_ did. _No offense_ to the princess and country, but; it's _kind of foolish_ to _assume_ such things just by _mere appearances_. After all, _her so called grace_; isn't so _innocent_…is _she_?"

He intimidates the obviously rookie warriors, scarring them off effectively; "And, _don't_ come back; _you hear_?"

The young dark blonde yawns a little before retreating into his little home, locking the door from inside; with a something gnawing at the back of his mind. "I _wonder_…just _who_ is _she_?"

He begins to think about his sickly guest, who somewhat matches the depiction of the wanted poster that was shown just moments again; "_Maybe_…she could _answer_, if…I just _ask_ her…_no_; I _don't_ want to put _too much stress_ on her. I _mean_, she's _pretty feverish_ and it _wouldn't_ be _exactly easy_ to get _her talking_; poor thing _barely speaks_ as it is. Doubt she'll _tell_ me much, _still_; I _wonder_…"

He can't decide so easily to either, ask the meek person about her past; or just leave it at that. As he's trying to figure something out, his legs begin to pace back and forth; in a repetitive motion while said limbs are doing said action. After a few minutes of nearly wearing a hole into the wooden floor panels, he finally resolves his problematic thinking; "I'm _have_ to ask her…"

With a deep yet fleeting breath, he enters into the ever so dimly lit guestroom; coming across the frail looking maiden still napping away in the comfort of the small bed. "Maybe I _shouldn't_ wake her up, she _looks_ so…" The considerate hylain notices the placid expression upon her flushed face, almost as if she's content with just sleeping her; "_Peaceful_…" As he tries to tiptoe out, a creak in the wooden floorboards signals said maiden; who sluggishly awakens.

She softly yawns before saying curiously, "_Huh_…?" Dull crimson eyes lazily open, trying to adjust to the lighting around them; attempting to get their bearings. "Oh…_it's you_…" She murmurs timidly, before sitting upright; slightly stretching her arms out before receding them back.

Caught in this awkward situation, the now silent man in pine green tries to get the words out; "Yeah, listen…I've been _meaning_ to _ask_…"

He barely gets started, when his shy guest subtly speaks up; "If you want…to know…then, I'll tell you…if; you _promise_ me…_something_…" She stares at him dead on, with those lifeless looking eyes of hers; with such unseen emotion behind them.

"_How_ did you…?"

He tries to figure this out, only for it to befuddle him more; "_I_ can tell…_it's_ in _your eyes_…so _full_, of _curiosity_…"

The woman in ebony points out bluntly, with that monotone voice of hers.

"_Ok_; and _that promise_ would be, miss?"

Link asks with a gulp, only to hear this in reply; "_Don't tell…anyone…of my story…_" She coldly states, a moment of stillness invades the somewhat tranquil room; it suffocates the generous host to no end.

Alas, it lasts for merely a minute; before finally agreeing to the strange deal. With a deep breath, then a depressed sigh; the raven haired maiden spins her story.

"My name…is Matilda…I loved _and_ still love, a _certain man_…with such…_strange magic_…he _saved_ me; from a _life_…of _imprisonment and abuse_…"

She closes her eyes, gradually visualizing a storybook version of her life; "We were happy…_so very happy_, even if he turned out to be…a _lecherous sorcerer_…with the horrid _intent_…of _taking over the kingdom_; I _loved_ him…_regardless_…of all the other…_women_ in his life…"

The images of Vaati and his harem come to mind, with her shyly standing beside him; quietly smiling.

"At one point, we…_made love_…for the _first_ time…I've had never felt…_so fulfilled_; such…_feelings_ didn't come…from my _previous_ master…"

Then the images in her mind melt away for a new one, a dragon in a prince's body; "The _previous_ master…was _the one_…who had me…_prisoner_…for what seemed like…eons; before he was…_truly defeated_…by the man…I _love_…_still love to this day_…"

She smiles for the first time in ages, joyful in recalling her lover's kindness; "Even if I…didn't _deserve_ it, he…_loved_…me…so much; I'm…_forever thankful_…"

She then sighs dreamily before getting on with her tale; "Not long…_after that_, I…had gotten _pregnant_…with _his child_; my child…_my wonderful child_…"

The memories of little Pierre enter seamlessly, of him smiling so sweetly; hearing beckon to her with that tiny voice of his.

"_Nine months_…gone by…_something_ _happened_, Zelda…had _found out_…she _wasn't_ pleased…to _find out_; of all…_this_…"

She frowns unemotionally, "In fact…_she was furious_…for some reason, she…_always_ had it…out for _me_; I just…_don't know why_…alas…_she does_…"

She can still hear that bitch princess's voice, mocking her; taunting her and haunting her relentlessly about that damn deal.

"I _digress_…for _now_, anyways…she began making _death threats_…_serious death threats_; ones…that were _nearly_ _completed_…if _not_ for…_my lover's generosity_…I can _still_ hear…the _screaming_…and the _clashing_…so…_many bodies_…"

She shivers at the thought, of bodies; bloody bodies piling around her and her child in her arms.

"For _ten years_, she kept at it…_nearly took the life_ of…my _precious_ son; _Pierre_…he was _no older_ than…_10 years old_…when I…_decided_ to…attempt to…_making amends_ with…her highness…"

A sense of dread washes over her face, "_It…didn't end well_, she…_made a deal_…I was to _leave_…Hyrule and…she'd _leave_ my son…_alone_; _though_…"

She hatefully glares, "I _never_…_trusted_ her…for _a fucking second_…as _soon_ as I…_left_ my home, she had _sent_…hunters…_after_ me…_and_ my son; I had _fled_ into the forest…_fleeing_ _aimlessly_…as the sounds of my son's _pleas_…_grew quieter_…_more distant_…"

Salty tears begin to form at the lid, cheeks fluster as she musters some strength to continue; "I had…finally…_escaped my pursuers_, only to find…_myself alone_…in the _dark_; with…nothing more…than _the cloak_ I've…don for _protection_…and a _tiny wicker basket_…"

Liquid slips down without a warming, "When I _realized_…I may _never_…_see my child_…again, the _guilt_…the _goddess damned guilt_…had hit me; _hard…and unforgiving_. For _eight_ years…for _eight_ fucking _long_ years…I _hid_, _biding_ my time…with _the guilt_…of leaving my son…_alone_; consuming me…_consuming_ to me to the point of…_insanity_…"

She cries into her frail hands, with her attentive listener sniffling a little; "Oh Pierre, I'm…_so sorry_…so _very sorry_; that…I couldn't…_stay_ with you…couldn't…_tell_ you…"

She finally admits before finishing; "I saw him…for the _first time_ in…_eight years_; escaping a _tower_…then…_second_ at the _marketplace_, I…was so _overjoyed_ to see him…I _would've_ been…if…I _didn't_…have to…_keep hiding_. I miss him…_I miss him so much_, it _hurts_…_goddesses_; it _hurts_ worse…_than anything_…her highness can _do_…!" She ends her long winded yet sorrowfully true story, by unexpectedly hugging Link; for perhaps comforting support.

Matilda clutches onto him tightly, not letting go as she sobs loudly; gushing out all kinds of emotions at this moment.

The kind man pats her on the back, with a face of regret; "I'm so sorry that you had to _go through all that_, if I had _known_; I _would've_…" He tries to speak, only to be silenced by his distressed guest's mewling; which is rather out of character for said female.

After what the hylain in green assumes to be a half an hour passes, the raven haired woman calms herself down finally; only to speak up once more. "_Thank…you_, Mr. Link; for _listening_…"

She gives a small smile, only to hear him ask; "Just one more question, who was your lover?"

Matilda gets all quite, before answering; "I…really _shouldn't_…it'd be…a tad…_weird_, if I…_tell you_…"

Her kind friend eggs on her gently, "Well, it _can't_ be as _bad_ as _what_ Zelda's been doing to you; _come on_~."

With a deep breath, the shy person admits in a timid voice; "Vaati..."

Now, this next scene has been shortened for convenience of the author; Link faints out of shock and confusion.

Matilda mundanely stares, "I told…you…_it'd be weird_…"


	25. Matthew's Preparations

Chapter 25: Matthew's Preparations

Inspecting a silvery pewter pocket watch, only inspecting the time; "6:49 in the evening hour, where is _that messenger_; I told him to _report_ back to me _within_ the hour. Yet, he's going to be late and that's being _useless_; as _always_…"

Matthew distastefully remarks, waiting calmly yet rather impatiently; "It's not like I've _all the time in the world_, or _possess the Phantom Hourglass_; I do have other…_more importan_t matters to attend to. _Where_ is he…?"

He taps his leather covered foot repeatedly, just to calm himself; even though this doesn't make his foolish acquaintance come any faster. As the minutes tick away, the lanky shadow keeps warm with a cloak he must've picked up at some point; "_Damn_ it, it's starting to get _even more colder_; if that's _even possible_…."

Once more, he checks the time; "7:04 in the evening hour, he's _so_ going to get _punished_ if he _keeps_ me waiting like _this_; _insubordinate bastard_…"

Just as he puts away the portable watch, the messenger pops out of nowhere; hanging from a tree.

With a devious smirk, he frightens his superior without warning; "Hi Matthew~!"

This startles the shadow clone like hell; he stumbles backwards before promptly getting up, bitterly glaring at the silly joker. "62, you're _late_; does the phrase '_time is a factor'_ strike _any nerve_ with _you_ at all?" He reprimands 62 with that somewhat unimpressed voice of his, even though; it seems to not be affecting the apparently peculiar clone.

"_Dude_, get a grip; _seriously_. Does _it_ really _matter_, young master's coming _here_ in _a couple of days_ and _straight_ into _our hands_; so _why_ are _you_ being so _persnickety_ about _this_~?" Said kooky minion replies deviously, even though it was meant to be reassuring; Matthew is still on edge and being slightly hissy about it.

"I _know_ that _alas_ I can't _condone_ such _unprofessional_ behavior, it's _unbecoming_ of us _shadows_ to _act_ the way _you_ do; so you must be _punished_…" Suddenly without a word, the somewhat more slender shadow clone begins to smack his lower ranked nuscience with his hand really; extremely hard without mercy.

This though seems a tad unexciting, it unfortunately continues; with 62 suffering in every single moment of it. As it seems, no one gives a damn; thank goddesses for that because they'd be smacked like fuck to.

After plenty of harsh beatings later, information is briefly exchanged; behind an old musty alleyway where no one can even see them in all the dark. The now beet red underclassman coughs to clear his throat, before briefly starting his report; "Her highness is still _pretty intent_ on _killing_ the master's _son and mistress_, says she _won't_ stop until _they're dead as doornails_; say she'll use a _guillotine_ just for the _fun_ of it. All of _this_, just because _the little skank_ is _afraid_ of a…_what you call it_…a _rebellion_; she's such _a silly little princess_."

He cocks a nasty sneer prior to finishing up, "That's pretty much it, _for the moment_; anything on you _besides_ of the _young master's_ expectant arrival to _this goddess forsaken rat hole_?" He chuckles a little, waiting for an answer from his finicky superior; then he hears said upperclassman speak.

"As it were 62, it seems we've a _small problem_; the young master's _kidnapper_ is _accompanying_ him. _Turns out_, it was _some ridiculous little heroine_ who happened to be _Zelda's errand boy_ so to speak; even though she _didn't_ do _what_ her foolishness _intended_. She in fact, _merely took him_; which is _still very serious_ indeed. As of _recent discoveries_, said heroine is _pretty damn good_ with a _sword_ and _may actually pose a threat_; so says some of _my personal sources_…"

He goes on, not giving his fellow creature of the night a chance to ask questions; "As it were, a _number_ of _sightings_ had been reported by many of _our own kind_; only for them to have _failed_ at keeping them there long enough for _retrieval_. Which _of course_, resulted in our _liege's latest and perhaps most rash decision_; sending _me_ in his stead to _bring the young master home_. This is a very _important_ job, and _thanks_ to the young master's kidnapper; _unfortunately_ it's become quite _necessary_ as to…_ambush_ him on the way here. I know it _sounds_ like I'm _denying_ him a chance for him to _see the mistress_, alas _though_; Lord Vaati's growing _excruciatingly impatient_ by the day and _urgently insists_ upon his son's _safe return_. Now that I've _briefed_ you, 62; you're to keep _surveillance_ at Hyrule Castle _just in case_ Princess Zelda decides to _take matters into her own hands_…is _this_ understood?"

The obedient wing man asks; only to receive a simplistic nod in agreement, "Good then, _dismissed_; this meeting _never_ happened…"

With that being said; 62 fades away into the blackness of the dark, leaving no humanly trace of the shadowy figure before the silent Matthew's pale red eyes.

The rather tall enigma checks his silvery pocket watch for the time, even though it's kind of hard to make out the numbers at this point; "8:07 in the night hour, and I've got _approximately_ 2 days; 1 hour and 53 minutes until Pierre arrives into town. At _this_ point, he along with his captor is most likely _cutting_ through _the long way_; aka another _forest-bound road_. That _means_ before they get to the _main path_ to Castle Town, just before _exiting_ that route; they'll need to cross the Eastern Zora River via a _rope bridge_…"

He quietly contemplates how to use this information to his advantage, it lasts for a mere moment; "_Well then_, a simple _cut or two_ to the ropes would _definitely_ force them _down river_; that's where I'll _apprehend_ that young man before this _unreasonable_ conflict escalates _any further_…" He smirks in self satisfaction, in the ironically easiness of this scheme; prior to heading out of the alley way while also leaving no trace of himself.

Almost exactly 21 minutes pass by, when the cunning servant arrives to the roaring river; or specifically near the flimsy bridge of old rope and decaying driftwood. With a swift flick of his wrist, a dagger reveals itself from within the lengthy grey sleeve; another flick in turn cuts one side of the crossing's support off.

Then with a third flick of the wrist so slick, the last line is effortlessly severed; "That _takes care_ of _that part_, _now_ to _report_ to Lord Vaati of the _current situation_; well…_most_ of the current situation…_anyways_." After re-concealing the small knife, he quickly pulls out a glistening blue stone; murmurs something in what the author's guessing is ancient hylain for some odd yet poorly written reason.

A few moments go by, before he hears the vile sorcerer's voice from inside the dimly glow shard; "This is _better_ be _good_, I'm getting my _sex_ on with _these lovely ladies_~!"

Vaati chuckles pervertedly from the other side of the magical line, this just makes Matthew face palms himself as he blushes quietly before responding; "Sir, 62 has told me that Zelda's still being a _bitch_ about _it_; as well as she _won't stop_ until they're all _dead_…any _suggestions_ on how to _discipline_ the little _whore_…?"

He inquires bluntly, only to get this answer; "Matthew, we _both_ know she has to _go_ at _some point_; but not now…_not when my little heir is out there still_! I mean, _sure_ I want her _dead_ but; I _can't_ risk any _large scale manhunts_ if she gets _taken out of the picture_. As for _punishment_, I _think_ you know _very well_ what; take some _lives_. Anything _more_ or was _that_ it, because if it is; then you've _wasted_ my _precious fuck time_ oh dear _right hand man_ of _mine_…"

The somewhat expressionless being speaks up, "N-no sir, there's more; the young master's heading back to Castle town…"

Suddenly, his over-enthusiastic boss goes; "WHAT, _HE'S COMING BACK THERE_; IS THIS TRUE!?"

Vaati's voice had gotten so loud, said dark person had to clean his elfin ears out; Matthew timidly rebuttals; "Y-yes sir, I've _already_ set preparations to _acquire_ him and _return_ him into _your hands_. The _only_ bad news is, it's _going_ to be a _day or two_ until he makes it _this far_; with his _abductor_ in _tow_ as well…sir…?"

He worries for a moment, since there's a slight dramatic pause before hearing more of his liege's excitableness; "EXCELLENT, I mean the first bit; not that sucky last one. I'll be waiting, _quivering anxiously_ until then; BRING MY BOY HOME TO MEEEE~~~!" That last bit kind of scares the poor man, which then is cut off for now; thus ending this somewhat weird conversation with Vaati.

The black haired shadow clone signs tiresomely, "This is going to be _one hell of a wait_, but _still_; I _guess_ I should be _happy_ as _long_ as _Lord Vaati's happy_…"

He noiselessly smiles, it's the kind of smile you'd see on someone who cares about you; rather than some crude villains smirk of certain triumph and excessive hubris in battle.


	26. Entry Logs

Chapter 26: Entry Logs

"Entry log 1: _Hey, it's me; Sophie~! I don't know how far we've gotten since we've left the village, since Pierre had to be a damn nutcase about it; he sort of got us lost…again. Thank the goddesses for that map he keeps, though rather; it just makes everything more complicated as it should be. I really don't know the name of this place, all I do know is…it's a pretty big forest; déjà vu much people? Yeah, anyways; we're still walking…more like running. In fact, I'm writing this while still keeping up with Mr. Over-enthusiastic Mc crazy-pants in front of me; for a possible transvestite…that guy can MOVE like hell when he WANTS to…_"

The hours seem to go by slowly, as the two protagonists stride through this long…winding woodland trail; well…more like Pierre running like a little sugar high kid while going on and on about how he's so going to glomp his mother once they get there and Sophie' still trying to keep up as she puts away her log for now just to avoid losing the plausibly insane albino.

"Entry log 2: _We finally stopped, for now at least; I don't know the time and or date…so bare with me ok? For the moment, my little buddy has collapsed out of extreme sleepiness; I TOLD him not to RUN like a DERPY IDIOT! But no, he didn't listen and now; I think he's gotten us either closer to Castle Town or just more lost…AGAIN! I shouldn't be a bitch about this but, when will I ever have time to do something like this again; next fanfic…I don't think so! Ok, just ignore that last comment while I write more; ok? Anyways, just before Pierre tuckered himself out; another monster tried to jump us. It was just a Chu-chu, not really a big monster; more like a giant wiggly jelly~. So, I ate it; despite my effeminate friend's jittery warnings. It was so yummers, tasted like cherries; with a hint of too many red potions. Surprisingly enough, I felt more energized; like I could keep going for another few miles. But then this happened, Pierre fainted and fell to the floor; that's when he starting sleeping. And I was like, REALLY?! So, before I end this crappily written log; I have to tell you…I might just tell him…how I feel…NOT NOW but…you know, soon_…"

The young heroine yawns loudly as she once again, puts her travel log into what the author's guessing is a hidden pocket; just prior to dragging the deathly pale lad into her arms. She sets him just right, so as to not disturb his slumber; in her firm yet flimsy looking arms. With a small smile on those tiny lips, she closes her eyes in tiresome content; thus beginning her descent to dreamland. As they slumber, the two travelers unconsciously cling to one another; perhaps for warmth or security or something…more so to speak. Either way, it's adorable just seeing them under the old gnarled oak; which shelters them from a light drizzle passing by. Many hours of dreamless slumber flow seamlessly by, only to be interrupted by the hazy dawn; that quietly creeps upon the backs of the aged trees.

Faintly crimson red eyes open slowly to see the kooky swordswoman still sleeping away the morning, a tiny yawn easily slips from Pierre's throat;"Morning…~"

He quietly murmurs without yet realizing that, he's resting against her microscopic breasts; he hears her stir briefly only for her to not wake up. Still rather tired from all that dashing last night, the sleepy albino drifts back to sleep once more; again he rests against Sophie's flat chest.

Two brief hours later, Sophie awakes to find that her traveling is missing, she groans tiresomely; "Oh _goddesses_, don't tell me he _got_ himself _kidnapped_…AGAIN!"

She gets up with some less than helpful support from the tree she was just laying on, stretches a bit before proceeding to look around; "Pierre, where are you; are you even HERE!?" She peers through each nook and cranny of all the trees within this blasted forest area, after a little more pointless searching; she finds him bathing in a small lake. She blushes vividly, as her friend did when he first saw her naked; noticing that he has such a big…you know what…you fricking pervs can figure that part for yourselves! Anyways, the young mage's body glistens as the water carelessly drapes him in a translucent veil; almost making it like he's sparking when he's just really wet…in a nonsexual way dear perverted readers. Soaked yet still appearing silky, his hair floats freely within the wind; which seemingly caresses his satiny ashy lavender locks. Sophie watches in what we could call temporary awe and fangirling, as she secretly admires the finely made body before her; close to falling into temptation's grasp as it seems.

She continues to observe in unusually still silence, as a song seems whisper into her ears; "_Beyond the clouds, beyond the trees; lies before me, destiny_… _I yearn for promise, I pray for hope; to guide me on my journey_… _From the heavens above, to the world below; I wish to go there_… _Without any cares or fears, weighing my wings down; I dream of flying toward_… _I'm bound by adventure, seeking new lands; finding stories so grand… That's what I desire most_, _if only that were true_…"

So strangely familiar is this song as well as this voice, alas she doesn't care for she's literally immersed in the otherworldly beauty that is Pierre; "_Alas I've another passion; for someone has captured my heart, my sole lover who's like no other…_"

What could this mean for her, the final verse comes in more audible than the rest; "_I wish to cherish this time, with you and I; together forever and ever_…"

Sophie driven by some unknown instinct leaves her protective hiding place, as she walk towards him; the albino takes immediate notice and starts to frantically cover himself with the nearest lily pad available.

"S-Sophie, DON'T LOOK; I'M NOT PROPERLY DRESSED!" He shrieks like a girly banshee, his face flustered with such a dark shade of red; while attempting to cover his huge cock.

This reaction easily snaps the kooky girl out of her self induced trance, only to find herself still blushing and covering her eyes; "_Whoa whoa-whoa_, HOLD ON COWBOY; _I'm_ NOT _ready_ for THAT BIG MOBY DICK!"

Her slightly offensive comment makes the poor lad more self conscious about his appearance, he makes a mad dash for his nicely folded clothes he had put aside earlier; "I'm SO SORRY, _please_ DON'T look at _it_!"

Entry Log 3: "_Well, we had a rough morning and when I mean rough; I mean I saw Pierre's GIANT eleventh finger! Seriously, it was way BIGGER than I originally thought; he could easily fuck up a medium sized dragon with a SWORD like that! I feel kind of bad for him now, since I did what any dude would do when they see REALLY SMEXY CHICKS showing off their pussies; except what I saw was the LARGEST piece of cock ever! His face was almost as red as his hard on, that's pretty damn funny; considering how serious this is…for us anyways. So, after a loooooooong moment of silence and Pierre getting dressed behind a tiny bush; we went on foot again. I tried to make some what you call it, conversation; with 'Mr. I like to keep it in my pants' only to be ignored since he was still in embarrassed as hell mode! You should've been there when I started talking about what was going on my head with him, I told him that I heard this…'strangely enchanting song'; when the wind blew into my ears. To me, it sounded like someone was actually singing it; THEN AGAIN…I was probably HIGH from watching Pierre's smexiness being EXPOSED! He actually replied to that by saying, 'probably Princess Emerald singing again, the winds always seem to adore her melodies as much as Prince Ralph adores Nayru's songs; I should know'. After that, he went on how his dad married this chick and I was like; WHAT THE FUCK!? Yeah, it was pretty heated chat; especially when he started to RANT about his pop's smexy harem. He listed all the girls he had known that were there the last time he had stayed with the so-called pedo-molester-rapist, apparently his dad is into royal girls; maybe he could've taken her bitchiness away~. His mom happened to be the second wife he had officially taken, since Emerald of course; which got me thinking of why for a small bit. He told me it was because one, he loved her plenty and two; in a sense…he was her hero. Then this happened, he went off about the story about how his mom and dad met again; this time with several things UNCENSORED! He told me how they had him when they went on a cruise and how Zelda apparently had this jealously-crazy issue, which made me think; is Zelda RACIST towards shadow-people? Because, then; everything she has been doing up to this point would DEFINITELY MAKE SENSE…to me at least. Sorry for making all of you suffer with my half-assed entries, it's just; we need to the plot to go faster. So, I'll make this long story short; night has fallen again and we're a day away being back in Castle Town. Maybe once Pierre's with his Mom again, I might just has a LITTLE TALK with her royal pain in the ass; if you know what I mean~. So, signing off for now; Sophie~._"

"Sophie, what are you doing; _soup's on_!" The deathly pale lad beckons to her as he cooks some wild chestnuts on an open fire, waiting for her to cease her fourth wall breaking; "_Hurry up_, before these bloody things _explode_ on us; ok?!" He worryingly warns, since those damn nuts look like they're about to blow; sorry readers but apparently the author can't stop writing references about you know what. "THEN _STOP_ AND _GET ON WITH IT_!" Pierre shouts out bitterly to the sky for no reason, making it look like he has gone mad; "S-shut up…!" He facepalms himself once more for like the millionth time in this fic, as his female guardian comes over to dine with him; which instantly causes him to blush for like the billionth time at this point.

"You're funny, _crazy_ but _funny_~!" The curly haired teen remarks with a snicker or two, before starting to nom on a roasted chestnut; while quietly keeping her more personal comments to herself knowing how he'd react if he heard at least one of them.

The peculiar albino also partakes in the eating of his own cooking, "Mmm, it came out nicer than I thought; usually I never get the chance to cook. It's _much better_ than _that goddess awful fried fairy_ you _forced_ down my throat a _long while back_…"

His weird friend replies with a cute smirk, "Then you went _crazy_ with _laughter_, like _some pedophile fucking a little loli girl_…"

He responds with a slight frown, "_That kind_ of _referencing_ reminds of _something_…that I really _HATE_, besides; I wasn't the one who decided to take matters in _her own hands_ and _bash_ me with a _CAST IRON FRYING PAN_…which I _borrowed_ to make dinner…._sorry_…"

He looks down with a guilty face, only to hear; "It is fine, also; I HAD to…you were _so freaking creepy_!"

A moment of silence once again comes between them; it's briefly ended, when both of them begin to laugh. "Ok, I'll _admit_ it; I was _pretty damn_ FRIGHTFUL! _Honestly_ though, I had _no idea_ until _after the fact_; also you've had _your fair share of those kinds of moments~_."

The young heroine blushes slightly before covering it up, "Oh really, I _can't_ name any; I _dare_ you to _name_ at least ONE!" She wittily challenges the pale mage, seeing the sinister yet playful smile he bears; it startles her a little.

"_Very well_, would you like _them_ listed _alphabetically_ or _chronologically_; either way _there's plenty of them_ that I can _effortlessly pick out._" His partner in misadventuring tilts her head in confusion, "Ok, I shouldn't have used _that kind of vocabulary_ with you; so I'll start from when we _first_ met~." Thus he proceeds to list everything from that point up to now, which takes hours to list them all; since all those times are merely useless detail discarded by the plot. "_Also, who can forget the time you nearly got us blown skyward; those damn cuccoes can put up quite a fight when they get provoked too much!_" Seriously, he lists practically the whole story in excruciatingly grand detail; even down to the most microscopic and also not-so referenced of events.

Eventually, Sophie resolves to stop this non-stop snore feast she had personally dared Pierre to do; "Ok, ok; _I GET THE POINT_!"

She sighs tiresomely, "_Geez_, I didn't know that you could _go on and on_ about _how much I messed up_; I lost you at '_my sisters tried to molest you'_. Yeah, I guess I _suck ass a lot_ too; huh?"

She inquires the red-eyed adolescent, objects to that last statement; "It's not _that_, it's just we _both_ have _this incredible knack for mischief_; whether we to get _into_ it _or_ not. Besides, I _think_ we're _pretty even_ about _everything_; yeah…_everything_…"

He shyly chuckles while again, getting his white face so flustered; it nearly turns normal skin color. Suddenly he notices that the sun's rising again, "Oh dear din, _I must've kept us up all night_; sorry…"

He awkwardly points out, only to hear his fine companion yawn loudly; "Welp, _we should sleep in a little _before heading off again; we'll _need_ every bit of energy to reach the _Eastern Zora River Bridge _by night fall…"

Sapphire eyes quietly close up, as the sleepy main protagonist falls asleep; causing Pierre scan his surroundings for a mere moment or so prior to pulling out a log of his own from the other pocket of his sweater.

~Day 245: "_We're almost home, back in Mother's arms; all thanks to my…dear friend. Strangely, as it were; fate desires me to pursue the girl of my dreams. She's asleep now, since I kind of went a tad overboard with re-capping our whole misadventure; just to expose her creepy yet somehow adorable moments. Apparently, she must've forgotten of the incident earlier that day; when she saw my…unsavory manhood. I felt so damn guilty, since I did the same thing and more to her; alas like her…I'll forgive yet I may never forget. Enough of that, let's get back to the main topic at hand; finally seeing my Mother after all these years. I'm so excited, thrilled and filled to the brim with joy; it almost makes me sad that it has to end so soon. I'll admit it, because Sophie; I've been having so much fun. More than I ever had back at home, with all those useless study texts and those big-boobed whores trying to molest me; as well as my Father being an over-bearing man slut. That's right, Vaati is a man slut and I, Pierre Noel…funny; we never had a real surname…only middle names and firsts. Ok, enough about that; where was I…oh yes. I, Pierre Noel; shan't be his little heir no longer. In fact, if that damn bastard does find me; I'll tell him: I don't need you to be so damn clingy because…I've a GIRLFRIEND! That is…if Sophie says yes, also; I'd say Mother needs someone who doesn't just abandon her when that FILTHY WHORE BITCH ZELDA GETS INVOLVED. That's just plain being a pussy, he knows that and I know that; sorry for this nonsensical rant. Before I retire for the morning, I must confess; I've just remember that my 18__th__ birthday is coming up. Always wondered why that date was so important to Father and Mother, I may get answer yet; alas tis time for me to bid you farewell. Sincerely yours, Pierre .N …something; goddesses I hate not having a full name!_"~

Pierre discreetly hides his private journal into his unseen pocket, just prior to going to the slumbering Sophie; to lie down beside her.

He smiles silently, quietly thinking; "_Thank you, thank you so much_; I'm _glad_…that you came _that day_…it's because of _you_ that…I'm finally _enjoying_ myself. I _thank you…thank you_…Sophie, _mi amore_…"

He closes his faintly crimson eyes, feeling so grateful; as he clings to the girl beside him in this peaceful sleep.


	27. Taken Back

Chapter 27: Taken Back

The two adventurers make their way to the final stretch of their longwinded journey, after waking up around what the author thinks noonish…anyways; they're currently moving along just like this completely over-done storyline.

"Bet ya we're going to _make it_ just _before_ twilight!"

Sophie chimes merrily while dashing along the dusty dirt road, only receive this reply from Pierre; "If we _keep_ this rate up, we might get to Castle Town _even earlier_; it all _depends_ on how _fast_ we're going and _what happens_ on the way…"

He tries to be witty, only to be ignored by the silly girl; who's now distracted by fairies…AGAIN! "_Seriously_, you _and_ those _blasted_ insects…" He murmurs under a depressed sigh, as he goes onward; not giving a damn about the sparkling balls of light this round.

All the while, the kooky teen has managed to catch them in small glass jars; "_Just in case_ we get a game over, hehehe; _game over_~." She snickers at her poorly made pun, only to use the middle finger gesture briefly afterward; "_I tried_ _that_, it _doesn't_ make the author _stop_; in fact that _usually_ just _makes_ it _worse_ for _all of us_…"

The somewhat flamboyant male bluntly points out as he progressively moves along the road, "_Besides_, the _faster_ we get on with _this_; the _quicker_ we can put _all_ of these troubles _behind_ us…" He insists timidly, stopping a bit only to wait for his now slightly miffed friend to catch up; who then just zips past him. "Oh, _that's_ how you _want to play it_; eh? Fine, _at least_ we're getting _closer_ and _closer_; _despite_ how _ridiculous_ this looks…" He chuckles quietly before chasing after the curly haired girl, who's just having a grand old time; just trying to lighten up the mood around this dank forest. Unknowingly though, they're running right into a trap; a mildly clever trap at that. Anyways, with each simple yet vital step; they get closer and closer to the final obstacle before entering Castle Town. Hours seem to turn into mere minutes, since the young teenagers are practically racing each other; they continue with this childish pastime until suddenly…

"_WHOA WHOA -WHOA_, BACK UP; BACK _THE FUCK_ UP!" Sophie freaking flips out when she and her slightly effeminate partner come across the raging Eastern Zora River, immediately noticing that the old bridge has been taken out; she forcibly yanks her pale pal by the gruff of his sweater's ebony turtle neck in order to save his pansy ass. "Oh shit, that was _TOO CLOSE_; goddesses…" She curses under her still breath, as she turns to see the albino hacking up quite the cough storm; then again he was just yanked a tad too harshly. She questions out of concern, "Are you ok…?"

Pierre directs his attention to the vaguely worried heroine, he waits until he stops with that incessant coughing before answering; "Yes, though I need to ask; why the BLOODY HELL did you do THAT!?"

His unusual protector points to the fiercely flowing river, "_Do you SEE a bridge_, because hell _I DON'T_; you could've _ended_ up _DROWNING_ like a _RETARD_ if I _didn't_ hold you back in _time_." She makes a valid point, so in response; the male protagonist decides not to add on anything knowing very well that girl could mess him up good. "Looks like _we'll_ have to go _down river_, at least there we could _cross_ the river _safely_; since _the tides_ down there _aren't as bad as this_. Well, they're _bad_ but _not this bad_; you know _what_ mean…?" She curiously tilts her head, waiting for him to reply only to receive a simple nod;

"Awesome, _let's go_; the sun's starting to _set_…"

With that being said out in the open, those two once more; venture on foot this time heading downward the river's seemingly endless side path.

Meanwhile, Matthew waits within the tree's lush growth; quietly counting each minute that has gone by as he patiently lingers in the oddly quiet stillness of this fertile forest. The dull sounds of the viridian grass being crushed causes him to peer, to see the two targets running straight forward to the stone bridge below him; "_A tad ahead of schedule, by a whole 4 hours…alas though; should I even care when the young master's coming towards my trap…?"_ He soundlessly thinks while observing his possible victims, just waiting for something to happen; "_Almost there_…"

As he begins to cross the bridge, Pierre's somewhat dainty ankle gets caught in a cleverly hidden trip wire; which then without warning causes a net to snatch him up. Sophie quickly springs into action, as she draws out her trusty sword; she's suddenly knocked back to the ground.

The deathly pale captive shouts worryingly, while he struggles to escape his hand made prison; "SOPHIE…!"

His kooky companion staggers to gets up, when suddenly something sharp's heading her way; "HOLY SHIT!" She manages to roll over just in time avoid it, when another soon follows suit; this time she deflects it with her main weapon of choice. The young heroine boldly inquires; avoiding the finely pointed objects being chucked at her; "_What the hell_ is going here!?" Her pale sapphire eyes cautiously search for anything weird, only to catch a mere glimpse of a dark figure in the trees; before another prickly item is aimed at her. Once again, she blocks with little hesitation; only for the strange enigma to have gone as soon as she looks at the trees for the second time. "Damn it, where did that…?" She wonders as she immediately gets up and starts dashing towards her dude in distress, who's still trying to fight his way out of the net; which starts to shrink around him.

"_SOPHIE, PLEASE HURRY UP; HELP ME FOR SWEET FARORE'S SAKE!_" He awkwardly shrieks with that silly shrill voice of his, which makes the silly swordswoman giggle for a little bit; before getting serious and shit.

"Ok, ok; keep _your fashionable sweater_ on! I'll have you out in sec…OH MY GODDESSES!" Just as she's about the cut the net open, she gets kicked in the gut hard; by the same shadowy person from before.

Matthew looms over the curly haired girl, staring her down with such venom in his pale crimson eyes; "Ah, at last I meet the _odious offender_ everyone has been _speaking_ of; I _honestly_ expected _this much_ of you…" He inadvertently taunts her, while he uses his foot to hold her torso down; "You've caused _quite some trouble_ for _my master_, since you _took_ his son; _his precious heir_…"

His eyes glance towards the imprisoned lad, who watches helpless as he's being compressed by the net's magical constricting ability; "M-Matthew!?" He calls out in utter confusion, a hint of anger could be heard when he says this.

It only earns a mere chuckle from the lanky minion, "Indeed _young master_, tis I; Matthew…" He turns to face the young mage, not even letting his foot off the heroic chick for one second as he does this; awaiting for the obvious question to come up.

"_Why_ the f-fuck are _y-you_ here, _aren't_ you _su-supposed_ to be with _my f-father_; you s-sorry excuse f-for a _c-clone_!" The petite master coldly stutters out said question, whilst now trying to nibble out of the net; his father's right hand man simply clears his throat prior to answering.

"As it were, your father had become _so consumed with worry and emotional trauma_; he _forced_ me _to do_ this. _Preferably_, I would've stayed if not for _the threat_ of getting my head blown off; _so here we are_. That answers _one part_, as for _the other_; I think you can figure _that_ out on _your own_…"

He makes his subtle point as he continues to crush Sophie's extremely flat chest under his leathery black boot, urging the small wizard's aggression to gradually take over; "Don't you _fucking_ dare…"

The sadistic servant tilts his head curiously, "_Dare_ to do what, young master…oh; _this_…~?" He once again, stomps Sophie; who's attempting to squirm out from under; only having one hell of a hard time since apparently Matthew's foot is wicked heavy for some damn reason.

"STOP IT, _STOP IT RIGHT NOW_; DAMN IT MATTHEW!" He continues to command with much worry in his voice, as dark energy gradually begins to show itself; a sure sign of his inner aggression about to explode from its somewhat flamboyant vessel.

"Alas young master, I _can't_ grant your _desire_; for that'll surely be _quite bothersome_ to _your father's plans_ later on. _Besides_, this_ lowly wretch_ needs to learn that _no one_; dares take what's _rightfully_…" Just as he's about to say Pierre's father's name, he gets blasted with a electrifying ball of magic; which zaps him harshly while getting him away from Sophie in the process.

The curly haired heroine gets up as she clinches on chest briefly, since it now has pains from all that damn stomping; "_What_ the hell…?" She inquires with a small rasp in her childish voice, only to see her answer; the wind proceeds to whip around the now extremely ticked off lad who's charging another one of those electro balls.

Matthew's eyes widen in horror as the young master approaches him, with a murderous glare in those now darken crimson eyes; a dauntingly identical reflection of his liege when he's had enough.

"You think _JUST_ because I'm a part of that fucking man whore's _plans_, you get to _PUSH_ around _MY FRIEND_; who risked a LOT of shit just _climbing_ THAT GODDESS DAMN TOWER! Let me tell you, _MAAAATTTHHEEEW_; I'm FUCKING SICK OF IT AND _I REFUSE TO BE APART OF IT ANY LONGER_!"

He suddenly fires his shocking orb at the lanky servant, who dive-bombs to get out of the way; "Please, _calm y-yourself_ young master…"

Pierre snaps bitterly at him, while now firing continuous blasts of lightning; "Calm myself, _CALM MYSELF_; you fucking _troll_ my dear companion and _WANT_ me to _CALM MYSELF_!?" The swift yet uncontrollable bolts practically hit anything in range, thankfully for Sophie; she has managed to pull out a mirror shield which deflects the electrical sorcery.

She watches in soundless fear as her once tranquil pal become this horrid brute, noticing how the blinding bolts recklessly demolish the grassy landscape around them; "_Oh my goddesses, at this rate; the whole place will be nothing but dust_…"

Then she overhears the deviant shadow still trying to reason with him, as he narrowly avoids death; "Oh _please_ forgive me, I _wouldn't_ I have done _such vulgarity_ if I _only_ had _known_; young master…"

This meager attempt only gets the deathly pale adolescent even more furious, prompting the wind to increase its forceful gusting; as it swirls fiercely around him. "FORGIVE YOU, _why_; so you get to _lower_ my bloody _guard_ and YOU _CATCH_ ME!? I think…_NOT_!" He hisses coldly as he yet again, strikes at Matthew; who's starting to look rather fatigued.

The curly haired protagonist tries to get closer, only to be blown away by the strong gales; "_Aaaah_…!" She yelps briefly before being slammed against a tree, "Holy shit…" She murmurs under her short breath, still observing how mad with power her really pissed off buddy is; watching how he closes in on his prey like a stone cold killer. Just as he's about to finish off his father's servant, his glance temporarily shifts to see the frightened girl just a few feet away; this action alone paralyzes said teenager on sight.

Those seemingly soulless eyes seem to soften slightly, "Sophie…"

He slowly goes towards her, only to see that she's terrified of him; "I know _what_ you just saw was…a _tad much_, alas; I'm _still_ me…can't _you_ see _that_?" His voice gradually returns to its usual placid tone, though this doesn't help him; since he basically went freaking ape shit on the mysterious enigma.

"Please, _don't be afraid_…"

His small hand reaches for her slightly rosy cheek, only for her to pull away; "I…I'm _sorry_, I _never_ meant to; I _mean_…he was _hurting_ you and I_ couldn't_ stand it _any longer_…"

The regretful boy makes an unsuccessful effort in reasoning with the understandably shocked girl, as he does this; Matthew stands up with support from a nearby oak tree.

"_Sophie_, please _don't_ be _scared_; I…"

He's easily interrupted by the lanky figure from behind, "Young master, it's _quite obvious_ that girl _can't_ get over _the traumatic scene _you've presented her with; that's _something_ to be _expected_ when an _event_ such as _that_ occurs. _Your father_ has _done the same thing_ many times, _oh so many times_; alas there's _not much_ you _can do_ about it _now_. As I've seen, _you_ acted _this_ way _because_…"

He waits for his target to answer, only to receive no answer at the moment; "I see, _well then_; shall we return…?" Still no answer, Matthew proceeds to flash a bluish pearl in the moonlight; shining the luminescent glow upon one of the trees.

Suddenly, a swirling portal is activated; "_Quickly_, young master; Lord Vaati _waits for us both_ at the Palace of Winds…" Pierre prolongs the inevitable by simply looking back and forth, from Sophie to the portal then back to Sophie; slowly yet repetitively. Before he does anything, the loyal servant of the mage takes him by the long sleeve and starts dragging back; "We've _no time_ for _this_…" The albino teen puts up a small fight, not as much since he has already used up so much energy; he's also severely conflicted about something else now.

Just as they're about to enter, "STOP RIGHT THERE…!" The dark stranger and his captive turn to see the young heroine's up, with her silvery blade unsheathed and ready to fight; "I may not know _anything_ about all this _and_ sure…_I'm scared as fuck_, but; I'm _NOT_ about to let you _take_ Pierre _without_ giving me an _explanation_!" Unknowing if it's a sudden burst of courage or foolishness, she dashes straight forward the duo; slashing at the darkly dressed being. She continues the surprise onslaught, which is counted by another sword within Matthew's possession; "_TALK,_ what is THIS all about; you freaking JERK!"

She spitefully comments as she persists with her attack, only to get a defiant answer from her somewhat more skilled opponent; "_Nothing_ that _concerns_ you, besides; you _wouldn't_ be _able_ to _understand_ even if I _did_ tell you…" He bunts her off him, before going in for a vertical slice; which misses when his new enemy dodges his attack.

"_Understand what_, you're taking my…_finely pale pal_ away for some damn reason; _that's_ called KIDNAPPING _where I come from_."

She points out while parrying her way through this part of the brawl, only to receive this reply; "_Oh_, and _what_ you _pulled_ at the Sky Tall Tower _wasn't_ abduction; I'm _only_ trying to _return him home_. If anything, _you're_ the KIDNAPPER; _so please_…let us _leave_ before _this_ ends _badly_ for _the both of us…_"

The brutish battle escalates, as the two main contenders duke it out with their sharp blades; all the while the slender adolescent watches on the side. All of a sudden, he's feeling extremely exhausted; perhaps what he did before and the excitement happening currently before him has drained him of his remaining energy. He faints without a word, just as the swords clash yet again; only for both sets of eyes turn their attention to the unconscious body.

"PIERRE…!"

Sophie rushes towards the seemingly lifeless boy, only to be beaten to the punch by Matthew; who picks him up in his long arms. "I must _apologize_ for _cutting_ our little match _short_, alas; I have _much more important matters _to _attend_ to as _you_ can clearly _see_..."

The twosome enters the spiraling vortex, which quickly closes up with these words echoing in the end; "_Adieu, kidnapper_…"

The main protagonist stares in the same shock as before, just plain staring at the spot where those people once stood; "_Oh goddesses_, I really fucked up _this time_…" She admits to herself, just prior to heading forward; in the general direction to Castle Town.

"I _can't_ do this by _myself_, _I need help_; maybe mom will _know what to do_..?"

With that being said, she runs rapidly across the stone bridge; "_Pierre_, I swear to goddesses; I'll come back…_this I promise_!"


	28. The Start of the End

Chapter 28: Start of the End

The curly haired heroine finally makes it to the drawbridge, she quickly realizes that it's drawn up for the night; "_Oh shit_, I totally _forgot_ they _keep_ that goddess damned thing _sealed up_ at night; damn _curfew_…"

Sophie mumbles distastefully as goes off to find another way in, "_Okay, ok_; I _need_ to get in. _Now_, if I was some _super secret_ opening; _where_ would I'd be…?"

She looks high and then low, as she proceeds to circle around the massive walled capital; "_My goddesses_, if there's _one thing_ that her royal pain in the ass _is_ good at besides _being a bitch_; it's making it nearly _IMPOSSIBLE_ to get _into_ places!" She distastefully admits while futilely searching, until she reaches the back; where there's just a bunch of monsters chewing on some rotten corpses.

"Great…_just fucking great_, it's _bad enough_ I can't _get in_ but NOW; I also have to _watch my back_ for _those horror rejects_!" She mentally berates her currently uncomfortable situation while trying to keep quiet as she sneaks past them; the she discreetly slips behind a crooked old tree. She peers to see them continuing to feast on the festering flesh, "_Oh fuck_ that's nasty…_wait a minute_, maybe these guys know _something_ about all _this Matthew business_; _yeah_…there's a _good idea_. Now the only _problem_ is, _too many_; gotta _cut_ _down_ them _numbers_~."

She carefully takes out a fairy bow and draws one arrow from its hidden quiver, taking aim on one of the more lethargic beasts; "Nothing _personal_, just get to _even the odds_ a little; _big guy_…" With a simple tug on the elastic and end, followed by an instant release; she nicks off her first victim. This startles the other minions of darkness as they start to frantically run in circles like a bunch of mentally retarded escapees, running for the sake of survival or just plain running; unaware of anything more than something's going to get them if they stay in one place.

"_Damn it_; can't get _a clear shot_ at _any of them_ from _here_, looks like I _have_ to get even _closer_ if I want _any remote chance_ at doing this _right_…"

The oddly observant main protagonist makes her attempt to get nearer, she remain vigilant while treading on foot quietly as she can; she maintains her aiming position with another arrow already in place of the first. She waits momentarily for her next frantic target to get in sight, again with the same fluid motion; she takes out another one. The curly haired huntress repeats said process a couple times more, carefully picking off these poor yet very deserving beasts one by one; until she has to yet again relocate even closer when there's only two left.

"Okay, all _those_ were _really lucky_ shots; let's _hope_ the luck _doesn't run out_ on me _soon_…"

She humbly yet silently admits to herself whilst tiptoeing her way forward, "They're around my height _and_ unarmed, this should be _easy enough_; or at least I _think_ it'll be _easy_…" Taking caution very seriously, she unsheathes her silvery sword without a sound; readying herself for an ambush. The remaining duo finally tire themselves out after a bit, they take a nice rest near the gradually dimming fire; not expecting another assault after the sudden elimination of their teammates. Oh goddesses, they're in for one hell of ending; the once hidden swordswoman swiftly and instantly springs into action. These tiresome monsters whip out their wooden clubs, just itching to beat the hell out of something despite the fact they've practically used up their energy; mostly just running around like a bunch of idiots. They aggressively attempt to hit Sophie, who blocks them with her sharp blade; "_Personally_, I like to get this over with _quickly_…so; HYAH!" She suddenly pushes their assault back, leaving said beasts confused for a moment; which is results in one of them being taken down with some effort.

The other flees rapidly upon seeing its partner dead as a doornail, only to be caught within a strangle hold; "DON'T KILL ME, YOU CRAZY BITCH!" It shrieks like a very shrill woman as it starts begging for mercy, which irritates the curly haired killer; "Would you just _SHUT THE FUCK UP_!? Listen, if you tell me _what_ I want to _know_; I'll let you _go_ and _if not_…" She forcibly brings the finely sharpen edge closer to her victim's neck; "_Get the picture_…?"

The misshapen creature nods very slowly, avoiding being cut by said edge; "_C-clear as c-crystal_, what do you w-want to know…?"

Sapphire eyes keep their undivided attention on said captive as their owner begins to inquire; "Do know anything about a dark link clone by the name of Matthew…?"

The frightened creature's soulless eyes widen in horrible fear, "MATTHEW…I dun know nothing about THAT GUY, I SWEAR!" The guilt on its disfigured face implies otherwise, prompting the young heroine to take this interrogation a step further; "_Oh really_, sounds like you do; talk _or_ you'll be seeing _LOTS AND LOTS OF RED_!"

She brings her weapon of choice closer and closer, until; "OKAY, OKAY…_I'll talk_; just keep _that thing_ away from ME!" She nods silently while gradually withdrawing the silvery blade, waiting for answers; "Here's the scoop, that Matthew guy is _the second in command_ for _some purple-loving weirdo_; they both live in _this HUGE castle in the sky_. Word is that dude has a _reputation_ for _getting the job done_, no matter what; even if it meant killing his own kind…_he'd get it done in a heartbeat_."

Its strong captor urges it to keep going; "Keep going, ah…?"

It gulps nervously, "_Jub, my name's Jub_ and s-sure…anyways; Matthew doesn't mess around for nothing. I _really don't know_ anything else on that person, I SWEAR."

Jub makes that scout's honor gesture, only to asked another question; "I _believe_ ya but I got _another one_ for ya; how to do I get into the…_castle in the sky_?"

Jub shivers in fear, hearing the wind howling ominously before speaking so more; "Well, I can't say for sure but here's what I know; there are three ways into the place. One, _get yourself kidnapped_; probably _not_ the _best_ option…"

Sophie again, thrusts the lengthy object closer; "Yep, I didn't think you'd do that; _let me finish_…ok?" She nods silently, maintaining an unusually serious face; "Ok, the second way in is _flying_; you'd need something like _a dragon or anything that is huge and has wings…_"

It hears a very blunt statement; "_Seriously_, just tell me _the third option_; I've got _no time _for this shit…"

Jub glances around before talking, just to make sure no one else but it and the curly haired menace are here alone; "Fine, last option is _find_ yourself a Moon Pearl; those blue orb things can open _special portals_ that take you _directly to the place_."

"Do you know _where_ I can get one?"

"They're _REALLY HARD_ to come by, since they're _usually in dungeons_ but I know of a _special one_; one that only _a handful of freaks_ like me knows of. Rumor has it that a _lady in all black_ has a red one called: _The Red Star_. I don't know exactly but they say that the _Red Star has unspeakably powerful magic_, it can do _almost_ anything; _even get you where need to go_. BUT, you'd have to find _the lady in ebony_ and as I _heard_; she's in hiding _somewhere_…"

Sophie lets Jub go without any hesitation, "Thanks, you're _free_ to go and now;_ I_ have to go." She leaves the befuddled freak in a rush, "_The Red Star huh, maybe I can ask Mom about it; assuming I can get into the fucking town soon_!" She mentally chats with herself while still searching for a way in, not wasting one moment for rest; since she's extremely worried about her friend.

Meanwhile, Matilda sits within the warmth and comfort of the guest bed once more; staring at a ruby pendent that hangs from a silk crimson ribbon around her neck. "I remember…the day…I got _this_, it…was so long ago…I can hardly…remember that time; it's…so distant…_so very distant_." She starts to recall another tale as faint images come to mind, memories of what seems to be a broken up childhood; full of fleeting life. "I…was so…_very young_…when _this_…was given…to me, by my…_mother_; she…had said…_that_…"

A voice enters into this recollecting story, with a hazy reflection of a woman in grey handing a small ruby-like jewel to a small pair of hands; "_This is very precious, like you my dear daughter; something no one but you can possess. It shall grant your deepest of desires with few limitations, if you let it; little Mattie. It's known as the Red Star, a twin to the Blue Star; just like how you're a twin to your brother. May it bring your wishes to life and give you plenty of happiness, I love you; my little Matilda_…"

The mundane woman continues to remind herself of the seemingly far past, "She…_past away_…after that, it _rained_…as father and…someone I used to know _cried_...while I…just…_watched_ them; suffering…grieving…it _pained_ me…that…I _never_…did _cry_…" The memory seamlessly melts into a dark day; the rain won't stop as a trio stand sadly over a newly erected grave, a man and his children mourn for what they've lost. "It still…_pains_ me…to _this day_, along with…_another_; the _guilt_ of…leaving… _my child_…"

A slight intimation as the scene changes to one of a more violent nature, of a woman fleeing from her home with her son's distant beckoning: "_MOTHER COME BACK, MOTHER; come back_…" She clinches onto the jewel tightly within a small fist, regretting everything that has happened thus far; "I wonder…_where_ you are…Pierre…?"

She worries once more, only to have said worrying to be abruptly interrupted by a panicky Link; "_Forgive me_, but we got to go…NOW!"

He quickly her out of bed, covers her with her iconic cloak before rushing off to a nearby stable outside; where they hitch a ride on one of the unused horses.

"May I _ask_…?"

The mundane character questions with a slightly nervous expression on her face, only to be ignored while her jittery host urges the equine to move its ass already; "I'll _explain_ LATER;HEYA…!" With a crack of the leathery reins, said horse begins to galloping rapidly; dashing through the nearly empty streets of Castle Town. The sounds of others following suit instantly enters the twosome's ears, irking the dirty blonde to curse under his shortening breath; "Oh fuck, they're following; _damn princess_…" Again, with another crack of the reins; his fine steed picks up the pace. His dully spoken guest stares in horror to see a massive hoard of horse riding soldiers, with Zelda leading them; holding a glowing bow and arrow.

"Holy…crap, holy…crap; _holy freaking crap_…!"

She keeps repeating those words while ducking for cover, narrowly avoiding electrifying streaks of lightning, or in reality; light arrows. "_Get them before they escape_, I can't believe _MY HERO_ is with that little CUNT; I'll have the both of you _YET_!" The annoying bitch angrily declares while charging up another shot, aiming for the dimly colored girl; she bitterly glares at her very elusive target. She fires the brightly shining weapon, only for it to miss again; "GET BACK HERE, I ONLY WANT TO _KILL_ YOU!" She demands cruelly, thus forcing the two fleeing fugitive to even faster; they head towards a sealed off town gate.

"_If we can just jump over_, we'll be safe until morning; when the gates open again…" The hero in green mentally calculates the escape he long seeks, with one last gulp; he recklessly attempts this cliché stunt. Matilda holds on firmly, never daring to peek at anything until it's truly over; she quivers in fearful anxiety. As if by some lucky break, they manage this tremendous feat; leaving behind the mentally deranged ruler and her pack of idiotic subjects. All seems clear until, BAM; they accidentally crash their getaway horse into an unsuspecting Sophie.

"_What_…was that!?"

The plain woman in ebony peers over from behind to see the poor dear unconscious, then bluntly asks; "_Who_…is that?"

Her somewhat skittish escort takes a closer look after briefly dismounting the animal, only to start flipping out like a parent would normally do; "OH…MY…GODDESSES, I just _rammed_ us into my _daughter_!" He crouches down to get an even better glimpse at the now unconscious heroine, "Oh god, I haven't seen her for ages; since she began working for her highness. And now, she's…_wait_, it's a miracle; she lives…_sort of_!"

He pulls back on the over-dramatic fearing when he notices that she's breathing, only for the timid sounding woman to speak up; "_That's…good_…" To save time on this ridiculous scene, Link promptly sticks his still child onto the horse and gets back; thus returning to his previous action of running away from Bitch Zelda.

Speaking of that daughter of a cunt, she declares her highly inexplicable hatred for those specific characters; "I SHALL NOT REST UNTIL I HAVE THEM IN MY CLUTCHES!"

Her banshee-like shrieks mortify the soaking wet guards who just wet themselves, because you know; her highness is the scariest piece of crap out there and wouldn't you do the same if you had such a bitchy noble on YOUR ASSES twenty-four-seven? Yeah, I bet you would; now back to the plot before the four is completely demolished beyond repair.

"YOU HEAR ME SORCERER, I'LL KILL YOU, YOUR SON, YOUR WIFE AND; ALL THOSE WHO DARE OPPOSE THIS DECLARATION OF WAR!"

The horrible brat continues to this nonsensical rant of how much she's going to war and other shit, when really; she's finally snapped after all these years. Alas though, her slaves have no choice but follow suit and head out into Hyrule fields after the drawbridge has been forcibly opened by Zelda herself; such as the way these fan fictions seem to go at this point. Beginning the long awaited manhunt, the skies turn even darker than the night itself; foreshadowing perhaps a fearsome tempest.

In an instant, gale forces begin to blow harshly as drizzle pours from the ever shadowing heavens; "_This is but only the start of the end..._" An audible voice coldly hisses as those damn bastards and bitches attempt to follow our main protagonists, "_All shall feel my wrath, for end of Hyrule draw nigh; even more so now than it ever was before_…" Swift lightning bolts crash down onto the gradually dampening soil, towering like a beckon from the goddesses themselves; truly a remarkable sight to both be wary yet is in awe as well.

Sadly, it's overlooked by the pathetic excuses for main villains as they give chase once more; all the while poor Sophie is now unable to see this entire madness take place as she slumbers upon the lap of the once nameless woman in dark ebony. The one thought in her mind that lingers now is Pierre, alone; shivering within the dark. "Pierre…!" She tries reaching for him, only to blown away; farther and farther every time she gets remotely close. "Pierre, I'm coming; just hold…on…!" She keeps at it, striving to extend her hand towards him; only to finally be sent away by one giant gust of gales.

"_Foolish girl, you'll never him; he's mine…all of him is mine. You shall never take him from me, he's mine; FOREVER_!" A vile cackle echoes sinisterly within the unseen wisps of air, taunting the curly haired hero to no end; just constantly reminding her of her mortal folly.

She goes for it once last time, just barely makes it close to him; only to be confront by an ominous shadow which creates another powerful gust once more. "I won't give up; I JUST WON'T, whatever you are! He's my friend, I promised him something and I intend to keep it; LIKE A REAL FRIEND DOES!" She bitterly barks out as she walks against the tremendous gale forces, which seem to be dying down until she grasps onto her pale pal's shoulder; then suddenly…

"_Hehehe, you've got spirit; alas it won't do you good for you see…_"

He turns his face to her, revealing a demonic freak of nature; "_I've already won, you'll never see THAT diminutive weakling; EVER! Now…DIE_!"

A flash of immense magic blasts her to oblivion, her body fades into the endless black; before waking up in a cold sweat shouting: "PIERRE!"

She pants heavily while clinching her chest, only to hear: "Are you ok!?"

"Mom…?"


	29. Welcome Home, Son

Chapter 29: Welcome Home, Son

"_Drifting…drifting, I'm drifting away_…" Pierre weakly murmurs within his own dream, as he placidly floats away on a translucent sea; "_Drifting…I'm always drifting like the wind; I'm forever a drift am I…_"

He faintly hears Sophie's voice, "Pierre…Pierre…Pierre; I…won't give up, I'm…coming…just hold on…!"

It futilely beckons to him, as he continues to be gently carried away by the seemingly nonexistent waves; "_Sophie_…?" He wonders curiously for a moment, only to dismiss said inquiry as calm breeze blows over him; as if…keeping him blissfully under in this mental illusion. A strange yet soothing sensation gradually puts him into a peaceful state as he's moving along; not on his own free will. "_What's…happening_…?" He again questions, just then; another breeze comes by and casts the same hypnotic spell it did previously. Feeling too relaxed to move, he begins to hear mysterious whispers; "Just submit; it's better to submit then resist, _go with the flow_…"

The slumbering albino attempts to figure out what's going on, while losing his will to deny himself the temptation of these sweetly coaxing words; "_I…I_…"

"Submit, _remembering anything is painful_; submission is _the only way_ to be happy…"

He attempts to recollect but it now causes him agony, just like the whispers keeping repeating; "_Why can't I_…"

In blissful confusion, he falls even deeper into this vivid dream; gradually his meager resistance grows weaker and weaker with each seductively urging message. The pain begins to fade as he slowly comes to terms of the never waking world around him, "_I guess…it's not so bad…to_ _submit_…"

Pierre closes his eyes peacefully in somewhat unusual content, only to hear his dear companion's reasonably annoying voice; "Pierre, don't do it…you'll be _trapped_, can't you hear…"

The relaxing gales and the constantly moving waves nearly drown out her voice once more, as if trying to keep her words from reaching the slumbering lad; "Pierre…!"

She beckons even louder, momentarily snapping him out of his brief yet pleasurable hypnotic trance; "_Sophie…Sophie_, _where are you_…?" He curiously glances around in search of her, which seems rather pointless; since there's nothing but miles of endless void surrounding him. "_Sophie, please; oh… just…tell me where you are_…" He besieges to the invisible girl, who out of his reach; "_Just please_…"

An incomplete answer comes out of nowhere, more like a warning really; "Pierre, I'm coming…just don't listen to the…"

That last bit is cut off by the ever noisy ocean, irking the young heir to no end; "_Don't listen to what, Sophie; SOPHIE_!?" He begins to panic frantically, which upsets the natural setting of this dementedly soothing delusion; transforming it into the Sky Tall Tower.

"_Sophie…oh goddesses_…"

His crimson eyes widen in sheer horror to see a bloody corpse before him, it's someone that's all too familiar; "_What happened, who did this; SOPHIE!?_" He dashes right over to the lifeless heroine, who has been stabbed in the chest severely; "_Who…who would do this_…" He holds onto the festering husk, sorrowfully gazing upon the once flushed cheeked teenage; "_Who_…?"

A dark chuckle echoes from within the no longer silent air, cruelly mocking the pale adolescent to no end; "Now then, where were we…oh yes; your execution~." He snaps his attention to a sword wielding Zelda, who glares at him viciously; "You've made many perish and suffer, so; I must end it before you can kill again…"

He inquires with a guilty expression on his now even more wan face, "_What do you mean…oh sweet nayru, I…I killed her…" _He comes to realize this because then, he notices how he's covered in the precious red life water; obviously making him the culprit in all this.

He stands up gingerly with the deceased closed to his flat breasted chest, his executioner draws nigh as she rises her blade up high; signaling the end for him. "Any last words, murderer…"

The prudent princess questions, hearing a quiet reply; "_No, none at all; Zelda_…"

She smirks coldly; "So be it…"

As the sword begins its rapid descent towards Pierre's head, time seems to slow down until just before the sharp blade lands it's fatal blow; "_What…just happened_…?"

The astonished mage stares in soundless awe at the paused noble and her weapon, briefly unaware of the voice now speaking to him; "Son…my…son, can…you hear…me?" He turns around to see the woman clad in ebony, hearing the same words again but this time they're more audible; "Son…my…son, can…you hear…me?"

He squints his eyes a little to make out the stranger's image better, "_Mother…is that you, mother_?"

The hooded figure removed her cover, revealing herself to be Matilda; "Yes…it's…nice to see you again…after all this time, running…hiding…" She refers to how she has been living since they last met, "I've…not that much time…so, I'll be…blunt with you…"

She sounds a tad worrisome, as Pierre speaks up in a befuddled yet melancholy tone; "_Oh mother, I've missed you…what; what do you mean by that…_?"

He inquisitively wonders, his precious parent enlightens him a little of the situation at hand; "This is…a dream, actually…a magically-induced nightmare…full of your fears…and other things…I'm only here; to tell you…that and…" She takes a deep breath before proceeding to explain, "I'm okay…your…friend's okay too, so; don't believe…the false truths…within this realm…" She points to the fake Sophie who's now gone, scaring her dear son a bit; "There's much…I must tell…you, son; even though…time's rather short…" She closes her faintly crimson eyes, "I started this…all of this; I'm the hand…of madness, though…it wasn't even intentional. All I…ever wanted…was, for you…to be happy…and safe; yet…somehow that…has spiraled…out of…my control. Zelda's…after you…because…I tried to reason…and she took it the wrong way, though…I never expected…for your father to imprison you…I'm sorry; sorry that…I wasn't…able to prevent anything…"

She looks down in grave remorse, her son replies softly; "_It's NOT your fault, it was mine; if I hadn't said anything then_…" He recalls to a time of great terror, "_If I had more self control back then, no one would be getting HURT; mother_…"

He's interrupted by a fierce gale's howling, his long lost mother quickly tells him before she's blown away; "Listen, I'm coming…so is your friend, she seems…to care for you…a lot…so; just…be wary of…all everything…until we get there…and…" She briefly smiles that tiny smile, "I…love you, Pierre; my little child…"

Before he knows it, everything is swept away by the ferocious winds that swirl around him; "_Mother_…!"

Suddenly, he wakes up in an extremely plush canopy; draped in all kinds of colors that seem to compliment the rather dark atmosphere that now encircles him. His head's resting upon some soft pillows, pillows you'd see in the harem room with those golden accents and tassels; which are support by several other different pillows with varying sizes and everything. His entire body; save for his hand and slightly his should is covered in a thick maroon comforter, with a meek yellow bronze bordering on the top of it. "Where in the world am I, this looks severely similar to the bedroom I had in the…oh my goddesses; not here…_anywhere but here_…" He then recognizes this shadowy room, feelings of raged mixed with painful irony; "Dear din, _of all the places_ I've been taken to; it _HAD_ to be _HERE_? Couldn't he have just taken me back to the tower, _that sick son of bitch_; I ought to _blast_ him to _oblivion_…" He suddenly feels faint again, as a hot flash rapidly washes over him; which is accompanied by a nasty queasiness within the very pit of his stomach. He turns to the side to vent out some unsavory vomit, spewing it into a messy puddle of undigested food and stomach acid; a common symptom of a stomach virus along with the sweltering fever he presently possesses.

The disgusting noises alert one of the guards who happen to be sitting around, who just notices this; "_Holy shit_, he's awake! I got to tell the boss man about this shit, and also; EEEEEW!" He makes a dumb comment before rushing off to his master's quarters; leaving the very ill albino to his upchucking of unfinished remains.

The mentally retarded subject bursts into Vaati's private boudoir, interrupting a rather sexy fivesome; "Number 43, _what the FUCK_ is the meaning of this; _can't you see_ I'm getting some _TAIL_ here!?" The horny wind mage distastefully demands an explanation, while pulling out of Emerald's ass; who's fucking one of the other unnamed harem girls.

His possibly defective servant responds in a derpy way, "Master, your son is up and _spewing rainbows_; lol~."

He facepalms in suppressed joy mixed with annoyance, "Ok then, _thank you_; now go…_before I kill you 43…_" He sends said irritating buffoon away prior to completing his molestation of the two brainwashed girls, then; he changes into his more conservative outfit after cleaning himself quickly.

"_Alright, time to see my little heir_~"

He mentally singsongs in his messed up mind as he head toward the opened bedroom door, only to see his son puking up a bile storm like hell; "Oh…dear…god, that's just…_fucking nasty_; JANITOR!"

He calls upon another subject, who happens to look like all the generic shadow link clones; "_Clean it up_, NOW!"

He demands harshly, frightening the poor guy to no end as he runs over; to immediately start mopping up the grotesque gastro clutter. That's counterproductive since well, Pierre's just making more rancid junk come out of his petite mouth; which sickens his bastard of father to a certain extent.

"Ok, someone please…get him a bucket; make it a LARGE one and make it _quick_…he's _starting to flood the place_…"

After several minutes of people trying to cease the vomiting, the wind mage's sickly child manages to stop it himself for now; though he's kind of dizzy from all the crazy shit that's been going on up to this point. He feels a vaguely effeminate hand over his overheating forehead, "What in surbrosia, _you're burning hotter than din's fire_; would someone get me Matthew…and tell him to bring a rag and some cold water…_NOW WOULD BE NICE_!"

His control freak of a dad orders the usual shadowy stooges, while just sitting there; besides him as if he actually gives a damn. Again, for the purpose of moving the plot faster; Matthew comes in after several more minutes.

"My liege, I've _brought_ what you've requested for…oh my; young master's _unwell?!_" He gets a little nervous when he spots the unwell adolescent, only to hear his master's beckoning call; "Matthew, stop standing there like the rest of these morons and HELP; _Pierre's so hot that he's starting to cause fires with his mind_!"

Which is seen when one of the other minion spontaneously combusts, "Right, milord; I'll be right over…" The lanky butler comes over and starts to dunk the old rag into the refreshingly cool water, and then he places it onto the young master's searing skin; which brings said incapacitated teen brief relief.

"Bastard…fucking bastard, _I freaking hate you_…" The deathly wan offspring hisses distastefully under his raspy breath, directing said comment to his father's wing man; who just ignores that for now as he presses the seemingly freezing damp cloth over his head.

"_Oh my little Pierre_, I just _feel awful_ about all this; I _should've_ just _kept_ you here in _the first place_. Honestly, I was so _WORRIED ABOUT YOU_; trust me…you _didn't_ want to see '_daddy'_ acting all _bitchy_." The overbearing parent begins to smother him with suspicious affection, "But _never mind_, all that matters is that you're home; _nice and safe with papa_~."

This spikes up Pierre's inner rage, which then leads to the ailing teen slapping him upset the head; "_DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT_! You put me through HELL for _these past 7 or 8 years_, treat me like I'm _YOUR PROPERTY_; practically make me a _SHUTIN_! Yet you find it _completely_ _justifiable_ by using _BABY TALK_ with me, I may be _sick_ but YOU SIR; _ARE EVEN WORSE_! So help me; I ought to KICK YOU IN THE PURPLE NUTS, _you lecherous old bag_!" He hisses harshly as he slaps Vaati's face again like a boss; just plain tempting that damn assistant to inject him with a syringe full of special medicine to stop all this.

The oddly affectionate mage disregards a couple of those statement, even though he appears genuinely upset for a little bit; "I know _you're really pissed_ at me, you've _every damn right_ to be; _which is why_…I am _deeply remorseful_ for my actions or…_I'm sorry_…"

His apology is discarded immediately as the albino patient again, brutally berates him; "SORRY, _you_; the fucking _son of a cunt_ who practically _RUINED MY CHILDHOOD_ is _sorry_?! That's some grade: A bullshit right there, as if I'm going to be _DECEIVED BY THAT_; you truly _don't care_ about me AT ALL! ALL YOU _CARE_ ABOUT IS YOUR _STUPID PLANS_, AND STUPID _HAREMS_; IT MAKES _ME_…" He then quickly turns away from his peculiar parent to vomit some more crap from his gullet, further grossing out some of the henchmen who have to clean that mess; which temporarily ends the unbelievably nasty insults for now.

The somewhat apologetic sorcerer attempts to make amends, "Oh my, _son_…you're in _NO SHAPE_ to chew my ear off; which _I truly do deserve_. So…maybe; I should _wait_ to tell you, _after_ you've stopped _spewing_ rainbows…" He just patiently waits there as the gastric acid flows roughly through his feverish child's mouth, which seems to last forever but in actuality; it only goes on for another 10 minutes.

Finally after that, everyone has left except for Vaati and Matthew; who are still beside him. The wind mage takes a nice breath before continuing where he had left, "What I'm trying to say is, well; _do you know how you're going to be 18 in a day or so_?"

His very fatigued offspring nods lazily, since he's just too damn tired to make anymore obscene comments; "I was _thinking_, maybe we could have _a party_; a big _ball_ in honor of that. It'd be like a _coronation_, except; you're not being forced to do anything _too drastic_ like marrying Zelda…_damn bitch I hate her so_…"

He goes on, attempting to actually be nice even though he knows that Pierre's not going to be that easy to satisfy; "Anyways, we have _this awesome soiree_; with all kinds of things. Things like dancing, _games involving torturing the ugliest bitches out there_…"

He hears a bluntly worded reply from his exhausted kin; "No…that sounds stupid…_really, really; fucking stupid_…"

He curiously wonders, "Then; what would you _like_ for your birthday, my boy…?"

A soft yawn slips from the albino boy's tiny mouth as he falls asleep, murmuring faintly; "So…phie… I…miss…you…"

This puzzles the currently bewildered wizard; "Sophie, who's _this Sophie_ he speaks of; Matthew?"

The lengthy enigma nervously tugs on his collar, sweating a little with that guilty look plastered on his face; "Would you get _mad_ if I tell you…"

His befuddled boss inquires, "Tell me _what_, Matthew…?"

He gulps once more, knowing how easily the man gets; "That '_Sophie'_ is the one _responsible_ for…_the abduction_, my master…"

An unsettling silence looms over them, for a short moment before he hears; "He got taken…by a _GIRL_!?" He cautiously nods, already knowing that his lord is about to blew a fuse; "_You're kidding_, _right_…? Oh goddesses…_you're not_…; YOU'RE FUCKING TELLING ME THAT _A GIRL_ MANAGED TO _BEAT_ THE CRAP OUT OF MY MINIONS _AND_ TAKE MY HEIR!?" Which course is what he says, after; he's a perverted wind mage who believes women are mostly sex toys and fucks them for a living. The fearful servant cowers as he quietly responds with the same gradual nod, only for his temperamental liege to flip out even further; "_WHAT THE FUCK_ MATTHEW!?"

This introduces a unreasonably vulgar rant goes on for an hour and a half, full of all kinds of crazy shit; including some unnecessarily horrible insults of how pathetic Matthew is for letting it happen.

"_Are you done_, milord…if you are; I must _apologize_ for all the _mishaps_ leading up to _this_. Is there _anything_ I can do to _make it up_ to you, Lord Vaati?"

The slender vassal inquires as he bows down in humble respect, his presently less violent superior glares at him briefly before answering; "Oh, _there IS something_; we both know what has to be done…right? My son wants that girl Sophie, so; you _bring_ me _the little bitch_ and I MIGHT _forgive you_ for failing me! Do we have an understanding, Matthew…?"

His lowly minion again nods in agreement, "Excellent, now then; _GO_!"

He sends the poor fool away; he takes a deep sigh while firmly massaging his own temples, "Ok Vaati, you just acted like _a total dick_ to _the one person_ in this place that's even _more loyal_ than the sexy harem girls; _nice…just nice_…"

Then he turns his undivided attention to his slumbering son, who's just dreaming away while fighting with this sickness he possesses; regretting a little about everything he has done.

"You'd probably _never_ believe me but, I am _honestly sorry_; I actually do _regret_ some of the things _I've done_. I just _thought_ we could share something like _other father and sons_; I guess…I took things too far, _as usual_."

He gets a rather ironic epiphany, "I guess now I _sort of _know how _it_ feels, _having someone taken from you_…twice; _first the wife_…and _then my son_. I've only gotten _half_ of _what's missing_; I _missed_ terribly you, as I _still miss_ your mother _even more so_. You _can't_ hear me, but I can _hear_ you; I can hear _what you're dreaming about_. You want everything back to how it _used_ to be, I unfortunately _can't do that_; but…"

He gives the dreaming teen a peck on the head, while sweetly caressing those lightly pink cheeks; "I can _love you_, like I _should've_ done; instead of _locking you away…_"

For the first time in a great while, the sorrowful man proceeds to cry; stifling himself so he doesn't wake his precious heir. "_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; I'm so fucking sorry_…" He repeatedly murmurs these words, unaware that Pierre briefly opens his eyes; to see something that seems so unreal. He barely can keep awake long enough to hear what his strange parent is saying, in fact; he falls right back to sweet slumber as the usually vile sorcerer buries his head into the softness of the plush comforter.

Meanwhile, Pierre's dreaming again; this time back to his childhood. He's happily playing with his mother within the evergreen glades of Hyrule Fields; it's like being a little kid again, not having to worry about anything more than just enjoying himself. Alas though, it's short lived as the scenery drastically changes to the place being set a flame; by the cruel hand of fate which unmercifully tears him and Matilda away from each other.

"MOTHER…!"

He calls out from within the flames that engulf the once viridian landscape, while frantically fleeing and searching; alas hasn't found what's he's looking for. Suddenly there's rain, a heavy downpour falling from the darken skies above; effectively dowsing the atrocious blaze.

It's a mystery to him, but then he hears the wind pitifully crying out; "_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; I'm so fucking sorry_…"

It continues to say these words, much to the undesirable confusion to the young protagonist; "What the hell is going on here…"

He begins to wonder aimlessly in another attempt of finding his missing mum, with the gales still waling out apologies; only to see Sophie riding on a chestnut stallion. "Sophie, is that you; where are you going…?" He tries to ask, alas he's ignored; no more than a few seconds later he sees Zelda in hot pursuit of the girl.

"Hold on, I'm going to help; Sophie!"

The pale male follows them, though his gangly legs then trip up; thus leaving him the ashy mud. He helplessly watches in horror as her highness fires a light arrow at the back of his coveted friend, instantaneously ending her life while her now lifeless carcass still rides the galloping horse; "SOPHIE…!"

Again, he wakes up in a cold sweat; which does no justice for his sickness. This time though, it's only him and Vaati; who has cried himself to sleep. "I have to escape, _I must escape_; I won't feel _safe_ until I find…_her_ again." He vows to himself wordlessly, though it's kind of difficult to do so; since he's somewhat incapacitated and also his old man is right on top of him.

"Oh, that's right…I _forgot_ that my cursed Father would do _anything_ to keep me here; _by any means necessary_…"

He meagerly talks to himself, only to wake up the once resting wind mage; "Oh Pierre, are you up _again_…?"

He yawns noisily, opening his jaw wide; which disgusts the bedridden child to no end. "You _need_ to rest, you're terribly ill, my son. I _didn't_ mean to _disturb_ you; I was just _about_ to…"

Out of some extremely odd urge, he hugs his mortal enemy; he can't explain it but something deep inside makes him do this.

"Oh my precious heir, I'll _stay all night_ if you _want_ me to; also…_welcome home my son_~."

This little sign of affection is merely an accident, which Pierre instantly regrets; "_Why the fuck did I just hug him, now he'll never leave me be; damn my body's sudden urges…_!" He silently curses himself out while proceeding to cuddle his papa, who's just a bit overjoyed in the fact that; his son still loves him despite all the hate that he tends to spew out.

"Oh, I've so much in store for you; just wait and see tomorrow. That is, if you're feeling better; I don't want to force you anymore than I have to. Especially since you've been through so much lately, I really want to make it up to you; oh little Pie~."

Vaati affectionately calls his son that dreaded nickname both number 15 and Vinellia had used within the previous chapters, that pisses him off so badly; "_Oh that tears it…when I'm up to it, I'm going to ANNILIATE YOU; fucking gay ass perverted mage with a damn weird purple fixation_…!"

Pierre swears revenge, while being cuddled a lot.


	30. Into the Palace

Chapter 30: Into the Palace

"So let me get _this_ straight, _YOU'RE_ Pierre's mom?" Sophie tries to figure the current situation at hand while Matilda nods, "And Zelda's being a _bitch_ because she just didn't understand, ok…_what the FUCK_!?"

She shuts up for a bit when said plain person begins to speak up in that monotone voice, "I can…_hardly_ understand it…_myself_…but, she _wants_…me _dead_; all I _wanted_ was…to be _happy_ with…_my family_. I mean, is it…_too much_…to ask for…that; _honestly_…"

The young heroine takes a nice breath before talking again, "_No_, it's _not_; it's just _Zelda's a bitch_. I just _didn't think_ she was _that KIND of a BITCH_, seriously; she's _fucked up in the head_." She becomes kind of awkward as she's asking this question, "So, what if I _told_ you that _your son_ was _taken_ by a guy named _Matthew_…?"

Lifeless eyes barely change in expression as their dull mistress replies, "I'm going…to be…_blunt_ with you, I _really thought_…he would've…been taken by…that jerk _earlier_…than this; alas I'll _admit_…_you two_ had gone…_further than anyone imagined_…"

Their little chat continues, with Link being on the vigilant look out for anything that's a threat; and or her royal nastiness.

"Ok then, I managed to find _a way_ to get to wherever Pierre's being held; just before _I got ran over_..."

"First, I want to…_apologize_ about…_that_…and…second; are you referring…to…_the Palace of Winds_…?"

"Yeah, that; apparently I have to _find a lady in all black holding a red moon pearl called_…"

"_The Red Star_…?"

"How _did_ you _know_, are you; _psychic_ or _some other crazy shit_…?"

"_No_, it so happens that…I'm the woman in ebony…you speak of; _also_…it's _not polite_…to _swear_ like that…out in the open…"

"Ok but first; _oh my fucking goddesses_, that's awesome!"

"Dear din…you _remind_ me of…oh, _never mind_; he's worse…"

"Who…?"

"Oh, it's…_nothing_…"

"Okie dokie, so; _how_ are we going to do this?"

"It's _not_ like…I can just…_conjure a portal_…that _easily_, I mean; I don't _use_ it…very often…_at all actually_…"

"Then how _else_ am I going to _get there_…?"

"Have you _considered_…getting yourself…_kidnapped_, that _seems_…to _work_…a lot; even though…then you'll get…_oh my_~."

The timid maiden blushes vividly, drooling slightly; perhaps thinking about her sexy husband. This bewilders the main protagonist to the point of inquiring, out of concern; "_Ah_, are you ok; you're _kind of_ turning red all of a sudden…"

She gets ignored by the fantasizing parent, who just revels in those sexy memories; it makes her discreetly cum thinking about all that cock up her clit. Once again, said curly haired heroine questions out of concern; "Hello, earth to weird lady; are you ok? You're starting to _flood the floor_ with your spit, and oh goddess; your face's _even redder_ than before!"

The quietly turned on maiden snaps out of it, "Oh…sorry, I…was _thinking_…"

Her inquisitive inquirer asks, "About _what_?"

She blushes and pauses for a moment, not wanting to tell her about her sexual fantasy; "Nothing…_absolutely nothing_…"

Sophie shrugs it off, not caring about that anymore; mainly because she wants to get back to the plot of this long winded fanfic. "Ok then, _anyways_; getting _kidnapped_ is _not_ my style. There _has_ to be _a way _for that pretty stone of yours to _open a portal_, even if we have to _set it on fire_; lol…_fire_~."

She gets lightly patted for that suggestion, as Matilda monotonously disagrees; "First…that's…so _highly_ _illogical_, it's…not even _worth_…discussing. Secondly…as I told you, it's…_not that simple_…" She sighs meagerly, "Even if I _could_…get it to…work, _where_ would it…take us; it's not as…_straightforward _as…._commanding_ it to _take us_ to…the Palace of Winds…"

Only to be contradicted by her own words, the Red Star begins to shine radiantly while floating a little; "_Holy…crap_!?" She remarks out of characteristically as the luminescent stone fires a tiny beam of light towards the ground, which then makes a reddish vortex that's swirls; similar to the one Matthew had used as his means to escape a couple chapters ago.

The dirty blonde hero takes a short break to see this, "What is _that_?!"

His attention is directed to the woman in ebony, who bluntly replies; "_Apparently_, portal conjuring is…_easier_ than…we _originally_…had _thought_; Mr. Link…"

Sophie chimes in with a grin her face, "Yeah, and now we're going to _rescue_ Pierre from some _weirdoes_; mom~."

The fact she just called the hero in green her mom, is just enough to raise questions; but let's save all that shit until after the plot is over. "_Awesome_, just be careful ok hun; I'll _try_ to keep Zelda off our asses while you two go." He then returns to his post, but not before chucking something at his courageous daughter; "Those are _light arrows_, use them in good health; as well as breaking any magic seals…_ok_?"

She nods briefly before putting away said magical arrows, only to graciously thank the kind parent; "Ok mom, thanks; _see you when we get back…_" Then, she and the mundane-looking woman jump into the portal; which suddenly vanishes once they've gone in.

Within the Palace of Winds, everything is in full stride as all try to get ready for Pierre's 18th birthday celebration; much to the dire distaste of the sickly heir. In fact, let's check on the poor guy right now; he's fast asleep in the overly plush canopy. Something gently pokes his slightly flushed cheek, causing him to stir from his seemingly pleasant slumber; "_Ooooh goddess_, I feel like shit; who's _touching_ me…?"

He sits up while yawning softly, almost unhinging his petite jaw; instinctively stretching his arms so they're less likely to kink up in doing so. The young lad's expression quickly turns dour when he sees his father, holding a tray full of tasty food; "Oh, _good morning_; father…"

He decides not to anything more to that sentence, knowing how well that wind mage can easily turns things against his odds; instead he questions about the food before him.

"What is _this_, father…?"

Despite the stern formality his son uses on him, Vaati acts like an overly affectionate parent; "_Breakfast_, my boy; I had one of the girls make it." He takes a forkful of scramble eggs, which smell pretty yummy; and brings it to his deathly pale offspring's mouth.

Said bedridden child bluntly states, while drowsily glaring at the peculiar man; "I'm _not_ a baby, _nor_ am I vegetable; father…"

His oddly doting parent replies in the same way, "Pierre, we both _know_ you'd _throw_ it out a window _thinking_ it was _drugged_ or _some other nonsense_; thus this is why I'm _feeding_ you." Then he returns using that intoxicatingly sweet tone, which seems to be suspiciously gay for some reason; "Come now, open up; it's one of your _favorites_~. You _love_ these kinds of waffles, they're made with _apples_~."

At the word 'apples', his somewhat stubborn heir's belly growls nosily; which causes said lad to murmur curses shortly afterward. "_Damn_ it, I'm all about _apples_; curse you bloody tummy of mine…" This in turn leads to a chunk of the waffle being shoved into his mouth, to his surprise though; it actually does taste wonderful. But he decides to downplay that thought, in hopes his dad would just leave him alone; but no…he's still going at it with the fork and waffles.

"I'm not going to stop _until_ this plate is _clean_, and I know you _like_ this…so; _down the hatch_ son."

Said purple obsessed weirdo chuckles a little, noticing how his dear child likes it but tries to pretend he doesn't; "Don't _lie_ to yourself, you like this stuff a lot; _it's written all over your face boy_."

This awkward feeding goes on for a couple a minutes, with many affectionate advances on Vaati's part; as well as many highly defensive comments from Pierre's side. The deathly pale offspring finally manages to get the bastard to stop, after like the hundredth bite; "Father, I'm _full_ and also; you're _creeping_ me out…_again_!" He blushes vividly at his own words, while trying to keep his possibly insane father at bay; who just wants to hug him.

Matthew walks in to inadvertently intervene between the twosome, "Lord Vaati, care to _oversee_ the preparations; we're making _good progress_ by far but need _your opinion_ on _some things_."

His master bitterly snaps at the lanky shadow, "_What the fuck _are you _still_ doing here, didn't I send you to _pick up_ something; because _this_ seems like you're _screwing_ with me!"

He becomes very agitated, only to hear a clearly bullshit excuse; "I did _search_ but _what_ you've _requested_ isn't anywhere to be found at _this moment_, that and _someone_ called me here because _they're having issues_; with getting everything _set up correctly_."

The pissed off boss freaking orders the guy to get to work, much to the distaste of said brown nosing dick; "_Matthew_, as much as I find that _fascinatingly stupid_ as fuck; YOU'D BLOODY BETTER _GET BACK_ TO _SEARCHING_! _Stephen_ can take _your place_ for now, _you damn pathetic kiss up of a dark link clone_; now…_GO_!" His obedient servant quietly and sadly leaves, only for someone else to walk in; this one is like Matthew's opposite.

He seems cheerful and almost as derpy looking as most shadow link clones, same uniform even; alas he's just as tall as the seriously virgin one that just left.

"Oh _there_ you are, Stephen; _your brother_ was being a _whore_ again…"

Stephen childishly snickers at that remark, accidentally letting a sharp canine stick out while replying; "Oh _master_, you're _too much_; so…_anything_ I can _do_ for _you_ today?" The oddly kid-like enigma awaits for his lord's command, like a dog waiting for a biscuit; "Cause I'm totally _capable_ of doing shit, _all kinds _of shit; _Master Gufuu_~!"

He idiotically calls said superior a hardly used name, which then causes him to swear like hell; "HOW _MANY_ FUCKING _TIMES_ DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, THE NAME'S _VAATI_; NOT _FUCKING_ GUFUU! Seriously I absolutely _HATE_ being referred to _THAT NAME_, everyone _including_ you _KNOWS THIS VERY WELL_; MY GODDESSES!"

The overly emotional wizard flips out on the poor guy, said flipping out makes Pierre laugh in ironic delight; "Good show, _really good show_; hahahaha~!" He claps happily, just enjoying that his old man's freaking out over essentially nothing; "So _funny_, hahahaha; _so bloody brilliant_~!"

He quickly stifles himself when Vaati turns around, "_What's_ so damn _funny_?"

He answers his father, feigning some honestly as to not get in anymore trouble; "Nothing, _nothing at all_; father…"

His answer seems to have worked, for the moment anyways; as said emotionally fucked up villain redirects his attention towards the new assistant. "_Apparently_ there're _some things_ I have to look over, so could you _help_ me and also; I _need_ you to carry my son _bridal style_…"

And just like that, the young heir objects to that very quickly and harshly; "DEAR GODDESSES, I'm NOT A VEGETABLE; I can _effortlessly_ walk on _my own two legs_!" He gets out of bed to prove his point, starting to head over to the bathroom; "And if you two _don't mind_; I'm going to take a shower. A long, hot shower; with _no one_ else in there…_UNDERSTAND_!?" He glares at the both of them, but mainly at his dad; who just stares like a deer to headlights. "Ok then, _thank you_…" He plainly thanks, if you can even call that a thanks; before eventually closing the door and taking that shower.

Vaati turns towards the simple minded servant, "Ok then, _cancel_ that last order; for _both_ our sakes…"

Stephen snickers like a dummy, "Ok, boss guy; so…_want to fuck one of the harem girls_…?"

The pale pervert shakes his head, denying himself instead; "No, besides; _I'm freaking trying to make amends here_. Do you _think_ the boy would _forgive_ me if I was _fucking_ even more girls?" He inquires ironically, only to respond to his own question nonchalantly; "No, he _wouldn't_; also…I've been _meaning_ to cut back. Seriously, _fucking them_ is _all good and fun_ but; it DOES get a _tad redundant_ every _now and then_." The considerably strange sorcerer stands up to stretch his lengthy legs, since he's be practically been sitting for the past couple of hours; "Also, I must ask since _it's kind of important_; any news about Zelda and her plans?"

His new kooky wing man shrugs, "Not much else than the usual _death to you_ thing sir, seriously; she's like a _broken record_ that one. Anything else you want to know, master; just ask away."

He stretches his spine somewhat, until it arches and he hears a slight crack; "Yeah, could you help me; _I think I'm stuck_…"

While that takes place, somewhere within the nasty lower levels; Sophie and Matilda have managed getting in via warp portal. The plain maiden carefully leads her diminutive partner thought what seems to be, a nearly endless labyrinth; "It takes a _while_…to get up _where_ we…need to be, since…these _tend_ to be…_misleading_; very…_very misleading_…" She murmurs meekly, glancing side to side once they reach a fork in the cobblestone path; one's to the left and another is to the right.

"_Great, just great_; one of _the oldest clichés_ in the book is staring right at us. _Honestly_, I've seen this at _every dungeon_ I've _ever_ been to; sad to say the least for _the lack of originality these days._" The young heroine frankly states her otherwise unnecessary opinion, even though did help with the plot; "So, should we go left _or_ right; lady?"

Her deadpan guide slowly glances back and forth between the two openings, either trying to decide or what; heck no one knows at this point. After a bit, she points towards the left; which both go into. Apparently it's just another lengthy corridor, only this time it's going skyward; "This…_isn't the time_…to be making…._video game references_…" The seemingly emotionless character subtly criticizes the plot maker, who doesn't care at this point anymore; since the fourth wall has broken too many times to count. Ok then, back to story progression; the twosome proceed walking in a stealthy fashion since some guards are starting appear on their path upward.

Sophie chooses to start quietly singing this time, "_Super sneaky Sophie, super sneaky Sophie; is a sneaking and a creeping~._"

She repeats the one verse throughout the whole, which gradually pisses off her escort. Matilda murmurs under her breath as she sidles at a bend in the now carpeted road; tolerating that really ridiculously unoriginal song, "Dear goddesses…this is going to…a…long, _painfully long trip_…nayru; give…me _strength_…"


	31. Running Around

Chapter 31: Running Around

* * *

><p>Pierre comes out of the shower finally after a good hour or so, only to find something rather unpleasant going on; "Oh god, <em>what the bloody hell<em>; FATHER!?"

He stands there with a towel covering his neither regions all flustered and freaked out, since apparently Stephen is straddling on top of his boss, giving him a back massage; while the now at ease sorcerer is half naked for some reason.

"I _knew_ it; _you're GAY_, you're so _bloody_ _GAY_!"

The young heir accusingly points out, blushing vividly since he's extremely self-conscious about his manhood being seen; even more so now that his father's just a step or two from being fully exposed.

Vaati objects seriously, even though the position he's in is pretty damn gay; "I _swear_ to fucking goddesses, _he's giving me a rub down_ FOR _NAYRU'S SAKE_ BOY; _my fucking goddesses…_!"

His statement isn't considered valid, especially when he starts moaning; causing apparently his new assistant finds a nice kink near his lower back. The deathly pale lad bluntly stares at him, "Ah huh, yeah; _definitely_ gay. If you _need_ me, I'll be in YOUR room _getting dressed_; since _apparently_ MINE being _preoccupied_ by two effeminate _HOMOS_…"

He just leaves, shivering in disgust at that overly sensual scene; "Dear din, _that guy's sick in the bloody head_…"

He doesn't even dare to look back, as he heads over to his suspiciously weird dad's boudoir; with several shadow clones all staring at him like cute kitties ready to pounce on him. The fact that they're staring at him like that is unsettling, well at least in his perspective; as to the fucked up vision of these somewhat mentally undeveloped creatures. The semi-nude teen surveys the surrounding area, only to find that he's completely lost within his original dwelling; "_And of course_, I get _lost_ after _not being here_ for the last 7 to 8 years…can't believe I'm going to do _this_…"

He turns to the still observing retards, and then takes a deep breath before asking; "Does _anyone_ know how to get to _father's bedroom_, I _need_ to change into _something more comfortable_…"

A bunch of them suddenly leap at this chance to prove themselves, as they shove said inquisitive guy in the right direction; "_This way_, young master~."

They all cheerfully say in unison, doing so creeps him out a little; since it they said it in straight up harmony and the fact they seem to not so dumb as they bring him to the correct door. The albino heir thanks them in a weary fashion, since he's still kind of freaked out from before; "Ah, _thank you_; now go away…_please_…"

Just like that, the miniature swarm scurries away; off to do all kinds of chores and mischief.

As said still nearly naked adolescent, he opens the door to see someone cleaning up the place; "Oh…"

What he sees before is another shadow clone that's pretty lofty in height, in a starch white apron and light blue bandana covering his inky dark purple hair; making the bed all nice and neat.

Though he doesn't want to be rude and interrupt him, Pierre speaks up with some hesitation; "E-excuse me, sir."

The house keeper turns to face him, curiously eyeing the strange person that belies his sight; he tilts his head slightly in the same style Vinellia has done in some of the earlier chapters.

"I need to, _um_…"

Before he could finish his sentence completely, the pale mage is forcibly pull into a changing spot located in one of the corners by said male servant; who proceeds to wordlessly clothe him. There's some struggling on the former's part, constantly trying to get away as he says; "I can _dress_ myself, just stop; _PLEASE STOP_!"

The latter shakes in firm disagreement quickly prior to finishing what he started, this takes a couple of minutes and as for the end result; Pierre's in an entirely new outfit. He somehow gets away only to bump into a mirror, which then he notices that he's wearing something so exquisite; it's like is old outfit but darker in color scheme and more regal. Heck, even the beret has been replaced with a more elegant cap; all of it lined with sterling silver. The main differences include the following, a flowing cape to compliment the attire; along with the fact he has white pants with some designs in navy blue which is accented with a fine shade of ebony and silver. These three colors make up the whole design, making the pleasantly surprised lad smile a little; "Wow, this…is _amazing_; the _material_ and the _craftsmanship_! _Who would've thought…_?"

He then turns to the seemingly mute enigma, who just bows in sheer reverence to the young master; "You made this, _didn't you_…?"

He requests with a slight curve to his thin lips, only to see a nodding gesture from said shadowy figure; "I must say, _thank you very much_; it's so_ magnificent_. I'm really grateful, _say stranger_; do you have a _name_?"

The peculiarly quiet person shakes his head, and then he gazes downwards; shyly kicking some dust on the floor. "I see, _hmm_; I think I'll _call_ you…Cecil. Do you _like_ that name, _Cecil_?" The newly named being nods with a little grin, feeling all giddy since now he has something to be called by; rather than the usual shit from his main master.

"Good then, Cecil; _could you do me a favor_?"

His young liege requests out of the blue, "Could you show me around the place, I know it's _sudden_…alas; I _can't_ simply be _near_ my father at _this moment…" _

A tiresome sigh slips out in a tiny wisp of air, signaling the silent housekeeper to answer; wordlessly agreeing to fill that order only after he's done with this massive bedroom.

"Ah good, _very good_; I shall _wait_ until then."

Pierre strolls over to where he won't get in the way, thus resumes the tedious ritual of sanitizing the finely decorated chamber; something catches his eyes when he moves towards a ridiculously large vanity mirror. A photo of younger days sits solemnly alone, a border of slender vines intertwine with each corner; forming a plain yet elegant frame.

"He kept it, _after all this time_; he kept that picture…"

He gazes upon said photograph with a peaceful yet longing stare, "I just wish…_if only_…"

He murmurs meagerly, not allowing himself to be heard; just only wanting to reflect on what has been lost.

Meanwhile, "Ok…tell me, why we're…_doing this_…again; seems rather…_extreme_…"

* * *

><p>Matilda plainly questions Sophie's idea, of now being dressed up like the guards; "Honestly, you didn't <em>have<em>…to _kill_…those guys and…_furthermore_; we could've…_easily_ gotten…uniforms from…_the storage closet_. Seriously, it was…_right there_…"

The kooky girl objects to the statement being made, even though it seems a hell lot more logical than her own perception; "_Dear din_, they had to be _killed_; they would've gotten both of us _imprisoned_! Also, haven't you ever wanted to do what those guys in _those spy movies_ do; _it's pretty badass_…"

A light pat lands upon her head, "_No_, it's not; it's a…_complete _work of…_fiction_…"

The monotone sounding woman mundanely puts an end to the conversation, thus getting both back to the task at hand; sneaking around the Palace of Winds to rescue the dude in distress. They tread both carefully and causally as the two sneaks pass by some more minions, all of different kinds; varying from huge moblins to those tiny rat things with the even tinier pitchforks. Endless is their path, since there's twist and turns a plenty; ranging from twenty to something more over than a hundred difference choices at each checkpoint. The constant motion of their feet gradually tires them out, yet they keep on persisting through this peculiar labyrinth; even if it's terribly redundant. Somehow they wind up reaching what seems to be the main floor, where all the current preparations of being made for Pierre's 18th birthday bash; or something among those lines.

Sophie suddenly makes a half-assed comment, not really giving the unaware designers any good critique; "Haven't seen this many shiny decorations since Zelda took over her dad's place a few years back." She inadvertently garners attention of a nearby worker, when she accidentally bumps into him while trying to move further; much to Matilda's hidden embarrassment as a bunch of papers fly everywhere around the trio in question.

The freaky mini demon flips out, going into a tizzy to get all the papers up and off of the freshly polished floor; "_Aw man_, the boss's going to kill me; I have to get all _these_ into the mail room _before_ 6! Shit, _they're all over the place_!"

He scurries furtively to gather all those documents, which carelessly flutter in the now disturbed air; frantically trying to complete this supposedly important job.

"_Stop standing_ there like _a couple of assholes_ and _HELP ME_, I'm being _fucking_ serious about this; Lord Vaati will _NOT_ be happy if he _finds out_ that I _couldn't_ get these to their _PROPER PLACE_!"

He yells demandingly at the two non-minions, who go and do so; after the plain one quietly mumbles something into the derpy looking one's elfin ear. So, a few measly minutes fly by only for everything to be sorted out; well…almost everything.

"Ok then, _thanks_; now make yourselves useful and _HELP OUT MORE_! We got _a lot of shit_ to do, since apparently _young master_ has returned _and_ supposedly Lord Vaati _wants_ us to make his an _ENORMOUS_ set up; for what I'm _guessing_ is going to be _one hell of a party_!" The panicky shadow flees off with this order in mind, leaving the two disguised girls to their own devices; much to their temporary confusion.

Sophie gives this awkward stare at her partner in crime, "_Is he serious_…?"

Matilda dully replies, with a slight nod; "_Yes_, as it were…yes; _besides_…it's not like…we'll be _able_ to find…Pierre _like this_. I mean, he must…be _overseeing_ some of the…_details_; since…his father's…probably just…_oh…what's the word_…?"

She silently mulls it over for a bit, before answering; "Oh yes…_impatient_, that would…be _the word_; just…plain _impatient_…"

That statement causes the kooky heroine to facepalms herself, before having some dirty laundry shoved into her arms by another frenetic servant; "_GET THESE CLEANED_, HURRY UP; WE GOT _NO TIME_ TO BE STANDING AROUND LIKE _FUUS_!"

This obnoxiously crude exclamation earns another from someone in the background, "47, WHAT DID WE _JUST TALK_ ABOUT USING THE F-BOMB _LIKE THAT_!?"

Suddenly, everything just takes a rather devious turn; as the millions of scurrying minions begin to run like hell to get all the preparations up and running. Within the midst of all this unnecessary madness, Sophie quickly gets swept in to the thick of it all; while leaving poor Matilda stranded in an endless sea of idiots.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I think <em>that's<em> the _last_ one; master."

Stephan announces confidently as he slips off of his liege's supple back, "Shall we _check up_ on your son, I mean it's been over _3 hours_ since he has left the room."

The obediently stupid servant recommends, waiting patiently for his sire's response which briefly follows; "Indeed, he has _to be ready by now_…anyways; we've so much to see and I've just wasted _so much time_ as it is with _that massage_ you gave me. Also _thanks_ for that and, _now_; WE _GO_!"

Without any subtlety or class, Vaati drags his supposedly helpful wing man along; not even giving a damn of how foolish he appears in doing so. They head towards the master suite, open its elegantly large doors only to see that; the young heir has left already and the place is immaculate.

"Well then, _this is awkward_…"

The violet loving sorcerer murmurs to himself in meager embarrassment, before completely turning this around; "Ok, _new plan_; we're going to _look top to bottom_ until we find him. I don't _CARE_ of how _long_ it takes us, but we're going to find him; he _HAS_ to be here _SOMEWHERE_. It's _not_ like he can _just leave_, I _would've_ known by _now_ if he had left; since I've casted _that barrier spell_ a couple months ago _and_ shit…" He effortlessly explains himself, though it's not for certain he's telling the truth; or just bullshitting again.

"So then, _again_ I'll say this; _WE GO_!"

And of course, this leads to a meaningless montage of searching through a bunch of rooms; while keeping tabs on the current progress of the other monsters without looking too out of place. They pass by the main hall to see everything's still a mess, much to the distaste of the violet wizard; "_DEAR GODDESSES_, this is _STILL NOT READY_; I _expected_ this to done _DAYS AGO_! Sure I was in an _emotional funk_ but STILL that _doesn't_ mean you bloody _SLACKERS_, can _dilly-dally_ like some _PUBESCENT GIRLS_; WORK _HARDER AND FASTER_…THIS INSTANT!"

He angrily bellows at his less than worthy underlings, letting yet another lightning bolt strike someone; "Also, can we get someone on that _DAMN faulty thing_; it's a LAWSUIT just _waiting_ to HAPPEN!"

He criticizes the cliché villainous effect of lightning crashing down, which doesn't make sense; but screw the logic for now. The incessant chattering and clattering of so many workers increases in volume as they desperately try to fill that order, left and right creatures of all kinds strive to create the vision their lord and master desires; not caring how tired or hungry they are at this moment. All they're concerned about is getting everything set up and ready to go, said effort pleases both the vile sorcerer and his derpy assistant; who's just sitting like a dumbass.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about, _at this rate_ the palace will be _more marvelous_ than that dumb bitch Zelda's; which _reminds_ me…"

He turns to Stephen with a rather grave gaze in those bloody red eyes; he lowly murmurs to his possibly half-brained lackey; "I need you to do something for me…"

A peculiar tilt of the head signals that said servant's curiosity, "What is it my lord, after all; I'm here to serve."

An odd answer slips out from pale lips, "Could you _take care_ of some _loose ends_, let's just say; we give _that bitch_ hell. Also, _check up on that brother of yours_; it's _not_ like Matthew to be out on _a simple abduction mission_ for _this long_…"

The inky purple haired smiles with that Cheshire grin, "That _shouldn't_ be too much for me to handle, boss; and I'm _guessing_ you're going to _search_ for young master _yourself_?"

He receives a soundless nod as the reply to that inquiry, before watching his strange superior walk away into the colorful crowd; "Figures, guy goes off and I have to deal with my brother; _might as well get this over with_…"

He sighs tiresomely as he pulls out a familiar looking gossip stone, murmurs some sort of spell which activates it; "_Come on_, come on; pick up _you stuck up son of a_…"

Matthew's cool voice resonates from the glistening gem, "Who is this, I'm in the middle of something at this moment…"

His shadowy brother yawns loudly prior to speaking, "Mattie, _it's me_; Stephen."

A brief second of silence goes by, just until the other wing-man begins to harshly berate his own kin; "Stephan, _why the hell_ are you calling me; you know _VERY WELL_ not to call me when I'm _doing something_ for Lord Vaati!"

The more kooky out of the two attempts to cool down the latter, while again sighing exasperatingly; "_Easy_, easy big guy; the boss man freaking _told_ me to check up on_ you_. _So, could you please give me the respect of at least responding to me in a less vulgar way; we ARE blood brothers after all_…"

He then quietly facepalms himself when hears this statement; "We're _NOT_ equals, you diminutive twit; you're merely _filling in_ MY position _temporarily_ while I'm on _some ridiculous goose chase_!"

He shuts the jewel off immediately afterwards, "_Screw it_; I'm going to do something; something with loose ends _apparently_…"

His eyes crisscross on an uncontrollable accord while saying that, which brings the question; is he really normal? The answer is probably not at all, alas; this isn't getting the story any further than it needs to be.

* * *

><p>Returning to the current situation, Pierre and his new companion are observing all that's surrounding them; with oddly distinctive awe and anticipation whilst the unnerving pitter patter of progress seemingly reverberates infinitely.<p>

"Dear din, the bloody bastard _actually_ kept his word about that _party idea_; I'm…_impressed_. It's _not_ that _impressing_, but still; I am shocked _nevertheless_…"

The overly decorated heir remarks ironically, while walking without staring at the same general direction; "_Simply amazing_, and I _use_ that term _loosely_ for reasons most _obvious_; Cecil."

He turns his scattered attention to the quiet shadow, who's just as distracted by watching the riffraff carelessly go by; all in the effort to piece everything together.

Then of course, they suddenly bump into Vaati; "Oh there you ARE!"


	32. Here's Zelda!

Chapter 32: Here's Zelda!

"Listen, you got to deliver this to the harem; it's their meals for the night. They've been _so damn restless_ ever since the boss decided to _give up_ fucking them, heard he did it for the kid; who's to say? _Anyways,_ all you have to do is drop _this stuff_ off in front of this veil like door; one of _those sexy ladies_ will then take it off your hands. _Got all that_?"

A yellow clad wizzrobe diligently gives precise instructions to a disguised Sophie, who's struggling terribly with a heavy load of food stuffs; practically about let everything collapse right on top of her. She nods with a pained grunt, then she's sent off with a careless wave of the hand; _"Ok_ then, go."

The wobbly heroine carries her large cargo precariously, while maintaining an expression of sure indigence; "When this is over…_I'm going to fucking…"_ She momentarily huffs and puffs her frustrations, whilst walking ever so cautiously; discreetly praying to the goddesses that she doesn't end up losing everything in one go. Takes her quite a bit to get around, having to deal with this big burden; all by herself being the main detail. With each unsure step, she makes her somewhat sluggish way towards the eastern corridor; not paying attention to anything but her current and not mention annoying task. Without realizing it, she passes by a contemplating Pierre; who happens to reading a musty and worn out tome.

"I honestly don't see why he wants me to _learn_ all this, it's just like _being back_ in the _tower; that bloody goddess forsaken…"_ He quietly rages on about how pointless it is, not even giving a mere glance to the familiar stranger passing by him; he too is stuck with his duty. Thus, the two go their respectively separate paths; which is somewhat ironic in the sense. Never mind of that though, is pretty much what Sophie has on her diminutive mind; aside from focusing on her current job. Eventually with many close calls, close calls meaning that the subtly clumsy girl nearly lost her delicate balance a couple times; reaches the translucent door way. Without any warning whatsoever, she releases her faltering grip on the tasty look grub; heavily panting in sheer relief that she can rest now.

"Oh excellent, dinner's here; thank so much~."

Emerald rears her ditzy head from within the satiny see-through curtain, giggling like the carefree air head she is; "Everyone's so hungry, better get this inside; can't keep them waiting." The brainwashed sex slave extends her flimsy arms toward the giant pile of delicious nourishment, grasping it firmly and then; she pulls it into the enormous room full of starving hypnotized ladies. The curly haired sneak shrugs her aching shoulders, prior to leaving from there; "Weird, hope Pierre's mom is having more luck than I am; seriously…"

* * *

><p>Matilda sidles subtly against the chilly cobblestone backdrop, murmuring inaudibly to herself; as she notices two bulky darknuts guarding a huge wooden door. She hides behind the corner when one of those metal tin-heads narrowly had spotted, thankfully it decides not to pursue; for the moment. She briefly rears her head once more, still seeking to get further; yet must constantly restrain herself as always as to avoid drawing any unnecessary attention towards herself. Just then, she spots a very familiar person covered in all sorts of violets; heading casually towards the massive door from the opposite of her current position.<p>

"Ah yes, could you two go; you're _no longer_ needed for now. Why don't you two guard _the lower levels,_ heard _some…awkward noises_ down there and I for one; can't be _bothered_ with such a _trifle._ Now then, _leave!"_

The purple wizard orders his metallic minions with little interest, shooing them away with a wave of his effeminate hand; "I'm _rather_ fatigued, thus why I _desire_ to _rest; tomorrow's_ going to be a _big day_ and I need _all_ the _rest_ I can _get."_

He yawns carelessly as the metal monsters take their leave, going left as their heavy legs make this annoying gong-like sound; which reverberates off the damp cobblestone. As they slowly march off, the mundane spy attempts to get closer; while Vaati enters into what's obviously the master bedroom. Those gargantuan wooden doors close automatically once he enters, narrowly getting stuck in that blasted doorway; Matilda manages to slip inside the luxurious boudoir unseen. She quickly dives behind a rusty chest, and then meekly peers from her new hiding spot; only to be find herself observing the deranged mage disrobing. First, the flowing cloak is tossed aside; then the swift unhooking of his gaudy belt can be seen. After that, a lavender tunic is thoughtlessly flung to the side; finally orange pants are taken down along with those matching sandals. Steamy warmth steadily radiates from her now flustered cheeks; half-lidded eyes are mesmerized by that finely shaped man, aesthetically enticing to any woman to gaze upon such a glorious yet devilish sight. One can only imagine the severe case of horniness this poor bitch has to suffer, just looking at the thinly muscular upper body just sends her to a silent tizzy; then there's the…always goddess-damn sexy nether regions. Dear din, with all this undying temptation; the somewhat turned on chick quivers quietly with plenty of anticipation.

The mental masturbation is briefly ended when an idle monologue begins to resound, a sort of contemplative tone flows from pale lips; "Tomorrow's going to be one of the _biggest days_ I've had in a _long time,_ yet I _still_ wonder; will he _or_ won't he…?"

The deathly albino sorcerer dresses himself into something a tad more comfortable, covering up his bare body from the wandering eyes of his unknown watcher; "He's _surely_ not going to accept any of the _kind favors_ I'll give him, sorely he'll _reject_ me once again."

He sighs regretfully, while approaches the plush canopy; "As he _always_ has, I can't _honestly_ blame him though; that boy has been through _plenty_ as it is."

He slivers into the soft covers, still oblivious to the seemingly invisible audience; "First, I try to _share_ my interests with him; ends up _hating_ me more than usual. Second, my habit of sleeping with other women; forces his _mother_ to _flee_ because some dumb bitch is just _too ignorant_ and _racist_ to _understand._ Third, locking him up against his will _and_ his sister's constant begging; lose one to a _ridiculous wedding_ and the _other's isolated._ Now, I'm left with a bitchy princess _plotting;_ a _son_ who _refuses_ to _believe_ that I _do love_ him and _no…"_

The plausibly estranged wizard snatches one of the smaller decorative pillows to vent his feelings into, mumbling into it pitifully; "I'm the _worst_ person _out there,_ I _would take it all back;_ all of it if it _meant…"_

While this sob/self-pity fest continues onward, the plain observer thinks solemnly; "No…I am. I've…been _running…avoiding,_ trying to _escape…yet; I…shouldn't_ have…"

Reflections of all the previous events leading up to this, all of them are in motion; in which the scenery is blurred to the point in which one can't tell which is where. Within the midst of all this mental mauling over, Matilda unintentionally gives away her hidden position when she clumsily tips over; thus causing the man in purple to stir from his somewhat overly dramatic angst seen.

He bellows fiercely, getting all defensive; "WHO'S THERE!?"

He readies a whirring orb of dark magic, prompting the caught sneak to speak out in uncharacteristically lively voice; "VAATI, WAIT…!"

She raises one hand in a halting motion, while removing the dark cap from her head to unveil her traditional ebony hair; "IT'S ME…!"

Wide dull crimson eyes watch intently, begging the assaulter not to strike; hoping to goddesses that he recognizes her.

Vaati lifts his cascading bang to reveal his other eye, so that he can see more clearly in the incomplete blackness; _"What_ the…?"

He mutters wearily under his breath, taking some time to get out of the bed; "Is _that…?"_

He strides gradually over, to get a closer look; "Can it _really_ be…?"

His lingering onslaught of simple inquiries baffles his familiar visitor, it is only then when a faint sliver of moonlight illuminates her face; something automatically clicks. "It _IS_ you, I-I…have _no words_ to _describe_ of _what_ or _HOW_ I'm feeling right now…"

The natural pallor of his handsome face becomes more apparent as he steps into the dim spotlight, as he tries to crack a smile; alas something's holding him back.

"I mean, it's been nearly a whole 8 years since…you know; THAT! And now, here YOU are before me; as I've been DREAMING of for so very long…"

He can't find the right words at this time, so flustered; like his shyly blushing wife.

"I-I-I…" Vaati absentmindedly keeps repeating that single vowel, over and over; while being totally unaware that he's about to kissed.

The plain girl places her undecorated lips against his, making both blush a deeper shade of red; which then leads to them making out passionately. "Oh Vaati…I've…missed this, us…just us; being…together…"

She meekly whispers, stopping her loving spouse; "I…caused so much trouble…for everyone, especially to…you and our…son; I shouldn't have…gone to her highness…in the first place. So, I must…formally apologize for…my dreadful mistake; could you…ever forgive me…husband?"

She lowly bows her head in self-imposed shame, only to find a hand gingerly grasping her tiny chin and lifting it upwards; so she's facing him eye to eye.

"Do you know _how_ painful it has been for me to live with myself when _you were gone_, how the…guilt just _completely consumed_ me; I wasn't exactly the _sanest_ person after…that day."

The odd man subtly admits to her, "I _literally_ went _downhill_ in an instant, it went by _so quickly_…I; I wasn't _thinking_ straight. Then again, I never really thought through anything I've done; _especially_ when you disappeared_ that night_."

He goes on, vividly telling her of his mental breakdown; "I became so _worried,_ so _fearful;_ I…had _locked_ up our son. Sure, Vinellia _strongly urged_ me not to _and…yet;_ yet it was _the first time_ I had _ignored_ her. Once I had _imprisoned_ Pierre, she _ran away_ quite shortly; haven't _seen_ her since…"

Continuing his dark tale, at the curiosity of the plain character in his clutch; "Years went by, _each more grueling than the last_; for both me _and_ the young lad. Each time I asked him to _join me_ in _glorious villainy_, he _denied_ me; over _and_ over again to the point of him _downright hating_ me. He told me once, '_you're the reason mother has vanished, if it weren't for your constant defiling of your vows; she wouldn't have left_'; at that time I _lied_ to myself to _preserve_ what _dignity_ I had left. Alas, _he was right;_ he always has been _right."_

He unknowingly makes such an ominous face, that quietly frightens the poor woman; "Then I _overreacted_ when someone had let him out, a few months ago; I had heard of this news and it _drove_ me to_ a new brink of madness_. I did _all sorts_ of things, sent _many monsters_ to find him; had _everyone searching_ for him under death threats. All of it was to find him, finally; a couple of days ago he was _returned_ to me and _yet…"_

The possibly crazy mage stammers aimlessly, his grip on her has turned into uncontrollably insecure; "There's _something_ about him, _something_ that's been _looming_ over me since he came back; it's mostly guilt _but then_…"

He's interrupted with the abrupt opening of his chamber door, forcing him to hide his precious secret for a little longer; "Lord Vaati, Matthew has been confirmed dead as of this night!"

A seemingly mournful declaration comes from Stephen, who bears a mask of painful regret; "Our sources have found that he has been killed, someone or something got him; some of our men have recovered the body."

He proceeds with the details, oblivious to his liege's queer behavior of blocking his bed; where he has hidden Matilda.

"It seems he was on his way back when he was ambushed, there was a brief struggle before ultimately he was slain; that's not all though…"

He takes a deep breath before blathering out the rest of it; "His moon pearl has gone missing, meaning; his murderer could be in this very palace just waiting to take us all out for good!"

Vaati struggles to find the right words, before finally answering; "Then, triple security and I'll meet up with you in the lower level; now GO!"

He orders with such gusto, prompting the assistant to rush off; "Forgive me dear, but I have to go now; don't leave this room. It wouldn't be good if you were caught, so; I see you later…"

The purple wizard hesitantly leaves his beloved, who keeps herself concealed; hoping no one's going to find out.

* * *

><p>"So,<em> Matthew's dead<em>? Serves the bloody bastard right, he took me away from _her…"_

Pierre distastefully recalls the night he was taken from Sophie, "He made me seem like a _monster,_ I _never_ have seen _the kind girl_ so _afraid_ prior to that horrid night; I wonder if_ she's alright_…"

He worries within the fleeting tranquility of his own boudoir, listening in on the numerous voices shouting madly outside of his sealed off room; "I wonder where she could be, and so much more; I hope she isn't in any danger…"

He keeps thinking to himself, as a figure draws closer to his turned back; brandishing a sharp dagger from out of nowhere.

"_Prepare to die, son of the devil_…"

That ghastly voice howls from behind him, causing the deathly pale teen to leap out of the way; narrowly avoiding a rash stabbing. The terrified expression upon his pallor face foreshadows his own fear, "What the in din's name!?"

He questions frantically as he dodges yet another brash attack from his unseen assailant, praying to the goddesses from him not to die; "Who are you, how did you get in here; why are you here?!"

He hears a cruel chuckles from within the darkness, "_You know very well who I am, getting in here was mere child's play with the recent death of that hideous darkling; as for the final question…I'll be more than happy to carve it into your disgusting body_!"

A horrific array of sadistic laughter echoes throughout the wind, as the sinister stranger steps out; only to lunge at him with such ferocity.

The young heir recognizes that dreadful sound immediately, scowling in great displeasure; "Zelda…"

He watches tediously as her highness reveals herself, bearing that vile smirk from before; "_I see you're not as ignorant as you seem, though it doesn't matter now since; I'm finally going to end this for once and for all_!"

She cackles frenziedly while attempting to once again, cut him with that fine blade; only to miss countlessly.

"My goddesses; please help me, PRINCESS ZELDA'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

The horrified adolescent shrieks like a little girl, as he defends himself with a small magic barrier; which gets broken the moment Zelda forces herself through.

"_I have you NOW_…"

She's about to stab him when suddenly, she gets kicked in the face; "HANDS OFF BITCH!"

The dastardly princess is easily knocked down to the floor, she rubs her now damaged left cheek and gets all defensive; "_WHO DARES TO INTERFERE!?_"

She angrily demands, a vulgar response comes from what seems to be one of the guards; "I do, _you fucking royal pain in the as_s; there's NO WAY in SURBROSIA I'm about let you HURT HIM!"

The guard yanks off her cap to unveil an iconic green bandana and curly back hair, "_Sophie, what the hell are you doing here?!_"

The bitchy blonde questions bitterly, while the pale male gets all confused yet happy; "Oh thank nayru you're here, I thought I'd _never_ see you again; _Sophie~!"_

Sophie spits to the side before answering, "Listen, I don't _understand_ the _situation_ completely but Zelda; _you're one fucked up fruit loop if you think killing him is going to do you ANY good!_"

She badmouths her majesty, who decides to go after her target; "_You fucking traitor_!"

Her head on attack is swiftly countered with a shield, _"You're_ the traitor, I mean; who kills_ innocent people_ just because they're _different. That's_ being just plain _RACIST,_ not cool Zelda; not cool at all!"

The small breasted heroine inquires with plenty of tenacity, not letting herself get caught off guard; or so she thinks. A quick flick of the hand, her grace exposes a second dagger which is then; gouged into Sophie's unprotected side.

"AH, _that was low_; even for you _princess!"_ She hisses distastefully as the valuable blood begins to trickle down, forcing her to grasp at the freshly cut wound; while still holding up her trusty shield.

On the sideline, Pierre observes in incredible horror at the bloody sight; "Sophie…!"

Without thinking, he dive-bombs the psychotic maniac and starts to strangle the fuck out of her; "You son of bitch, you have some fucking NERVE doing that; you little cunt! I should've ended you when I had the opportunity, die; DIE!"

He bangs her thick head against the once pristine marble floor, letting his aggression take hold of his thoughts; "DIE, DIE; DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He hatefully curses at Zelda, who's manically laughing as she makes a quick slash at him; only as a distraction for her to escape.

"_You may have chased me off for now, but you won't be so lucky tomorrow; I promise my life on THAT. Adieu, demon boy!_"

She scoffs arrogantly while vanishing in a flash of light, leaving only the disoriented sorcerer and the suffering swordswoman; who just stare at each other so briefly.

Then, Sophie faints from all that scarlet life water spilling from her underdeveloped body; making her extremely concerned friend rush to her rescue.

"Oh din, oh dear fucking din; got to do something before _this ends badly_!"

He frantically puts her on the bed, grabs a red potion from under it; and forces her to drink it.

"Come on, come on; you can't die on me!" He gets all panicky while he manages to get her to ingest the whole thing, just before he attempts to pull out the metal object that has been deeply embedded into her; yanking it out just makes more of the warm blood splatter onto the fresh sheets.

"Ok, the dagger's out but _now…"_


	33. Messy Confessions

Chapter 33: Messy Confessions

"_Fuck_, what happened last night…?" Sophie groans painfully as she awakens, finding it rather difficult to move herself; her side still in critical condition since last night. "What the fuck, since _when_ did I take off my clothes; all I _remember_ is that…_SON OF_…!"

Her loud cuss is quickly cut off by a somewhat bony hand, the owner's voice soon replies; "Could you _keep_ it down, we could both get in _serious_ trouble if _anyone_ finds out that _you're_ here; Sophie."

She turns to see a half-dressed Pierre, who seems to be uneasy as it is; "Now _before_ I let go, please _reframe_ from making too much _noise_; I _can't_ keep this up _unless_ you cooperate with me _fully_ on this." He makes his point quite clear, as he releases his faint grip on her thin lips; "Here's the _short_ version; Zelda tried to _murder_ me last night _and_ then _somehow_, you came in to save me. But then you got _shanked_ by _that blasted bitch_ so deeply, that I _practically_ had to _perform surgery_ to _stitch_ that wound up _and_ let me tell you; it wasn't _easy_ since I had to deal with _a lot of blood_ and _not to mention_ apparently there was _poison_ in the dagger. _Thankfully_, no one seemed to notice all that _chaos_; but I _digress_ as I _thank_ the _goddesses_ that _you're still alive_ woman."

He takes in a deep breath before letting the recuperating heroine answer, "_First_ of all, thanks I guess and _secondly_; what the fuck?" She bluntly cusses, keeping her voice down as requested; "I mean, you're _telling_ me that I've been _unconscious_ until _now_?"

Her fine friend nods as he heads over to wardrobe to get change, because he's essentially covered in blood from last night gut fest; also not to mention said pajamas reek of blood, sweat and shame.

"Ok then, _one question_; how did you deal with the _poison_?"

She inquires curiously, only to receive a rather flustered response from the poor albino; "I…had to _suck_ it out, it was _very_…_very_ awkward because _one_; first time sucking out _blood_ and _two_…"

He tugs guilty on his soft collar, swallowing some spit prior to answering; "I had to…_remove your clothes_, I swear to nayru it was for _the sake of getting the venom out_; I wasn't doing anything more _than_ what was _necessary_!"

He spazzes out temporarily, only to be brought back to his senses quickly; thanks to the curly haired heroine slapping him extremely hard.

"Thank you, _I needed that_ but I _digress_; could you…._turn away_?"

He coughs a little with a slight blush across upon the seemingly unnatural pallor of his face, "I must _disrobe_ and _adorn_ myself in the _most regal_ garments I have, since today _is_…"

Pierre stops himself from speaking, fearing the last bit of that sentence would certainly stir up the already unstable peace in the nearly still atmosphere; Sophie has managed to distract herself by staring at the finely crafted window beside the soft canopy of plush. He takes a quick breather before rushing into his overly decorated wardrobe, dressing up in the same attire he had worn but only yesterday; save for a few unseen additions on the back of the flowing cape. This tedious process takes quite some time, even with the young albino going as quickly as he can; since there are so many freaking things to put on and buckle down. Seriously, you should see all the freaking buttons on the blasted thing; and that's just the under layer. Thankfully, the unseen audience is spared from yet another ridiculously long primping scene; since approximately an half hour has passed by.

"Ok Sophie, I'm _decent_; you can look now." The deathly pale guy announces with a hint of pride as he admires his marvelous outfit, now fully adorned upon his shining ivory skin; "What do you think, _very exquisite_; is it not?"

His kooky friend turns around to see him completely dress, she gives him this distinctive look of befuddlement; "_What the fuck_…? _Why are you wearing that_, that's freaking _overdone_; it's so _gay_ that it's _heterosexual_."

She bluntly makes a gay joke, which for once doesn't piss him off; mostly because of how she just said it.

"_What kind of retard wears all that_, you don't need to fucking _compensate_ for anything; your cock is _HUGE_ and _I mean really-really HUGE!_" Her somewhat vulgar rant causes the poor flustered dude blush vividly, generally due to the fact she referenced his dick which again; not as large as his dad's but still pretty fucking big.

"_Please_ don't talk about that, it's _awkward_; oh so very awkward!"

He quickly rebuttals to avoid further humiliation at the hands of his hurting heroine, who cringes a little when her wound starts to bleed again; "Oh, _let me fix that_; Sophie…"

Using this as a clever excuse to change the subject, the attentive mage heads on over there; "_Damn_ it, I thought those damn _stitches_ would hold; please do be _still_ while I try _something_." He murmurs subtly as he begins to mumble some sort of spell, causing his hands to glow dimly; said glimmering hands are then placed upon the inflicted area.

In a few moments, the bleeding gradually stops before completely coagulating; "That should _suffice_, for the moment; _anyways_…" His faded crimson eyes shift to the bottom left corner, regretfully; as if he's guilty of something.

Then he notices that the curly haired hero is staring at him, with those wonderfully wide sapphire eyes; "Pierre, I think I have to tell you something…now; _because I feel like if I don't_…"

She lets out a deep sigh prior to continuing, what seems to be…a confession; "I…don't know how to say it, it's been eating at me for a month or two now; _this feeling_…"

She seems to be stalling herself, unaware of the faint pitter-patter outside the personal chambers; "It's…trying to _consume_ me, _hell_; it _already_ has. But, I _haven't_ gotten the chance _or_ balls to tell you; _tell you that I_…" Just as she's about to finish that important line, odiously loud knocks come from the other side of the locked door; prompting the young master to stop her short and hide her under the comfortable covers. In a desperate attempt to further cover up his little secret, he lets the thick velvet curtains of the canopy drop; like at the theater when a performance has just finished.

"Come in…" He beckons in a mousey voice; his posture becomes a bit more apprehensive as the door unlocks, opening to expose that it's just his ironically overbearing father. "Oh…hello, Father…"

He meekly greets the violet madman, never daring to drop with the formalities while dealing with him; "So, what is it that you desire; Father…?" He questions in such an unusually diplomatic manner, perhaps a way to avoid suspicion; or something…more.

The young heir listens intently as Vaati responds with such a ridiculous smile, as if he actually take over the world or something; "Oh son, I've such _wonderful things_ planned for you today; _Happy Birthday_~!"

He glomps him affectionately without warning, which in turns earns him a nice struggle; along with some embarrassed whimpering from the latter.

"Oh my little heir, daddy _found_ something…absolutely _AMAZING_ last night; now I can't say _what_…since it's a _SURPRISE_! But, I'll give you a _hint_; it's something you've _looking_ for~!" The crazily doting parent insists upon using the same childish baby talk he did the first time, only this time; Pierre doesn't say anything because he's either playing along or just doesn't want any more trouble. Either way, there's a freaking gay fest going on here and by that; the author means that it just looks a bit too fucking homoerotic for this fanfic.

The arguably queer nonsense ceases after a few more minutes of uncharacteristically severe mushiness, when the wind mage suddenly decides to go on about the big plans some more; "There's _so much_ I've got in _store_ for you, _delicious foods; fine entertainment and all other sorts of fun things_. Hell, I also succeeded in getting _the girls_ to come; Vinellia was _quite ecstatic_ to hear the news that you came home. Vanessa and Shauntell, yeah…_not so much_; but they _will_ be coming. So, it's like one huge _family reunion_!"

He finishes blathering on, only to get slapped in the face harshly by a mildly festering Pierre; "Don't say it like _THAT_, I still don't trust you _AND_ hate you for what you've done to me; don't you _DARE_ think that _this little soiree_ is going to _smooth_ things over between _the two of us_!"

The antagonized boy shoves his ridiculous relative out of his room, "_Go on ahead_; father, I need some more time to…"

His sentence is finished by the crazy old fool, deadpan tone and all; "_cool down_…?" He nods sternly, giving that pathetic deadbeat the evil eye; urging him to leave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Matilda has been confined in her beloved's private quarters since last night; waiting patiently like a trained pet does for its master. She doesn't say anything, she just stands there; with this lifelessly blank stare in those dull crimson eyes. She lazily turns her head towards the direction of the twin doors, with her lecherous husband coming through; with such a discerning appearance of dread in his nearly colorless face.<p>

He shuts the wooden accesses behind him immediately, hoping to keep his surprise under wraps for a little bit longer; "Our son's _still pissed_ at me, _thankfully_ if no one finds out that _you're here_ before the party starts; that'll _definitely_ change…"

He sighs longingly, before locking the doors and embracing his mundane spouse; who mildly blushes as he presses himself against her semi-shapeless body. He caresses her undefined curves sensually, feeling rather horny when those slender fingers reach her tiny butt; letting her make a tiny squeak prior to making out with her.

Said sexy kissing is nearly exposed when there's an irritating knock on the door, which is followed up quickly by Stephen's inquisitive voice; "_Master Gufuu_, are you alright in there; I'm kind of _concerned_ for your mental state of mind…_sir_?"

The purple adoring wizard begrudgingly interrupts his uncalled for aggressive tongue thrusting, much to the plain woman's quiet distaste; "_First of all_, Stephen; it's…_LORD VAATI_! Get that right, _you damn imbecile_ and two; I am _JUST PEACHY_! Now then…_GO THE FUCK AWAY_!"

He nastily snaps out loud, alas this only brings up another stupid question from the simple minded assistant; "But sir, I heard _awkward noises_ in there; are sure you're ok? Because, the way you _just_ responded to me now; sounds like you're _NOT_ okay…"

He facepalms himself, realizing how really stupid his cohort is; "My goddesses, Stephen; _just get back work_…"

He orders directly, knowing if he raised his voice like before again; the freaking idiot would find way into the room and flip out like an even bigger retard when he sees some stranger in there with him.

The immediate response is brief, "Ok, see later you; sir…"

With that being said and done, the pervy wind mage goes back to making out with his extremely conservative mate; who subtly enjoys this a little more than he does. After a few minutes, the woman in ebony stops him for a moment; as if wanting to say something.

"Vaati…I_ must confess_, since if I don't do it now…_I may not be able_…to do so later; I've…been _meaning_ to ask…" She gets somewhat serious in the way she stares at him, with those soulless eyes; "Do you _honestly_…care for me, this inquiry…has _haunted_ me…since…you know; I…_ran away_…"

She doesn't let her lazy gaze leave his, she's firmly rooted to the ground; "I know what you're thinking…_why ask that_, why question _our relationship_ when…we just finally got _back together_; it's been…_gnawing away_…in the recesses…of my thoughts…"

She silences herself, respectfully waiting for a suitable answer; a…genuine answer from her dear lover. He wordlessly becomes perplexed, perceiving this as a difficult challenge; especially with all that has happened in the past eight years. He's a tad hesitant, at times he seems to be ready to talk; yet something holds him back every one of those moments. His personal train of thoughts ceases with a screeching halt, as he hears her speak somberly once more; "I…must _apologize_, I _wouldn't_ had asked if…I had _known_ it would be so…_problematic_ for _you_; it's just…I _care_ for you…_very much_…"

She timidly smiles, unaware that she's making him feel guilty; "I…_always_ have, even if…you cheated on me…_countless times_; I _have_ and _always_ will…_love you_…" She modestly blushes, looking downwards shyly; "I…_don't deserve_…anything from you, since…you were the one…who _saved_ me; who gave me…_purpose_…" She's then interrupted by Vaati, whose just about had it and seems to be on verge of yelling; alas that isn't the case. He takes a long breath in advance, knowing that he has a lot to get off his chest; suddenly he goes off like a rapidly fired gun.

"Don't say it like that, _you're a REALLY-REALLY wonderful person_; hell…I'm the one who's _undeserving _of YOU! _Matilda_, I do love you; _hell_…I've always _loved_ you. I should've gave up my BLOODY SEX ADDICTION _the moment we got married_, I should've been _MORE responsible_ in my actions; especially when it came to matters like _THIS_! I can't earnestly say anything more than this, you _DO_ deserve _better than this_; you _DO_ have _the right to be upset with me_! And another thing, the whole fiasco with Zelda was _my fault completely_; I declared war _fully armed with the knowledge_ that she'd get even with me _no matter what_! If anything, I _should_ be the one _APOLOGIZING_; for all these years that _I've spent acting like a little brat_ INSTEAD of _fixing the problems_ I've caused!"

He goes on and on passionately about how terribly he had fucked up, never letting his plain wife get a word in edgewise; since this is one hell of an apology. In fact, his longwinded speech goes on for almost a hour prior to him finishing with this; "So, _even though_ I'm the most vile, most disgusting, most ignorant, most condescending, most maniacal, most irresponsible son of the bitch you've ever known; _that doesn't mean that I don't love you with all my heart_!"

He takes a brief breather before kissing her romantically, after that he quickly collapses onto the floor; severely exhausted from talking too much. Matilda kneels down beside him, and out of the blue; she starts to pet him tenderly. She doesn't say anything; she just meekly smiles again, as if returning his earlier words all at once. The mundane person continues to gently pat her tuckered out hubby, taking some form of pleasure in doing this; "You…are so…_dramatic_ at times, it…makes me…_laugh_ a little; _milord_…~"

She softly giggles for the first time in years, which causes Vaati to spring up in the sitting position; "That's one of the things…_I like about you_, even if…_it's very unnecessary_…to be like that; I think it's…_funny_…~"

Her innocent gestures cause the ivory skinned sorcerer to blush madly, it nearly changes his natural pallet into a light apricot pigment; almost the same as her milky complexion. He blushes a little more so when she pecks him on the forehead out of the blue, "_So humorous_…my husband…~."

She yawns a little before changing the subject, stretching out her arms a bit since they've become somewhat stiff; "There's _another thing_…I've _wondering_ about, our son; _why_ did you…lock him up? I _understand_…that it was for…_his safety_, alas though; that sort of action seemed…rather pretentious…_don't you agree_…?"

As she candidly inquires him, his natural pallor returns all at once; indicating that he has some more explaining to do. Vaati mauls this enquiry over for a moment or so, then he speaks up with a flustered expression; "Well…it's like this…"

He facepalms himself before proceeding to answer, since that sounded so damn corny; "I wanted to _teach_ him the ropes, _you know_; train him to be _my successor_. Alas, here in the palace _he would often try to run away_; which lead to a lot of mishaps _involving_ girls, servants and _other things_ I…don't _particularly_ like to talk about. So, I _thought_ locking him up in the Sky Tall Tower would one, _punish_ him and two; _prevent_ him from _running away_. It worked _exceptionally_…aside from, the _constant resentment_ from him; as well as _some other things_ like Vinellia _running_ off. She was so _pissed_; I _never_ had seen my little girl _so furious_, never in this lifetime…"

He recalls those events with a sense of sadness, guilt particularly; "As I was saying _beforehand_, I locked Pierre up there for his own good; _unfortunately_ I forgot about Zelda seeking vengeance for some time. Didn't remember _that_ until almost a year later, which lead me to _permanently_ leaving him there; to keep him _hidden_…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Pierre's personal chambers; Sophie appears to be adamant about something.<p>

"But, _what if_ you get _attacked_ by Zelda again; you saw _the way_ that chick went _all out_ last night. _It's too risky_ for you to head off alone; I want to be there with you, so _that way_ she _can't_ just sneak up on you during all that partying."

She firmly glares at the pale fellow, who objects to her suggestion; "You _must_ recover first, also; _it's quite impossible_ for Zelda to do so since there's going to be _a lot of security_. Also, I'm _quite capable_ of _handling_ that _filthy whore_ myself; you _should_ just stay here and rest up. I _highly_ doubt the guards would check in here, _especially_ since I'll be with my…_idiotic father_ the whole time; _so there_…"

He receives an excessively brash response from the courage heroine, "_Don't be fucking so sure of yourself_, you don't know Zelda; she'll do _anything_ to get her way. _Even slit a couple throats_, so I'm telling you now; she's _too much_ of a threat for you be by _yourself_. So…_don't_ say another word about _this_, I'm going to the party to protect you; _ok_?!"

She puffs her semi pudgy cheeks in a vaguely cute way, which seems to intimidate the sharply dressed lad; not that much but just enough to get a different reply.

"If you _honestly_ feel that way, _fine_; there are _several dresses_ in the harem room. There's a _secret passage_ through that _gaudy portrait_ over there, that _should_ take you directly to the harem safely; _without anyone seeing you_. Once there, you shall _acquire_ one of those fancy gowns as your disguise _and_ before I go; I _urgently_ urge you not to push yourself _too much_."

He worryingly warns her, in turn he sees her smile that overly confident smile; "Sounds _easy_ enough, Pierre."

She giggles quietly before realizing that he's moving towards the door, watching him reach for the gilded doorknob gradually; with a gaze of longing and uncertainty.

He departs wordlessly, leaving her alone in this now utterly silent room; for she must go as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong>** note: Please for me for this terrible filler chapter, it's just I needed something to help move this along and of course I also apologize for the over dramatic and somewhat Mary Sue-ish events that have occurred I honestly want this to be just a mere checkpoint before heading off to the final main event. Keep in mind, it takes me a while to write something decent to satisfy all of you wonderful Reviewers's needs and wants; and as always I intend to give you one heck of a chapter next time. Keep in mind though, the opening scene on the next chapter is a tab...yuri**

**Thanks for listening and understanding**


	34. The Reunion

Chapter 34: The Reunion

"I can't _believe_ I bloody came to this _goddess damned_ soiree, such fuss over _what_; the little _gay_ pansy _finally_ coming home to our _pathetic_ father. I'm _telling_ you, dear sister; he's just going to make _himself_ look like a _filthy whore_ this night."

Vanessa bitterly hisses in great distaste, as she proceeds to make an arrogant remark; while Shauntell savagely devours what seems to be a human limb.

"All he's _really_ doing is just _accepting_ the position to be father's bitch, a _horrid_ position that I _thank_ the fucking _goddesses_ that we _don't_ have to _take_; dear sister."

The elder Bittersweet coldly scoffs at the overly-decorated heir, then notices Emma bending over when she unintentionally drops a large tray of tiny finger sandwiches; "_Well, well; well_…what do we have _here_~? Does _my sexy bitch_ want a _spanking_, it seems so; _hehehe_~."

She licks her pale lips hungrily in sexual anticipation, which causes the dirty blonde to instantly realize that she's about to be raped…again; "Holy shit…!"

She attempts to escape from the range of her demonic mistress' reach; alas she's too slow, as she's dragged by two lengthy arms covered in black leather into her lap.

"Vanessa, _please_ don't do this; it's _so weird_ when you _do it_ in _public_!" She immediately blurts out of extreme fear, in response to this; she hears some sinister snickers.

"_Oh_ dear maid of _mine_, your ass is _simply divine_; it's _too much_ for me to _resist_ such a…_wonderful temptation_."

The ivory skinned temptress seductively caresses her scandalously clad slave, groping instinctively those immaculate breasts; perhaps desiring to make the poor thing horny before whooping that sexy flank. One of those leathery appendages sliver its way down to subtly exposed panties, only for the skillful hand at the end of that arm to go straight to work; vigorously massaging the dainty nether regions with such thin fingers. A sudden wetness gradually oozes out the hidden clit, dampening the flimsy material with translucent cum; it causes Emma to become more flustered as she quivers with an unseen hormonal eagerness. Following that is small moans from her scrawny neck, seducing the vile viper more so; with that unquestionably lean and hungry gaze of hers.

"_Please_, oh _please_; release me. It's too much for me, m-mistress; I can't _contain_ myself any further with you _teasing_ me like this. It's like I'm…_melting_, melting all over; so I _beg_ you to please…_stop_~."

She groans helplessly as her futile plight reaches ears of stone, a cruel smile creeps up black stained lips; "Alas, I must _deny_ you; since you've been so _naughty_. Besides, we _haven't_ gotten to your _punishment_; I think _now_ should _suffice_."

With a swift flight of hand, the sadist bends her loyal bitch over fishnet covered legs; she intentionally raises her hand really high and halts her action to increase suspense in her fine assed victim.

Shauntell childishly chimes in a countdown, just make things even more interesting for the two of them; "_One_…two, two and a _quarter_…two and a _half_; two and _three quarters_…_THREE_!"

She shrieks horrendously on the final number, signaling her paler twin to starting paddling the fuck out of the submissive girl; laughing like a wacky hyena at the very sight of this. While they carrying on with their warped sense of fun, a strangely familiar young maiden passes them by; without drawing much attention to herself.

* * *

><p>As this curious person attempts to work her way through the heavily crowded room, Vinellia and Kurai are sitting at another table; partaking in some polite conversation as well as drinking some water.<p>

"Dear, do _you_ think I _should_ tell daddie about the…_you know what_ now; _or_…after the main event~?" The clearly ditzy woman giggles innocently as she nuzzles a faintly glowing gazing orb, blushing slightly as she gazes upon her some grim looking husband; "Because _one way_ or _another_, he's _bound_ to find out _and_ I would _prefer _get it _out_ of the _way_; it's been _over_ a good _4 or 5 months _since…_you know_~~."

She can barely finish her sentences since she's so giddy about something, she's positively beaming with such unreserved joy; "_I'm so_ _excited_, _aren't you_~?"

She sweetly inquires the ghastly man, who takes a sip of his chilled beverage and replies with subtle enthusiasm; "I am indeed, _especially_ since it took us…_very long_ to do so; you were just _marvelous_ when it came to…you know."

He meekly blushes, trying to maintain his eerily cool expression; "I just _hope_ your father is _ok with this_, I mean; my parents were…_a tad more extreme_ than I had _originally_ theorized…" Shivers fleetingly crawl down his slender finger bones, making them seem like they're dancing; when really he's just recalling how his father nearly destroyed his wife over hearing the big news.

"_Not a fun experience_, I _hate_ my mother; _hate her very much so_."

He cringes with refined fury, recollecting how his mother berated him like always; like the damn whore she really is.

The white haired man feels the softness of velvet caress his clinched fist reassuringly, shocking aqua eyes lock sights with mirror like maroon ones staring right back them; "It's fine, _darling_; surely they _weren't_ ready for the _first one_~. _Perhaps_, they'd get _used_ to it if we had a _second_; like _that one saying_…~"

The queer woman tries to remember what she's about to say, only to stifle herself in a childlike manner; "_Oh my_, I can't think of it; _oh poo_…~" She cutely puffs up her cheeks, then releases the air she just trapped; which makes the tall fellow before chuckle a little.

"Oh Vinellia, you're just as _humorous_ as _always_; my dear." He comments coolly as he indulges in another refreshing sip of water, noticing her giggling once again; staring at the glimmering sphere of light. "So, any _names_ yet; I got one in _particular_…"

He decides to carry on the reoccurring subject at hand, with his blissfully air head wife answering with cute grin; "_Well_, I have a _list_ but _none_ seem to sta_nd out_; since I know _so many_ people with _those_ names~. Opal's my _current_ favorite right now, I also fancy Lumiere; _what's yours_~?" She asks with that particular kink with her neck, which makes her tilt unknowingly; she waits for him to answer.

Kurai sets down his glass, wiping off some excess with a nearby napkin before responding; "_Carmen_, I _love_ the name _Carmen_; reminds me of the color _red_."

He contently sighs, hearing another retort from his whimsical lover; "Oh how cute, I _think_ that's a _lovely_ name; _that is if_…"

For some reason, she won't let those words slip out; constantly leaving her statements incomplete. The two expectant mates then start to making out, much to the distaste of envious guards surrounding them; passionately as well as tenderly. A series of tiny squeaks comes from an overly excited Vinellia, who keeps insisting upon she's the dominant kisser; alas she can't fight the vigor Kurai has with his tongue in her petite mouth. Between them is that shining orb, glowing insignificantly brighter as they continue to fool around in public; the warm seems to be creating a more luminous glow from within the glimmering sphere. The same stranger slips by them, unseen; as well as unheard.

* * *

><p>That person in white frills gets closer and closer, gradually approaching to where the young heir sits; alone with such a dull expression. Under the frail mask of goose feathers, pale blue eyes gaze upon the formally dressed young man with such longing; withholding the identity of her real self before him. Pierre doesn't pay any mind to much of the festivities, no; he's still worrying about so many things.<p>

It seems his over the top father has left his side for the moment, "What could be _so special_ that he _leaves_ me here…_alone_, to watch _everyone_ in this _gigantic mishmash_ of _pure_ unadulterated chaos; _not to mention_ that I _can't_ leave my seat _without_ being bombarded by _either_ idiotic guards _or_ big breasted whores…"

He complains dryly, not caring that he's sounding like a little bitch at this point; "And yet, _I must wait_; like a…_good son_ does. It's not like I possess _complete and total disrespect_ for things like _this_, it's just I _greatly loathe_ the person _my father_ has made _himself_ to be; a _spineless_ lecher with a full _disregard_ for _anything and everything he does_…"

Something catches the pale albino's attention, some foreigner struggling with both balance and a curtsy; oddly similar to someone else.

"Would you _like_…to _dance_?"

She requests in such a familiar manner, so very familiar; as she's having some trouble keeping herself from falling. He curiously looks at this masked girl, who has presented herself before him; wobbling like a ballerina with no sense of rhythm. Just then, she trips over and fall right on the floor; "That was _so fail_…"

She discreetly whispers, ashamed that she made a total fool out of herself just now; "_I hate heels_…"

The young woman clad in white attempts to get up on her own, but a sharp pain at her side prevents her from finishing the action she has begun; "_Fuck_, that damn _wound_ again; it's so fucking _painful_…"

She suffers significantly, clinching one arm to that agonizing side; a hand is offered to her.

"Need help, _miss_…?"

Pale blue eyes glance upwards to find one dull red, gazing at them with such a queer air of warmth; "A lady _mustn't_ force herself _too much_, isn't _that_ right; _Sophie_…?"

Sophie's eyes shrink down to tiny dots when she hears say this, then they return back to normal size with a very colorful blush on her cheeks; "Thought you _wouldn't_ recognize me under all this _frou-frou crap_, seriously; this is why I _hate_ dressing up." She snickers jokingly, even though she's being straight up honest about disliking the whole dressing up bit; she's not use to being some pretty lady in a ridiculously over-decorated gown with high heels to boot.

He chuckles along, then replies as he pulls her up into his grasp; "Silly as always, and also; _I accept your offer_."

With that, he takes the lead as they begin to dance on the stunning ballroom floor; though his partner isn't so prepared something like this.

"Quick, quick; _slow_…"

He repeats the motions of the steps, trying to help his possible lover interest out; alas she's so clumsy and stumbles all over. The curly haired heroine quickly apologizes when she unintentionally steps on his dainty foot, "Holy shit, I'm _so_ sorry!"

She then realizes that he's taking a deep breath and then exhaling; "It's ok; _I had worse_, so very much so…"

He admits while stifling himself from screaming out loud, the colorless noble again takes the lead; only this time he's attempting to avoid her seemingly heavy feet. The chaotic capriccio fills the already noisy with such a blaring uproar, that the two are swept up in the uneven rhythm; their bodies clashing vigorously against each other. The disguised protagonist glances around vigilantly for any signs of Zelda, fearing that son of a bitch would surely take this opportunity to strike; her somewhat infatuated friend revels in this moment as he sensually fondles her body.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are…you sure<em>, husband…I'm a bit…_nervous_; since…_you know_…"

Matilda shyly questions her overly dressed lover, who simply replies with undeserving confidence; "Matilda, my dear; please don't be so worrisome. I'm absolutely positive that everything's going to be more than alright, now come; we can't keep our little guest of honor waiting."

Vaati leads his flustered bride through the main hallway, admiring the beautiful attire she wears; even though the wear herself isn't used to wearing such frivolous outfit. Poorly orchestrated fanfare resounds boisterously, announcing that the master of this palace has arrived; what a blowhard.

"Monsters, minions, whores, esteemed guests and other people; let me to present _our generous host_ for this evening's main event."

Stephan sets the scene up like most wing men do, even though he looks like a derp as always; "_I give you his regal lordship, the one and only wind sorcerer;_ _Master Gufuu_!"

He then gets hit with a pot from one of the audience members, who shouts out the correct name; "It's _Lord Vaati_, you damn twit; my goddesses!"

The foolish fool scowls cutely before making a blunt statement, "Will the guests _PLEASE_ reframe from chucking shit, thank you; and _now I go_…"

He leaves quickly to let his superior through, who steps into the vibrant scenery all dressed in a regal violet; "_Salutations_ my fellow party goers, it is I; _Vaati the all-powerful_! This day we celebrate not only _the return of my precious son_, Pierre but; also his _birthday and coronation_!"

Everyone save a few obvious cheers in unison, praising the madman for doing this; "I know my dear guests that you're just as _excited_ as I am, alas; the _excitement_ is just _beginning_. With _that_ being said, allow me to _introduce_ you to…"

He moves out of the way, revealing a beautifully dressed Matilda; who has been adorned with all sorts of valuable jewels excluding her trademark Red Star that still rests upon her scrawny neck.

Pierre abruptly shouts in utter shock, with his mouth agape and eyes firmly locked on her; "_MOTHER_!?" His voice reaches to the usually conservative woman, she would've gone to him immediately if it weren't for her obsessive need to be courteous; she curtsies elegantly as the speech continues.

"Matilda, my beloved wife _and_ mother of our son; this is her _first time_ being here since _eight years ago_ on _this very day_! Come my dear, _let us grace the people with our presence~_!" The overly dramatic wizard takes his somewhat dull wife by the hand, leading onto the dance floor; where they start to greet and meet people.

The young heir just stands there in pure awe of it, a sense of both irony and happiness washes over his mind; "Mother…it's _really_ her…oh my goddesses…"

He bluntly states while ceasing movement, which Sophie quietly thanks the goddesses for because she was dancing so horrendously; "Thank farore that's over!"

Suddenly, she's being dragged along as her pale partner makes his way to his modest parent; baring a face full of such wonder and blissfulness. The countless people clear the path before him, since most of those people happen to be either slaves or minions, permitting him to go forward; there's a certain spring to his step as he gets closer to the timid person. Matilda subtly notices her son's coming; she smiles such a small smile, as she turns to greet him finally in person.

The next thing she knows, she's being glomped by the young man; who's laughing and crying in sheer elation that he's finally back where he wanted to be all this time.

"Mother, _oh how I've missed you_; it's feels like it's been _ages_ since I've _hugged_ you like this! Never have I felt _more delighted_ in the entirety of this whole story, never have I felt _more relieved_ that you're alive; _I love you Mama_~!"

* * *

><p>The dull crimson eyes bring into being tears, such salty and unusual tears; "Pierre…<em>I'm just glad<em>…you're safe and sound, _honestly_…I've been in…such fear…for _your wellbeing_…"

She tenderly returns his loving gesture, meagerly weeping; "I…I _missed_ you too…I _missed_ you…so much, it _pained_…me for _so long_…that I couldn't…_be with you_; alas…I _had_ to go…for _your sake_…"

She admits to him as she indulges briefly in this tranquil moment, while her husband takes notice of the masked girl; who then tries to hide from him. This game only leads to a somewhat childish chase around the parent and child, which ruins one of the most emotional scenes in the plot.

Pierre decides to end it by leaving his mother's warm embrace and blocking Vaati's path, "_Father_, I can explain but please bear with me; it's a _long story_." He gestures Sophie to take off her mask, her face is exposed; Matilda isn't too surprised at this.

The albino adolescent proceeds with his explanation, "This girl, her name…is _Sophie_."

He's then immediately interrupted by his over bearing dad, "What, _Sophie_; you're telling me that's _Sophie_? _Is_ this the _SAME_ Sophie that _kidnapped_ you?!"

He aggressively questions, he receives an even more passionate answer; "She did _NOT_ kidnap me, she…_gave_ me the _opportunity_ to find my mother; _the same mother_ you kept _CHEATING ON_ over and over! This girl _showed_ me _things_ I _never_ got to _see_, _things_ I've _never_ had _experienced_ before; _things_ that blasted tower _never offered _me in the first place."

He then goes on this lengthy rant of how the curly haired heroine went through such great strains to help him, recapping the entire fic in one fell swoop; before the main character steps in. Sophie gulps nervously, twiddling her fingers; "Listen, I've meaning to tell you; Pierre…"

She feels the beat of her heart increase in speed, feeling the blood rushing up to her thick head; "I…I…I LOVE YOU!"

She finally admits her feelings to him, much to the astonishment of the surrounding audience; including the parents of the now flustered boy.

"I've…always _loved_ you, it's just…_you know_; hard for an _adventurer_ to say _something_ like _that_."

She earnestly speaks, shying her body towards him; "Sure, I'm _no prize_ and sure; I've done _a lot of things_ that would be deemed _stupid_. But let me _say this_, if it _weren't_ for _you_; I would _never_ have _guessed_ that I…"

Before she could answer, Pierre totally jumps the gun and starts making out with her; "Come here, you sexy thing!"

This kind of makes the purple mage horny, as he slyly declares; "It is _official_, _he's definitely not gay_; _no homo_ would do _that_ to a lady. _Especially_ since she has such a _flat chest_…"

He gets mildly slapped by Matilda, who's all pink right now; "_No_, no more of _that_…please…"

She requests her perverted spouse, who then gropes her butt; "…"

And then, a sudden explosion disrupts yet another good scene; "_The time has come for you to die, oh pathetic scum of darkness; prepare to meet the light_!"

The plain woman instantly recognizes that hideous voice; she grabs the kids and tries to flee, as light arrows are being fired rapidly.

"_You can run but you can't hide, not from your maker; not from ME!_"

Zelda arrives on the scenes with arrows a firing, taking down anything and everything that gets in her way; "_I shall not STAND BY as you continue to exist, you filthy WHORE_!"

Vaati fires dark aura spheres, attempting to hold her off; "Princess, WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE THIS; I TOLD YOU…IT'S OVER BETWEEN US!" He shouts hatefully at the blonde wretch, who rebuttals by shooting him with some light arrows; he finds himself completely immobilized.

"_I won't let you stand in my way, sorcerer; I'll end all who defy me_!"


	35. Insane Inhumanity

Chapter 35: Insane Inhumanity

Matilda fearfully remarks as she leads Pierre and Sophie away, "_Quickly_…we must flee, or…we'll surely…_perish_…!"

She runs as fast as she can in those high heels, something that should have been cast aside prior to this but hey; there's not much time for detail when the princess of Hyrule is trying to kill you. She goes on regretting her decisions, "I really _wish_ that…I _haven't_ gotten myself _involved_…with _that girl_, she's…an absolute…_monster_; almost as…_bad_ as…_my previous master_…if not…_worse_!"

The dull girl could recall a scene similar to this long before the current time line, the mental images of her running recklessly with a young girl in red; attempting to escape a ravenous dragon. This further urges her to pick up the pace, while ignoring the two adolescents' voices; "Must…get away…_very far away_…"

She murmurs to herself, only to hear that ghastly voice of Zelda's; "_You won't get away from that easily, you miserable little shadow; all three of you shall pay for what you've done_!"

Swift shots of pure lightning come out of nowhere, no doubt that they're actually light arrows; over-powered ones at that. She releases her grip on the twosome, so this way the three of them can avoid those bright bolts more easily; "Be careful…_one_ hit from _one of those_…and…_you'll be done for_…"

She warns the both of them, only to her dear son reply hastily; "_Thanks_ but make haste, I can feel _her_ closing in; _hurry_ mother!"

The curly haired heroine complains as she's dashing on ahead, "Damn it, I _should've_ brought my stuff with me; a _shield_ would've _definitely_ been useful _RIGHT NOW_!" She ducks quickly when a light arrows flies over head, "_Damn_…for a princess, she can aim pretty _damn_ well; _oh shit_…!"

She suddenly notices that she's running towards an edge, which leads to a seemingly bottomless fall from the clouds; halting herself just before the very end. The other two stop as well when they realize the same, they find themselves staring at the vast sea of cumulonimbus clouds; full of lightning and thunder. The bellowing winds blow sporadically, making it difficult to maintain their balance; as they try to go back inside the palace to find an alternate route.

Alas, the psychotic princess has them cornered; "_How fitting, here's where I deliver the final judgment; oh heinous heathens_!"

She aims her gaudy bow, taking sweet pleasure as she figures out who to shoot at first; "_Shall it be the traitor_…?"

She points at the young woman in white, "_or will it be the devil's son_…?"

She turns her personal weapon towards the young heir, who scowls distastefully at her; "_Perhaps I'll take your life first, Matilda; after all…you started all this and it's fitting that you'll be ending it_…" She coldly mocks the plain woman, as she aims for her most likely target; "_Any last words, filthy raven_…"

The raven haired maiden asks in that deadpan accent of hers, "Why, why do you…feel the need…to kill me; or…my son…for that matter…?"

She stares at bitter blue eyes, observing the cannibalistic glare they give off; "_Why, you say why; you really are as ignorant as I thought! Oh I'll tell you, just a gesture of mere pity; before you die_…"

She scoffs harshly, "_You must be punished for allowing the wind mage to have a successor, as well as over stepping your boundaries; ugly old crow_…"

The lavender haired male objects with severe ire, "How dare you say _such things_, for YOUR information; I have _no such intention_ whatsoever concerning _my father's craft_! And _furthermore_ I wonder of, _what boundaries_ has my beloved mother over stepped; your highness!?"

The despicable noble glances to his general direction, with a crude smirk; "_What do you think, faggot; she had the nerve to try and interfere in a public affair between us hylians and the demon sorcerer. She vouched for him, even though he obviously had declared war against us; even though he had made numerous attempts on my life. She should never had admitted to us that she's his wife, or that she was the heiress to a similar kingdom of darkness; you know what I'm talking about…don't you Matilda…?_"

She slyly snickers, hinting she knows something more; this forces the dull spoken maiden to comply.

She dryly admits to her vile accuser, "Yes…_I did marry him_ and…yes… indeed…_I am the princess…of the Shadow Kingdom_…alas, our kingdom…isn't as _prosperous_…or _bountiful_…since we; _the shadows_…live in a nearly _fathomless abyss_…deep within _the earth's soil_…" She adds some more to her answer, "I was _and_ I am _still_ in _love_…with _the sorcerer_, he gave me _happiness_ when…I felt _sorrow_; he set me _free_…when I was _bound_. Never have I _approved_ of…_things_ he has _done_, yet as…_his wife_; I had to…_defend_ him. Also, _the kingdom_…hasn't the _resources_…to create…war; _so why I ask_…?"

Her inquiry is fulfilled when again, the batty girl haughtily responds; "_Can't you see the reason, you said it there in your own words; you're after my country! Vaati had plotted of taking Hyrule for his own political pursuits prior to his marriage to you, and then he changed his plans; taking everything we have worked so hard for and giving it to your pathetic homeland! Also, he…he_…"

Sophie steps in, finishing her sentence; "Took _your_ virginity, I _heard_ all of this shit _before_ and personally; _I'm sick of it Zelda_. I mean, the lady is _obviously_ not interested in _such things_; I can tell by _the look_ in those dreary eyes of hers. She _means_ no harm _towards_ you _or_ the land, _especially_ since she's been _running_ from _YOU_ for the past 8 years; _seriously_!"

Princess Zelda fires a warning shot at her ex-errand bitch, hissing cruelly; "_Silence, you've no right to talk me; you traitor! Not only did you fail to complete the assignment I gave you, you ended up being in love with that beast beside you; have you any idea what he can do to you if you anger him_?"

The courageous girl nods earnestly, "I _do_ and I _don't_ care, I _love_ that guy; so shut the _fuck_ up!"

Yet another warning shot is fired, this time it hits her in the thigh; rendering her unable to move and causing her to fall to the ground.

Pierre attempts to go over to help his lover; alas he's stopped in his tracks by a third warning shot, "Damn it woman, you _didn't_ have to shoot her; you could've _killed_ her!"

He distastefully growls, only to hear the vain ruler taunt him; "_Of course I could've but I didn't, did I; besides…she's such a nuisance. She needs to know that people who betray the throne have no rights, specifically those who decide to change sides; just like she has. The goddesses favor those who serve for them, not against them; foul demon_!"

She yawns tiresomely, growing weary of prolonging the inevitable fate; she grins sadistically as she aims her arrow at Pierre. The seemingly helpless mage prepares for the worst, standing his ground as the shot is fired; everything happens in a flash. To the surprise of both the frightful princess and mortified son, the ebony haired woman had jumped in at the very last second; thus taking the hit.

* * *

><p>She collapses like a house of cards, urging the pale male to cry out in sheer horror; "Mother!"<p>

He kneels down and lifts her slightly, only to see her face quickly losing color and warmth; "My son…_please_…"

She weakly raises her hand towards his face, stroking his cheek gingerly; "Forgive me…_for everything_…I…was a…fool…to _believe_...her lies…"

Pierre worryingly clinches her frail hand, shedding steamy tears; "Mother, _please_ don't say _such things_; I won't let you go. _Not ever again_, not after _all the tribulations_ that Sophie and I had _gone through_; oh please _dear goddesses_…"

He holds her close to his chest, trying desperately to keep her warm; desperately trying to save her from death.

Matilda meekly smiles as she feels his moist droplets fall upon her milky skin, "Such _warmth_…it's been _so long_…since I've _felt_ it…"

Her last bit of strength slips away, she falls asleep in his arms; "Mother…_mother_…MOTHER!?"

He repeats that term over and over, fearing that she's really dead; something inside him snaps into an instantaneous fury. His internal rage consumes him as dark energy radiates from his body, lightning sparks fly swiftly and without warning; "ZELDA!"

He violently calls out the heartless woman, who just smirks obnoxiously: "_Two down, one to go; show me what you got_!"

A thunderous roar declares the war, two forces clash viciously; without any consideration for anything. Pierre unleashes pure and unadulterated hell, summoning massive lightning bolts to strike his agile opponent down; "I SHALL END YOU, VENGEANCE SHALL BE MINE; YOU BLOODY BITCH!"

He yells out all sorts of chaotic comments out of sheer hatred, tempting the bitch to respond according; "_And I shall defeat you before you'll ever get the chance, after all; I MUST PROTECT MY HOMELAND FROM DEMONS LIKE YOU_!"

She grabs a dagger and slings it at him, while skillfully dodging his fury driven attacks; this doesn't hinder her enemy one bit as he continues his unrivaled onslaught.

While all this is taking place, Sophie pulls herself up despite the incredible pain she's bearing; "I got to help Pierre, _somehow_…"

* * *

><p>She thinks to herself as she forces herself to walk, taking the pain of her leg in stride; as she limps off to Pierre's mother. She finds that she can lift the body just enough for her to drag it, but now she has deal with deadly fire from both sides; "I have to try…<em>I just have to try<em>…"

She pulls her near death cargo along, attempting to reenter the palace; she narrowly avoids one of the various stray blasts. That ends up making her fall to the floor, it seems she can't get up again but she can still pull herself forward; "Come on, just need to get inside…"

She staggers with much effort, ignoring the agonizing feeling that's afflicting her whole body; Sophie proceeds to take the apparently deceased Matilda out of harm's way. Just as she makes it to the end, she's completely drained of energy to keep moving further; "Fuck…"

Then suddenly, she feels a hand yanking inside roughly; "Oh how _anticlimactic_, and so _predictable_; alas I guess we _must_ help you _now_."

The exhausted main character gazes upwards, to see Vanessa standing over her with an unrivaled sense of superiority; "_Didn't_ think we'd _actually_ come, _did you_; little Miss Hero?"

She chuckles lowly as she takes her inside, with some help from Shauntell and Emma; as well as Vinellia. Sophie asks as she pants heavily, "How the hell did _you_…?"

The shadowy Bittersweet buts in, very stupidly; "We know _EVERYTHING_, well…_not everything_ but most things; like _this_!"

The snarky twin laughs like a hyena, earning her an adorable glare from her younger sister, who then smiles sweetly when she turns to latter; "Oh _don't mind_ her, she's a tad silly; _ironically_ this _isn't_ the time for _being silly_~. You look _absolutely_ dreadful, also; why is step mommie _not awake_~?" She tilts her head curiously as she strolls over to the motionless woman, poking it repeatedly like a little kid; "Step mommie, wake up; _it's only 7:30_~!"

The Bittersweet sisters facepalm in union, both of them are annoyed with the ditzy lady's antics; "For the love of _fucking_ din Vinellia, it's so _BLOODY_ obvious that she's isn't _awake_; don't you get it? She might as well be _dead_ by the way she _looks_…"

The cynical elder sibling rectifies said whimsical woman being one of the more realistic people; only to be corrected by the same whimsical woman a moment later, "If _she's_ dead, then why is she still _breathing_~?"

Embarrassed at her own error, Vanessa again facepalms herself; "Just make yourself useful, _right now_; or I'll just _smite_ you where you _stand_."

She orders automatically, without any mere indicator of rage or concern prior to this; "NOW, OH PRINCESS OF _IGNORANCE_!"

This quickly startles the poor thing half to death, which releases a sudden burst of magic from her glimmering veil; "_Eeeek_~!" Her magic seems to have scattered itself all over the unmoving carcass, which then turns into a translucent bubble that engulfs it completely; "Oh my, it _appears_ you've _managed_ to _scare_ out a _Healing Wish spell_ out of me; _Nessie_~"

The queer maiden giggles once more, again irking her older sister to no end; "That's good _but_ now, we've _another_ problem; _how the hell_ are we going to get her _away from here_? I mean, she can't just _STAY_ here; that's a _massive risk_ in _itself_ and _not to mention_ there's a fucking _sudden death match_ raging on _outside_!"

Sophie objects in the middle of the Bittersweet's furious rant, "Why doesn't she just _warp away_ with Pierre's mom? I mean, if she can make _healing spells_ by just getting _surprised_…"

Then the busty maid finishes for her, "Then she can _easily_ do that, you _can_ do that; _can't_ you Vinellia?"

Said childish person mauls it over a bit, rubbing the temples of her head with those gloved fingers before concluding; "I can try my best, _after all_; I'm not as…_what's the_ _word_…~?"

Vanessa puts in her two cents with a pretentious smirk, "It'd be either stupid _or_ useless, since _both_ fit your general magic skills description _so well_; little girl."

Her little sibling frowns slightly; she's so disapproving of that comment, "Quite _personally_, you need to _work_ on your _manners_; sister_ dearie_~."

She teasingly winks to spite her senior, sticking her tongue out cutely; "Now you see me, and now…_you don't_~!"

In a flash of bright light, the strange woman has vanished with Matilda; the feat clearly ascertains her previous point to the not so impressed Bittersweet. Shauntell spontaneously chimes in like a wacko, "So, big sis; can we _do_ the thing _NOW_?!"

She asks in a jittery tone, literally rearing to go do whatever she's thinking about; "_Please, pretty please_; with all kinds of _nommies_ on _TOP_?!"

She impatiently shoves her twin over to Sophie, who's still stuck there due to the paralysis in her leg; "_Come on, come on; come on ALREADY_!"

Emma facepalms in sheer embarrassment, while Vanessa pets her sister gently; "_Easy girl_, please give me a _moment_ to _compose_ myself; oh _dear sister_ of _mine_."

She takes a deep breath before taking a step forward, her twin does the same and asks; "Shall we start?"

The vile woman smirks slyly, "We shall."

Flawlessly in sync, the sinister pair raise their hands high in air; readying themselves to cast some sort of dual spell.

One of them starts the incantation, "_Oh shadows of darkness, hear my voice; for you've no other choice. Before us lies, a soul on the verge of demise; allow us to revitalize her life force_…!"

The other continues where the former had left off, "_Oh gales of tempest, hear my request; it's what I command. Understand our demand; make this being able to stand, able to battle in this strife…_!"

The final verse comes from both in unison, "_Revive the eternal drive_!"

* * *

><p>Those last words trigger a massive reaction, a blinding mix of light and darkness collide against one another; causing all sorts of chaotic happenings within the writhing protagonist. Mere seconds go by so fleetingly as things suddenly settle down, the energy dies down as Sophie attempts to stand on her own two feet; quickly coming into the terms that she's regain her iconic attire with weapons and all. The curly haired girl remarks with much admiration for the twins' handy work, "<em>Damn<em>, you guys _really_ know your way around a spell; I feel so…_AWESOME_!"

Vanessa cuts the compliment short, pointing towards the ongoing war outside; "Forgetting something, like _THAT_; hurry up if you _want_ to be of _any use_!"

Shauntell hastily chucks a mirror shield at the befuddled heroine, "I found _that_ and thought, '_hey, why not'_; use it well. Now we got to go, _RIGHT NOW_!"

With that, those strange women flee with their maid; who's lost track of the plot just now.

Sophie goes outside while being on the defensive, watching how lightning and light arrows collide; making it rather difficult for her to see. She raises the shield just in time to reflect one of the attacks, "Damn…!" She dashes across the field, searching for an opening to take charge of the chaotic situation; as Pierre and Zelda fight furiously without mercy for the other. The unrestrained clashing of magical energies is truly astounding, each collision creates more and more vibrant explosions than the previous; Sophie mentally admires or more so fears the intriguing discord. The bloodlust in the enraged albino's eyes becomes more obvious as he savagely casts spells, or more like summoning orbs and chucking them at the blonde bitch; not really concentrating on anything else but trying to kill Zelda.

The deranged princess counters her significantly more aggressive opponent with an unforgiving barrage of light arrows, only to find that she has one left; "_Curses, I must make this one count; or everything I've strived for will be ruined._"

She goes on the defensive, narrowly avoiding deadly blasts from her seemingly omnipotent enemy; who goes on a power mad monologue in this unruly state of mental instability.

"Oh look at _that_, I'm _actually_ doing what _my father_ wanted me to do; _it's so bloody hilarious_~! I mean, I'd _never_ thought I'd get _this far_ in the game; this _most wonderful_ of games~! I'm going to _make_ it rain, _rain red_; all over _your_ dead body~!"

He laughs like a completely unstable lunatic as he continues to going on offense, only for a single shot to finally hit him; merely paralyzing him to the point where he falls down still laughing his ass off. Zelda smirks in vile delight as she pulls out a silver dagger from behind, grinning greedily at her now defenseless victim; she raises it high above her head.

* * *

><p>She arrogantly declares, with a big smile; "Goodbye-!"<p>

In a flash, her head is decapitated clean off; by none other than Sophie.

The curly haired adolescent quietly sheathes her blade as she comes over to the giggling nut-job, she takes his head into her lap as she shushes him; "It's _finally_ over, everything's _fine_; and _no one_ needs to _know_ what happened…"

She hears him inquire with this weird dazed look; "Ok, _one question_; can we _fuck_~?"

She shakes her head, "_Nope_, you need to _sleep_; you had a _long day_ and so have _I_…"

Again she hears him, with a crooked grin; "I _love_ you, even if you just killed Hyrule's _matriarch_; you know that right…_Sophie_?"

The realization of what just occurred finally hits her, hard; "Oh fuck, I'm _screwed_; totally screwed!"

Pierre rambles some more things before fainting from severe exhaustion, "_No_, not until a _chapter_ or two; not until the _epilogue_…"

Breaking the fourth wall makes it only worse, Sophie just sighs; "_Definitely screwed this one up_..."


	36. Aftermath

Chapter 36: Aftermath

"_How long as he going to be like this_, it's been a little more than 3 days since _that night_ had occurred; I'm very _WORRIED_ about my son!"

Another voice calmly answers the fearful former, within this dense darkness; "_As I said before_, I don't know; everything's been like _hell_ for the past few months for _both_ of _us_."

The first again speaks up, more threatening this time; "So _help_ me if he's _dying_ in his sleep, _I'm going to kill you_; son of a bitch!"

A sudden stirring reveals the scenery; the somewhat unclear images become more visible, more distinguishable as the young heir's eyes begin to adjust.

He wonders with a tiresome yawn, "_Huh_…? What…happened?"

He glances around, to find that most of his family is here; as well as Sophie looming over him. "I had the most horrid nightmare, I dreamt that…"

It hits him like a big ole freight train, ramming him so hard: "Oh fuck…_it was real_!"

He restlessly looks around, "Where's mother?!" He worryingly asks as he gets out of bed, much to the concern and distaste of his peers; mainly Sophie but no one needs to know about that.

Vinellia objects immediately to her young siblings rash behavior, urging him not to go forward with his current intentions; "Oh little brother, step-mommie's _sleeping_ right now; she's been dreaming for _quite some time_~. I ask you to please, don't _disturb_ her slumber; _she needs it_…~" She gingerly stares downwards, Kurai places a hand on her petite shoulder; as he holds the strange glowing sphere from before in the other.

Those words put the young man in a more apprehensive mood, fearing the worst has been realized; he rushes off to find his beloved mother.

The curly haired girl chases after him, "Pierre, wait; ah damn it!"

She follows him through the labyrinthine interiors, nearly losing him on a couple of sharp turns; only cease her pursuit when he finds the very room he's searching for. Before them, lies a cascading veil that conceals some sort of bed; someone's slumbering within its comforting warmth. The pale lad recognizes the silhouetted figure as his precious parent in a heartbeat, he doesn't hesitate to go in there; he comes to the dreaming woman's right side.

He sorrowfully gazes upon her seemingly lifeless face, there's this faint beauty to it; a faintly eerie sort of beauty. Long is the silence that ensues, fear takes hold of his throat as he struggles to speak; painful is the worry that she may be already gone from the realm of the waking.

"_Oh mother, oh dear mother; an ode to you I shall now speak. This undertaking was so forlorn, baring the loneliness of separation; oh beloved person. I dreamt of you, I held those memories in my heart; praying that you wouldn't depart so soon. When we had come to the end, we found love; such a cruel irony that you have brought us here together. Yet, this pain; this longing still lingers. Can you not feel it, the coldness of dusk shrouding a once magnificent dawn; the darkening of once bright blue skies? Can you not hear these cries, these now violent cries; your son calls for you even now. Mother, I beg of you…_"

His words seem rather ominous, his love interest comes forward to consul him; "_I beg of you, please_…"

The salty droplets drip upon porcelain skin, slipping away to the side; of the unmoving being.

The young heroine tries to cheer him up, honestly believing the false truth before them; "Hey, she's going to be in _a better place_; a really wonderful place. I bet you she can _hear_ you, she can _see_ you; _trust me_…"

She holds him close to her body, feeling the wetness of fresh dewdrops falling off of her face; praying that her strange friend would receive her words well.

Dull crimson eyes reveal themselves, peacefully observing the tears that are shed; "My son…why do you…_weep_ so…?"

Matilda's meager voice snaps the two of them back to reality, shocked to find that she's alive; "How long…have you _cried_…my son…?"

She inquires curiously as she weakly raises her thin hand to caress Pierre's moist cheek, wiping away those bits of water; she smiles meekly. A sudden burst of grins come to their lips, the two youthful people are relieved to find that the dull maiden is living; such a wonderful feeling of relief.

The weary woman speaks up once more, "Such…_warm smiles_…it pleases…me to see this, dear son…_and_ dear friend. How _long_…have I been…_asleep_?"

She inquires awkwardly, her kind son replies to her question; "I can't say, _honestly_; I just woke up myself. I was _so very afraid_…that you…"

He can't bring himself to finish that dreaded sentence, a gently shush spills from thin lips; "Be still…_so very still_, you…needn't to be…so _concerned_; I am…fine…_just_…_fine_ …a little _exhausted_…that's all. So, I ask…of you…please; _calm yourself_…my dear son…"

She proceeds to stroke his soaked cheek soothingly, with that mild smile; focusing her attention mainly on him.

Pierre murmurs softly, "Alright…"

He lets her continue her delicate stroking, knowing that she's been through a lot; more so than he has. At the doorway stands the violet father, watching from a safe distance since he knows that if he goes in now; he'll spur up some more trouble. For now, he listens in on them; waiting to see if he can get in at all on this.

The dreadfully dull maiden briefly casts her distant glance towards the blue eyed girl, "I…never got…to properly…thank you. You've…done…more than…I _ever_ have…you, Sophie…set _free_ my son…you've given him more…_so much more_; I…_couldn't_ have…done such…_a kindness_…"

Sophie sniffles a little while trying to be tough, "Listen, I…_damn_ it; I'm not so…good with these types of things. What I'm trying to say is; thanks but no, you're the one who had to go _through_ a _lot of bullshit_. Seriously, Zelda was _a total bitch_ and I…_kind of cut her head off_…"

Matilda bluntly stares at her, with no actual expression on that face whatsoever; "First of all…please _don't swear_…it's rude and secondly; _what…in din's name_…?"

She asks straight up, the answer is immediately delivered; "I had to, she was going to _kill_ Pierre; that _and_ I was in a _panic_. I didn't _realize_ what I had _done_ until _after the fact_, my goddesses; the image is _burned_ into my _mind_!"

She shudders in disgusting fear as she recalls the horrid imagery, hearing a simple reply from the former; "Ok…you _killed_ her…we've all done things, horrible things…_but it's ok_; no one…_blames_ you…for what _had_ to be done…_ok_?"

Her earnest statement urges the pale offspring to completely change the subject, "Mother, can I _marry_ Sophie?"

The bombshell being dropped causes Matilda spring forth in a sitting position, as well as the young heroine's mouth to hang open in shock; "Pierre…that's cliché, _a really…really…big cliché_; you don't…just say that without…_proper build up_. It's..._both_ bad…writing and….could you _at least_, have given…Sophie the chance…to be _ready_…?"

The curly haired agrees with the bedridden person, "Yeah, what _she_ said; sort of…"

The two ebony haired females make things so awkward for the lavender haired male, only for the hidden father to come in between the threesome; "Can I say _something_, it's not like he said; _can I fuck her_?"

Matilda facepalms herself while mildly blushing, Sophie quickly readies her frying pan; with Pierre giving him a straight up nasty glare.

"_Father_, you've _known_ me for my _whole_ life; _right_? Of course you do _and_ if there's one thing you _should_ know by now, aside from the fact I am not _GAY_ is this; _NO SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE_!"

His small breasted love interest pops in, "Dude, _not cool_; not cool at all!"

Before things can escalate further, the mundane woman silences them with a small hand gesture; "Don't…be so…harsh on him, he has…gone through a lot…as well. Vaati…can you come…over here…just for a minute…"

Odd is this sudden request, nevertheless; her somewhat inappropriate husband comes over.

She then quietly asks the other two to leave for a moment, perhaps desiring to speak with the purple colored man in private; which may or may not get a tad heated.

The somewhat clueless mate just starts talking out of the blue, like a huge idiot; "So, what is it; Mattie? I know what I said was completely inappropriate but everyone was thinking it, seriously; can you not see the looks on their faces?"

He's shushed gently by the strange woman, who just bluntly stares at him; "That's…not what I…_wanted_ to…talk about…_at all_. No, the issue…is that…I'm _concerned_ for you; I _know_ that…you've been through…a lot. _Trust me_; it's not…easy to _heal_, not after…_all that_…has happened. Alas…you must…_understand_ that, Pierre's…not _interested_ in… _your craft_; he's actually _found_…something…_worthwhile_. Do you _even_…know what…_that_ is, dear…?"

She questions him with such a stern face, despite her tiresome eyes start to lazily drift between opening and closing; waiting patiently for the suddenly silent man to answer. He's at a standstill with himself, unable to speak at this time; since he's still trying to grasp the concept his dull sounding wife has just laid before him.

He paces back and forth for a few moments, before the answer actually hits him like a freight train; "Oh my fucking goddesses, I think I know what you mean; Matilda…"

He returns to her side, ready to speak again; "You're telling me he's found someone special, with that chick; aren't you?"

She nods slightly in agreement, "Indeed…_that's what I meant_. Now, if…you'd let him go…_to be with her_; I believe…he'll be _honestly_…happier than he has been…_in a long time_…"

She strokes his opaque cheek, smiling meekly while she blushes a little; "_What_ do…you _think_…?"

The albino wizard mauls it over for a bit, "What you say makes sense, though I'm still a bit unsure; I mean…letting my kid go with the person who took him in the first place sounds weird. Very weird, then again; it makes more sense than everything else I've done. I refer to the giant harems I've built for myself, all those death threats; some others I don't like to reflect upon. Personally, he should just fuck and get it over with; which isn't his style. So, I won't force that on him; he'd better hope that Sophie girl doesn't end up being a total bitch."

The parents turn their sights on the two lovers, who seem to be hugging really intensely for some reason; "Vaati…I think…she just said _yes_…"

Vaati objects a bit, "_Are you sure_…?"

Then they notice something shiny on the heroine's finger, "Yes, I am _absolutely_…sure; we're going…to be _in laws_…"

The wind mage cracks a fucked up grin, "Great, now we're going to have _a small breasted swordswoman_ as _a daughter in law_."

They watch those two young adults make out passionately, which arouses both of them; "I think…it'll be fine, they make…an _adorable couple_; wonder how…_their kids_…will look?"

The pale man nervously laughs, "_Hold up woman_, I'm not ready to be a grandpa; _not now_!"


	37. Epilogue

Chapter 37: Epilogue

Pierre's all flustered as he lies beside a panting Sophie, he remarks with this blunt expression on his pale face; "Whoa…_that was amazing_, completely and utterly astonishing; _what do you thin_k?"

He asks her, only to receive more gasps for oxygen; "I _agree_, totally worth waiting until _the end_…"

The exhausted albino turns on his side to get a better view of his new wife, who also turns on her side; she gives him this quirky smile while giggling a little.

"Man, you went _ape shit_ on my ass; I feel like I was _rammed_ by speeding rhino or something."

The curly haired mate comments comically, causing her already blushing husband to get even redder in the face; "Oh, hee-hee; I…really got _carried away_." He nervously wipes sweat off of his pasty forehead, before yelping when that chick gets closer to him; really close and personal.

"Can you kiss it, _my bum_…?" She wiggles her naked ass cutely, tempting the pale lover to rape that thing; "It's _sore_ as fuck~."

Her now horny spouse replies as he gets more anxious, "S-sure, j-just wait a-a-a _minute_…"

He gets under the sheets and starts making his way to her back door, if you readers catch the drift; "It's so _b-big_, I…think I could stick my _entire_ head in there; _what do you think_?"

Sophie shakes her head, "Dude, I said _kiss_ it; not _molest_ it. No, _that's_ when I'm _good_ and _ready_."

She can already feel him licking it, it's a bit of a strange sensation; having a tongue tickling your bum. She can hear him moaning in pleasure as he thrusts that slippery appendage deeper, causing her to cum; "_Oh goddesses_…"

She squeaks in embarrassment as he goes on teasing her anal glands, that slithering tongue attempts to dig itself into her; "Mmm, so…delicious; _Hmm…hmm…hmmm_~"

The savory tongue thrusting encourages her to get even more wet, only to be interrupted by an overly excited Vinellia: "_It's a GIRL_~~~~!"

She holds up what seems to be a little kitty faced baby, snow white hair fail to cover up the feline oriented appearance; it hisses distastefully as its mommy holds it in the air like a ditz.

"Vinellia, I don't think you were _supposed_ to come in here; I think we should leave…_NOW_!"

Kurai awkwardly puts his wife's limbs down, blushing in realization that his kooky wife has just ran into the newlyweds; who have and still are consummating their marriage.

"_Don't look Carmen_, don't look; _come on_…let's leave them be…"

He urges his beloved yet brainless mate to leave, covering little Carmen's eyes; who then goes on to make kitty noises.

The maroon eyed woman questions him, tilting her head cutely; "Why, there's nothing _weird_ going on; they're in bed~. Besides, _I WANT TO SHOW THEM OUR BABY_~~!"

Her childishness is astounding, even though her hubby manages to pull her out; "Sorry, _we're so sorry_; we'll come by tomorrow..."

The depressed looking person finally goes with his queer lady, allowing the two protagonists to have privacy once again; even though Pierre is still under the bed sheets and thank goddesses that he was during that whole affair.

"Dear Farore…is she always _like that_; dude?"

Sophie asks her partner, he answers flatly; "Yes, all the time; _was the baby cute_? I couldn't see since I was…_taking care of business_, hehehe~."

The curly hair heroine nods, "Yeah, but _seriously_; it looked like a _cat_…a _very angry_ cat."

The pale lad pops out of the blankets, "Aw, that sounds adorable…_can we have children_?"

He gets this straight up 'what the fuck' expression from his dear lover, "Pierre, we only got _married_ a couple of hours ago; I don't think _NOW_ is the time to be _thinking_ about _that_. Also, I'd make a _terrible_ mother; I mean…I _born and raised_ by _two dads_. You really don't _learn_ much from that about _being a mom_."

The red eyed man stares her down, before assaulting with affection; "Nonsense, you'd be _amazing_; you're so _nice_ and _honest_ as well as _hardworking_. Furthermore, we'd make cute babies; _very cute babies_~~."

His suspiciously whimsical enthusiasm to have children terrifies her, so much she pull out the frying pan; only to get cock blocked, literally. That large package is shoved into her mouth, she gags a little before being tempted to suck; the hardness of it worries her as she sucks on it.

Her tiny tongue slithers all over that thing, heavy breathes are expelled from her man's mouth; "Sorry, _mmmmm_; it feels so…_marvelous_…!"

He divulges to her, with sweat already dripping off his forehead; as he thrusts into her moist cave of muscle.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, more uninvited guests once again; ruin the moment.<p>

This time being the Bittersweet sisters and their maid, who's in a latex bondage suit for some reason; "Hey lil bro, we got stuff for you!" Shauntell stupidly says out loud, Vanessa realizing they've walked in when they weren't supposed to; "Oh goddesses, how does it take for you to have a blowjob done; I mean… the bitch can't hold in all of that!"

Their comments force the poor guy to become paralyzed, with both fear and humiliation; "_Vanessa_…_Shauntell_…get the HELL out, can't you both NOT SEE me trying to enjoy _my first time_?!"

The twins bluntly state, "Yes, we can; but we _don't_ care!"

After some uncomfortable readjustment, he lets his girl off the hook for now to speak; "GET OUT, DAMN IT; IT'S FREAKING DIFFICULT AS IS WITH US BEING NEW AT THIS!"

The paler sibling counteracts said objection, "Well, that's why we're here; to make your first time more…_memorable_~!"

Her darker counterpart's holding a wooden paddle and a rubbery ball gag, along with some other unmentionables; "Yeah, _really memorab_le~!"

The married couple shouts in harmony, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Vanessa shrugs nonchalantly then winks at Shauntell, who then drops the stuff and picks up Emma; "Fine, we'll leave _all of this_ here; in case _either_ of you are in _the mood_ for something more…_exciting_."

She snickers before all three lesbians warp, again; letting those people be alone…for good hopefully.

* * *

><p>The younger sibling earnestly speaks, "Sophie, I swear to <em>goddesses<em>; I _don't_ _know_ how they did _found out_ about _these things_."

His small breasted lady shrugs before getting out of bed, to lock the door; "There, now no one's gonna freaking _waltz in here_ and keep _cockblocking_ us when we're going at it; _okay_?"

She gets back in the fluffy comforter, already feeling the hard on of the lavender haired; "_Oh fuck_, we've definitely gotta fix _that_ shit; pronto…"

She senses his hand guiding hers to the erect penis, then gently starts making her rub it; up and down sensually as he further arouses himself. Light strokes harden the stiff staff, a lusty glance from red eyes arouse nervousness in his girl's blue eyes; "_Don't worry_, just keep following my lead; _love_."

He reassures her even though he's starting to drool, from all that massaging his bulge; "It feels _wonderful_, this _warmth_ that's building up; you've such _small_ hands…"

The pale mage remarks sweetly, sensing his own cock getting more turn on by the minute; resisting the temptation of just fucking the sweet assed chick right now. Oh no, he has to wait; it's way more awesome if he's as peaked as he can get without letting all those hot juices out.

His hunny just stares at him, in expectation of something really freaky about to happen; "I don't _like_ the look in _those eyes of yours_, that be a _rape face_ right there; _a really creepy rape face_."

She keeps a good eye on him, even though that doesn't help much since she's realizing how flustered he looks; his face's an entirely new shade of light pink. Without even a mere signal, she's force onto her back as her overly sensual mate prepares to insert himself into her petite pussy; he eases himself in her since this is the second time this night he has officially fucked her. The first being a few hours prior to this, which was painful for the both of them; they have no need to dwell on that now. Pierre thrusts slowly, in and out; in a rhythmic tempo that's gradually gaining speed and momentum. He can see the cute faces his sweetie makes, all anxious and scared mixed in with lots of ecstasy; his pelvic movement gets even quicker as he can already feel his penis leaking out more cum than before. Their love making causes the bed to make this creaking sound, such a noise is all too familiar to the pale lad; he'd hear it all the time when Vaati fucked either his mom or some hoe he kidnapped to put in his collection. Let's forget about and get back to what's important, those two kids fucking it like hell; with all sorts of cries and shit. Sophie bites her lips in quivering anticipation, as she gets filled with the stickiness of her spouse's semen; millions of tiny sperm invade her vaginal abyss as the boner constantly repeats its function.

She screams with him as he reaches his climax, such noisy orgasms they make; "OH MY FUCKING FARORE!"

Spasms spurt all over the internal anatomy of the united mammals, the thrill; the unexplainable thrill of such an amazing experience practically drains them for now as Pierre collapses over Sophie.

He's still inside of her, everything that he has released is securely plugged inside of her; "That…was _extraordinary_, my dear…_just astonishing_…"

He heavily breathes his heated breath against her slender neck, the scent of their unique sweat blends as they get further entangled with each other's bodies; "Dear din, dude; _I'm hot as fuck_…"

The curly haired bride honestly points out, as she gasps for life giving oxygen; grasping his shoulders as she attempts to regain some sort of composure. Her lips are assaulted by his, she tries to win this fight of dominance; alas her mouth is easily invaded by his slithering tongue. They make out in the nude, Pierre humps his member a little; realizing he's still inside her. Said humping makes Sophie whine a little as they kiss like fuck, the strange sensation gives her the willies; she isn't used to having cum being plugged up by a dick of that size for long. His hands fondle her gloriously giant buttocks, giving them a nice squeeze; as he continues his reign of sexual supremacy over this sexy lady. His chest clashes against her flat beasts, he can't help himself as he thoroughly explores her moist cave with that lengthy appendage; he loves every minute of this loving making. The pale blue eyed girl allows tiny moans and whines to escape her captive mouth; she tightly clutches his bony shoulders, in order to keep up with his overly hostile swagger. She attempts to tongue him back, unfortunately; her new spouse doesn't take that plan well as he pours on the thrusting. These two lovers are so into their sex, they don't notice the blanket has completely fallen off their now exposed bodies; their bare exteriors are covered in the excessive perspiration of their hard work on this undertaking. This goes on for at least a good two hours until the albino man climaxes again, this time pulling out of her and letting it douse her in his sticky juices; as well as the bed and some other things.

* * *

><p>Sophie licks some of the fresh orgasm off her face, "It's salty, <em>really-really<em> salty; it's weird."

She licks more of it off, prompting Pierre to inquire; "Do you like it, I've been saving that for a long time; it's the taste of _pent up frustration_..."

His sentence freaks her out a little, "What the hell, that makes it even weirder; you weirdo."

She stares at him with this queer look, before he replies simply; "Forgive me, I meant; I've been _holding back_ every time you've _tempted_ me on _our little adventure_. It wasn't much for you to _turn_ me on, the reason is plainly obvious; _you're so gorgeous_~"

His compliment freaks her out even more, as she responds; " Hold up, you mean…to tell me that; you've been _wanting_ to _fuck_ me the whole time? _The hell_…?"

Her now embarrassed hubby stutters nervously, "W-well, I-I…c-couldn't get over t-the way you m-move; and that butt of yours…it's so _squishy_."

He blushes madly while discreetly bleeding through his nose, he's ashamed about what he just said; "Oh nayru, I'm a _pervert_; like my father…"

He takes a pillow and hides his ivory face, only for that pillow to be smack out of his hands by his lovely lady; "Pierre, we've all have _something_ that makes us _weird_; it's _nothing_ to be _ashamed_ of. Besides, you're a _gentleman_; not some _villainous sex addict_ for thinking that. _Trust_ me, I've seen _and_ heard worse; _silly_."

She sticks her tongue cutely and licks his nose, giggling at his now fluster face; "You've got the _cutest face_ when you _blush_, it's like a little peach; _peachy_~"

The ashy lavender haired quickly rebuttals, "_Don't call me that_, it's almost as bad as being called _gay_!"

He reminds himself of every single gay joke Sophie has made up to this point, from their first encounter to somewhere in the middle of their travels; "It sounds like _I'm a fruit_, a _pink_ fruit; with _fuzz_ on it…"

A sudden burst of laughter comes forth from the curly haired heroine, "T-that's f-funny, _HAHAHAHAHA_; fucking hilarious~~~!"

Her childish behavior earns her; a good backhand to her booty and then another, "OWCH!"

She cries a little as her now pissed off as fuck mate spanks her, with much lusty yet unsavory vengeance; "Take that _and_ that, I _wanted_ to do this; every time you made me _mad_!"

The loud popping noise can't flee from their ears as he smacks that fine ass, making it all red; such a rosy red. It doesn't last long since the colorless male instantly feels guilty, for making her cry; so he decides to stop for now. At first, Sophie gives him the silent treatment; her butt is sensitive and that punishment really left a mark or two on it. She then finds herself unable to stay mad, as he puts on some pants; noticing he has the tiniest ass she's ever seen.

She watches him cover it up, before commenting comically; "_Nice booty_, boy~"

The perverse comment causes Pierre to get all ruffled once more, not really knowing what to say to that; as he turns to her general direction. He sees her making a suggestive eyebrow wiggling gesture, perhaps hinting to him that; she's in the mood for round two.

"Oh din, I'm _still_ pretty _exhausted_ from earlier; can we call it a night? _Not that_ I don't want to do _that_ again, because I _really_ love you; it's just I'm a bit _sore_…"

His pathetic excuses don't deter the aroused female from pouncing on him, groping his petite ass; "It's so…_squishy_~"

She uses the same words he did to describe hers, which makes it all the more ironically sexy; as he's being molested by his loving wife. This leads to them fucking for the third time, which is a tad more extreme since they decide to use the so called toys the Bittersweets let earlier; mainly the paddle though for reasons most obvious. The rest of their wedding night is spent making sweet and steamy love, with tons of massive orgasms from both sides; soaking themselves in their stickiness.

* * *

><p>"<em>Entry 367<em>: _I couldn't be any happier in my new life, the girl of my dreams is having children soon; after two years of being married. _

_On the way, I got a nephew from my older sister Shauntell; we never did find out who the father was or when she had the time to do something like that. _

_As for Vinellia and Kurai, their Carmen's doing fine; even though she still makes those adorable cat noises rather than talking. _

_Apparently Vanessa and Emma are still trying to figure out how to make a baby on their own, I'm frightened of the methods my older sister spoke of; can't say much more about that. _

_My mother's happily staying with my father, my lecherous father; I still hate his very existence since he continues to bring more girls into his home and fuck them. _

_Ironically, after being returned home; aunt Emerald found out that her big brother had taken her father's place as king and had some kids. _

_As for me, I'm just pleased that everything's just fine; still can't believe how two years can change things so quickly. I'm going to be a stay at home dad, since I have no intention of leaving family to work under my heinous father; also I am NOT risking leaving Sophie alone with the kitchen. I mean, she touches one thing and the whole thing is up in flames; took us months to fix it and get it redone. Thankfully, she just sleeps the whole day away at this point; I wonder if we're going to have a son or a daughter. We can't tell yet, though; her belly is getting much larger than we expected. I mean, it's huge and I've seen many pregnant women in my earlier days; they've never been as large as my dear wife's. Quite frankly, I've gotten this nervous feeling in my gut ever since we found out a few months ago; I haven't been so confident with myself lately. I've become wrapped in worry, I don't know if I'll make a good father; surely I don't want to repeat the mistakes of mine. In fact, I've started wearing reading glasses since I've been misreading almost everything recently; it's mainly letters but still. It's all this fear I have that's making my sight go, but then she comes; my sweet Sophie. _

_She comes to me and tells me, 'Pierre, stop being such a worrywart!' or something along those lines…nevertheless; her words keep my spirits up._

_ I still have much concern though; it's going to be our first time being parents, our first time actually having to take care of living thing that we made ourselves. Hopefully, it doesn't turn out like my older sisters or my father; we don't need any more crazy people as it is in our family. I'm so excited, I'm in a tingle everywhere; except down there because that would be just awkward. _

_So, my old journal; I must conclude this entry quickly since I think I just heard Sophie touching something she shouldn't._

_ I thank you for keeping a full account of everything I've been going through, as well as bearing with my over the top dramatics when it came to that; thank you again for being there. _

_I'm sure I won't being able do to this much longer, since I'm going to be a father soon; with any luck a better one than my own. _

_I bide you a fond farewell, perhaps I'll write in you again; when I've the time. Signing off for now, Pierre Noel…oh damn; I hate not having a proper last name_!"

* * *

><p>~So, ends the tale of Sophie and Pierre; the tale of their Unexpected Romance.~<p> 


End file.
